Twisted fate
by Meraiza
Summary: I had you in the palm of my hands and now look, you have me in yours. Congratulations Shizu-chan. Lifes a game you just need to learn how to play. Izaya fails at his so called destiny and finds a new one. Shizuo. He vows to change and does, earning the affection of the blonde as he lives with him. SHIZAYA YAOI! M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**I am completely aware of the fact that I have, nor do I own, any of the legal rights to the manga, book and characters.**

***cries in a corner***

Chapter 1 Beginnings 

Part1- Izaya Orihara

I am god. Its just that simple. I knew it from the very beginning. But, even though I know its true, gods should be able to avoid situations like this, right. I should have been able to see this coming. Look at how pathetic I've become over something as trivial, as human, as love. Ugh what am I turning into, gods shouldn't dedicate themselves to only one person, they should love everyone equally. I should be causing this despair to others, not myself. Oh, how fun this would be if it was someone other than me in this situation, like Namie. This just isn't natural, this CAN'T be my destiny. I wont allow this. I blame you for this Shizu-chan, all of this is your fault, I tried to avoid this but it still happened. I hate you.

Everything in this world fits together it is my job to see that things occur as planned. Luckily for me my little humans are so easily manipulated by their surrounding. I was to start a war but …let's just say Shizu-chan had to ruin it for me.

I can clearly remember when I was born, funny as it may sound, normal humans tend to forget this since it seems unimportant and their grey matter is to underdeveloped to process the information. Oh well to bad for my humans, how I pitiful they can be sometimes. Consumed and then awaken by the blinding light that this world offers. My small pale body shivering from the cold and that's when I first saw them, humans, and…

I laughed. I knew, one day I'd make them all worship me. My birth itself wasn't anything special, but I was. Of course humans like to say everyone is special but that's just another way to say no one is. Everyone's the same, no ones different. Well I guess Shizu-chan is an exception to this.

I can't say I was happy with the family I was born into but what did it matter? Even if I had been born in another I'd still turn out to be my great self. I grew up continuing to study my lovely humans, even as a baby, humans can be so easily fooled by an innocent appearance. I wonder if it would work on Shizu-NO this isn't about him, this is about me. I shouldn't think about him. He's the one I need to stay ahead of. Anyway, this is what I did for the first five years of my life trying to keep an innocent appearance while I observed my naïve little humans.

Shizu-chan didn't know it but I was always there, always. I knew you'd be the one to interfere with my destiny from the moment I saw you.

Our fates are tied even if you don't know it.

Part 2- Shizuo Hiewajima

Damn that-NO FUCK THAT FLEA. This is all his fault, all of it if he hadn't- UGH AHH! ! I have no choice, I hate him, but I have no choice. Alright flea prepare yourself you've just walked into hell.

My family is normal, my brother is normal, I'm not. I don't know why, I never experienced any traumati-traumit-I WASN'T SCREWED UP LIKE THE FLEA WAS, OKAY. Shinra says it has something to do with-something, whatever. Growing up isn't easy when the only one who will go a foot near you is your little brother. But even with that I always had a feeling someone was watching me. I guess it began when I 8 or was it 9 or -

Younger, then the feeling become stronger when I met that lady who use to give me and Kasuka milk. Even stronger when I accidentally hurt her when I was only trying to help. I admit that my life has gotten really fucked up, first the strength and then the flea-GOD DAMN THAT BASTERD- he always has to fuck things up more than they already are. Now I'm stuck with him because of what he did. Ugh! I hate you, Izaya Orihara I really, really hate you.

You make it so hard for me to control myself. I've spent years trying to live a peaceful life and the second you come in everything is FUCKED UP! Why do things have to be this way. If that basterd had never come into my life god knows how my life would be. I wouldn't have been arrest and maybe be able to control my strength. UHGG! All this thinking only makes me want to kill him more!

**Me: That's all your getting for now.**

**Izaya: What does this have to do with anything.**

**Me: I like making readers think.**

**Shizuo: You said this may be M-preg.**

**Me: Ya but that's later. Believe me it will make sense once chapter 2 is up.**

**Shizuo: Review of else!**

**Izaya: Review my little humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own NOTHING!**

***Cries***

Also the first chapter was Izaya's and Shizuo's thoughts in present time. Every other chapter you will get something like that, a chance to see their feelings on the situation they got themselves into.. Now lets see how they got into the situation they were talking about.

* * *

Chapter 2 War

_~48 hours ago~_

Izaya walked threw the streets, his streets, doing something that was in a way a little foreign for him. He wasn't observing his precious humans, no not today, he had other things in mind. He ended up in another street not to different from the others in the city, this wouldn't't do. Izaya wanted to see a street worthy of his plans and so far all that he's seen are streets no different than the next. _That's just the way humans tend to be._ Everything's the same, that's how humans like it. No surprises meaning no worriment. _Humans are so dependent on normality, that's why just one little change in the playing field causes them to completely break down. Well not all humans, of coarse there's Shizu-No, focus. Your on a mission. _Izaya continued to walk the street, to his surprise Shizuo was no where in sight but of coarse it was Shizuo's nature to never do as Izaya planned. Deep in the thought of his nemesis Izaya hadn't noticed he walked right to Ikebukuro Park. There were several humans around walking and enjoying themselves. Izaya leaned back on one of the trees, relaxing and enjoying the view of his humans.

There were, supposedly, only a few hours of daylight left and obviously these humans were trying to use up as much of that time as they could. All of them basked in the warm light, their faces illuminated and filled with calmness. Mother nature seemed to have another plan, a group of large, ominous clouds moved in and blocked the suns rays. The once blue sky was now filled with dark clouds. Every inch was cloaked in a dark shadow and one by one the humans slowly and calmly got up and left the park. Soon enough, the once bright and bustling park was dark and empty. It was amazing how simply the humans gave in, they did it so calmly, for anything to avoid trouble. _Aw, that's why I love this little city of humans, so worry-free and unsuspecting. Of all the places for it to start this would be the-Wait, that's it. Of coarse! The place they least expect it, the center of their calmness._ The raven informant smirked at his sudden revelation, as if the young man had just triggered some kind of effect on mother nature it started to rain. Small droplets off water fell from the dark sky, slowly and silently. Rain hit the leaves of the trees in the park and the pavement creating small little dark watermarks on the gray surface. The rain made small thumps as it hit that slowly snuck up to the darkness. Izaya pulled himself forward and walked to the center of the park, the rain drenched him, water hit his face but he didn't care. The rain began to fall faster and faster, the thump became louder and louder. The noise of the rain echoed in the dark and as it became more and more powerful, the informant's smirk grew bigger and bigger. Izaya laughed silently and even though it was silent, it lifted his head and stared at the cloudy, dark sky. The raven informant continued to laugh. _Alright, time to start this. _

It appeared as if a dark shadow had cast itself on the city, rain poured ferociously from the sky and added to the city's usual noise. The luminous lights of the tall buildings managed to give the city a small glow but there was a dark feeling in the air, as if the city itself was crying. Shizuo was likely the most aware of this feeling while everyone else didn't'even seem to think twice. Everyone continued as they usually did, only difference now was that the city became a cascade of brightly colored umbrellas, Shizuo himself didn't even bother to shield himself from the rain. If a speeding truck crashing into him couldn't kill him then rain certainly couldn't. His face became lined with a thin layer of water. The rain hit hard but it would need to try harder if it wanted to hurt Shizuo. It was cold but he didn't care he had other things on his mind.

The blonde man sensed something was wrong and the dark feeling in the air wasn't his first clue. The first clue was that smell. The smell of the flea, it was all around the city. Shizuo had been tracking that smell like a dog followed a cat. He spent his entire day off following the smell. Every time he thought he had finally found him in one part of the city, he would look and see no flea anywhere. And to make things worse the flea's smell would only get stronger somewhere else._ DAMN FLEA! PISSES ME OFF THAT DAMN LITTLE BASTERD ALWAYS HAS T-_ Shizuo's thoughts were interrupted by none other than the so-called "flea" walked right in front of him. Shizuo was about to grab the nearest sign when he noticed something wrong. The flea walked right in front of him and the flea ignored was no smirk, no insult, no knifes stabbed into him._ WHAT THE HELL! So now he thinks he can just come here and do whatever the hell he wants without any trouble? THAT BASTERD IS SO DEAD! _Shizuo grabbed a lamp post of the streets, as he yelled furiously. People heard the former bartenders cry and ran away from that area. The screams of people grew louder and ,along with the cries of people, so did the loud pounding of the rain. The only person who didn't notice was the very person Shizuo actually wanted to look at him. Shizuo's strong hands gripped the lamp post, the pouring rain making it hard for his grip to stay on the lamp post. Somehow Shizuo managed and created large indent on the metal surface of the lamp post. His scream grew louder as he pulled upward and tore the lamp poststraight from the cement. The loud boom echoed across the city, chunks of wet concrete flew up and the air filled with a gray cloud of dust.

"_IIIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAA-KUUUNNN!" _

Shizuo prepared to throw the large object straight at the info broker, he aligned the lamp post's body with his shoulder and secured his hand on the slippery surface he began to put enough force for a throw when-

" Now, now, Shizu-chan~. Did you forget to drink your milk this morning~?" Not a feet away from him stood the very person Shizuo was trying to injure. His famous smirk on his lips, his small pale face had a few drops of rain on it. The informant had the hood of his parka over his head that did well to shield him from the rain. Still, droplets of water fell from his raven- like hair and traced his face.

" Shizu-chan didn't your mother ever tell you that it's bad to stand out in the rain~" as the malevolent informant spoke it was as if the entire world stopped. Everyone that had once been focused mainly on moving to safety, had stopped in complete aw of the bleached blonde and the raven informant. The chunks of concrete that had been thrown into the air landed and the dust had settled. Even the thunderous rain seemed to have grown just a little bit more quiet.

" YOU LITTLE- YOU ARE SO FREAKIN-"

"Usually I live for our little quarrels Shizu-chan, but today I'm a little busy" Izaya's voice only seemed to be intensified by the new volume of the rain. The thin informant placed a thin hand on the body of the lamp post sliding it on the wet surface until his hand met the brute's.

" Now why don't you put this where it belongs, ne~?" Izaya tried to loosen Shizuo's grip, to no avail but managed to get the body guard to let it drop slightly.

"I don't have your strength Shizu-chan ,so your going to put this away yourself" he let his hands go free.

"Let me go" Izaya whispered as he backed away from the bodyguard and turned around.

"Oh, and don't follow me, ne~?" he said, his head slightly turned. The info broker began to walk of. Shizuo, who had already been really pissed off, became even more angry.

* * *

**Me: So review please *smiles sweetly***

**Izaya: What's going on here.**

**Shizuo: She likes the fact that the show has a complicated plot and that in order to understand you can't miss a single episode.**

**Izaya: So?**

**Shizuo: It entertains her! Now shut up!**

_Inner: Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_~37 hours ago~_

Izaya Orihara sat in the chair in his office, the glow of his computer illuminating his face and bringing to view his features. His thin, ring-covered fingers typed furiously on his keyboard stopping only for moments at a time when he grabbed his mouse and moved on to the next window. Repeatedly he did this over and over again until he was done. The young informant then backed away from his computer, the wheels of his chair squeaked quietly as they slid on the floor. Izaya let out one of his famous smirks as he admired his work _All I need to do is hit send and it all begins_. He placed one of his thin fingers on the enter key on his keyboard, in his head her counted down the second. _10, 9, 8 _the sky of Ikebukuro began to glow red in the morning light of the knew day. Dawn was arriving. _7,6, 5 _the sun was rising higher into the sky, light flowed in from the outside illuminating the once dark office. _4, 3,2 _the info broker's smirk grew larger as the light that shone out from the windows of his office gave his pale face a red glow. _1 _Izaya's thin finger clicked the key and his computer began to send the message out_, _he watched intently until it was done. Its started. Izaya turned in his chair admiring the light the birth if this day gave off, the sun was right in the center of the sky. He looked down on his city, his precious humans who were already starting there day, Izaya's face twisted into a smirk _In a few hour chaos will destroy this city. I wonder how my humans will get out of this._ Izaya chuckled to himself, the echo of his small laughter the only sound in the office. _If they can that is._

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima walked patiently across the streets of Ikebukuro, a cigarette in his mouth and his hand in his pockets. His fingers reached up to his mouth and grabbed the cigarette releasing it and letting out a long breath of smoke. Shizuo crushed the cancer stick's center and dropped it to the ground, then with one foot stomped on it. The bleached blonde was enjoying his day off, best of all the flea was no ware in sight. Speaking of that basterd, Shizuo remembered the last time he saw him. The informant had been acting very strange, even for the flea.

The morning was bright, the shining sun removing most of the water that had rained down the other night. Small puddles lined the streets, it seemed like anyother day but Shizuo knew that in this town things never sayed thaat way. The blonde couldn't shake this feeling deep in his stomach that something bad was going to happen. Call it paranoia ,call it insticts, or call it intuition but whatever it was Shizuo didn't like it. The basterd was up to something he could tell. The flea never refused a fight from him _ever! _Shizuo decided that he had to do the thing he swore he'd never do. He was going to pay a certain basterd a visit.

* * *

Izaya say in his office staring out the huge window, looking down on the residents of this city. How oblivious they were to the disaster that was heading. This made him feel more god-like than any of his other plans. He knew what the future had in store and there he was watching over them, that had no clue on what was occuring. He could warn them, but that was completely ungod-like.

_Now what should I do about Shizu-chan, if he's stilll in the picture then my entire plan could easily fall apart._

The blonde always found a way to ruin his plans, even when they were in high school. The protozen never did anything that the raven expected. Izaya always wondered that maybe if Shizu-chan would just do as he predicted then he and the blonde might actually get along. He chuckled to himself at the thought of and Shizuo actually getting along! Oh the chaos they could cause together!

Back to the matter at hand, Izaya needed to find a way to make sure the blonde didn't ruin his plans. He thought of going to his home and drugging him just when he heard loud noises imminating from the biulding.

"Iiiiiiizzzzzzaaaaayyyaaaa-kkuuuuunn" Izaya's eyes opened up wide. Shizu-chan had come to him. This saved him a lot of trouble. Now what to use against the blonde. Izaya recalled Shizuo passing out after getting shot. Izaya couldn't help but grin. He still had the gun.

* * *

"IZAYA! GET OUT HERE YOU BASTERD!" Shizuo moved through the building headed for Izaya 's office, he knew the flea must have heard him by now. Shizuo located Izaya's office, he placed his hand on the door nob and turned it.

"DAMMIT!" He said, the basterd locked his door. Shizuo removed his hand, an imprint clear on the nob. Shizuo raised his foot and BASHED the door in. With a loud crash of cascading wood pieces and loud cracks Shizuo got in.

"IZAYA GET OUT HE-" Shizuo couldn't finish his sentance. He heard a loud boom echo in the air and the smell of powder fill his lungs. His face smashed into the floor. He managed to remove his face from the cold floor. His eyes darted around and he saw blood. HIS blood. The pain was oblivious, unnoticable. He'd been shot before and felt nothing, this time was no different. Either way he needed to make sure he didn't loose to much blood, pain or not.

Small steps echoes in his ears, Shizuo lifted his face slightly to see a familiar face. A face that filled him with rage. Izaya. His hand holging a gun mockingly. Izaya then threw the gun to the other side of the room.

Izaya crouched down in front of Shizuo, his rightg hand digging in the pocket of his fur trimmed parka. He slowly took out a needle, waving it infront of Shizuo's face.

"See Shizu-chan, I do care about you. I know you probably don't feel anything but this" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's palm, pulling up the sleeve and placing the needle tip on his vein. And as he dug the needle in his vein he said " will make the day go faster." Izaya injected the clear substance into Shizuo's vein. Izaya watched amused as Shizuo's eyes slowly began to close, the blonde slowly drifted to sleep.

Shizuo laid there in front of him, unconsious and vunerable. Izaya cupped Shizuo's face in his hands, Shizuo did have a nice face.

"Now Shizu-chan, don't think I'm letting you quit our game that easily." Izaya slowly began to trace his fingers along Shizuo's face. Izaya then slowly placed a small kiss on Shizuo's forehead.

"Now Shizu-chan that was my first kiss and I pretty sure it was yours to" Izaya said with a smirk "But know that kiss held a message" Izayalowered Shizuo's head and placed it on the ground " our fates our tied and that kiss was to tell you..." Izaya moved down to Shizuo's ear and whispered the last words. It was a message only for Shizu-chan.

* * *

**Me: IZAYA!**

**Izaya: What your writing the story.**

**Me: Oh! Right!**

**Shizuo: I thought you liked me.**

**Me: I do. What will happen next. Review.**

**Izaya: Yeah or you get nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Durarara! Oh the things I'd do if I did.**

Chapter 4

Izaya Orihara

_Present time_

Shizu-chan you possibly don't know this but I was always there, Always. I was their when you picked up your first sigh. I was there when you trashed that bakery. Hell, I was the one that sent the gang in the first place. You've always intrigued me, so I was always there. Of course I never made myself known because I knew if I did you'd destroy me. I had you in the palm of my hands and now look, you have me in yours. Congratulations Shizu-chan. You see life is a game, sadly you still haven't learned how to play.

* * *

_~22 hours till present time~_

Izaya stared mockingly at Shizuo, who was now tied up in a chair with a very strong nylon rope specifically made to keep things in place due to its stretchy spine. Call him paranoid but he also duct taped Shizuo's hands together. He loved the sight in front of him. Izaya didn't want this moment to end but it was almost eight o'clock. Shizuo had been unconscious for over eight and a half hours. Besides he wanted more than anything for Shizuo to see this moment.

Izaya went up to Shizuo and pinched his face as he said "Wakke wakke Shizu-chan~" over and over. Shizuo's eyes slowly began to open but he was still only half awake. Izaya laughed at this.

"Is Shizu-chan still sleepy. Well that make sense I injected you with the some of the strongest paralyzing venoms and pain killers in their purest form. It's good being friends with a doctor, ne~? It's pretty strong stuff!" Shizuo's eyes could only stay open moments at a time. He was on the verge of passing out again.

"No, no, no Shizu-chan. No passing out." Izaya said as he held Shizuo's face in the palm of his right hand.

" Don't worry you'll be good in a few minutes. I only wanted to knock you out not kill you." Izaya stared at Shizuo's face loving the look he had.

"That's why I shot you in the leg." Izaya said as he pointed to Shizuo's wound.

"See I even bandaged it up for you." Shizuo's wound was in fact bandaged up, something the info-broker had done before he had tied up the brute

"You may want me dead but my life is much more fun with you in it~"

Izaya went over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water. When he was about to go he heard screaming.

"Oh did Shizu-chan finally wake up~" Izaya said as he approached the blonde. The glass of water still in his hand.

"Izaya you basterd! What the fuck is this!" Shizuo said through his teeth with a murderous glare in his brown eyes.

"That's so mean Shizu-chan and after I bandaged up your leg wound" Izaya's voice was calm and innocent sounding.

"BASTERD YOU CAUSED IT!" The blonde said as he struggled in trying to rip himself from the nylon rope only making him more tired then he already was. Izaya laughed at the whole ordeal.

"Here Shizu-chan you must be thirsty" Izaya said motioning the glass at Shizuo, the blonde only tried to knock the glass from the info brokers hand. Not succeeding since his only movable body part currently was his head.

"That anyway to treat me seeing as how I've been so nice to you~" A smirk graced the face of the raven. He placed the cup on Shizuo's lips motioning him to drink.

"It's safe Shizu-chan" Izaya's eyes narrowed and his smirk grew larger. Shizuo's lips parted and Izaya took the opportunity to force the water in.

"Trust me" He said as the water slid down Shizuo's throat. When all the water was gone Izaya took the cup and set in on his desk.

"See that wasn't so bad~"

"Basterd!"

"I bet your hungry, you've been unconscious for more than eight hours."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"You really were a little ditzy, weren't you"

"WHAT HE HELL ARE YOU TALKING AB-" Izaya placed his index finger over Shizuo's mouth.

"Now, now. I'll make this fast. I injected you with a special combination of pain killers and all kinds of other really strong chemicals and venoms made by me. I injected you with enough to kill a whale! But of course it only made you pass out. Shizu-chan's such a monster" Shizuo stared at the raven man with horror.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Shhh ,Shizu-chan" Izaya said pressing his finger on Shizuo's lips again. "And in case you didn't notice, I tied you up~"

"OF COURSE I NOTICED-"

"I said shhhhh. And keep your voice down." Izaya walked back to his desk and pointed to his special board game.

"See this?"

"What about it?" Shizuo asked obviously irritated.

"The pieces" Izaya said as he grabbed one of the pieces, the white king "this is you, Shizu-chan and your…." Izaya slammed the piece onto the board in between a frenzy of black colored chess pieces "at my mercy"

"Basterd! All of this is because of your stupid game!" Shizuo was getting very irritated, what the hell was this all about?

"There something else I have to show you Shizu-chan. It has to do with a good friend of ours." Izaya walked over to his book case and began removing books, one after another. The he pulled out a large glass container filled with a liquid of some sort with something floating in it. Shizuo didn't know what was in it all he saw was something that looked like auburn colored hair. Izaya placed it n his desk and then turned it over. What Shizuo saw shocked him. A head. A _severed _head with it's eyes closed.

"Flea, what the-"

"It's exactly what you think. The dullahan's head."

"You mean all this time you've had it?"

"If you want to hide something, do it in plain sight."

"That's it flea the second I get out of here you're-"

" Dead. Bu Shizu-chan that's exactly what I want." Just as Izaya spoke loud bangs and the sound of broken glass.

"It's starting" Izaya said smirking. Loud screams pierced the air fallowed by even more crashes.

"What the hell is going on down there?"

"War Shizu-chan. The city is at war." Izaya walked over to Shizuo and began to untie him. Gradually the rope fell to the floor, Izaya then whipped out his switch blade and cut of the duck tape from Shizuo's hands. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and pulled him up. Shizuo wanted to punch that smirk clean of his face but he needed to know what this was all about.

Izaya motioned Shizuo to the window, Shizuo looked to see hundred of people in a frenzy of mass destruction and violence. Gangs of people going after one person, some throwing bits of glass at people's faces, and worst of all innocent pedestrians getting stuck in the cross fire. Some people laid unconscious on the ground, some in their own small pools of blood. Many looked as if their souls had already left them.

"Amazing what a few little rumors will do to people, ne Shizu-chan~?" Izaya said chuckling to himself.

"You think this is funny?" Shizuo said as he grabbed Izaya by the front of his black shirt.

"You have to admit it's funny how easily humans get stirred up" The info broker stated as he continued to chuckle.

"What exactly is all of this for!" Shizuo said perplexed. He knew Izaya was a sicko but everything he did, he did it for a reason.

"I want to awaken Celty's head" Izaya said freeing himself from Shizuo's grasp Izaya faced the container holding Celty's head. "And look her eyes are all ready stirring" He was right Celty's eyelids were quivering.

* * *

And yet you've beaten me,

* * *

**Me: There done for now.**

**Izaya: Yay I get to rule!**

**Shizuo: Like hell you do.**

**Me: Will Shizuo save the day or will Izaya win.**

**Shizuo: Review so I can beat the flea.**

**Me: Hey you! Yeah you! See the review button! Now click it and review! Or I'll let Izaya steal your soul! And can you guess who said the last line and why. Izaya thinks you can't.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_~20 hours till present time~_

Shizuo grabbed on to Izaya's shirt, pulling the smaller man closer to his face. Shizuo was more than pissed of he was outraged, infuriated, he felt like killing this basterd once and for all. People were dieing and he was the cause of it, and he _liked _the fact that all of this was his doing.

"Do you actually believe that all of this is just a stupid game!" Shizuo said poison in his voice as he shook Izaya "Wake up Izaya your not god, you can't cause a war, and you obviously don't love humans and they certainly as hell don't worship you." Shizuo's voice was serious and threatening.

"Is that suppose to hurt me Shizu-chan ?"

"Bastard you're the lowest scum this world has to offer. Why can't you just die, no one would care, not me, not your supposed friends and especially not your family"

"That's what I want. After all I did want you here so you could kill me." Shizuo stared at the raven haired man with a puzzled look.

"You're sick" Shizuo whispered.

"If I'm going to die I'd much rather it be by you hand" As Izaya spoke more screams were heard. "After all" Izaya began "with everything I've done don't I deserve to die." Izaya's tone was cocky as usual, with his trademark smirk. Shizuo's left hand clenched into a fist, his head lowered his bleach blonde hair covered his eyes.

"Izaya" he said plainly no emotion at all as his right hand clenched Izaya's shirt more " do you actually believe" Shizuo pulled Izaya up more "that I'd kill you" Izaya heart began to flutter " after telling me that's what you want" Shizuo raised his head his eye angry and his mouth twisted into a mad smile. Before Izaya knew it Shizuo _pounded _his head onto Izaya's own. The force of the collision of the two men's heads made Izaya's head bounce. He was out like a light. He would have fallen to the ground if Shizuo hadn't been holding his shirt.

Shizuo looked at Izaya's face, like this he didn't look like such a threat. He actually looked peaceful. Shizuo had made sure that the head-but hadn't been strong enough to kill Izaya or give him any head injuries. Shizuo carried the lighter man to his couch and set him there. Shizuo them moved to Izaya's computer, he knew Izaya well enough to know this was his weapon of choice.

Shizuo turned on the computer and saw exactly how Izaya managed to do all this. Pages upon pages of lies and rumors, this gang member did this that gang member did that. Then there were actual crimes that Izaya pinned on gang members so that there opponents would want revenge. Izaya had concocted entire web of lies just so that these gangs would come out and fight. He had sent out large messages to entire groups, small messages to individuals and coordinated and times for his so-called war.

Shizuo didn't know where to begin, he wasn't that great with technology. He usually just ended up breaking it, but smashing Izaya's computer wasn't going to solve anything. So Shizuo decided to do the only thing that seemed possible. He saw all the addresses Izaya had and sent the same message to all of them.

**Everything was fake. Nothing you've heard is true. This entire thing was set up by an info-broker from Shinjuku that did all of this for his own amusement.**

Shizuo clicked send, he hoped this would end it but one thing was for sure he needed to get the hell out of here. Shizuo saw Izaya's game board, the one he played with so much, as an act to mess with the guy Shizuo swung his hand over the board knocking down all the pieces. They hit the ground in a clatter of hard bumps and small clacks. As he got up he could have sworn he heard the ringing of cell phones from outside. Shizuo past Izaya as he laid unconscious on his couch. Something in Shizuo's heart just couldn't leave him there. Maybe it was pity for the fact that no one ever actually loved the flea or maybe it was more than that. Whatever it was Shizuo just wasn't a bad guy, and even after all the shit Izaya put him threw he just couldn't leave the basterd there to get killed by angry gang members. Shizuo picked Izaya up bridal style and as he carried Izaya he noticed Celty's head. It looked like it was smiling. Shizuo debated on whether to take it or not. Then he had a better idea. He got out his phone and sent an important message to a friend.

**Come too Izaya's ofice. Something hre for u.**

The spelling was off but still understandable. Trying to type on a phone while balancing a guy in your arms wasn't easy. He hoped she'd get here before anyone got here to trash the place and look for the basterd that set them walked away the info broker in his arms. He exited the building seeing the people, no longer fighting, in a mass of confusion. Many of them looked at the unconscious or worse, dead. Bodies around them feeling guilty. Shizuo used the crowd of confusion to easily get through the city without getting noticed. Shizuo ran to his apartment, no one would suspect Izaya was staying with him.

They hated each other, right?

* * *

Celty rode through the city on her horse. She noticed that all the violence that had been accruing abruptly stopped as if everyone notice that the fighting was stupid and pointless. Police were already starting to fill the area. It was very strange. The dullahan made it to Izaya's office, she'd been there before so she knew exactly where it was. She made it up the stairs and entered the room, what she saw she just couldn't describe. In a glass container sitting on Izaya's desk was a severed head. Could it possibly be her head. Her eye's were closed and she seemed to be smiling but why? Celty had no time for questions she picked up the container an ran outside to her steed. She got and once again rode through the city the container clutched firmly in her arm. She needed to show Shinra.

* * *

_~14 hours till present time~_

Shizuo sat in his apartement staring at the raven lying still knocked out on his couch, he'd been asleep for sych a long time Shizuo managed to eat. Shizuo took a good look at Izaya. He always saw the guy, usually on the streets, but Shizuo never really got a good look at the guy. His face was so pale and thin, he looked so delicate lying there. Shizuo grinned a little _You could even say he looks cute_. Shizuo quickly pushed back that thought. Izaya was not cute, he was evil.

Izaya moved in his sleep, his black hair scattered all over his face. Shizuo slowly moved the hair away from Izaya's face hoping that the raven wouldn't wake up and see him doing this. Izaya flinched at the touched, his eyes moved from behind his eyelids. Izay's eyes slowly opened, his crimson orbs focused on his surroundings. Izaya quickly noticed the blonde hovering over him.

"Shizuo what did you do? I know this isn't Valhalla" Izaya asked as he sat up. His voice was more like a whimper, soft and tired.

"What did I do?" Shizuo repeated. Shizuo had been doing all of this and hadn't really realized what he had done. The realizztion sunk in and Shizuo began to laugh.

"I beat you, flea!" Shizuo stated in the middle of his hysterical laughter.

"Y-You...b-beat...mmm-me?" Izaya felt as if his entire world just emploded upon itself. He had lost. Izaya could feel a part of him _crack. _His ebntire life plan failed. The person he was, his entire being might as well have been dead. There was no point in him being this person anymore. He no longer had a purpose to be this way. He had a chance to re-invent himself. To live like a normal human. Then all of a sudden hot tears rolled down Izaya's face.

"YOU STUPID IMBECILE! IDIOT!" Izaya yelled out over and over againas he began to punch Shizuo's chest. The puches were strong at first, but noy strong enough to hurt Shizuo, then gradually they became softer and softer. Eventually Izaya stopped his punchesand buried his face into Shizuo's chest. Izaya sobbed as he cried out, his tears stained Shizuo's vest as he breathed in Shizuo's sent. Even though he had failed and he was taking his anger out on Shizuo, Izaya couldn't deny he felt a small bit of happiness.

In his moment of weakness Izaya slowly said " Everything you said was right. I've failed what purpose does my life have now?" Shizuo knew Izaya was being serious, not only was he hugging him, Izaya was expecting comfort. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's shoulders and pulled the raven out of his chest.

"Listen Izaya, some of the city's most dangerous scum bags want you dead because of what you did" Izaya looked down. Why was he suddenly so ashamed of what he had done? "which is why" Izaya hoped Shizuo would say he'd kill hime himself. If Izaya was going to die he wanted to die because of Shizuo, no on else " You're staying with me now" Izaya couldn't believe his ears.

"Shizu-chan you can't possibly mean that" Izaya said as he wiped the tears from his face using the sleave of his parka.

"Of course I mean it. Who would joke about that?" Shizuo said a little aggrivated. He din't like how Izaya was acting.

"Shiz-chan really is a nice person"

"You better not be faking all of this just so you can stab me while I sleep" Shizuo said in a serious tone. Izaya was hurt by the accusation but of course couldn't blame Shizuo for being suspicious.

"I'm not. My life dreams have been crushed. Izaya Orihara is dead"

"Flea don't talk like that" Shizuo got up and went ot te kitchen he dgrabbed Izaya some water amd sushi he had left.

"Here you've been out for 6 hours" Izaya gladdly excepted the food. Shizuo couldn't help and stare when the info broker was eating. He put each peice in his mouth one at a time and chewed it slowly, until it was properly chewed up then he swallowed. Izaya seemed happy despite all the drama he did a few minutes ago.

Izaya finished all his food now all he wanted was to go to sleep. The head-but Shizuo gave him made him very tired and he had stayed up all night trying to make sure him plan was full proof.

"Shizu-chan can I go to sleep"

"It is pretty late" Shizuo said sounding as if he was debating if telling Izaya yes was a bad idea. Shizuo got up and looked outside, other than the flashig lights form buildings or the streets the city was dark. Seeing bright red and blue lights coming fromm an area gave Shizuo anidea.

"Izaya I want to show you something" Shizuo began then noticed Izaya was dressed in his usual clothes and would definatley get noticed if he went out.

Shizuo ordered Izaya to leave his parka and take of his black shirt to put on one of Shizuo's white dress shirts. Izaya did as Shizuo instructed not sure why he just did. They went up to Shizuo's room and he handed Izaya the shirt, Izaya moved to the bathroom, not wanting tostrip in front of Shizuo. When he was done he came out, Shizuo gave Izaya a long look, the shirt was too big on him and it clung to his thin body. Without his signature parka he didn't look so sinister, Izaya actually looked innocent.

"I feel stupid in this, Shizu-chan" Izaya complained, Shizuo was about to say he thought Izaya looked cute. It was a good thing he didn't that would have been to weird.

Then the pair went out and Shizuo took Izaya to the spot of his "war" making sure to say close to Izaya just in case anyone recognized him and tried something. He didn't know why he wanted to show him that, maybe so he'd feel guilty, or maybe to torture him. No it wasn't for that, he wanted to see if everything Izaya had done, crying and feeling sad, was real. Izaya stared eyes wide and mouth open at the scene. There was glass everywhere,blood stained the groud and bodies were hidden not to well. The signiture yellow "Do Not Enter" tape of the police circled the area. There were police and ambulences everywhere. People passing by would stop and look at the horror. Izaya could only picture how it would be if Shizuo hadn't stopped it when he did. Izaya couldn't believ it, everything he did, all his planning, the work he put into his reputation had all been for this. In the end he accomplished nothing, all he had now was 3 times as many people wanting him dead. He was a failure.

"Oi you okay flea" Shizuo sensed how tense Izaya was, and to think all of this made him so happy a few hours ago. Shizuo and Izaya walked around for a few more hours both wanted to forget all that had accured that day, in Ikeburkuro. Izaya wanted to erase everything he had ever done. He wished he could go back in time and tell his past self that all his planning would end in nothing. Maybe then he'd have something left.

They made it back to Shizuo's apartement after a few hours. Izaya was so tired he just got on the couch not bothering to take of his shoes or his clothes.

"I'll sleep here" Izaya said as he slumped his face down into the couch cusions.

"Alright" Shizuo said. The blonde went upstair to fetch Izaya a blanket,_Why am I doing this, why am I acting like the flea's bodyguard. _Shizuo couldn't answer his own question. Shizuo unfolded the blanket and covered Izaya with it.

"Thanks" Izaya said as he cuddled the blanket looking at Shizuo from the side of his eye. Shizuo couldn't help himself but think that Izaya looked so vunerable cuddlling with the blanket. _Damn , what has happened to my Izaya. _Shizuo had been in such a daze he hadn't noticed he had called Izaya his.

Shizuo went to his room and prepared to go to sleep. He couldn't believe it, Izaya, his nemesis, was going to be staying with him. He, himself, had invited Izaya to stay. Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he laid on his bed he decided not to think about it to much, what has happened happened. There was no changing that.

* * *

_~present time~_

Izaya and Shizuo were sound asleep then their minds filling with thought of who they both were. Shizuo refering to Izaya as a freak who was messed up, which only lead to him thinking about why he was cursed with his power. Izaya's mind filled with the voice of the person he was,someone who refered himself as god, who cause people to commit siucide for kicks, someone who even as a baby observered humans. He wasn't saying those things his inner self was and he hated listening to it. Why didn't he understand? He had lost! Shizuo had beaten him!Iit was over! The plan had failed! It was time to move on! But could he? This was all he knew, could he really change now, after so long? If he had failed at being god then should he try being a normal human for once? Izaya thought of Shizuo and how strange he was,it was funny that someone like Shizuo had met someone like him. Did that have a purpose? Izaya found his new mission, understand Shizuo Heiwajima and become someone like him. Someone who had people beside him, friends. That was strange but was also kind. Shizuo took him in after all the crap Izaya had put him through.

Why had Shizuo done this? Izaya could feel his heart flutter, it wasn't the first time he always got that way with Shizuo. Yep, Izaya had a new purpose and it was Shizuo.

* * *

**Izaya: I failed *sits in emo corner***

**Me: That's my corner!**

**Shizuo: Let him. Yay I won!**

**Me: REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Durarara of it's characters!**

Shizaya fluffiness.

Chapter 6

Izaya awoke, breathing in the sweet scent of Shizuo shirt, he Wrapped himself around it, finding the smell comforting after the night of voices that made him feel insecure. Not having the capability to sleep with all the thoughts going through his head he looked out the window only to find it was still dark out. Even with the swallowing darkness he could still see flickering lights of chaos coming from the city. This gave him no pleasure. A glance at the clock Shizuo had told him it was 6:05 a.m. _Maybe I should cook breakfast for us. That would be a perfect opportunity to get to know Shizu-chan- I mean Shizuo better. _Izaya knew a few thing about Shizuo already, his job, birthday, his love of milk but he wanted to get on a personal level with him. In order to get rid of all the evil his mind holds he needed to fulfill his knew desire. This was quite strange for Izaya , never had he ever imagined that his loss would leave him with Shizuo.

Izaya walked to Shizuo's fridge rummaging around for any sight of something he could cook up. Izaya didn't cook much himself, usually Namie cooked for him, but he was willing to give I a try. Izaya was no idiot, he could figure out how to cook. Izaya took out a carton of eggs, inside were 7 eggs he figure he'd use 5 to make scrambled eggs. Izaya noticed Shizuo had a lot of milk, he knew all about Shizuo's obsession after all Izaya helped caused it. Thinking back on the incident Izaya felt guilty for sending those gang members to attack the bakery when he knew the lady was working. Why had he'd done it? Izaya wasn't truthful with his feelings back then but he was now, he'd done it simply because he didn't like the way Shizuo looked at the lady or the way she looked at Shizuo for that matter.

Izaya went to the kitchen and got out a bowl, spoon, and whisk. He placed the big, plastic spoon by the oven since he'd need it later. As he began to the eggs he remembered the first time he had laid eyes on Shizuo. High school was the first time he was properly introduced to Shizuo but not the first time he'd seen the boy, when Shinra said he was going to introduce him to a friend Izaya never dreamed it would have been the boy he'd seen around town violently throwing things. Izaya had first laid eyes on the boy when he had escaped from his house without his parents permission. He knew his parents weren't fond of him and he used that to his advantage, playing tricks on them just to see their faces in shock. Now all those tricks made him feel guilty. He was walking around looking for his next victim, yes even as a child he did that, and he found Shizuo ripping out a post right from the ground out of anger for some other kids. Ever since that day Izaya had an obsession, but, of coarse, Izaya never approached him because he was afraid the boy wouldn't like to be with Izaya. Most people didn't .Everyday he'd try to sneak and spot the boy. He'd even try to get the boy into fights for Izaya's own amusement. When Izaya found out about the lady at the bakery that always handed Shizuo milk he grabbed his mothers phone and stole some of her money he had also taken a small knife from the kitchen. Using the phone he found gang reports from the internet and tracked the gangs movements predicting where they would attack next. Then he went out and found the gang. At first it was scary but with the knife in his hand and a few flicks of the knife, Izaya had learned them trough watching fights on the news, the gang did as he was told.

Izaya took a deep sigh, his stomach in knots as he remembered what he had done to that innocent women. He had cracked all the eggs and began to beat them with the whisk. _Beat hah, just like what Shizuo used to do to the gangs I sent him. _The thought saddened Izaya. High school, Shizuo had hated him from the start the very thing he wanted to avoid, but he used it to his advantage like he did with every situation. He used it to improve his fighting skills and to get attention from Shizuo. _But if Shizuo hated him why didn't he just leave me there to get killed by angry gang member? _Izaya could not answer his own question. He went to the oven and placed a pan on the countertop. He lit it up and made sure the pan was directly over the flame. Izaya looked through the cabinets looking for some non-stick spray. He found it next to the pots and pans along with a salt shaker, the can only had a little left but it was enough. He coated the bottom of the pan and placed the egg mixture in as he added salt. _Shizuo must cook for himself. _Izaya smiled at the thought of Shizuo cooking. Izaya grabbed the large plastic spoon he had placed next to the oven and began to stir he heard footsteps. He turned to see Shizuo staring at him, Shizuo was only wearing boxers. Izaya stared at Shizuo, he was so muscular and had such healthy looking skin. _He's so…_ Izaya quickly went back to focusing on the eggs, a light blush clear on his face.

"Oh Izaya thought you left since I didn't see you on the couch. What are you cooking?" Shizuo said as he got closer to Izaya. A little to close if you asked Izaya. Izaya could feel the blood rush to his face.

"E…Eggs. Do you mind….putting some clothes on?" Izaya had never felt this nervous before. His uprising had taught him to block out those emotions but now…he had to embrace them.

"Oh yeah, well not all of us can sleep fully clothed like you" Shizuo left leaving Izaya feeling very…..odd. Izaya shook it off and went to find two plates. He separated the egg onto the plates giving Shizuo a bit more seeing as how much bigger he was. Izaya set the plates on the table then went to get two cups. After setting down the cups he took out one of the gallons of milk. By that time Shizuo came back down dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. _He looks so different without his usual bartender get up. _

"Hey flea did you enjoy sleeping in my clothes?" Shizuo asked his tone slightly mocking but not at all mean. Izaya regained focus and realized he had in fact slept while wearing Shizuo's shirt.

"I'm sorry do you want it back?" Izaya really hoped he'd say no since he did not feel so confident about stripping especially after seeing Shizuo's amazing chest.

"Nope keep it, you wont be able to put on your normal clothes anyway" Shizuo said then Shizuo spotted the table,

"Oh you made food. That's cool of you" Shizuo said as he took a seat .

"I forgot the forks, I'll be right back." Izaya practically ran to the kitchen . _What's up with him? Izaya doesn't really act like Izaya anymore. _Shizuo thought then came the raven and handed him a fork.

"Thanks" Shizuo said. Izaya went over to his seat and sat down. Izaya clasped his hands together and Shizuo did the same. The both mentally said their prayer. They began to eat and once again Shizuo noticed how slowly Izaya ate. _It's kind of cute how he does that._ Shizuo took another glance at Izaya there was something about his face, his expression, there was something there that wasn't there before. _In his eyes could it be…innocence? _After they had finished eating Shizuo offered to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to do that I'm the one being a free-loader, this is the least I can do" Shizuo stared at Izaya's face, he needed to know.

"Izaya what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so….so…-"

"Strange" Shizuo was shocked by his words.

"Shizuo, you beat me. I no longer need to be the person I was" Izaya got closer to Shizuo and embraced the blonde male. He'd never been emotional with others or in any type of relationship with anyone. The way he saw it, he'd let humans fall for each other. Izaya buried his head into Shizuo's chest, breathing in his scent, he felt Shizuo stiffen. Was he doing something wrong? Izaya looked up at Shizuo and saw a confused expression on his face.

"Something wrong Shizuo?" Izaya was worried, he wasn't sure what to do. Shizuo, who had heard Izaya, looked down to face the younger male. Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders and gentle took him off.

"Izaya what is all this about. I know that I beat you but" Shizuo looked Izaya straight in the eyes, his expression matching his serious tone " What do you expect to gain from this?" Izaya didn't know what to make of this question..

"This "new" you is kind of….." Shizuo began as if he didn't know how to form his words correctly " What I'm saying is…..that" Shizuo starred at Izaya's face _There it is that…that.._

"Damn it! You don't have to change everything! This isn't the you that I know!" Shizuo didn't know what else to do but grab Izaya and hug him. He was confused _Izaya's probably confused too. What's wrong with me, one day I try to kill him and the next I'm doing….this!_ Shizuo looked down at Izaya's face, he seemed comforted in Shizuo's chest. _And one day he's the worlds biggest basterd and now….. _Shizuo looked intently at Izaya face, every last detail of him. _He seems so harmless now. _

Izaya was the first to break out of the embrace. Izaya grabbed Shizuo hand and pulled him to the couch, Izaya sat Shizuo down. Izaya stood in front of Shizuo.

"What this about, fle-"

"First since I'm going to be a new person don't call me flea. Call me by my name." Izaya said seriousness in his eyes. Before he got anyone he had to resolve this.

"I call you by your name" Shizuo protested.

"Yeah but not always. I'd prefer if you'd call me Izaya all the time, and in return I'm stopping my taunts too. I will no longer call you Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked at Izaya with a blank expression and then began to laugh. Izaya blushed slightly.

"You're really serious about this aren't you" Shizuo said in between his laughter "Alright I'll stop calling you flea but" Shizuo stared at Izaya and Izaya blushed even more "if it turns out you're olny doing this to mess with me then I wont hold back" Izaya giggled at this.

"Don't worry I'm serious" Izaya looked down hair covering his face "I don't want to be that person anymore" he said almost to himself.

"Shizuo there are a couple of things I need to get of my chest"

* * *

"Celty you've been staring at that thing all day" Shinra told the dullahan as she continued to stare at the container containing her head. She just couldn't understand why Izaya had it. The pair was currently in Shinra's home, every second causing Shinra's blood pressure to rise.

"So are you going to take it out?" Shinra asked worryingly. He knew that if Clety did take out her head then there was a possibility she'd leave him and if she did he just didn't know what he'd do. The dullahan quickly whipped out her phone and rabidly began to type.

**( I don't know Shinra what if my head no longer wants me) **

"Don't say that" Shinra said as he grabbed he shoulder. He needed to find a way to get her away from her head. It was the only way to save his love " You said Izaya had this right? No one has seen him, there has been lots of commotion because of him. I'm worried."

**(The text was from Shizuo, do you think he has something to do with Izaya not being in his home or anywhere really?)**

"Not sure but just to be safe let's go to Shizuo's house. If there's any chance Izaya is there than we don't then to kill each other"

With that the couple got onto Celty's "horse" and rode off. _Please let Shizuo have something to distract Celty._

* * *

Shizuo stared at Izaya shocked by what he had just heard. Izaya had confessed to being the cause of the gang attack at the bakery, stalking him, getting him into trouble when the were kids, apologized for shooting him and all the other horrible things he had done, and having an obsession with him. Izaya was sitting down next to Shizuo, fidgeting in his seat and playing with his hands. _Say something, tell me you're not mad. _Izaya couldn't take the silence, he mustered up the courage to speak up.

"You're mad aren't you" Shizuo looked over at Izaya and took a deep sigh.

"Idiot I'm not mad" He said tapping Izaya's head "it's just a loot to take in at one moment" Izaya blushed _Shizuo's touching me! _

"Soooooo" Shizuo said looking at Izaya with a smirk "are you the reason why I never got a date in High school" Izaya turned tomato red _Oh no how'd he figure that out. _The blonde began to laugh at the thought of Izaya threatening high school girls.

"Just kidding" Then he saw Izaya's embarrassed expression "unless it's true" Izaya buried his face into the palm of his hands. _I've been discovered, I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. I mean it's not like I was in love, right? Yeah no way. _

"Oh god it is true! Wow when you said you were obsessed you meant it" The blonde stared at the embarrassed raven. He placed his hand on Izaya's back and began to comfort him.

" Hey Izaya, I'm not mad at this it's just a surprise. Come on-"

"How can you read me so easily!" Izaya yelled out as he raised up his face from his palms. This definitely wasn't going in his favor. Hey stared at Shizuo's face, Izaya could feel his own face was bloody red and hot.

"I guess it's because you and me have lots in common. Like we both have our own group of people, we're both feared and we both are seen kind of like, well, monsters. Huh never thought I'd have so much in common with you"

"You forgot one thing" Izaya said feeling the blood finally run away from his face.

"What?"

"We both hated each other yet without one the other would have no purpose to exist" The pair stared at each other for a moment. It was an odd realization but it was true neither could picture their life without the other. There moment was interrupted when a knock was heard, it echoed through the silent room.

"HEY SHIZUO YOU IN THERE?" screamed a familiar voice.

"Shinra?" Shizuo looked over at Izaya "Why the hell is he here?"

"No idea Shizuo"

Shizuo went up to answer the door and saw Shinra and Celty, Shinra looked a little ambitious and Celty well only Shinra was positive on what Cely was feeling,

"Shizuo good to see you" Shinra said happily,

"What do you want?" Shizuo said, it's not that he wasn't happy to see Shinra and Celty he just suspected Shinra wanted something.

"I'm offended you think I'm only here to-"

"Tell me what you want or go away."

"Fine have you by any chance seen Izaya?" Hearing that Shizuo stiffened not sure if he should tell them about what happened.

"Umm…."

"Oh god you killed him didn't you! Where'd you bury hi-" Shinra's pointless blabbing was stopped by a nudge in the gut from Celty.

"I didn't kill-"

"It's okay Shizuo it's only Shinra and Celty" Izaya stepped up from behind Shizuo to face his "friends" well seeing as Celty didn't have a face.

"Izaya you're alive!" Shinra exclaimed _Good this gives me a chance._

**( Izaya do you mind if I talk to you)**

"Wait a second Izaya, what the hell are you doing here with Shizuo?" Shinra asked rather perplexed. Shizuo and Izaya hated each other but, right now, they seemed pretty cozy. "Shizuo you aren't like keeping Izaya here to torture him are you?"

"NO!" Shizuo said rather outraged at the accusation.

"Shinra Shizuo has been very nice to me. Shizuo's a very kind person." Izaya said grabbing Shizuo's arm as if trying to comfort him. Shinra went pale white at hearing this and Celty typed furiously on her phone.

**( W…W,….What did you just say!)**

"Izaya did hit your head? Oh he did I'll go home and get my medical kit" Shinra said practically already leaving.

"There is nothing wr-" Izaya tried to explain but neither of the couple would listen. Celty began to type again.

**(Shinra I'll take you)**

"No you stay here and make sure they don't hurt each other. I'll get a cab or something" And with that Shinra was out. _Thank you Shizuo. Oh and Izaya._

"Celty I'm not doing anything to Izaya you just listen to what Izaya's trying to say" Shizuo said a little irritated that his friends didn't listen to Izaya especially when Izaya was trying to change.. Celty fingers and spoke danced around her phone screen.

**(Speaking of Izaya, can I talk to him?)**

"Sure Celty, what about?" Izaya asked as he let go of Shizuo and took Celty by the arm pulling her to the couch. Shizuo closed the door behind them and went to sit with then. Izaya made sure to sit extra close to Shizuo.

**(Okay Izaya I need to talk to you about my head)**

* * *

**Me: Yay more Shizaya from now on!**

**Review if you want more Shizaya at a quicker pace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own my ideas but not Durarara. Wish I did though.**

Chapter 7

Izaya stared at the phone confused on the question, he had forgotten all about Celty's head. She must have gone over and found it, he did after all leave it there on his desk in plain sight. He knew it was time to confess.

**(So tell me exactly Izaya did you have my head this entire time?)**

"Yes" Izaya began " I had your head this entire time"

**(Why? WHY WOULD-) **Celty's typing was stopped by Izaya taking her hand into his. He stared at her helmet intently.

"I wanted to start a war that would take me to Valhalla and in order to do that I had your head. I was sure if I could get your eyes to open then I'd have my ticket to Valhalla" Izaya took a long sigh then glanced over at Shizuo before continuing "but as you can see I failed" His eyes became very hopeful "I wish you luck with your head" he finished and let go of her hands.

At that moment Shinra came in, coated in sweat and panting while clutching onto his bag. He went inside and quickly sat down next to his headless girlfriend. He opened up his bag and began to go through his things as the headless woman began to type.

**(Shinra what are you doing) **

"Just getting out my…Aha!" Shinra pulled out a long needle from his bag.

"What are you going to do with that?" Izaya asked a little nervous.

" I'm just going to take a little bit of your blood" Shinra said a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Why?" Izaya asked panicked and clung onto Shizuo's arm.

"Just routine, to make sure everything is 100% fine with you and because I've always wanted to examine your blood" Shinra said getting closer to Izaya with the needle. Izaya wasn't sure what to do. Seeing how anxious he was Izaya let out his right arm, using his left to continue clinging onto Shizuo. Shinra focused on Izaya's arm and tied a tight rubber band around his arm. Izaya's vein popped out soon after the band was tied. Shinra slowly inserted the needle into Izaya's vein and watched the blood flow into the vile.

"Alright" Shinra said as he took the needle out of the vein. Shinra then took out some bandages and bandaged up Izaya's arm.

"You sure you don't want an x-ray or maybe a-"

"No Shinra I'm fine. You and Celty can go now" Izaya said motioning the couple to the door. As soon as they left Izaya yawned and laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo unsure of what to do began to pat Izaya's head making Izaya blush.

"Izaya I have a job to do today, so your going-" Shizuo felt Izaya grab his wrist.

"Your leaving me" Izaya said letting go of Shizuo's wrist.

"It will only be for a while"

"But still what if-"

"If anything goes wrong call me, after all" Shizuo smirked "you have my number" It was true he did.

Shizuo left leaving Izaya alone, Izaya wasn't sure what to do. He knew all about Shizuo's work se he knew he'd be alone for a while. _There goes a perfectly good chance to get to know Shizuo better._

* * *

Celty and Shinra rode through the busy streets of Ikeburkuro.

"Hey Celty you know how you said your head was smiling" Shinra asked a she tightened his hold of the dullahan's waist. Celty let out a nod, of coarse to any other person it would have seen more like a small shoulder movement.

"Why do you think that is" Shinra asked, he knew Celty couldn't answer him with words since she had to focus on driving but he could understand he movement very well. Celty let out a small shrug, in fact she wondered that also. Celty had always imagined what her head might look like and even had a dream about it. Usually her head was emotionless and this one time her eyes were open and she was smiling but the smile her head had now was…..different. It was more like a child-like smirk. There was something troubling about it.

The couple made it home not long after, Shinra ran in like a giddy little girl, hugging his bag.

"I'm going to go examine the blood sample" He said as he ran off. Celty knew he was excited, he'd always wanted to examine blood and DNA from Izaya. Shizuo too but Shizuo never agreed.

Celty headed to the table were she had left her head and saw it was no longer there. Celty began to panic. Where was it! Celty began to bang he hands on the table, earning Shinra's attention.

"Celty what's wrong?" Shinra asked as he came in. Celty was in a daze and freaking out, she couldn't focus long enough to get her phone so she just pointed to the spot her head use to be on. Shinra saw what was wrong and went to go hug Celty. Celty usually wasn't fragile, she had a hard core exterior, but this time she hugged Shinra back.

"It's okay" he said reassuringly but it wasn't okay, it really wasn't. Her head that she had spent over 2 decades tracking had slipped from her fingers.

* * *

Izaya wondered into Shizuo's room and collapsed onto Shizuo's bed., he wasn't really sleepy but lying there he had the strange urge to dream. _This bed is pretty comfy, maybe I could take a little nap…..just a little one….._Izaya closed his eyes and drifted intoxicated by the smell of the sheets, the smell of Shizuo's scent.

_Izaya was just awakening, he laid on Shizuo's bed wearing a white button up shirt that was to big for him. He thought it must be one of Shizuo's shirts, looking down he saw he was wearing that shirt and a pair of boxers, only. He began to get up when Shizuo entered the room._

"_Oh Shizuo when did you-" Izaya's sentence was stopped when Shizuo placed his lips on Izaya's mouth. Izaya was shocked, what was Shizuo doing? Even though it was a surprise it was strangely pleasant. Shizuo's lips were warm and soft , the feeling of his lips sent chills down Izaya's back, good kind of chills. Slowly Shizuo released their lips from the kiss. Shizuo then grabbed Izaya and embraced him tightly. _

"_You look really cute like that" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear as his hands traced the thin man's back._

"_W…..what are you-" Izaya was cut off by the feeling of Shizuo's tongue press against his neck "Agh!" Shizuo began to kiss Izaya moaned from the feeling of his moist lips press against the sensitive flesh. Then loud crying was heard coming from another room. The crying was high pitched and sounded annoyed._

"_Shizuo who is-"_

" _I'll take care of it" Shizuo said letting go of Izaya and heading out of the room " He's always so-"_

Izaya awoke, a thin layer of sweat on his skin. He looked around he was still in Shizuo's room. _So all of that was a dream but who was crying? _Izaya didn't know and why was Shizuo kissing him? Izaya decided to give Shizuo a call. He took out his phone and began to dial.

* * *

"Get back here you basterd!" Shizuo yelled out. He was currently in an alley chasing some fucker who thought he could skip town with a bag full of loaned money down a dirty alley way. Shizuo chased after the basterd who clung to the bag full of money. Shizuo quickened his pace and reached out catching him by the hood of his sweat jacket nearly chocking the guy.

"So you going to pay up" Shizuo said as he raised the guy up letting his feet dangle in the air. The guy began to fumble with the bag, at first Shizuo thought he was about to hand over the money but the basterd pulled out a gun . He immediately shot at Shizuo not even taking the time to aim. The bullet merely skimmed Shizuo's shoulder making the ex-bartender very pissed. Shizuo's face darkened and the man dropped his gun, smashing on impact. Shizuo looked at the guy closely, anger in his stare.

"Either pay up or I'LL SLAM YOUR FACE INTO THE WALL!" This scared the man and he quickly handed the money over, fumbling with his hands. Shizuo immediately dropped his once he got the money and the cowardly basterd ran off. At that moment Shizuo's phone began to vibrate but Shizuo was to distracted with his wound and getting the money back to Tom so he didn't answer. Shizuo ran back to the alleys entrance clutching the bag of money. Once there he threw the bag over at Tom saying "Catch". Tom managed to catch the bag by it's handle.

" Good to see things are returning to normal after that incident. That's all for today Shizuo, you can go now" Tom told the blonde and then noticed his wound "Maybe you should get that checked"

"Don't worry I'm fine" Shizuo said reassuringly, Tom knew Shizuo had a very high pain tolerance. Also Shizuo didn't mention the little fight he had with Izaya the other day and if he did then Tom would have forced Shizuo to see doctor. "Alright see you tomorrow" then Shizuo began to think "hey speaking of tomorrow can I have the day off?"

Tom looked at the blonde a little confused, Shizuo usually didn't ask for days off. He must have something important to do so Tom told Shizuo it was okay and even gave him the next 3 days off.

"But promise me that if there's an emergency I can count on you"

"Sure thing" Shizuo said as he began his walk home. Along the way he noticed Simon doing his usual routine and thought _Maybe I should get us something to eat Izaya looked a little tired when I left. Or maybe that was just him being clingy. Whatever I'll buy some sushi anyway. _Shizuo began to change his route from his house to the sushi restaurant. _Izaya likes fatty tuna. _Shizuo thought unaware of the fact that his phone had begun vibrating again.

* * *

Izaya stared at his phone, he had called Shizuo twice now and hadn't gotten any response not even a text. Maybe Shizuo got hurt or was in an accident. _Or maybe he just didn't want to talk to me. _Izaya thought suddenly getting depressed. Izaya pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them. _I'm sure he's fine no need to worry. _Izaya the buried his head in his knees and without him noticing he began to cry silently. _What if he's not okay? Then what will I do? What exactly do I feel for him? Was what I had more then just an obsession? _Izaya began to cry even harder. He collapsed on the bed, his body tired from the emotional turmoil he was feeling. He buried his face in Shizuo's pillow, desperately trying to comfort himself with the sent, it only made him miss the blonde more.

"I must be an Idiot" he cried into the pillow "for never noticing that I love him. Was my failure all I needed to realize that?" Izaya heard a noise coming from downstairs, he didn't want to check who it was. If he did and found out it wasn't Shizuo he'd be disappointed. Izaya could here footsteps walking all over the apartment then he heard the doorknob turn and the door slowly open.

"Izaya you in here" Shizuo yelled into the room and was attacked immediately by the small figure, forcing the blonde into a tight hug.

"Izaya what th-" Shizuo stopped his sentence when he felt Izaya's warm tears stain his clothing. He pulled Izaya back by his shoulders.

"Yo Izaya what's wrong?" Shizuo asked looking into Izaya's watering red orbs.

"You didn't answer my calls!" Izaya yelled out as more tears filled his eyes. Izaya rubbed his eyes and noticed the small gash on the side of Shiuzo's shoulder.

"Shizuo what happened?" Izaya yelled out taking his arm.

"What that, some basted. Don't worry it doesn't hurt" Shizuo told the worried male.

"Either way, just sit down" Izaya told the blonde as he motioned him to the bed. "Wait right there" Izaya said as he ran out of the room.

Minutes later Izaya returned with bandages and different kinds of disinfectants he had found around Shizuo's home. Izaya sat on the bed next to Shizuo as he began to unroll the bandages.

"Izaya you don't have-"

"Stupid Shizuo" Izaya said with a smile, not an evil smile but a smile that was actually caring "Someone has to take care of you" Izaya began to rub the disinfectant on Shizuo's wound and covering with the bandages. Shizuo didn't even flinch. After Izaya finished he gave the bandage a little pat. "There!"

"Um…Thanks" Shizuo said, still not use to this new Izaya "Hey brought some sushi for you"

"Aw really Shizuo does care" Izaya said as he got of the bed "Well lets go eat it" Izaya told cheerily.

The two went to the dinig table, where Shizuo had left the bad of sushi.

"Dont worry I got you fatty tuna" Shizuo said knowing it was Izaya's favorite. Izaya opened up th bag and began to set the table. In his chest he fe;t a strange tinge of happiness that Shizuo not only thought about him but also knew his favorite food. _What's his favorite, I know he loves milk._ The pair sat down and began to eat, Izaya wondered if maybe he should telll Shizuo about his realization. _No way, if I confess who knows what will happen. But I did tell him I had an obsession with him so maybe he already guessed. Ugh this hurts, these emotions. _Izaya's life had been much more simple when he didn't need those emotions.

As they ate Izaya couldn't help but notice how at moments Shizuo would stare at him, then he'd quickly turn away. This made Izaya very nervous, until he just couldn't take it.

"Shizuo" Izaya asked shyly, worried on the answer he'd get.

"What" Shizuo mumbled while he ate a piece of Sushi.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" The raven asked nervously. Shizuo stared at him for a moment.

"You eat funny" Shizuo said bluntly.

"I what?" he said as his cheeks gained a light pink color.

"Eat. You eat really slowly it's actually kinda cute" Shizuo said popping another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"You think I'm cute?" Izaya asked baffled as he blushed even more

"Well, you've always been pretty feminine looking"

"That doesn't answer my question Shizuo"

Shizuo looked at Izaya, he seemed so defenseless and small. _What the hell, might as well. _Shizuo thought to himself. "Yes I think your cute"

Izaya face became bloody red. _He said it! He actually said it!_ This gave Izaya the confidence to do something he'd been thinking about doing since his realization. _What if he says no? WHAT IF HE SAYS YES?_ Izaya looked at Shizuo's face again_. I have to do this! It's now or never!_

"Shizuo go out with me"

* * *

**Me: Review for yaoi inspiration and I apologize for mistakes. My technology not exactly up to date.**

**Izaya: Little miss odd here had a giant nose bleed the other day.**

**Me: IT WAS THE HUMIDITY!**

**Izaya: Your fault for not drinking water.**

**Shizuo: Leave the child alone. She has enough emotional problems without you.**

**Me: Yeah! So please review! You guys give me a purpose!**

**Izaya: Sad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If I owned Durarara this is how I'd do it.**

**Before I start let me just say Shizuo and Izaya play a role a my family. They're my brother's role models (he's 3) every time he sees a post he goes to it, hugs it then says "Izaya". Everytime he sees a cigarette on the floor he picks it up, then smashes it like Shizuo. He even smashed my phone once. He says Izaya or Izaya-kun at random moments. My sister also supports Shizaya.**

**Warning: Yaoi fluffyness**

Chapter 8

Shizuo stared at Izaya with wide eyes. Had he heard that correctly? Izaya Orihara, who claimed to love humanity as a whole and NOT in a romantic way, had just asked him out. What Izaya had said wasn't a question, it was a command. The way he said it too, serious but with an innocent look in his red eyes.

"Um well, I do have the day off tomorrow, what did you have in mind"

_Oh my gods, he actually agreed! Well I guess I didn't give him much of a choice now. Maybe I forced him too much. _Izaya began to feel guilty, he didn't want Shizuo to feel forced. _But he did say yes. _Izaya decided to focus on the matter at hand, he had to tink of something fun to do with Shizuo.

"Umm…Well we could go to the park" Izaya said tugging on his shirt, _Did it just get hot in here? _Izaya had 0 dating skills, this was the first time he's ever felt drawn to someone. This was going to be his first date, and it was going to be with Shizuo.

"You do realize we wont be able to go as ourselves, right?" Shizuo said as he continued to eat as if this was quite normal.

"Oh I guess your right" _Great my first date and I cant even be myself. _

"I'll just were some clothes other than my usual bartender stuff and you cant still wear my clothes" Shizuo looked straight into Izaya's eyes, then at his chest that was covered by Shizuo's bartender shirt that practically drooped on his body because it was so big. Shizuo smirked a little making Izaya feel a little uncomfortable " besides you seem to like wearing my clothes"

Izaya stiffened in his chair. He had worn Shizuo's shirt the entire day! He had even forgotten he had it on it was so comfortable. "Umm yeah it's…a nice change"

"All right" Shizuo said picking up his now empty plate "You done" he asked receiving a quick nod from the raven. Shizuo picked up Izaya's plate and took both to the trash.

Izaya got up and went to go sit on the couch, _He seems so calm by this, could it be…_ "Um…..Shizuo have you ever been on a…date?" Izaya asked shifting in his seat as Shizuo came to sit next to him.

"Huh? That's a weird question" Shizuo was about to say why that interested him but then saw Izaya's insecure face hidden by choppy black hair "Well I really wouldn't call it a date but I was asked out once. It didn't end well. And what about you, you ever gone on a date?"

"No" Izaya said plainly as he raised up his face "Never, I've always had my mind focused on other things, like work, beside" Izaya's tone changed from plain to serious " I loved all humans, none of them were special. All the same and undeserving" Izaya then looked straight at Shizuo, a small smile graced his lips "That is until I met you"

Shizuo didn't know why but the fact that Izaya thought he was special in a good way made him have a fuzzy feeling deep inside of him. Izaya's innocent face smiling at him made him feel happy, complete. It was a feeling he had never felt before with anyone.

* * *

The night dawned upon them both, and as the pair slept even though they were so far apart they could feel the warmth that then other person made them feel deep inside. Like a small fire deep inside that with every passing day, every passing minute, and every passing second grew a little more.

Izaya who slept lying on the couch covered by a thin blanket, his body once again hugging the shirt he was in. Butterflies invading his stomach as he thought of the day that lied ahead of him. How much he desired the day light to come. Even through his happiness he couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness because if it ended up badly then what would he do. As much as he wanted this he also feared the arrival of the day.

Shizuo slept more soundly, although this entire did make him rethink his entire life. Why did he get this feeling every time he was near Izaya now? No, he had always felt something which he had interpreted as hate. Could he have been living with the wrong emotion? It made his head spin and then he didn't care. He just knew that now was now, there was no time to live in the past. You cant change the pass to why think to hard on it? Better focus on the future and his had to do with Izaya.

* * *

The sun awoke Izaya, it's light brightening up his face, today was the day. He looked a round, no blonde in sight, he must have gotten up first. Izaya then got a devilish idea. He slowly made his way to Shizuo's bedroom, as quietly as he could. He slowly opened the door and moved in making sure he didn't press to hard on the floor. He calculated each of his movement as to not to wake the blonde. Izaya made it to the bed and gently climbed on it, he began to stare at the blonde's sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful, cute. _

Izaya began to trace his fingers along Shizuo's features, slowly stopping when he reached a strand of blonde hair. He carefully took the strand in his fingers and placed it behind the blondes ear.

"So cute" Izaya whispered to himself "I love you Shizuo, I do but I guess the only way I can tell you is while your like this because you can't reject me" Izaya cupped Shizuo's face in his hand and smiled. Izaya slowly let go of Shizuo's head and prepared to go when a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Izaya let out a small gasp.

"That's a nice way to wake up" Shizuo said sarcastically as he pulled Izaya down onto the bed. As Izaya came down on the bed Shizuo got up and stared at the thin figure that now laid on his bed. Shizuo chuckled to himself, Izaya was after all only wearing the blondes shirt and black boxers. Shizuo's shirt rode up on Izaya's thin frame exposing his small stomach and thin waist.

"Shizuo did you really have to do that?" Izaya said trying to get up from the position he was in only to have his eyes get locked on Shizuo who was only wearing boxers. Izaya stared at Shizuo's golden chest and blushed.

"Do you have to watch me?" Shizuo said as he noticed Izaya's staring and walked over to his closet. Izaya quickly averted his gaze.

"Ummm…I was hoping you wouldn't catch me" Izaya whispered shyly as Shizuo rummaged through the closet. Shizuo took out a pair of blue jeans and a white sweat shirt. He also found a green shirt that was small enough for Izaya to wear and a vest he had accidentally shrunk when he washed it.

"Here" he said as he as he passed the clothes over to Izaya.

"Thanks" Izaya said fumbling with the clothing. As Shizuo began to put the shirt over his head Izaya ran out of the room to go get changed. As he exited Shizuo couldn't help but notice his butt, so small and round.

Shizuo had finished dressing himself and went to go get Izaya as he opened the door, however, he saw the raven was already there, dressed, his hand outstretched reaching for the knob.

"Um…..ready to go?" Izaya asked nervously, Shizuo looked so different without his usual clothes on. _He's looks nice though._ Izaya thought to himself.

"Lets go" Shizuo simply stated and the couple went out the door.

* * *

The pair walked down the streets, trying their best not to look suspicious. Izaya wasn't suppose to be out in the open especially in his new innocent state. If anyone found him alone he'd easily get killed. _Like I'll let that happen. _Shizuo though as he looked at Izaya's expression, he seemed happy but not satisfied.

"Um…Shizuo" Izaya whispered loud enough for Shizuo to here him but no one else.

"What's wrong?"

"This is a date right so….."

"So..?"

"Can I hold your hand" Izaya said as he held up his hand. Shizuo was a little shocked at the request. He looked around, not many people were around since it was still early, _What the hell, besides if they don't like it fuck them. _Shizuo took Izaya's hand squeezing it gently, Izaya's hand felt so warm and small in his own. Shizuo looked over at the raven, Izaya's face lighted up and his smile went wide. This made Shizuo feel very warm inside.

As they moved through the city the pair stopped at a café to get something to eat. Izaya told Shizuo he wanted a plain muffin and some black coffee then he went to go find them a place to sit. Izaya found a nice small spot to sit at, it let in the sun but not enough that the heat was unbearable. Shizuo came up soon after with their order. Shizuo had gotten a piece of cake with strawberry icing and a sugary coffee drink for himself.

"You really shouldn't drink that, it has to much sugar" Izaya said taking a bite out of the muffin.

"I like sweet things, besides I'm a grown man I can drink whatever I want" Shizuo said taking a sip of the sugary drink. He wasn't sure what it was called all he knew was that it had caramel and whipped cream.

"It it good?" Izaya asked after taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Yep very. Here have a sip" Shizuo said motioning the drink to Izaya.

"You know I don't like sweets to much"

"Yeah but you said you were trying to change. You didn't like me very much, remember"

Izaya eventually gave in and drank a small sip of the drink. It was very sweet and strong too, but it wasn't too bad. Maybe he'd by one another day, but not as freaking strong.

* * *

After they finished eating the pair stayed in their seats admiring the light of a new day, Izaya decided to take this opportunity seeing as how he'd miss some.

"So Shizuo you like sweets right"

"Yeah"

"What's your favorite?" Shizuo took his time thinking quite hard.

"Hmm…..I guess strawberry cake, since it combines two thing I like"

"Oh okay. What's your favorite color?"

"I'd say blue and I'm going to guess here but I'm sure yours is red"

"I'm I really that obvious to you"

"I guess I can just read you that way"

"Know your enemy, right?"

"Not exactly. Enemies wouldn't be doing this" A small smile crept up on Izaya's face.

The pair began to get up an headed over to their destination, the park. As they began to walk through Izaya took Shizuo's hand and gently rested his head on the blondes shoulder. _Cute_. Shizuo thought. Then Izaya asked something that he never wanted to talk about.

"How did you discover your strength?" Izaya regretted asking that the second he was done. Shizuo's entire body stiffened.

"Um.."

"I'm sorry Shizuo I didn't….I mean it just…."

"I got mad at my brother" Shizuo began, Izaya's eyes became glued onto him " and I picked up the fridge intending to throw it at him, but I just ended up breaking a few bones"

"Shizuo you didn't have to…" Izaya them hugged Shizuo, comforting the blonde. _It must be hard having a power like that. _"I'm sorry"

They walked around the park, through trees and saw plants getting a few stares from some people but like they cared. Izaya enjoyed being out here with Shizuo like this. The fresh air and all the plants and wild life just made him feel great. Izaya then heard a bell ringing in the distance.

"Ice cream" Shizuo said as he pointed in the direction of the confection.

"Oh….alright" Izaya said still not use to eating sweets but if the blonde wanted it. The ringing was coming from a man that sold the ice cream out of a colorful cart. Shizuo grabbed an ice cream that was a combination of strawberry and vanilla. Izaya decided to have plain vanilla not wanting the convection to be anymore sweet than it had to be.

The pair sat under a tree as the ate the ice cream, Shizuo watched as Izaya's small pink tongue lapped over the pure white vanilla ice cream. There was something very attractive about the way he ate the ice cream. Izaya, even as he ate ice cream, ate calmly and slowly. Shizuo practically ate his entire cone in 2 bite while Izaya was only about half way done with the top. Izaya completely oblivious to himself ended up smearing some of the ice cream around his face and lips. Shizuo couldn't help the temptation, he slowly went in.

"Shizuo what are you….." Izaya stopped when he felt Shizuo's warm, wet tongue trace the side of his face. Shizuo's tongue continued going down until he reached the side of his mouth.

"S…S….Shizu…" Izaya could feel the warmth from Shizuo's mouth, it was so close to him. At that moment he really desired those lips to be on top of his own. Shizuo departed his mouth from Izaya's face.

"You had ice cream on your face" Shizuo said as he touched the spots his tongue had touched.

* * *

The date continued, soon the light of day was replaced by the glow of the mid-day, this gave Izaya a great idea.

"Let's watch the sunset" Izaya said excitedly.

"Sunset? Is it that late already?"

"You must've not notice seeing as how great this is going"

"Sunset it is"

"Oh! And the stars too!"

"Fine" Shizuo loved how excited Izaya got and how his face lit up like a child when he had agreed.

They say on a small hill and saw the hue of red and yellow as the sun slowly began it's descent. It looked as if the Earth was swallowing the sun. Izaya watched mesmerized as the golden color painted over the sky. While Izaya looked at the sun Shizuo kept his eyes on Izaya. His face illuminated by the golden light, his skin glowing. How the light seemed reflected in his red colored eyes. His raven hair complimented by the light kissing his head.

"Look" Izaya said his eyes still on the sun. Shizuo didn't want to stop looking at the raven but decided to look. He saw as the last few glimpses of light disappeared from view. As the last ray of light came down Shizuo felt a small drop of water fall on his face and when the darkness took over and the sun disappeared completely rain began to pour.

Izaya looked at Shizuo, he noticed before how well the light of the sun complimented him, making every inch of him look golden, but now in the darkness as rain began to fall on his face he saw that Shizuo, covered in water, looked happy. His hair was messy and wet and his face was covered in droplets but he seemed so happy. Izaya was also getting wet, his hair falling all over his face, but he didn't care. Instead he placed his hand on Shizuo's shoulder and Shizuo wrapped his hand over him. Izaya couldn't help but stare at how the water outlined Shizuo's muscles through his shirt.

Shizuo looked down at the raven in his arms, his clothes covered in water making the clothes heavier and causing the clothes to droop on his frame. The nigh sky slowly became filled with small stars. The pair watched in amazement as the lights popped up in the sky, Shizuo saw how Izaya's lips were slightly parted. How soft and pink they seemed. Shizuo began to lean in getting Izaya's attention.

"Shizu-" Izaya was stopped by Shizuo pressing his index finger over his lips. Shizuo leaned in more and then there lips touched and their mouths became one. Izaya felt the warmth of Shizuo's body as he hugged the raven closer. He could taste Shizuo, he tasted sweet and comforting. Izaya never wanted this moment to end. He felt Shizuo tug on his lips gently. Izaya felt blood rush to his face as Shizuo moved his head deepening the kiss even more.

Shizuo felt Izaya's lips on his own, soft and warm. He could feel the blood rushing to the ravens face. This was the first mouth kiss either of them had. Shizuo began playing with Izaya's lip, gently massaging it making the raven moan slightly. Shizuo then slowly took of his lips, their breathing coming out in pants.

"Shizuo…I..I" Shizuo hugged Izaya placing the raven's head on his shoulder.

"I love you" Izaya whispered slowly into the blonde's ear and then, before Shizuo could say anything, the raven fell asleep in his arms

* * *

**Me: I love fluffiness! Thank too all of you for your support! Love you all! **

**Izaya: Guess who got 2 nose bleed yesterday.**

**Me: IT WAS THE HUMIDITY!**

**Izaya: You really need to take better care of yourself.**

**Me: Fine whatever, I'm not going to argue with you. I listened to Evanescence while writing this entire chapter.**

**Shizuo: Review to see more of Izaya in his vunerable state.**

**Izaya: Review to see protective Shizuo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont't own Durarara! Shocking, I know.**

**My life is insane. Thanks to all of you for your support. You all rock and diserve high-fives!**

**So on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

As Shizuo stared down at the sleeping raven in his arms he couldn't help but feel quite happy. Izaya loved him! There was a strange feeling he got deep in his chest when he heard that. At first he thought he was hearing things but the look on Izaya's face said other things. Now the question was did her love Izaya? He always thought he hated Izaya but now….things were different. As he looked at Izaya's thin face all of his doubt faded away.

Shizuo carried up Izaya, he felt so thin and light in his arms, and began to walk back home. The rain coating them both in a layer of water. _Things sure are going to be different now._

Shinra had spent over an hour in his dark basement staring at the head. He knew it was wrong to take it but he couldn't risk losing Celty. He swore to himself that once he finished experimenting with the heaad he'd give it back to Celty. _That smile_, Shinra just couldn't put his finger on it but that smile just didn't seem right. Why was it so happy? Today it appeared that her smile had gotten bigger. Once he'd figure that out he'd be able to give Celty her head and stay with her.

Now he focused on Izaya's blood, there was something odd about it. He knew Izaya was a bit of a freak but this was plain odd. Their was an irregular balance of hormones in his blood and his genetic structure was much different then most males. Seeing how thin and small Izaya was compared to most guys Shinra thought it may not have been a big deal but it still bothered him. Izaya's testosterones also much weaker and seemed out of place, like when a female injects herself with them to become more masculine. Shinra told himself not to worry to much about it. He knew this, something just wasn't right with Izaya.

Shizuo managed to open the door and still keep Izaya safe and asleep in his arms. He was about to lay Izaya down on the couch but it just didn't seem right. Izaya had been using that as his bed but it didn't seem he could get a good rest on the old thing. Izaya was sleeping in his bed tonight, he'd take the couch. Shizuo took Izaya to his bedroom and carefully began to lay him down on the mattress when he felt Izaya's grip tighten. Shizuo could have easily ripped Izaya's hands away but that would either wake him up or cause him pain. Shizuo ended up tripping from the unbalanced weight he was carrying and landed on the bed , Izaya at his side still holding him. Shizuo smiled at the sight of Izaya clinging onto him as if he was something precious. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven holding him close, _I could get use to this_.

Izaya woke up feeling a lot warmer than he was use to. His eyes slowly crept open and he saw familiar white fabric gracing his skin. He looked up to see a familiar head of messy blonde hair. Izaya found himself locked in a hug with the blonde, Shizuo's arms around his waist. Izaya blushed remembering how he had passed out after his and Shizuo's kiss. Izaya wondered if his old self would have reacted that way. _Passing out after a kiss, could I be more virginal? _

Izaya heard Shizuo take a deep breath and saw his eyelids flutter. Brown orbs soon began to stare at Izaya. Izaya flinched a little seeing Shizuo awaken. The blondes grip tightened and before Izaya had a chance to ask why Shizuo stood up, lifting Izaya up to his lap.

"S-Shizuo why-" Shizuo began to nuzzle Izaya's chin.

"Morning Izaya-kun" Shizuo said taking in a beep breath, Izaya's scent mixing with the air.

"Um…M-Morning! Why a-are y-you sniffing me?" Izaya was starting to feel very warm. He could feel a blush beginning.

"You smell nice" This took Izaya by surprised. He was so shocked that he pushed himself away from Shizuo.

"What? You always said you hated my scent!"

"Yeah I know" Shizuo got closer and gave Izaya a small hug "I lied" Shizuo hugged Izaya a little tighter.

"S-Shizuo…..um…..does this mean….?" Izaya couldn't find the right way to state his words, seeing this Shizuo decided to ask.

"Mean what?" Izaya only stiffened a little and he seemed very awkward "C'mon Izaya you can tell me" Izaya gave Shizuo a nervous glance, was he really ready to ask. _Just go for it or you'll never know_.

Izaya took in a deep and then released his question "Does this mean we're boyfriends?" Shizuo began to laugh when he heard this _That's what he's so worked up about? Ha! _Shizuo managed to calm himself down only to see a red-faced Izaya with a sour expression n his face. Shizuo could see Izaya Izaya's embarrassment. Izaya's eyes began to fill with small tears.

"Yes I guess it does" Izaya couldn't believe his ears, was Shizuo playing some cruel joke or was he being sincere. Izaya wiped away his tears and looked at Shizuo straight into his chocolate eyes.

" Really?" Izaya asked hoping his voice wasn't too eager.

"Well yeah. I'm not sure how relationships work but I'm pretty sure we're in one" Izaya felt so happy in that moment he jumped up and tackled Shizuo into a hug.

"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" Izaya asked.

"Stop with all the questions, okay. Your mine and I'm yours, that's all you need to know"

":Sounds good"

For a moment they sat their, hugging, enjoying each other's warmth until the silence was broken by a rumble echoing through the room.

"Ha Shizuo's hungry"

"Yeah lets go get something to eat"

As the walked out Shizuo headed straight for the fridge while Izaya went to go sit on the couch. He grabbed the remote wondering what might be on. As soon as the television clicked on he really wished he hadn't turned it on.

_In local news the gang war that possessed Ikebukuro only a few days ago have left a total of 7 dead and over 42 injured. All or whom were no older than 24 years old . In related news the supposed culprit of this crime is said to be Orihara Izaya, a Shinjuku info broker. All of the surviving people from the fight have said to have received an anonymous text stating that Orihara had caused the war for his own amusement. Up to this day there has been no sign of Orihara anywhere, many say he had been kidnapped, others say he was killed. What we do know is that his office was in fact broken into and trashed. The-_

The scream went completely black, looking up Izaya saw the blonde holding the remote, his thumb still gracing the top of the off button. Izaya, who had been staring at the television the entire time, hadn't noticed Shizuo take the remote from his hand.

"Shizuo"

"Sorry just couldn't stand anymore of that bitches blabbing" Shizuo sat down next to Izaya and hugged Izaya. Izaya hugged him back, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Sorry" Shizuo said as he began patting Izaya's head.

"Why are you sorry? I brought this upon myself"

Shizuo realized that Izaya had no idea the Shizuo himself sent the text that endangered Izaya's life. How could he? Izaya had been unconscious when Shizuo sent out the text. Shizuo didn't have the heart to tell Izaya, now that they were in a relationship this could really mess things up. Yet keeping it a secret would only make it worse, Shizuo knew that but he just couldn't tell him. He didn't want Izaya to think badly of him now. For once Izaya's opinion actually mattered to him.

"You remember what you told me, after you shot me in the leg" Shizuo asked while he locked his eyes with Izaya's.

Izaya became very embarrassed, he hated thinking about the person he was. It made him feel guilty, uncomfortable, and just ashamed. "Y-Yeah, I said-"

"My life is much more fun with you in it~"

Izaya wondered why Shizuo was bringing it up, he knew Izaya had changed. "What are you getting-"

"Like I said before you belong to me and I belong to you" Shizuo cupped Izaya's face and planted a small kiss on Izaya's lips. The kiss was small and loving and it made Izaya feel better " We're out of food what do you say you and me go to the store?"

"Oh…um….okay!"

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya both hated the fact that in order to even be outside they had to be in disguise. They couldn't even stand that close to each other. That really pissed Shizuo off, thinking that every one that passes might attack Izaya. After a while Shizuo just plain didn't give a rat's ass anymore. He reached out, grabbed Izaya's hand and pulled the lithe man close to him, making his possession known.

The made it to the store, of course receiving looks from people that completely passed Shizuo off. It really took all of his power not to know vending machines at every last one of them, then again having Izaya close made it a little easier.

As they walked through the store Shizuo insisted on buying only the necessities, which to him was milk, eggs, pudding, and cereal. Izaya told him he had to get more fruits and vegetables in his diet. It was clear that Izaya worried about Shizuo a lot. Izaya picked out several vegetables like carrots and broccoli and fruits, apples and oranges. Shizuo watched Izaya the entire time, how he carefully picked out each of his produce by touching it to see it was firm and making sure it smelled good. It was adorable. When he found something good his face would light up like a child's when they saw candy.

At the check out Shizuo was about to get cigarettes when Izaya swiped it from his hands.

"Hey-"

"Don't smoking is bad for you, and I wont let you vetch any diseases while I'm alive" Shizuo stared at him.

"Fine" Shizuo said simply and proceeded to buy their foods. Izaya couldn't help but think that was too easy.

Shizuo paid for the food while Izaya bagged them, Shizuo also insisted on paying. On there way out Izaya bumped into someone at the door.

"Oh I'm so-" Izaya looked down to see Namie, his former secretary.

"That's fine do-" Namie then noticed his faced and began to stare at him "do I know you from somewhere?"

"Umm-No why?" Izaya was beginning to feel a little sweaty.

"It's just you look a lot like- No that's not possible" She stepped back and looked at the two males, her eyes darting back and forth "Well sorry for bumping into you" Namie said plainly and walked into the store.

As they walked back to Shizuo's apartment, Shizuo noticed Izaya become a lot more nervous. _Who the hell was that chick. Couldn't have been an ex._

"Izaya what's wrong. Is it that lady from the store?" He knew he was right by how tense Izaya became "Who was she?" Shizuo began to fear the answer.

"She's- She _was_ my secretary. I guess it was just weird seeing a familiar face, that's all. Not to mention she didn't recognize me. I guess clothes really do make the man, huh?" Izaya let out a pathetic try at a laugh.

"Don't give me that crap" Shizuo said annoyed. Did Izaya really think he could lie to him.

"Fine. I was nervous that she would recognize me and then she'd take me to the police. Then they'd lock me up, away from you" Izaya's voice was serious and sad. The idea of being away from Shizuo was to much for him. Shizuo thoughts went to Izaya in jail, he'd never survive in his current condition. Shizuo let out a dry laugh.

"Do you honestly believe I'd let them take you away from me?" Izaya smiled when he heard this. He had forgotten how protective Shizuo seemed now. It made him really happy. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's free hand, the one he wasn't using to carry the groceries, and came extra close to him.

"How about I cook us some thing special for dinner?" Izaya asked cheerily.

"Better idea, let's cook together"

* * *

**Me: Until next time. Izaya and Shizuo try, keyword try, to cook. **

**Oh and more suspense and forshadowing. Yep something bad is a brewing.**

**So review!**

**Shizuo: Hey what you been up to.**

**Me: All kinds of things, like I said my life is insane.**

**Izaya: Hmm am I going to return to my normal self.**

**Me:...*Pats Izaya's head* Not even you can get me to answer that. **

**Izaya: So...No.**

**Me: No comment**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sometimes I really hate my life. I own nothing!**

**I felt really awkward when typing this. Since I don't really like romance unless it's Yaoi. All the other stuff like well Twilight…ugh! Just don't get it, that's my opinion.**

**So enough of my life, which I know isn't interesting at this moment, on with the story.**

Chapter 10

Shinra decided to only examine the head only in the night as Celty slept, if he managed to wake up before the head-less women he'd also check, Shinra felt bad, he hated himself for having to connect Celty's head to all those machines but he had no choice. Celty's head had all the normal functions that any person might have. The thinking process was still functioning, along with all the normal body function. There was still the problem with Celty's smile, although her eyes said something else. Behind her thin eye lids her eyes were moving back and forth, as if searching or looking for something. Her body perhaps or a way out. There was also a worriment on her face that her just couldn't explain.

* * *

When returning home Izaya was relieved that he didn't run into anybody else who knew him. Truth be told the only thing different from him was his clothing. Could there be something different in his physical appearance? After putting away all the grocery they bought Izaya went straight to the bathroom. As he stared at his face in the mirror he noticed there was something different. His face had a more child-like appearance to it. His cheeks seemed fuller and his face seemed a little rounder too.

Izaya stared deep into his own eyes. His eyes appeared wider and his pupils deeper. In his eyes he couldn't find the strains of malice that used to stain his orbs. His face, overall, just had a new abundance of child-like innocents that he himself didn't know he possessed.

Izaya wondered if this was why Namie hadn't recognized him, _or maybe it's because she never really looked me in the face. Ha._

Izaya really didn't know what to make of this. When had this happened to him? Was this a sign of his newly gained view on life? Izaya actually hadn't gotten to terms on his new life. Basically he just wanted Shizuo. Well he needed to come into turns.

_Okay from now on I will be nice, the complete opposite of the person I was that lead to my demise. I will now truly try to understand others instead of just causing them pain. _There was one rule he just wasn't sure how to deal with. Humans aren't allowed to touch their gods, but he had Shizuo now. Could he still keep that rule but make an exception for Shizuo.

Well all he knew was that he'd be sure when the time came, Izaya had other things to focus on at the moment. He and Shizuo were suppose to cook something together. _Couples do that, right? Right? Someone say right!? Whoa calm down Izaya. _First things first something to cook.

"Shizuo do you have a computer I can use" Izaya said as he approached the blonde. Shizuo seemed a little confused by the question while Izaya took a seat next to Shizuo.

"Umm…..no" Shizuo was clearly not as rich as Izaya was. It took him a few years just to earn enough money for a television. His job and life style was different from Izaya.

Izaya could tell by Shizuo's expression that he really shouldn't have asked, how could he have forgotten that the blonde was always working "Oh well then maybe I could go get my own-"

"I doubt it would have survived the trashing of your apartment"

"Oh right" Izaya recalled his accidental viewing of the news report.

Shizuo stared at Izaya, his face was despaired and quite sad. Shizuo may have not had any idea what Izaya was planning to do but he just reall wanted to make the raven happy. "Actually I think I might have something you could use"

Apparently Shizuo did own a computer, one his brother had given him a couple years ago. It's just Shizuo lacked the technical know-how, and patience, to set it up. He kept the computer only because it was from his brother and his brother was important to him. Shizuo had placed the box containing the computer and all the equipment in his closet.

Shizuo grabs Izaya by the wrist and takes him to his room. Izaya was a little worried, what was Shizuo planning to do. Shizuo went into his closet and began going through at the clothes, junk and other crap he had lying on the floor of his closet. During the entire time Izaya couldn't help but stare at Shizuo's butt the entire time, all in which earning an obvious blush. Shizuo had a very nice ass.

Shizuo came out with a bunch of card board boxes covering his face, lucky for Izaya seeing he was bright, cherry red. Shizuo once again grabbed Izaya by the wrist, managing to balance all the boxes in one hand. Izaya had actually forgotten about Shizuo's strength for a moment and was a little shocked that he could do that. Shizuo must have known his apartment really well seeing he was able to make it back to the living room with all those boxes covering his face and not tripping once.

Shizuo set the boxes on the floor and set Izaya down on the couch, while Izaya looked at Shizuo confused the blonde began to open up the box. While he did this Izaya once again pondered what was in those bland card board boxes. Shizuo was going throw one after another, throwing white pieces of packing peanuts all around the air making it look like snow. Shizuo went through three of the boxes every time looking unsatisfied when he sees what's in them and pushing them away. Izaya took this chance to go see what was in these boxes. Looking in one he found a broadband, in the other were several cables and an instruction guides. Izaya's eyes lit up, when he turned around he saw Shizuo carrying the computer monitor, a trail of cables hanging behind.

"So where do I put this thing" Shizuo had no clue what Izaya wanted with this but he just really wanted to make Izaya happy.

"Um…" Izaya began to look around and spotted a desk in the corner of the living room "there!" Izaya said as he ran to the spot. Shizuo did as the energetic raven asked.

Shizuo carefully set the computer monitor down, not wanting to break it with his strength. Shizuo grabbed one of the cables that was attached to the monitor and began to look at it puzzled.

"Just bring all thee boxes to me and I'll take care of the rest" Izaya said taking the cable from the blonde.

Shizuo did as Izaya had instructed and moved all the boxes within arm's length of the raven. While Izaya connected everything up Shizuo kept his eyes on the raven the entire time. He knew Izaya was smart but the way he knew where everything went and never even once made a mistake was impressive. He never even once looked at the instructions. Once again Shizuo noticed how fascinated Izaya became to a point were once again shining. Whatever it was he was going to use that thing for it must have been important.

Izaya managed to get the computer running and immediately preceded to check how well the internet connection was. Shizuo didn't even know he had any but apparently his cell phone provider did.

"Alright I'll say it, your pretty damn smart" Shizuo said gently patting Izaya's back.

"T-Thanks….um…would it be…to much if you…,you know" Shizuo knew were this was headed.

"I get it, you want to try out your new….whatever" The ex-bartender stated as he left the room. It's not that he didn't trust Izaya it was just that what would be so secretive that he would actually tell him to go.? They haven't even been dating for that long. There was also this pain in the back of his mind, what if Izaya was just using him?

* * *

Izaya wasn't sure where to start so he just typed in "Food couples make" in the search bar, it felt a little weird referring to himself and Shizuo as a "couple" but it was a good kind of weird. His search ended up with the usual mash up that search engines offer. Helpful recipes, adds, celebrity gossip, and the useless crap that just happen to have those words in it. One of the first ones that came up said "Romantic meals for couple" Izaya picked this one and found stuff that would work. He choose Apple crisp, seeing Shizuo loved sweets, grilled sesame chicken breast and maybe drink juice or cider seeing Shizuo hated alcohol.

He continued to go through the other links wondering if there was anything else he could use. While the raven made it to some of the last pages and decided to log out. He was about to when a link caught his eye. It was to a website that told the history of cultural myth and there ordeals with food and love. He found several stories on tragic loves between gods and humans and the strange remedies such plants and fruits provided, even one on the pomegranate being tied with the cold hell of Hades. There were several sections that focused on a particular culture, he even found one for Ireland, Celty's native land, and a page on Japan. While going through the native cultures he found a particular myth in the India section that interested him. It was about certain special beings that would be born among humans as a combination of male and female characteristics and bring upon a new age for them to lead. Even today that was still practiced in the rural parts of India, usually dealing with feminine looking males or masculine females. Izaya new the entire gender-swap thing was quite common in other countries but the idea that a specific person would be with both genders was interesting. Like a chosen one or messiah.

Seeing how long he had spent on the legends Izaya quickly went back to the food sight and went to go get a paper and pen to write down all the ingredients. As the raven did he felt something in his stomach, something tingly and strange. Izaya realized what he was doing was pretty strange, relationships were weird to him, love was an odd concept and now he was in it. He didn't understand what he was feeling but mainly it felt light nervousness. Maybe it was just his lack of experience that made him feel this way or maybe it was the fact that he really liked Shizuo and didn't want to mess this up.

Izaya wrote down all the ingredients, which were pretty basic, and went to go find his blonde. _Hmmm mine. I like it. Oh I shouldn't but I cant resist. Izaya Heiwajima. _Izaya made it to Shizuo's bedroom were the blonde was casually lying on his bed staring at the roof. While the blond was distracted Izaya took the chance to jump the blonde. Izaya landed right on Shizuo's chest, the blonde didn't even flinch.

"Hey" Shizuo said wrapping his hands around Izaya's waist.

"Come on, let's go cook" Izaya said as Shizuo pulled him closer.

"Cant we just stay like this for a moment"

" After, okay. Cooking takes time after all" Izaya said c upping Shizuo's face in his hands. Shizuo moved his face closer to Izaya's and placed his lips on Izaya's kissing him gently. Izaya giggle deep inside as he felt Shizuo warm lips, it really did make him feel special when Shizuo did that. After all how many people can say they've kissed Shizuo Heiwajima?

"Okay let's go" Shizuo said grabbing hold of Izaya's thin hand and hauling the raven along with him.

* * *

The slow clang of a silver blade hitting a cutting board while slicing through bright red fruit echoed through the kitchen.

Izaya took one of the uncut apples and held it in his hands holding it up to Shizuo's face "You know Shizuo apples are known as forbidden fruit by it's role in several myth by causing chaos?" Izaya then set the uncut apple down and picked up the two pieces of the apple he had just cut. Izaya showed off the center of the apple, it's cut up seeds and pit "Apples are also known for being romantic because of how they look when cut down the middle"

"Um…no" Shizuo said taking the apple, Izaya really made Shizuo feel stupid sometimes.

"Strawberries too, they're the cause of a lot of romances in legends, because of their smell and….ha" Izaya began to giggle.

" Why?! Come on I likes strawberries!' Shizuo looked at Izaya's face, so red from laughing.

"It l-looks….like a nipple" Izaya said trying to contain his laughter. Shizuo stared at the raven confused , sure he knew Izaya had a thing for folklore but that's just weird.

"Well, maybe I should get one and suck on it in front of you" Izaya practically fainted. Shizuo just wanted to laugh at Izaya's blood red, shocked face.

Izaya went back to cutting apples while Shizuo took the apple he had cut and began mixing it with cinnamon. Izaya had so many questions to ask the blonde but wasn't sure where to start. _Well, might as well start with the most serious._

"So Shizuo" Izaya said positioning the blade of the knife on the apple. If there was one thing Izaya knew it was knives "h-how long h-have you…known that you liked…guys?"

Shizuo stopped mixing and looked at Izaya "Izaya why would you ask that. Have you known for a long time?"

"N-No that's not it! I-I never knew I liked anybody, male or female, never had feeling for anyone before you. I just wanted to know if I'm your first too" Izaya blushed he couldn't even look Shizuo straight in the eyes he was so embarrassed, Shizuo actually laughed at this.

"Nope never really looked at other guys , so I guess you can say you're my first guy" Izaya remembered Shizuo saying he had gone on one date before him. Something deep inside him hated that. Izaya tightened his grip on the knife he could feel his hand began to sweat.

"You said that….you had been on one date before. Who was it?" Izaya body felt stiff, he wanted to take back the question. Izaya's hand began to hurt because of how hard he was gripping the knife, jealously was truly a horrid emotion. Izaya let go of the knife letting it fall back on the cutting board, the blade jutting out.

"Well it was-" Izaya couldn't take it.

"Actually Shizuo I-"

"Izaya you should know s-" Izaya was about to stop Shizuo when his hand swoop over the bowl of apples, the red fruit rolling across the floor as the glass bowl smashed into small, crystal like pieces. Izaya cleared a small patch of the glass with his foot and got down on his knees to pick up the apples. Shizuo did the same not even bothering to clear away the glass. Izaya could feel glass bits digging into his flesh.

"Izaya why does this bother you so much, I told you I've never liked any guys before you" Izaya didn't want to hear it, he continued to pick up the apples. Shizuo decided to stay quiet seeing Izaya just didn't want to hear it, he wondered if he'd be this mad if he found out Izaya had been in a relationship before him. The thought of it actually pissed him off, the thought of someone touching Izaya the way he did really did make him mad. Shizuo had become so protective of Izaya, he wanted Izaya to be his and only his.

Izaya's arms became filled with apples, as he tried to stand a piece of glass became jabbed in his hands, blood slowly pouring from his cut and down his arm. Shocked by the pain going through him, the sight of his red blood, Izaya _slammed _his head on the bottom of the counter. The shock sending waves through the counter, the knife wobbling. Before either of them had a chance to react the knife fell jabbing itself inside Izaya's side. Izaya could feel the pain course through his body, the clod metal going through his skin, flesh, and veins. Red blood began to stain his shirt and run out of his body, dripping slowly on the floor. Izaya body couldn't handle it, he felt himself get colder and colder as the world around him darkened. The last thing he saw was the blonde's face, a face filled with horror, shock, and worry before everything went black and his body fell, his head slamming hard on the floor as more blood poured out of him and bits of glass jabbed into his flesh.

* * *

**Me: Ohh! Poor Izaya no! Remember when I said something bad was brewing, well it still is, this is not the bad I was referring to. Is this angst or just plain drama to you? **

**Izaya: I'm Dead! **

**Me: No your not, don't say that. You guys haven't even done the dirty yet! This just builds up Shizuo's protect-**

**Shizuo: Stop your giving it away.**

**Me: Your just embarrassed because you becoming obsess-**

**Shizuo: STOP!**

**Me: Oh I also had a weird dream where Izaya's voice told me of a warm between the three gang leaders. Guess who he was talking about?**

**Izaya: Reveiw or she might kill me!**

**Me: I'd never do that*Halo***

**Izaya: Sadiast.**

**Me: Hmmm...I am a bit of a sadiast, I like getting hurt so I can be comforted.**

**Shizuo: That's...just...sad.**

**Me: I know. Reveiw! Every reveiw get's me further away from depression and suicidal thoughts.**

**Izaya: She's not kidding. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Okay just because I'm a little bit of a sadist doesn't mean I'm going to kill Izaya. I love happy endings after all.**

**Izaya: Really!**

**Me: Don't worry I have this love/hate relationship with you and besides your so cute in this. I own nothing. Oh is Shizuo around.**

**Izaya: No**

**Me: Great, the only reason Izaya got hurt was to build up his possessiveness.**

**Izaya: You know your like Roppi.**

**Me: Yep, just need to find my Tsuki. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Shizuo stared in horror as he stared at the bleeding raven, the knife still stuck in his abdomen. Shizuo hastily grabbed the raven, picking up his lithe, small body into his arms. Shizuo hands and shirt became stained with the bright red blood. Shizuo stared at the bleeding raven, scared and confused on what to do. The knife sticking out of the thin man was teasing him, the blonde was unsure if he should leave it in or pull it out of the raven. Shizuo didn't want to hurt the raven anymore. Blood slowly began to trickle down the raven's nose. The blonde just couldn't sit there and watch, as he cradled the raven in his arms tenderly Shizuo whipped his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed Shinra, mentally cussing at how long it was taking, _Come on Shinra, pick up damn it!_

* * *

Shinra had been examining Celty's head earlier this morning than he usually did as so was a lot tied than he usually was. Celty had gone out for a ride on her bike giving Shinra another chance to examine the head. Through out the day Shinra had begun having a bad feeling deep inside him. Shinra went to go check on the head when he saw a huge frown plastered on Celty's head. Shinra stared shocked, what could have gone wrong. He was about to release the head when his phone began to ring loudly. He stared at the phone screen seeing it was Shizuo calling _Did that idiot get into another fight ._

"Oh Shizuo why-"

"Shinra get the fuck over here now!" Shinra was taken back by how angry and cruel Shizuo sounded, something must have really pissed him off.

"Okay Shizuo wh-"

"Get here now! Better yet send Celty here!" Shizuo was practically yelling into the speaker now.

"Shizuo calm down just tell me what's-"

"Izaya's hurt, damn it!" hearing this Shinra remembered Izaya was staying with Shizuo. Had Shizuo hurt Izaya and felt guilty now.

"Shizuo did you hurt Izaya?!" Shinra became very worried about his friend, Shizuo was his friend but so was Izaya, in a way.

"Get here fast or Izaya might bleed to death!" Shinra was speechless, Shizuo's voice showed genuine emotions for Izaya.

"I'll get Celty there"

* * *

Celty rode through the city, in her 20 years of living there this was the peace fullest she'd ever seen it. As she rode through the city she felt her phone receive a call. She moved her steed onto the side of the rode right next to a small park. She took the call only to see it was Shinra. Shinra knew better not to actually call her, he usually texted her, Celty wondered what the doctor had to say.

"Celty you need to get to Shizuo's place right now, don't ask questions-oh wait you cant. Never mind just get there" Shinra basically said the entire thing in one long breath and then hung up. Celty tried to make sense of it but when it came to Shinra it better not to. Celty gripped the handles of her steed and stepped on the gas, Shinra wanted fast he'd get fast. Celty rode through the city like a black shadow, racing past anything and everything that was in her way. As the rider maneuvered herself through the city a troubling thought hit her, what would be so important and or deadly that she'd have to go Shizuo's home for and get that kind of reaction from Shinra. She'd soon find out.

* * *

Shizuo continued to cradle the raven in his arms, every second feeling like an eternity. If Izaya didn't get better he'd never forgive himself. It was odd, he wanted the raven dead for a long time and now this was happening and he hated it. Blood stained the floor only adding to Shizuo's nerves, cussing to himself at how he was so useless in this situation. He remember how Izaya had patched up his wound and now he couldn't do the same for him. Shizuo felt like he was dying on the inside, in this moment he really hated himself, for being nothing more than brute strength.

Shizuo heard the hinges on his apartment door move, the wooden door slid across the floor as he hear footsteps approach him. Shizuo looked up to find the headless women staring at the scene before her, she seemed to be shaking from the shock of seeing blood on the floor and a knife's handle sticking out f her friend. Celty's shacking hand reached for her phone, Shizuo's hand reached out to her wrist and grabbed it.

" Take Izaya" Shizuo said, the small raven cradled in his other arm. Celty could sense the worry in Shizuo's voice, how he really cared about Izaya. It was strange, did Shizuo actually have feelings for Izaya? "Take Izaya and hurry, I'll catch up later just go" Shizuo commanded as he picked Izaya up bridal style and handed him to Celty. Celty held Izaya carefully seeing how delicate his situation was, she took the raven and took the raven away leaving the blonde.

* * *

Celty secured Izaya's body with her shadows, completely covering him in order to make sure the knife in his side didn't move. If it did it would only worsen the cut, she knew that because of Shinra's constant blabbing. Celty went to her motorcycle and held Izaya in one arm, him sitting on her lap and her arm around his shoulder. She'd have to drive using one hand, an easy enough task for her anyway. She did ride down a building once after all. She could also use her shadows for help if she needed to.

Celty hit the gas and roared through the city like a blacks whip, faster than ever before so that no one would see her. The black rider caring an uncurious, bleeding man would look not only strange but suspicious.

The headless women made it to the doctor home carrying the lithe raven bridal style. Celty was careful taking Izaya up the doorway. Not wasting anytime the headless women kicked open the door startling the doctor.

"Celty you could have just kno-" Shinra was taken aback by the sight of his bloody friend "My god, set him on the table" Shinra commanded and his headless girlfriend obeyed.

* * *

Shizuo had watched as Celty left holding his raven, before he stared back at the kitchen, dried blood that was now the color brown stained the floor. Shizuo was used to seeing blood but this was Izaya's blood and it made him feel uneasy, he hated violence after all. Celty was gone now and was probably already riding through the city, Shizuo knew Celty well but still the thought of Izaya being taken care of by someone else especially in a situation like this made him nervous.

The bodyguard quickly exited his apartment not even bothering to see if he locked it, who'd be stupid enough to rob his apartment anyway? He didn't own anything of value. Shizuo exited the apartment complex and ran through the crowds of people that lined the city. Shizuo ran through the city as fast as he could, getting several glances from people but like he gave a shit. Shizuo continued to run not even caring if he bumped into people or accidentally pushed them away.

Shizuo knew that he should have gotten a taxi or something but he didn't have the patience to wait for one. As he made his way to Shinra's home he could only hope that Izaya was okay.

* * *

Celty laid down the thin man on the operating table as Shinra put on a pair of latex gloves, when he heard Celty enter this wasn't what he expected. How she managed to even get here without hurting him he did not know. Shinra told his headless girlfriend to gather all his tools, disinfectants, bandages, cotton balls, everything. Shinra began by lifting up Izaya's shirt slightly and beginning to take out the knife from Izaya's side, he did it slowly as to not irritate the wound. As he did so small trickles or blood came out and stained his gloves. Shinra grabbed a needle and surgical thread and began to stitch together his friends skin. Shinra was careful in maneuvering the needle through the flesh.

As Shinra finished the last stitch Celty came up to him showing him her phone screen.

**(Shinra do you think Shizuo might actually have feeling for Izaya)**

Shinra's eyes went wide at the question, could it actually be possible that his two male friends actually have feelings for each other? Izaya did say something like that but Shinra didn't take him seriously "I don't know, Shizuo did sound a little worried"

Shinra saw blood trickle down Izaya's nose, could he have gotten a concussion? Shinra got a bottle of alcohol and began to dab it on Izaya's forehead and under his nose to stop the bleeding. _Doesnt show signs of concussions or serious head injuries. _Shinra ordered Celty to get a towel, soak it in cold water then place it o n Izaya's forehead. As the headless women did so Shinra wondered what other internal problems Izaya could have been suffering from. He figured the best thing to do was to give him an X-ray later.

Shinra heard someone come into the door way seeing that Celty probably left the door open. Shinra turned around to see a panting blonde.

"Oh Shizuo good to see-"

"How's Izaya?" Shizuo said trying to get closer to the raven.

"He's fine Shizuo you just need to calm-"

"No let me see Izaya!" Shizuo yelled out, Shinra was so surprised by the angry blonde. Shinra realized right there and that Shizuo did in fact care about Izaya.

* * *

Izaya felt cold, his body felt as if every nerve was being pricked by a needle. Izaya tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt like they weighed 50 pounds. All Izaya could see was darkness, cold, scary and lonely darkness. Izaya could feel the pain slowly go away as blood trickled down her throat. His throat felt dry by the blood dehydrating him. The blood that couldn't escape by his throat exited by his nose. The taste of his blood was horrid and it felt more like water than blood.

Then Izaya could smell alcohol he could almost feel the liquid on his face. Izaya then herd a familiar voice, a certain blonde's voice. Izaya tried to call out to the blonde but his throat felt hoarse and dry.

"Shi-Shi-" Izaya needed to get out of this nightmare. Izaya summoned all the strength he had and tried once again to open his eyes. Izaya could feel his eyelids flicker and his body move. Izaya tried to move his lips and mutter out the words.

"Shi-Shi-Shizuo" Izaya's eye's became filled with bright light. His vision became dilated and as his vision began to focus he could almost make out the blonde's face.

"Sh-Shizuo"

"Izaya can you hear me?" Yes he did, Izaya could now see Shizuo's face clearly he could see the blonde was holding his shoulders.

"Yes I hear you" Izaya responded making Shizuo one happy blonde. Izaya looked behind the blonde to see the spectacled doctor tap Shizuo's shoulder.

"Shizuo I need to do some more test on Izaya, it'll take 10 minutes at the most. Then you can see and do whatever you want with him" Shinra saw what this could mean and really wished ha hadn't "well not everything" Shizuo and Izaya were a little confused on what their friend had said "Oh and I might have to keep Izaya here for a few days to make sure the stitches are alright"

"Fine, but I'm staying here with him" Izaya felt quite happy at the thought of the blonde staying beside him.

"Shizuo what about your job?"

"I have the day off, tomorrow too" Shinra was a little shocked, Shizuo didn't usually take day offs.

"Okay. Can you leave me alone with Izaya for a while? I need to ask him some questions before I can take the X-ray"

As much as Shizuo wanted to stay by Izaya's side he agreed to the doctors request knowing how important this would be towards healing the raven.

The moment the blonde stepped out Shinra turned to his friend and looked him straight in the eyes. Shinra took a deep breath before asking the question.

"Izaya are you and Shizuo in a relationship?" Izaya's eyes widened at the question, he was taken aback. What could he say? He wasn't ashamed of his relationship but did Shizuo want others to know. Sure Shinra deserved to know but was it right to tell him? Shinra seemed to have already figured it out, so he probably wouldn't believe him if he said no.

" Y-Yes we a-are"

* * *

**That's all for now, I love you all! **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know, I have ambitions and I am pretty odd and when I see all the people here that support me and share a similar interest my heart grows a little. It one of the few things that make me genially happy, I know I cant live in darkness forever so I just wanted to say Thank you.**

**I love yaoi for it's pure hearted romance, not just because it's cute. I like it because of deep emotions.**

* * *

Izaya considered himself to be quite good when it came to reading peoples expressions, but right there at that moment he just wasn't sure what to do. To him Shinra's face seemed completely expressionless. It was like what he said was no big deal. Izaya couldn't take the silence of that look.

"Shinra?" Izaya said nervously not sure what to do as he clung to himself.

"Yes" the doctor said bluntly, his gaze still blank.

"Does that bother you?" Izaya really didn't know what to make of the situation so he figured just go out and say ask.

"Oh no" Shinra said a small smile forming on his lips. Izaya's eyes widened. Shinra didn't mind? Overall Shinra seemed rather glad. "I actually expected this sooner of later" Izaya practically fainted when he heard his spectacled friend say that. Shinra was just full of surprised today. Izaya knew his friend, he knew Shinra was smart but when exactly did he figure out he liked Shizuo when Izaya himself couldn't admit it until his downfall?

"What!?" All Izaya could do was wonder. _What, what, what, what ?!_

"You guys are a perfect match for each other, not one can exist without the other" Shinra stated with a quirky smile. It was like he was saying this was destiny, meant to be.

"Ummmm…..yeah I guess we are" Izaya laughed dryly. He himself had said a similar thing to the blonde. Without one the other cant live.

"But I was expecting it later on" Shinra said regaining himself and going over to a storage closet in the corner of the room. The room was full of his medical equipment but he kept the big stuff in the storage closet.

"Huh? What do you mean later?" Izaya said only half wondering what his doctor friend was doing.

"Later, as in later. In a couple of years, maybe" Shinra began rummaging through the closet "After one of you gets tired of fighting and decided to form a real relationship" Shinra stated as he pulled out what he was searching for, a medical coat.

"Okay, let me get this straight so you don't mind" Izaya asked while Shinra gave him the coat. Izaya looked at it oddly, it was black and seemed rather heavy. Actually it felt rather light on his lap.

"I love a headless women. Why would I judge you? Oh and put that on, I have to give you an X-ray and that protects your skin from the rays" Shinra himself was getting everything set up.

"Oh but Shinra I don't think-"

"Nonsense you never know what might have happened" Izaya would have continued his protest but he knew Shinra, he was always trying to examine his peculiar friend and would not let the opportunity escape him. He was determined and if he didn't get an X-ray he'd probably think of something else. Like making Izaya give up some genetic material like skin tissue. Shinra already had his blood.

Izaya began to put the coat over his body. Then he laid his head down on the soft surface of the operating table. Shinra came back and forced a flashing light in front f the raven temporally blinding him for a split second. For a moment everything was blurry and out of focus, Izaya managed to regain focus and saw the thing that blinded him. It was some sort of white mechanism that was attached to the back of the operating table.

As if knowing he was going to ask Shinra began to explain "I had this installed a while back, cant wait to test it out" Izaya began to feel nervous, Shinra hadn't use this on anybody else so he couldn't be positive it worked "Don't worry Izaya, this wont hurt one bit, it's only going to be a bright light. I'll probably only get the top half anyway"

Shinra finished speaking and turned on the machine backing away. A light began flickering on and off until a giant blast of light came out covering Izaya's face and upper body. The light lasted for a good 15 seconds before disappearing, when it stopped Shinra came and took something out of the machine that resembled a memory chip and placing it in his pocket. Then he moved the appliance away putting it back were it belongs.

"See simple" Shinra stated while Izaya took of the coat. Izaya handed the garment over to his friend, said friend caught glimpses of something coming from his friends hand and noticed the same thing on his knees. Shinra went to go put away the coat while he did he began to speak "So Izaya I see you got something on your hands"

The raven began to stare at his palms seeing the thin pieces of glass that were stuck in his flesh "Oh I hadn't noticed, the pain and all"

Shinra went to go get a pincer to take out the glass, he looked around finding one on the table next to the surgical string. Shinra got out a smell chair and placed it next to Izaya. The pulled the raven's hand and began to pull out the glass piece by piece. Small droplets of blood coming out when the shards were pulled out, it stung at first but Izaya got use to it rather quickly.

"So you mind telling me how this happened" Shinra said as he too out more shards. Izaya stiffened slightly.

"Me and Shizuo-

"Shizuo?" When did Izaya stop referring to him as Shizu-chan, must have been a dating thing between them.

" Yeah, we cooking and then I hit my head and stuff"

"What about the knife and glass?"

"Umm…I broke a plate and when I bumped my head the knife fell and got stuck in my side"

"Wow" Shinra said taking out the last shard from the hand and took the other hand "Crazy. So what exactly made you this clumsy" Shinra asked as he began ridding that had of the glass shards.

"Well Shizuo and I were talking and he said he had been on a date and he wanted to tell me but I just…didn't want to listen"

" Oh I remember that he told me about it" Shinra stated as he plucked out two glass pieces that were reelly close together.

"Please don't tell me!" Izaya said frantically causing the doctors hand to move, hitting a piece of glass with the pincers causing the raven pain.

"Calm down Izaya. Why does this bother you so much?"

"I hate the thought…" Izaya didn't continue his sentence.

"The thought of what?"

"Someone else being with Shizuo" Izaya statement was sad, Shinra could feel his friends hand go limp.

"Well you don't have to worry" Shinra began reassuringly "He'll probably never see her again"

Izaya's eyes snapped open "Her?!"

_Oh no I think I said something I wasn't suppose to! _"Ummm..Izaya….. So what if it was a girl" Shinra half expected Izaya to yell but no instead the raven stayed calm.

"Are you done yet?" Izaya said rather normally.

"Yeah, the X-ray will be done in a minute so you can wait with Shizuo in here till then"

Izaya got very excited, finally with his blonde once more "Okay!"

"I'll get Shizuo"

Izaya waited patiently for his blonde and nearly jumped for joy when he saw him.

"Shizuo!"

"Izaya calm down, Shinra said you might break the stitches" the blonde leaned in and kissed Izaya's on the lips. It was a quick, sweet kiss.

"Shizuo…" Izaya said slowly, he sounded worried" I told Shinra about us" Shizuo looked at Izaya puzzled.

"Okay…." the blonde wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't mad he was just surprised "How'd he take it?"

"He expected it"

"He…expected…..it?"

"Yeah"

"Well that's weird"

"So" Izaya blushed "Are you going to stay"

"Well yeah" Shizuo said putting his lips on the ravens, his lips slowly tugging on the bottom lip of the raven.

"Good" Izaya said hugging the blonde close.

* * *

**Review please! Just started school, freaking out! Don't worry I will not stop updating!**

**Love you! I will not stop, this is my only purpose. School makes me vervous, I'm a freshman.**

**I love you all thanks for your support. I will not stop.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I really do love you all, if only I could type all day.**

**Don't own Durarara.**

**I am not going to kill Izaya, I cant promise that I wont put him in danger just so Shizuo can save him though.**

**Izaya: You just love Shizuo getting all lovey-dovey and worried about me, don't you.**

**Me: Yeah *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Izaya held his blonde close, his thin arms wrapped around the bigger male not wanting to let him go. Izaya could hold this man forever. Izaya felt Shizuo hands reach up to his shoulders and push him away slightly.

"Izaya are you sure your okay" Shizuo said whispering into Izaya's ear.

"Shizuo I'm fine really"

"You sure" Shizuo's voice was full of worry, Izaya loved that Shizuo cared but he also hated that he gave Shizuo so much stress.

"100%" Shizuo took a seat and sat next to Izaya, letting out a long sigh.

"That was quite an accident you had"

"I should be more careful" Izaya blushed, he couldn't believe he had managed to become this unlucky "Maybe Karma's trying to get back at me"

"Well then she's a bitch" Shizuo huffed out, he hated the fact that he couldn't protect Izaya from everything, he didn't want anything worse to happen to the raven, he's been through so much in the last few days.

" So Izaya what we were talking about before" Shizuo began causing Izaya to tense up remembering what had occurred " it really bothered you"

Izaya looked down at his finger, his black hair covering most of his face, he began to speak although his voice was low and shaky " I used to love humans because they were so easily manipulated, it was a way to get rid of my own problems by forcing them on others" Izaya raised his head slightly " Remember when I kissed your forehead?"

"Yeah"

"Well I guess you could say it was a goodbye kiss, I figured that you might figure it out as a confession someday" A small blush crept up onto Izaya's cheeks. Izaya didn't believe he deserved Shizuo, all the things that he had done to people. How could Shizuo care so much about him? "I love you Shizuo"

Izaya said as he rose his head up. He leaned forward slightly and gave Shizuo a small kiss on his cheek. Izaya could feel Shizuo's hot skin underneath his soft lips. Shizuo tilted his head slowly, Izaya's lips trailing his face, as he tried to capture Izaya's lips with his own. Shizuo took hold of Izaya's mouth and kissed the raven passionately and carefully not wanting to hurt the raven. Izaya blushed harder as he felt the blonde's mouth devour his own. The raven slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde, embracing his tightly. Shizuo parted the kiss and began to trail small kissed down Izaya's cheek and to his neck. The bodyguard kissed the delicate flesh carefully not wanting to leave any mark, well at least not now. Izaya's body shivered at the felling of the blonde's mouth and tongue ravage his neck.

"My god! Guys really?!" The pair looked up in shock as they found their doctor friend covering his eyes with the sleeves of his lab coat, his headless girlfriend next to him, her hands covering her helmet were her eyes would have been.

Izaya let go of his blonde and backed away slightly, embarrassed for both of them. Shizuo just looked at the pair, shocked that they had come at such a bad time. Shizuo looked over and saw how embarrassed Izaya seemed, he felt slightly responsible.

The headless women took hold of her phone and began to type hastily, she then showed her screen to the blonde hoping for an answer.

**(So what Shinra told me is true. Ha, who would have guessed?)**

"Shinra, apparently" the blonde responded as Celty began to type one again, the fast clicking getting the ravens attention.

**(Wow! Are you guys….like…"official")**

Izaya caught a glimpse of the question, and it got him thinking. What would happen if people found out the dreaded Shizuo Heiwajima was in a relationship with a guy?

"Well so far you guys are the only ones that know, and Izaya isn't really allowed to be out in the open"

**(Well I wish you guys luck)**

"Thank you, Celty" Izaya said with a small blush. Shizuo smiled at this, Izaya seemed to be getting better with dealing with people. Shizuo was about to hug the raven when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, the blonde whipped out his phone and answered not even bothering to see who it was.

"Yo" the blonde said plainly.

"_Oh Shizuo, I hope this isn't a bad time"_

" Tom? Is something wrong?"

"_No, everything's great, it's just you should come down to our usual meeting place there's someone I want you to meet"_

"I'm kind of-"

"_That's why you should come here, I'll explain everything when you get here"_

"Fine but it better be quick"

"_Just what exactly are you doing that's so important to you?"_

Shizuo froze, he didn't have a great answer to that "Fine I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"_Great"_

Shizuo put away his phone and made his way to his boyfriend, he placed his hands on the raven's shoulders.

"Izaya I have to go do something, are you sure you'll be alright" Shizuo was very worried, he feared that Izaya would get hurt again if he left.

Izaya smiled "I'll be fine besides I wont be alone" Izaya gave the blonde a small peck on his cheek.

Shizuo began to exit the room when Shinra got in his path. "The x-rays will be done by the time you get back" The perverted doctor stated, inching up his glasses to the brim of his nose.

"If anything happens to Izaya I'll never forgive you" Shizuo said menacingly making the doctor run for over behind his girlfriend. Shinra knew Shizuo would never really hurt him but the blonde was still scary.

**(Don't worry Shizuo, I'll make sure Izaya's fine)**

Shizuo found comfort in the woman's words, after all she was always taking care of Shinra. She new what it was like.

"Thanks" the blonde stated before heading off, it pained Izaya to see Shizuo go but Shizuo did have a life outside of him. Sometime Izaya wanted Shizuo to be his and his alone, Izaya wanted to monopolize the blonde in a way. Izaya really did want to spend the rest of his life with the blonde, no matter how taboo it was.

* * *

Shizuo ran down the streets as fast as he could, the sooner he made it there the sooner he could go back to Izaya. He really hoped everything was okay with him. Shizuo made it to the spot, the small intersection next to Russia Sushi. Right next to Simon was Tom the seem to be talking about something, there was also someone next to Tom but Shizuo could only make out the person's head. Simon was the first to notice Shizuo.

"Oh Shizuo, you should come eat sus-"

"Not today Simon" Shizuo aught the attention of his boss "So who exactly do I need to meet" The blonde asked.

Tom smiled slightly "Shizuo meet Vorona" the person who was standing next to Tom came out. It was a blonde women who wore a tight suit. Shizuo didn't get it, what did she have to do with anything? There was also something oddly familiar about her. The women noticed it too, her eyes widened when she saw the blonde male. "Shizuo I just hired Vorona as an extra bodyguard, that way you can have more time to do…whatever it is you were doing"

"Greetings" Vorona said holding out her hand, her Japanese was slightly broken and she had this sort of Russian accent.

Shizuo took her hand "Hi" there was definitely something familiar.

" I met Vorona saying she was looking for a job,, she came to Ikebukuro a few month ago but decided to stay recently. You guys have a lot in common actually. Both like sweets, both are feared in there work place, bo-"

"Actually I've think I've seen you before" Vorona stated interrupting Tom, who seemed a little shocked at her comment.

Something clicked in Shizuo's mind, he remembered where he saw her, and it wasn't good. If Izaya found out- oh no Izaya. He hadn't been gone for long but he really didn't need to stay any longer.

"Yeah, a while ago, you were the guy who-"

"Nice seeing you Vorona, Tom, Simon. I should be going now" Shizuo then began to walk off quickly leaving them there slightly puzzled.

"How do you know Shizuo" Tom asked genially curious. Vorona, in his opinion, seemed like a good math for Shizuo. Not many people, women especially, knew Shizuo to well.

"Well funny story" Vorona began, she had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Me: Dun dun dun. **

**Shizuo: Huh?**

**Izaya: Run, Shizuo. Run back to me!**

**Shizuo: What?**

**Izaya: Sorry getting carried away.**

**Me: I love you all! Please review! I wanted to update yesterday but I was swamped with homework and there was this big drama. Life sucks sometimes.**

**Izaya: Dont I know it.**

**Me: Hugs!**

**Izaya: No **

**Me: Not from me. From Shizuo!**

**Izaya: O-Okay.**

***Shizuo hugs Izaya***

**Me: Yay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just got a new computer, cool! This feels so easy it's kind of weird.**

**Izaya: *face palm***

**Shizuo: Don't leave her be.**

**On with the story! Oh I dont own Durarara. I can only dream.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Celty" Izaya said to the headless women next to him, she was there to give him company; Izaya figured they might as well talk.

**(Yeah what is it Izaya) **the dullahan quickly typed on her phone.

"S-So how's it been with you and your head? Made any progress?" Izaya asked excitedly, he really was interested in Celty and her head, he had always been. He wondered what connection her head and body could possess.

**(Actually Izaya...my head it's gone)**

"Wha-What!" Izaya's eyes popped out of their sockets, how could this happen. Celty was meant to be with her head.

**(Well it was just gone, and...I just don't know)**

"Celty do you think that maybe your head..."

**(Maybe my head just no longer wants to be me)**

Izaya felt his heart sink a little, even though Celty didn't have her head he could still tell just by her body language how sad she was. Izaya put his hand tenderly on her shoulder "Celty don't say those things. After everything, you're just going to give up, you can't. This isn't you, I'm sure you'll find your way back to your head. It's like...like..."

"Destiny"

Izaya looked up to see the blonde at the doorway looking rather amused at the scene in front of him. The blonde was panting slightly but only a bit. He must have been running, but of coarse Shizuo had strong...everything! Even his lungs!

"Yeah destiny" Izaya said really happy that that Shizuo was back. Said blonde approached Izaya and gave the raven a tender hug sending butterflies through his stomach. Shizuo held his position, his wrapped his arms around the raven and took a deep breath of Izaya's scent. The entire moment was making Izaya feel extra embarrassed not only that but Celty was watching everything.

" Um...Shizuo...is something wrong" Shizuo took another breath of Izaya's sweet scent, it intoxicated him in ways he didn't understand.

"I'm fine Izaya I just...want to touch you"

"Well that's all good and fine and all but...Celty's here. You do know that?"

**(Oh don't mind me)**

"Don't mind me either" A voice said from the doorway. The couple and headless women turned their heads to see Shinra hiding slightly behind the door frame.

"Sorry" Shizuo said letting go of a blushing red Izaya.

"No real problem. Good thing your back Shizuo, X-ray time" Shinra came into the room hiding the X-ray picture behind his back. Shinra laid the paper down on the table and began to unroll it "Lucky for you Izaya it doesn't show any signs of brain damage, your head might turn a little red but that's it. And there are no broken bones or dislocations. But"

"But what" Shizuo asked worried.

"There is something in his abdomen I can't seem to identify" Shinra picked up the picture and pointed to a strange clump of gray in Izaya stomach.

"Is it dangerous in any way" Shizuo was beginning to get worried; he had just gotten a boyfriend like hell he was losing him now.

"I don't think so, I have examined Izaya's blood and there wasn't anything that showed signs of tumors or diseases"

"So I'm….okay" Izaya was beginning to feel nervous. Was he some sort of freak?

"Well yeah. Everything else seems okay and maybe there was just something wrong with the print of the X-ray. I've examined your blood so I wouldn't worry about it Izaya"

Izaya let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"I wouldn't worry Shizuo" Shinra said slightly smirking at the blonde. Izaya giggled slightly.

"So Shinra" the raven began "you said my stiches would heal…"

"Right, if we keep it under intense heat to help the skins heal faster and to kill germs then everything will be fine. I'll leave you two alone now" Shinra took the dullahan's wrist and began to walk away with her.

"So Shizuo what did Tom want?"

"Oh nothing to important…just that…" Shizuo then realized something, it was the perfect way to say it "Let's just say I might be able to spend more time with you"

Izaya's eyes grew wide with excitement "Really!" Izaya was about to jump out and tackle Shizuo when he remembered his stiches "Ow"

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked worried he actually began walking to the raven.

"I'm fine but why do you say that"

"What's the matter, you don't want to spend time with me?" Shizuo asked sarcastically, smirking at the raven.

"No that's not was I was saying at all!" Izaya was starting to get flustered; he didn't want to anger the blonde.

"I'm messing with you Izaya, I know you want me" Shizuo did love teasing this boy. Izaya began to blush again very hard.

"S-Shizuo….perv….lewd" Izaya was practically hugging his knees; he was just embarrassed by the whole comment.

"You're so virginal Izaya" Shizuo chuckled out and then placed a small kiss on Izaya's forehead. Shizuo could feel the heat of Izaya's face on his lips; he seemed to be getting even warmer. Was he blushing even more?

"I-I….I do want to be with you Shizuo but I'm just….curious"

"Tom just found some extra help" In that moment Izaya leaned forward slightly and kissed Shizuo lips softly.

"Okay, once I'm healed we'll…" Izaya began to think about a possible activity he and the ex-bartender could do when he noticed Shizuo staring at him funny "What?"

"You kissed me just now….."

"Yeah"

"You should do that more often"

"Shizuo what do you think we should do"

"You always ask me what I want to do, what do you want to do?"

Izaya wasn't sure what to say, no one really asked him anything about his opinion "I just want to be with you Shizuo, that's all I want"

"Izaya you're so weird, that's what I've learned to love about you. Can we kiss again?"

"Do you really have to ask" Izaya blushed and leaned forward. Shizuo connected their lips and gently kissed Izaya. His lips gently caressed Izaya's; he tasted the sweet taste Izaya's lips contained.

"Again, guys really?! Do you guys just do this all the time?!" Shinra was beginning to feel he had horrible timing or maybe just horrible luck.

"Jealous much Shinra" Shizuo said after he let go of the raven.

"Okay, I admit that I always suspected you'd guys get together" Shinra said his tone becoming more annoyed "but how is it that you two, who have hated each other for years, can actually end up getting a relation that's more romantic that the one I have with Celty"

"Shinra don't be jealous" Izaya said trying to calm down his friend.

"It's not that I'm jealous, it's just that it's a little odd. Have you guys had- "

"Shinra!" Izaya screamed out covering his ears, he didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence or answer it. It was embarrassing especially when the answer was no.

"I was joking, no need to get your panties in a bunch Izaya. Besides, I don't want to know. I don't need the image, believe me!"

"Why are you here anyway?" Shizuo asked for Izaya's sake, he could tell the raven was embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, my purpose. I just wanted to put this over Izaya's stiches" Shinra said holding out a hot press "This will help him heal faster, so…Izaya lift up your shirt!"

"The stiches are in my lower side, I don't need to completely take my shirt off" Izaya stated matter-of-factly as he lifted the side of his shirt slightly. Izaya only lifted his shirt enough for the stiches to show, nothing else. No need to show more than necessary.

"Sorry Shizuo I tried" Shinra said trying to be humorous as he placed the hot press over Izaya's stiches, securing it.

"I can strip Izaya on my own"

"Ew, I did not need that image" Shinra exclaimed as he finished placing the hot press. Izaya then pulled down the fabric of his shirt, dusting off the access dust the fabric had accumulated

"Okay Shinra let's get this straight, since Izaya's going to be staying you have to swear nothing bad will happen to him. Swear you won't try to experiment on him or like try to clone him when I'm not looking"

"Shizuo have more faith in me"

"I'm staying here"

"W-What?"

"I'm staying here, with Izaya"

"B-But…."

"I told you I don't have to go to work tomorrow so I might as well stay here"

"So you're just going to stay here and…..sleep fully clothed in a corner or something"

"If I have to"

"Okay then…." Shinra just wasn't sure what to say, Shizuo sure was overprotective "So Izaya want something to eat, I think I might have some ootoro leftover"

"Yes!" Izaya was getting rather hungry and nothing was better than ootoro.

"Just don't eat it too fast-"

"Don't worry Izaya's a rather slow eater" Shizuo stated remembering all the times he had stared at Izaya while he was eating.

"Still you don't want to force yourself to much you might bust a stich by accident" after stating that Shinra left the couple alone to go get the raven some food.

"So are you really just going to stay here…because you don't have to" Izaya liked the idea that Shizuo was worried but he didn't want to stress him out or anything.

"Yeah of coarse I'm staying and believe me I want to stay with you" Izaya blushed, the blonde sure did know how to get under his skin.

"I love you I don't know what else to say"

"Well of course you love me, like you said before we exist for one another"

"Yeah you're right" Izaya was beginning to feel comforted when a disturbing thought came into his head "Shizuo would you ever get tired of me?"

"What?" Shizuo was completely shocked with this question, why would he ask that.

"Well if you did get tired of me you'd leave me for someone else. Like a girl" Izaya's face seemed to darken slightly, he hated the thought.

"A girl? Why would I-I wouldn't leave you-"

"Even if I turned back to who I was"

Shizuo looked at Izaya puzzled, the thought had come to him sometimes but he never really came to terms with the answer "If you did turn back then I'd still stay, that is if you liked yourself that way"

Small tears began to come down Izaya's cheeks.

"What? Why are you crying?"

"I-I….I'm c-crying be-because I-I'm h-h….hap…pp.….y" Izaya calmed himself down and began to speak more clearly "I'm happy because you said you'd still stay with me"

"Well yeah, of course I'd stay"

"I love you, I love you, I love you! Me and you should get married because I love you" Izaya said hugging the blonde carefully and tenderly. Izaya barely knew what he was saying he was just very emotional.

"Okay, good with me" Shizuo stated petting Izaya's head. _What did I just say? And did he just say it was okay?_

"Okay?"

"Yeah it's okay with me"

"I love you" Izaya continued to say, hugging the blonde more. He would explain to the blonde later he just wanted to hug the blonde and be emotional now.

* * *

"Come on Vorona, I need a better explanation that that" Tom yelled out chasing after the blonde female.

"I told you I just met him a while ago" Vorona said slowing down slightly giving Tom a chance to grab her by the shoulder.

"How? How did you guys meet? Where?" Tom had been pestering Vorona for a while she might as well give in already she was getting annoyed.

"Okay! I was visiting Ikebukuro a while back and was having trouble finding my destination and well my Japanese was worse back then. I wasn't sure who to ask and Shizuo got my attention so I asked him. He helped me out and even led me there. It was almost like a date….. we talked a little and well…I…."

"You like Shizuo don't you" Tom smirked slightly at the thought.

"Shut up!"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Okay I developed somewhat of a "crush" on him. He seemed like an okay person and I….. kissed him"

Tom was confused "You kissed him? Wow that was a brave move, most people avoid him whenever they can"

"It was only on the cheek; I honestly didn't think I would ever meet him again"

"So are you going to try to ask him out?" Tom wondered how that would end up.

"Maybe, if he's not seeing anyone that is"

"Well if he is I don't know. You're going to have to ask him yourself"

"Maybe I will ask him out next time I see him"

"Good luck"

Vorona wondered if Shizuo considered her as his type, when they talked on their somewhat date she found out they did have a lot in common. Who knows maybe she had a chance, Shizuo was hot and it was a little weird no one ever took the opportunity to ask him out. _Blonde, nice hair, hot face…nice body. Definitely not letting this opportunity pass me!_

* * *

**Me: My new brother was born two days ago, August 24****th****!**

**He's so cute; I think I have baby fever! I love babies not! So cute and tiny and red…..and…and…and….BABIES!**

**Don't you just love babies?!**

**Izaya: Babies are nice.**

**Shizuo: Yeah they are pretty cute.**

**Me: BABIES!~**

**Izaya: Wow I haven't seen you this excited since you discovered Yaoi.**

**Me: Babies! Oh and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Can I take a small moment of your time to say something? I know this might not seem important but I truly don't think people around understand, I'm not referring to any of you more as I am referring to those around me. My so-called "family" who, in all honestly, don't seem to see thing the way I do. I guess they just don't understand how it is pain can be so oblivious to me in some cases and how I can't give myself the pleasure of showing my true feelings in front of anyone. This is why I use this as my medium to get out my feelings and fantasies of understanding. **

**Okay I've wasted enough space on me, on with the story. I was in a dark place.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Shinra wasn't sure how he felt about Shizuo staying with Izaya during the healing process. He knew it was mostly for Izaya's sake and protection but he couldn't help but feel worried. He admitted that when Shizuo said he'd stay Shinra tensed up slightly, all he could think of was Celty's head. Shinra hadn't checked on the head in a while and wondered if the unpleasant smirk was still plastered on her beautiful face. With the loving pair in here he really couldn't go check even if Shizuo for the most part stayed with Izaya. He slept in a small corner of the room that night and never let Izaya alone for a second. For some reason Izaya loved it, Shinra could tell how happy Izaya was. It was the happiest Shinra had ever seen him, it was slightly creepy. Izaya really was changing.

Shinra let out a deep sigh; _I better get those stitches of and fast. _Sure this Izaya is slightly more enjoyable but still he better take the stiches out and let Shizuo take his "boyfriend" home. It was slightly odd relating to them as boyfriends. As the spectacled doctor made his way to the room he hoped that the pair wasn't doing perverted things, he'd seen enough of that, lucky for him they weren't. Shinra went in and found Izaya eating some sushi calmly with a dazed blonde next to him, staring intently.

"Is everything okay in here" Shinra asked, the question was directed at Izaya.

"Yeah everything's fine, are you going to take the stitches out?" Izaya asked the question excitedly, he had some things he wanted to talk to Shizuo about some things in private. Mostly about the thing Izaya accidently said that involved marriage. Izaya hadn't brought it up since then and was feeling weird about it.

"If you want and if I can, lift the shirt" Izaya did as he was told, lifting the cloth of his shirt slightly, taking away the hot press that had been placed over his stitch. Surprisingly the wound was already healing, the skin was forming as his delicate flesh was connecting "Izaya you really are something you really shouldn't be healed yet"

"Well I guess I'm just weird that way"

"Hmmm…I think it's more about how fast you're cells produce. Or maybe how your skin tissue-"

"Shinra have you been over examining my blood?"

"Let's just get the stitches out" Shinra said wanting to change the subject. Shinra got out a pair of pincers "Don't mind me, continue" Shinra said as he griped the surgical thread.

"Um…..okay" Izaya said feeling a little odd with Shinra here "So Shizuo ever gotten stitches"

"Not really, you know I don't bruise easily" Shizuo's brown eyes focused on the how the pincers tugged on the surgical thread. How the black string easily glided out of his flesh "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really, well not too much" Izaya stated panting slightly as he noticed the string being tugged.

"So Izaya I believe you and me have something we need to discuss" Shizuo stared at Izaya intently, he knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Shizuo t-this doesn't seem like the right time for that" Izaya began shaking slightly causing the string to hit the surrounding flesh forcefully. Izaya gasped at the sudden pain.

"Izaya hold still and besides I doubt it's that bad" Shinra stated as he continued to unstitch the wound.

"Not here Shizuo, when we get back to the apartment okay" Izaya stared at the blonde; he could have sworn that he saw a small smirk on his lips. _Oh Shizuo why_ _must you tempt me._

* * *

"Who let you in here?" Shiki stated irritated at his men's incompetence,_ letting her, of all people, in here._

"I'll take my leave once I have collected that is rightfully mine" Namie said slamming her hands down onto Shiki's desk.

"Do you really have to irritate me about your problems" Shiki told the aggravated women.

"Pay attention, the last couple of months my payments have been lacking. In total Izaya owes me $453.79 and seeing that he's missing" Namie stared him straight in the eye, crossing her arms over her chest "you owe me"

"You don't even care that your boss is missing as long as you get paid" _This women is demonic. _

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that I know for a fact that Izaya is safe"

"What!" Shiki nearly jumped out of his chair "You know where Izaya is?" Why on earth would Izaya tell this woman where he was hiding? _Whatever as long as I find out where Izaya is hiding out it'll be okay._

"What? No I have no clue where he is" Namie stated blandly "It's just that I know Izaya so I'm pretty sure he's fine"

"Ugh…..It's useless" Shiki stated as he rubbed the tips of his fingers over his temples "It's like he just disappeared of the face of the earth. His office and home are trashed, there's no sign of him anywhere. The only other option is he's gone underground"

"Or he's dead" Namie stated getting Shiki's attention "Although I doubt it, Izaya is still Izaya. It would take a lot to kill that bastard. Am I getting paid or not?"

"Yeah, yeah if it will get you to leave, tracking a mastermind like Izaya is hard enough without you here" Shiki took out his black checkbook along with a box of cigarettes. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, the small spark burning the tip filling the room with smoke.

"That stinks, pay me so I can go" Namie stated irritated.

"Fine but if you hear anything you'll inform me correct" Shiki said as he pulled out a pen and began to write the angry secretary a check.

Namie then began to think back, finding her boss couldn't be that hard. He usually stood out a lot in crowds, with his stupid smirk, fluffy coat and malevolent aura. Then again when those factors were taken away you were left with a pretty normal person. Namie tried to image Izaya, who in her mind was this crazy bastard with a god complex, as a normal person. What she came up with was a relatively short guy with black, scraggly hair, who was thinner than most guys and honestly not too different from most people. _Actually now that I think about it I think I saw someone who fit that description. _

"Here now go" Shiki said as he gave the women her check, the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"He's still in Ikebukuro, start there" Namie's voice had no emotion as she took the check from the yakuza's hand.

"What?" Shiki asked confused as the women began to walk away, the clatter of her heeles filling the quiet room.

"He's still in Ikebukuro" with that Namie left leaving the yakuza alone with his thoughts. Shiki took a long breath of his cigarette, letting out a breath of gray smoke.

Shiki had no personal emotions for Izaya; he was just another one of his workers but Izaya was the best info broker out there. He was an aspect he couldn't afford to lose, although evil Izaya was a genius and if Izaya lost that then he wouldn't be Izaya.

* * *

"A home sweet home!" Izaya exclaimed as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Man things have been exhausting lately" Shizuo stated coming his hand through his bleach blonde hair "Now we have some things we need to talk about" Shizuo stated as he forced Izaya into a hug. Shizuo kissed Izaya's neck softly.

"S-Shizuo…. s-stop" Izaya gasped out at the contact of Shizuo's warm moist lips on his delicate neck.

"I love you Izaya, I won't let you get hurt again"

**Me: Review, I apologies for my…um…dark side in the beginning. Sorry I don't like showing it in real life but I needed to get it out.**

**Izaya: I pity you, you don't feel loved sometimes do you. **

**Me: That's okay, I'm used to it. And besides I can use this to get my feelings out. All of you have a special place in my heart. I wish you all good lives. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own durarara, I am sad. Oh and Shizuo is called the fortissimo of Ikebukuro and fortissimo means very loud. **

**Win for Shizuo.**

**Chapter 16**

"So" Shizuo began, his voice tinting of a smirk "I recall you saying that we should get married"

Izaya's body heated up completely when he heard that, he could feel how red his face was "S-Shizuo…..I….I…I think I may have been overreacting….or maybe I was emotion…I…I" Izaya embarrassment was getting to him. His words became more like mumbling and his face became redder and redder by the second. Shizuo couldn't help but laugh, Izaya looked very cute in that shade of red "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's too soon for that"

"So you would like to" Shizuo said then began to leave small kisses on the back of Izaya's neck, making the raven shiver.

"Well….yeah" Izaya said as he continued to shiver at the blondes touch. Suddenly Izaya felt the touches stop. Shizuo's hands traveled down to Izaya's waist and began to hug Izaya gently. Shizuo tightened his grip on Izaya's waist and buried his head into Izaya's shoulder.

"S-Shizuo is something wrong" Izaya could feel Shizuo's warmth radiant on his body, there was something different about Shizuo's vibe. It felt as though his body relaxed and became warmer. Izaya began to worry when Shizuo didn't answer but slowly he began to speak.

"Nothing's wrong Izaya, you've just made me really happy" Izaya's heart lightened when he heard that, he smiled to himself. Izaya then grabbed Shizuo's arm and made Shizuo hug his closer.

"Shizuo you know I've always wanted to have this relationship with you"

"Oh yeah then how come you never made a move" Shizuo asked mockingly.

"Well I never thought you'd actually accept my feelings….I always thought you'd reject me and then use the fact that I like you to torture me" Izaya hated the thought of that happening, he could picture it easily, he'd always imagined it. He pictured himself on his knees confessing to Shizuo with tears in his eyes and Shizuo rejecting him easily.

"Well that's dark, you have a really dark mindset you know that" Shizuo told as he nuzzled Izaya's neck.

"Well I guess it has to do with the way I was raised; you know, don't trust anyone and never show any emotion because it makes you look weak. I always knew my parents liked my sisters more than me" Izaya's voice held a lot of sad emotions, a sad smile graced his lips, thinking about this must bring up some bad memories of his childhood.

Izaya freed himself from Shizuo's grasp, shocking the blonde slightly only to get a smirk from Izaya and the raven tackling him down. Izaya buried his head into the blonde's chest "Shizuo has a nice scent" Izaya took a deep breath of Shizuo's smell. Izaya giggled, giving Shizuo a cute little smile. Izaya leaned in a planted a kiss onto Shizuo's lips.

"I honestly think you were meant for me, as crazy as that sound seeing our past and all" Izaya was still wondering why it was that Shizuo and him were like this now. Why now? Why not then or when they met? Was this all a part of a master plan? Izaya was no longer holding all the cards so if he wasn't then who was? "I'm going to go take a bath" Izaya said as he got up he needed some time to think things through. Maybe he was just overthinking things but he couldn't shake this feeling he had deep in his stomach.

"Okay call me if you need any help" Shizuo told smirking only to get a playful punch in the shoulder from Izaya as he got up.

"When did you get so perverted" Izaya laughed slightly, but he still felt something odd in his stomach.

* * *

Izaya laid in the tub full of warm, comforting water letting the liquid heat up his exterior. His pale skin taking in the moisture relaxing him, _Ahh~ okay this does help and I did need a bath. _The hot water soothing his wound also, it gave him a relieving feeling almost as if it was healing him from the inside took a deep breathe of the evaporating mist before sinking into the warm water to the point where it was slightly under his nose. Izaya's knees rose up slightly when he sunk in since he couldn't entirely fit. _I can barely fit in here how does Shizuo do it? He's so much taller than me. _

Izaya sat up and stared down at his thin, pale body hugging himself _I'm so small…I knew I was thin but…..I guess this s why I never really stared at myself naked before. _Izaya let out a pathetic laugh to himself as he stared at his small abdominals, his legs thinner than those of most women, his teeny tiny waist so small he could almost see his ribs through his skin. Izaya looked down at his hands, his slender finders and thin arms; he raised his hands up to his face. Izaya traced his fingers over his face; apparently the only part of him that did get slightly bigger was his cheeks. Izaya sighed no wonder Shizuo liked him, he looked so much like a women, if his hair was longer he could easily be confused for a women.

Izaya traced his chest and then wondered how his life would have been if he was born a girl, he looked down at his member _There I go overanalyzing everything again; I can't change the past when will I learn that. I'm no god. _In the middle of his thoughts he heard the door open, the wood gliding across the bathrooms cold floor. Izaya looked up to see Shizuo staring at him intently.

"Having fun?" Shizuo said seeing where Izaya's hand was, right in the center of his chest. Izaya immediately covered himself with his hands.

"Shizuo why are you here?" Izaya really didn't want Shizuo to see him naked.

"You don't sound happy to see me" Shizuo asked as he reclined on the door.

"I'm naked and wet and-why are you looking at me like that" Izaya said noticing Shizuo's odd smile.

"Do you realize what you said?" Shizuo asked grinning at the naïve raven.

Izaya examined his words and then blushed "Shizuo it's not the time to say that" Izaya slashed in the water slightly in embarrassment.

"C'mon Izaya there's nothing wrong with me seeing you naked" Shizuo tried to get closer to get a better view.

"Stop it, don't tease me" Izaya tried to get away but there really was no use.

"You're so cute when you're like this you know that" Shizuo said reaching and grabbing Izaya forcing him into a hug. It was an awkward hug, Izaya's arms still crossed over his chest and Shizuo patting his head but a hug none the less.

"Shizuo?" Izaya asked shyly.

"What?"

"You better not be doing this just to get a look at my butt"

"Great idea"

* * *

Shinra had a chance to check on Celty's head, he knew it was getting late but he really could care less. He made his way to the basement wondering if maybe he should consider giving Celty her head back even though he wasn't done with his research yet. When he got to the head he was happy to see a smile on her face, a happy, heartfelt smile.

"I see you're rather happy, what I wouldn't give to see you're expression change" Shinra asked cheerfully to no one in particular "I guess you're happy, does it have to do with Shizuo and Izaya?"

Shinra sighed he knew she wouldn't answer but still it was comforting talking to her, _Huh? When did I start referring to the head as her? Well it is a her but it's just a head. _

"They do seem happy together, it's kind of cute" Shinra smiled before continuing "Cute in a weird way but still"

Shinra tapped the glass of her container; her face was happy but peaceful at the same time, content and aware. He really should continue examining the head, there could be something there that would lead him to something.

"I swear Celty I'll find a way to reunite you with your body. If only I had more time, I don't lie keeping secrets but I don't have much of an option at this point"

* * *

"Those are your order" Shiki told his men, his hand gripping the phone tighter as he spoke. He had send out the same message to all his workers. Look for anyone, anyone, who resembles Izaya.

"_But sir those characteristics are to diverse especially in these areas" _

Shiki could easily tell is workers didn't want to do this, it would be a hard task but it was a task that needed to be done "Are you defying my direct order?" Shiki's tone held small tints of anger, if you wanted to be a yakuza leader you needed to intimidate you're worker. In this job fear and respect went hand in hand.

"_Alright sir we'll do what we can"_

"Good" Shiki turned around in his chair and overlook the scenery of the city, the people moving, the lights shining, and all the noise that filled the city. How could Izaya's secretary know he was hiding in there? Either way if there was a chance Izaya was there he needed to take it "I know it won't be easy but it needs to be done"

"_Yes sir"_

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to me when I was in the tub" Izaya asked as he ran a towel through his wet hair. Izaya sat down on the bed next to the blonde.

"Can you blame me, it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up" Shizuo said as he lay down on the bed.

"You're so weird Shizuo, no weird isn't the right word, more like perverted. But I think I used that word enough already how about-" Izaya stopped talking when he noticed Shizuo wasn't looking at him more like he was staring at his boxers. While Shizuo was fully clothed Izaya was in a fresh pair of boxers and an undershirt both that were a little too baggy.

"Come here" Shizuo commanded playfully, Izaya stayed in his spot until Shizuo caught his wrist and pulled him close. The raven fell onto the blonde, his face landing on Shizuo chest, said blonde began to stroke his head "You're sleeping here tonight" Shizuo kissed the side of Izaya's face almost putting his lips on the raven's eye.

Shizuo continued to stroke Izaya's head and began wondering if he should tell Izaya about the whole Vorona thing that had occurred but he could guess how Izaya would react. Izaya didn't even want to talk about, look what had happened because of that conversation, Izaya ended up getting stiches. Although Izaya had in fact changed but Shizuo knew that Izaya was still emotionally fragile, anything could set him off and if it did happen Izaya could easily return to the person he was. Shizuo promised that he'd stay by him but if Izaya didn't want to be with him would he still fight for him?

"Yeah" Shizuo looked down to find Izaya sleeping calmly on his chest. His breathing timed and his face peaceful, Izaya's hair lazily falling over his face making him look like a content child.

"Let's not go back to how we were" Shizuo said as he carefully laid Izaya down on the bed, covering him with the blanket. Shizuo could easily see Izaya's hand grabbing the blanket from the inside. Clutching it closer to his pale body, Shizuo then began to get himself ready for bed so he could crawl into the bed with the lithe raven.

* * *

**Me: Please review, I love hearing your opinions. You know I have two little plush puppies. One red named Izaya and a blue one named Shizuo.**

**Izaya: You're obsessed with us aren't you.**

**Me: Well yeah I need emotional release or else my mother will send me to a mental doctor.**

**Izaya: My parents tried to do that too.**

**Shizuo: Weren't you considering joining the dollars?**

**Me: Yeah I was, I'm not sure though.**

**Izaya: Your brother calls you Shizuo too.**

**Me: Yeah he does, it makes me happy, it's like I'm Shizuo. Oh and he pronounces Izaya as Shizaya! That s awesome! Oh and my sister and I wrote "My little sister's Shizaya tales" and she's sad because people dont reviewso much. So I was hoping could you please check it out, it's really cute I promise! Please I dont like my sister being sad, I'm the sad one not her. **

**Izaya: There is some human in you.**

**Me: Please! I know I sound pushy but I just dont like seeing my sister sad.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've decided to become the worlds Izaya Orihara, you're welcome world. Anyone know where I can get a fluffy jacket. I guess I can always get red contacts when I turn 18 (I asked my mom if I could get red contacts since she said I could get contacts in any color I want but she said no to red)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Izaya woke up before Shizuo did giving him the chance to observe the blonde as he slept, Izaya didn't know why but the blonde always looked his calmest when he was asleep. It was like all the horrible, ugly things this world had had disappeared, like all the torment he had been put through was gone. The torment Izaya was mostly responsible for. Izaya sighed as he wondered how his life would have been if he had just had the guts to tell Shizuo how he felt a long time ago. _He hated me from the beginning, his animal instincts must have told him I was trouble. _Izaya was too deep in though to notice Shizuo fumbling under the covers, the blonde saw the distracted raven and took the opportunity. He hooked his hands over Izaya's waist and held him close.

"Oh Shizuo, good to see that you're up" Izaya said as Shizuo buried his head in the raven's neck "Shizuo don't you have work today"

"Yeah I do, although I really don't feel up to it right now" Shizuo groaned, he really didn't want to deal with the usual jackasses and morons that usually crossed his path. _I swear, why don't people just pay up when they need to dammit._

"Hey Shizuo can I ask you something?" Izaya's tone was more shy then usual, that really worried Shizuo.

"Yeah you can ask me anything"

"Let's say hypothetically that I had gotten the guts to ask you out when we were in high school. What would you have done?" Izaya had a small blush on his lips, _Why am I so nervous? We're already dating now so what does talking about the past do?_

"Well that depends on how you presented yourself, if you acted like you do now then I would have believed you but if you were being a slimy flea about it I would have had my doubts" Shizuo got up from the bed and began to dress himself in his usual bartender uniform.

"Well yeah that makes sense" Izaya began "okay how about….." Izaya stopped mid-sentence unsure if he should continue the question.

"How about what" Shizuo asked as he buttoned up his black vest.

"How about if I did it when we were children?"

Shizuo swung his black bow tie around his neck and began to tie it "That would have been a weird thing to do, especially at such a young age"

"Yeah, I guess what I'm trying to ask is….you know how when we first met you instantly didn't like me" Izaya's stomach hurt a little at the though, he really didn't want to think about the past.

"Sorry about that" Shizuo said as he tightened his bow one last time.

"Huh why are you saying sorry"

"I don't think I ever really apologized for judging you like that, it's just you smelled…I cant explain it but in that instant you made me rethink everything I had ever done in life" Shizuo heard the springs of the bed creak "That pissed me of for some reason that I don't understand"

" It's okay Shizuo" Izaya got closer to Shizuo and hugged him, burying his head into Shizuo's back "So it doesn't matter, where, when, how, or what age I met you. I'd always have my scent so I'd always piss you off" Izaya spoke slowly, his voice didn't seem particularly sad, but it didn't seem happy either.

"Izaya what are…"

" So it would always end like this….one way or the other" Izaya clung to the blonde tightly, Shizuo could feel Izaya smile at him, in doing so Shizuo smiled to himself too.

* * *

"Izaya I'm leaving now, are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself"

"I'm 23 years old Shizuo, I'll be fine" Izaya sat on the couch, a thin blanket covering him. His knees were pressed up against his chest and he wasn't fully clothed, he still wore the baggy sweatshirt and boxers he had slept with.

"Alright if anything happens you know what to do. Oh and be careful your wound"

"I will" Izaya hugged him self tighter as Shizuo excited the apartment giving Izaya a lonesome feeling.

When Shizuo wasn't around Izaya was in no mood to do anything, I wasn't like he could do anything anyway. Izaya's entire life had been taken up by finding ways to out power god. Other then that Izaya had no other hobbies. Izaya recalled how Shizuo had installed the computer just so Izaya could look something up. _Shizuo had been so nice to me, I should do something to repay him. _Izaya was new to this whole relationship thing and he wasn't quite sure how most "normal" couples expressed their feelings. Izaya had seen enough people all happy when they were in relationship only to end in a depression once it was over.

_Should I buy him something, I know I shouldn't be outside but if it's just for a while and if I wear a disguise…_Izaya pondered his options, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to repay Shizuo for his kindness. _I'll… take a knife, yeah that's what I'll do. I may be changed but knife handling is like riding a bike…_Izaya made his way to the kitchen and began searching for a knife small enough to fit in his pocket but with a large enough blade to intimate someone if he needed to_ You never forget._

* * *

Izaya padded up his wound with bandages, gauds, and clothes to make sure that if anything did happen at least his wound wouldn't re-open. Izaya wasn't planning on using the knife, it was just for show but if anyone did try to hurt him then he really didn't have much of a choice. He went with a uniform knife, relatively small but with a good handle, when using a knife one must have a good grip on it. Izaya knew the do's and don'ts of knife handling, _And yet I let myself make the stupidest mistake a person could make, leaving the knife on the edge. _Izaya then grabbed an old cloth and wrapped the knife in it, better safe than sorry.

Izaya had rummaged through Shizuo's closet looking for something that would fit him and had a big enough pocket for the knife. Izaya found what he was looking for, a baggy hidden pants, and swung the baggy clothing onto his body. Izaya headed out not bothering to lock the door, _Not like anyone would be stupid enough to steal from Shizuo. _

Izaya made his way to the city, it was early in the morning yet the streets were already filled with people, walking, talking, and things that were quite normal for the citizens of the city. As Izaya walked he was happy to see that no one looked twice at him. _I guess no one really cares that I'm missing, _Izaya was beginning to think that wasn't so bad.

As Izaya moved through the city he reached and pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over his face and shoved his hands into the pant's pockets. He could almost feel the presence of the knife in his pocket. Izaya began to hear faint yelling coming from behind, right in the center of the city, Izaya looked up at the sky and watched as the blue sky was infiltrated by a red vending machine. Izaya smiled to himself, _So he's over in that direction, I better keep my distance._

Izaya continued to walk wondering what he should get Shizuo then Izaya realized something, he didn't have any money with him. Could he have really been so stupid as to forget that he really didn't have any money. Izaya groaned to himself as he turned back. _Well I have to do something, I cant really steal anything …..I'm sure I'll think of something. _

Izaya wasn't paying much attention to were he was going and became unsure of where he was, Izaya took sight of his surroundings and noticed in horror that he was in the center of the city. He'd be in so much trouble if Shizuo found him. Izaya let instincts take hold and ran like a scared child getting a few sideways glances from some bystanders.

Izaya continued to run until he slammed head first into someone, knocking his hood right of the top of his head revealing Izaya's face. Izaya opened his eyes to see blonde hair, at first he thought it was Shizuo and began to panic but then he realized he hadn't bumped into a man but a women instead.

"I'm sorry" Izaya said as he straightened himself up and stared at the women, she was wearing a tight suit that showed most of her breast and had long blonde hair.

"You should really watch where you're going" the blonde women scowled slightly.

"Vorona time to get going" a voice said from behind, Izaya looked to see someone who he believed was Shizuo's boss. Izaya took a second look and found his blonde walking behind him. Izaya quickly pulled his hood over his head and ran of.

"Hey" he heard the women, Vorona,say as he passed her. Izaya was having trouble focusing on his steps and ended up bumping into Shizuo's shoulder. Izaya could have sworn he saw the blonde staring at his face but he didn't stay to find out. Izaya ran off faster, praying Shizuo hadn't recognized him.

Izaya ran through crowds and crowds of people, bumping into several bystanders getting words yelled at him. As Izaya ran he felt someone grab his arm and he instantly panicking thinking it was Shizuo. Izaya was pushed into a corner, Izaya turned around to see two men in suits and black glasses.

"Are you Izaya Orihara" one of them asked, Izaya wasn't sure what to say. Did these people plan to do something to him. Izaya put is hand in his pocket and gripped the knife.

"Who wants to know?" Izaya asked in the most confident voice he could muster.

"Shiki, he asked us to find you" The other man said.

Izaya was shocked , why on earth would Shiki look for him? _Of coarse, that basterd needs to get information without worrying about getting turned into the police _"I am Izaya, what are you going to do about it"

"Please come with us, we are not going to force you to come with us unless we have to"

Izaya didn't want to be forced into going somewhere especially when he had a choice "Fine but make this quick"

Izaya followed the guys still gripping the knife in his pocket, if they tried to attack he knew what to do.

* * *

Shizuo could have sworn the thin boy that passed him was Izaya, he caught a small tint of red shining from his eyes.

"Shizuo cant I speak with you" Vorona asked tapping his shoulder.

"Umm….later I kind of have something to do" Shizuo said beginning to run after the male. Shizuo could make out the thin man running through the crowd. Then suddenly he saw someone grab his shoulder and pulling him into an alley, another guy fallowing them. Shizuo picked up the pace and peered into the alley.

"Are you Izaya Orihara" One of the guys asked making Shizuo skip a breathe.

"Who want's to know" Shizuo was shocked, that person was definitely Izaya. _Izaya please don't go with these guys._

"Fine but make it quick" Shizuo hadn't heard what the conversation was about but he didn't care, if Izaya was going with them so was he.

Shizuo fallowed them and if either of them tried to hurt Izaya they'd be dead.

* * *

Izaya was lead into Shiki's office, he went in finding Shiki smoking as he sat at his desk.

"Oh Izaya I'm amazed they found you" Shiki said rather surprised.

"What do you want Shiki" Izaya asked taking his seat.

" I know several people want you dead but that doesn't mean you no longer work for me"

"I think it does" Izaya said annoyed, he really didn't want to be here right now.

"Listen I'll get to the point, I'll provide you with a place to live, underground of course, as long as you continue to provide information as always. What do y-"

"Not interested"

"You didn't even let me finish"

"Like I said not interested" Izaya told as he got up from his seat and began walking to the door.

"Wait" Shiki said grabbing Izaya's wrist.

"Let go!" Izaya was starting to get mad, he grabbed the knife from his pocket and placed it on Shiki's neck "I'll be going now"

"You dare turn a knife on your boss"

"Yes" Izaya tried to exit once again only to have Shiki grab him by the neck, nearly chocking him. Izaya dropped the knife raising his hands to his neck hoping to free himself. At that moment the door burst in, breaking of it's hinges.

"What the hell, who let-!"

"Shi-…..Shi…zuo?" Shizuo's eyes turned red when he saw Izaya being nearly chocked by this guy.

"What are you doing" Shizuo asked, his voice like venom.

"Who are you ? How did you get here? There were several guard-"

"You didn't answer my question" Shizuo gabbed Izaya's wrist and freed the raven from the yakuza's grasp. Izaya was pulled into the blondes arms "Shizuo" Izaya asked confused.

"It's okay Izaya"

"You cant take him" Shiki began then realized in utter who he was talking to "you're Shizuo Heiwajiima"

"Yeah"

"But you hate Izaya"

"Shut up" Shizuo said sounding very pissed off "If you say one more word or try to hurt Izaya, I will kill you!"

"You cant kill me" Shiki quickly reached out trying to get Izaya, on instant Izaya kicked Shiki in the shin knocking the yakuza to the floor. Shiki began to get up only to be greeted by a fist to the face. Shizuo put as much force as he could into the punch, the bastard deserved it. Shiki was knocked out cold.

"Let's go Izaya"

"Shizuo how did you find me" Izaya asked as he snuggled into Shizuo's chest.

"That's not important right now" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand protectively and began to exit the room. As they exited Izaya noticed several passed out guards lining the hallways.

"Shizuo"

"What's wrong"

"You did this just to get me?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" Izaya said bluntly and hugged the blonde "let's go home"

"Sure thing" Shizuo smiled tenderly at the raven.

* * *

**Me: Review and smut in the next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Smut! Lemon! Porn! I don't care what you call it! Yaoi lemon! So if you don't like stop reading!**

**Chapter 18**

"Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Shizuo asked as he examined Izaya's face, he didn't seem to have any bruises. _I swear if I find a single bruise I'll kill that idiot._

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you were there though. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't come" Izaya told the blonde "I might have been killed"

"Don't say that" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him into a hug "You sure you're okay?"

"Positive" Izaya began patting the blondes back "but I did accidentally loose one of your knifes"

"Who cares about that?" Shizuo began "He could have killed you"

"But you were there to save me" Izaya said as he buried his head into Shizuo's neck.

"And what if I hadn't?" The idea scarred him, if he hadn't been there Izaya would have been killed. Then what would have happened to himself. He'd probably die inside.

"That's just the thing Shizuo" Izaya straightened himself up and kissed Shizuo gently on the lips "you were there, isn't that what fate itself is all about?" Izaya gave Shizuo a gently smile as he began to get up.

"Were are you going?"

"Kitchen. Aren't you hungry ?"

"I'm going with you, you cant be trusted alone"

As the pair entered the kitchen several questions made it's way through Shizuo's mind. Why would Izaya even go to the city if he knew he was in danger? What would be so important to him that he'd risk that?

"Why were you in the city?"

Izaya had been gathering ingredients to make their meal when he heard the question. His arms were filled with pasta's and sauces. He set down all the ingredients on the counter and whipped his arms on the front of his pants. He didn't want to answer the question, he would seem like such an idiot, _Love does make people do stupid things. _Izaya composed himself, he knew he would sound like an idiot but Shizuo deserved an answer "I wanted to get you something,, you know to repay you" Izaya could feel his body heat up from embarrassment.

"You…wanted to…repay...me?" Shizuo thought the whole idea was rather odd, Izaya practically risked his life just to show his gratitude.

"It was silly I know but it was something I wanted to do"

"You really are something Izaya and as much as I love that you should know that yo don't have to risk your life for me"

"But didn't you do the exact thing for me just-"

Shizuo stopped Izaya, placing one finger on his lips "You don't have to do anything other than what you have been doing"

"That's just it I feel that I haven't been doing enough" After saying that Shizuo grabbed the raven's face, caressing his cheeks as he kissed Izaya's lips gently. Izaya's body began to heat up again as he felt Shizuo's moist lips on his own. He could almost feel Shizuo's tongue move over Izaya's lips, asking for entrance.

"S….Sh-Shizuo" Izaya pushed the blonde away gently "Not….now…okay"

"Alright not now" Shizuo kissed Izaya's cheek one last time before they continued to prepare their food. Izaya began to take out the pasta, to him the pasta looked like long strands of blonde hair. _Blonde hair…..blonde hair…that women. _Izaya recalled the blonde women he had run into. W_as she a co-worker?_

"Um…Shizuo"

"Yeah what is it"

"There was a women with you guys, she was blonde, who was she?"

Shizuo was taken slightly aback by the question "Vorona, she's going to be working with me from now on"

"Oh well she better not try anything" Izaya muttered.

Shizuo could tell Izaya didn't like the idea of him working with a women, especially one who dressed like Vorona did "Izaya there's something you should know"

Izaya was no idiot he could guess were this was going "Let me guess she was the one you went on a date with once"

"Yeah" Shizuo sighed, how he wish he could avoid this.

"Well" Izaya began "I just hope for her sake she didn't develop feelings for you, seeing you're mine and all"

"You seem to be taking that well" Shizuo stated rather surprised that Izaya wasn't going crazy or anything.

"Yeah, we have established a relationship" Izaya walked to the blonde and gave him a quick, little hug " Remember fate brought us together, you told me we'd always be together"

"Yeah we will"

* * *

After eating the couple saw that the sun was beginning to set, the sky illuminated by a reddish hue of the sun's light passing the pure white cloud.

"It looks really don't you think" Izaya asked, he could almost make out the moon in that darkening sky.

Izaya became distracted as he watched the sky become darker and darker until the reddish hue was replaced by darkness, the only natural light coming from the pale moon. _Night, it's almost as if the city comes alive at this time. _Izaya really couldn't help but notice how the exact second the sun went completely down, the city lights were turned on illuminating the city of Ikebukuro.

Izaya felt a hand grab him by the waist "Shizuo?" The blonde then picked him up, carrying the raven bridal style and began to walk toward Shizuo's bedroom. Shizuo laid Izaya down on the bed gently, the soft fabric of the sheets comforting him. The blonde untied his bow letting it fall to the floor as he unbuttoned his vest. Shizuo removed the garment and took a seat on the bed next to the raven, the springs of the bed creaking as he sat down.

"You know I love you right" Shizuo stated as he began to kiss Izaya's neck gently.

"Ahh…uhh" Izaya felt chills coarse through his body as Shizuo's moist lips moved across his delicate flesh "S-Shizuo I-I'm….. nervous" it was the truth Izaya had never done anything like this before, he was very nervous. He loved Shizuo but he just felt so awkward next to the blonde. Shizuo was clearly bigger than him and more built up.

"Nervous? You have nothing to be nervous about " Shizuo couldn't help but smile at how adorably shy Izaya was acting.

"You promise you'll be gentle?" Izaya asked in such an innocent, virginal tone. His face gleaming with innocent, his bright red orbs nervous and glassy .

"Do you even have to ask?" Izaya smiled warmly at this.

The blonde got up from the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned muscular chest, he slid the shirt off his shoulders tossing it into a corner leaving it to be forgotten for the night.

Izaya looked down at himself, he had such a small thin frame, Izaya grabbed the fabric of his shirt preparing to strip himself.

"Don't, I'll do it" Shizuo said as he got up on the bed once more. He began to pull Izaya's shirt over his head revealing his thin, slightly muscular body. Izaya sighed silently as the shirt was pulled over his head ruffling his jet black hair. As the shirt came off Izaya instantly raised his arms up covering his chest as best he could.

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh slightly at the raven's actions "What are you covering, you have nothing to be ashamed of" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arms gently and removed then getting a good look at Izaya's light, pink, nipple.

Izaya's body tightened in embarrassment, he shut his eyes tightly not wanting to open them. Izaya felt the cold air hit his chest as his nipples became erect and hard.

Shizuo noticed this and latched onto Izaya's erect right nipple, covering the nipple with his mouth and gliding his wet muscle over the raven's nipple.

Izaya's eyes darted open when he felt his nipple become surrounded by warm, moist heat "Ah…..ah…ah!" Izaya tried his best to hold back his moans, he bit his lower lip trying to contain himself. As Shizuo sucked, his other hand began to rub the other nipple slowly "Ahh….ahh…ah….." Izaya's face lit up with a light pink flush, his stomach become knotted with odd emotions. He felt an odd sense of pleasure running through his entire body.

"You feeling more comfortable" Shizuo asked, taking notice of Izaya's blushed face.

"Um…"

Shizuo moved his hand down slowly, lightly touching Izaya's chest as he went down. He grabbed the hem of Izaya's pants and began tugging it slightly.

"No!" Izaya immediately bolted noticing what Shizuo was doing. He pushed the blonde away slightly and backed away. Izaya grabbed the bed sheets and covered himself. Izaya hug the sheets closer to his body "I don't…..you undress first"

"Alright" The ex-bartender unbuttoned his pants and removed it along with his boxers.

Izaya raised the blanket up to his face covering his eyes,. Izaya felt a pair of strong hands grab his blanket covered face. Shizuo's fingers slowly began to remove the blanket.

"Let me see your face" Izaya eyes became visible, Shizuo stared into Izaya glowing red orbs as he began to remove the rest of the blanket. Izaya focused on Shizuo's dark brown orbs completely distracted from the blondes actions. Shizuo took the chance of the distracted Izaya and, once again, reached for the hem of Izaya's pants. He hooked the fabric of the raven's pants and underwear and slowly tugged them off, Izaya covered his privates with the blanket immediately after his pants were removed.

Shizuo moved his hands across Izaya's leg, stroking it gently "Ah…." Shizuo's hand slowly made it's way under the blanket, the blonde grabbed Izaya's member and stroked it gently.

"Ah…ahaha…" Izaya could feel the blood rush down to his member as the shocks of pleasure coursed through his body. _Why does this feel….so right? _Izaya's entire body shook and shivered with the amount of raw pleasure he was experiencing.

Shizuo looked at Izaya entranced by how the moaned at the touches, Izaya's member was becoming harder and harder by the second. The blonde played around with the tip of the raven's cock and could feel beads of pre-cum start to leak out. Shizuo could also feel blood rush down to his groins, his own member coming alive with arousal. Shizuo let go of the raven's member and laid him down gently on the bed, slightly getting on top of him, and removed the blanket that was covering his waist. The blonde could now clearly see the raven's hard member, the head covered in a thin layer of pre-cum.

Izaya blushed seeing that the blondes eyes were fixed on his member, the raven felt completely exposed. Izaya eyes trailed down Shizuo's body, taking note in how muscular and built up the ex-bartender was, his eyes eventually made it to Shizuo's crotch. Izaya immediately blushed seeing how big the blonde was, he quickly shifted his gaze to Shizuo's face. The blonde had a small smirk on his lips.

Shizuo examined the raven underneath him, his pale, clean skin and thin waist, he could almost make out the scar on the ravens side. Izaya seemed to have no other bruises other than that scar. _Good, I wont let anyone who hurts you live. _Shizuo stroked the raven's cheek gently and kissed Izaya's lips gently. Shizuo's lips moved over Izaya's mouth gently, he glided his tongue over the raven's lips asking for entrance. Izaya moaned slightly in response and gave the blonde permission of entrance. Shizuo's tongue made it's way into the warm cavern, tasting the raven's sweet tongue . Shizuo licked every inch of Izaya's mouth, their tongues dancing in rhythm.

The blonde ended the kiss, a thin layer of saliva connecting their mouths. Shizuo then began to kiss Izaya's neck, sucking gently on the delicate flesh until he was sure he'd left a mark. He savored the sweet taste of Izaya's skin, for someone who wasn't to fond of sweets every inch of him did have an amazingly sweet taste.

"Ah…ahh…ugh" the blonde licked Izaya's neck once more, noticing the small pink marks he had left on the white porcelain skin, the raven under him moaned louder. Shizuo moved his tongue lower, licking the center of Izaya's chest.

Shizuo kissed Izaya's hip bone "Ah….Shizuo" the blonde then grabbed Izaya's cock and swallowed the tip, surrounding the sensitive organ in moist heat.

"Ahh…..Ahh….Shizuo!" Izaya's breathing quickened he could feel his orgasm approach, his body shacking with pleasure. Izaya grabbed hold of Shizuo's blonde hair, holding on for dear life, trying to contain himself "Shizuo…..stop…I-I'm going to cum"

Shizuo continued to move his tongue over Izaya's penis, every movement sending him closer to his release. Izaya clutched Shizuo's hair tighter as he felt the moist walls contract around his member, completely engulfing his member in wet heat. Izaya felt the blondes tongue move around his shaft reaching the tip.

"Shi-Shizuo…I'm cumming" Izaya released his milky white seeds into the blondes mouth who greedily licked every drop of it. It had an odd taste but he didn't care, it was Izaya's and was just as addictive.

"I'm sorry….I came in your mouth" Izaya panted out as Shizuo removed his lips from the raven's member.

"Don't apologize" Shizuo said sweetly as he raised two fingers up to Izaya's thin lips "Now I need you to suck alright"

Izaya gave him a small nod as he swallowed the fingers; the raven ran his delicate tongue over the fingers. Izaya coated the digits in a layer of saliva; he could clearly see the blonde shiver with excitement.

Shizuo couldn't believe how good Izaya's warm mouth felt around his fingers. The raven's tongue felt soft and moist. Shizuo was sure that his fingers were wet enough and pulled then gently out of Izaya's warm cavern.

"This might hurt a little" Shizuo warned as he placed his wet fingers over Izaya's entrance, getting a confused and innocent look from Izaya. Izaya's eyes widened as he felt the Shizuo's finger rub around his entrance.

"Ah….ahh" the raven could feel the wet finger penetrate his inexperianced hole, pain coursing through his entire being. Izaya once again began to bite his lip trying to contain his voice.

"Don't worry Izaya, you can make as much noise as you want, no one but me will hear you" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear and began to finger the raven faster.

"Ahh…ahhh" the pain was exhilarating; it felt really good in an odd way.

Shizuo needed a way to distract the raven from the pain. He used his other arm to grab the raven by the waist and he began to lick Izaya's ear lobe and neck line.

Izaya became instanced with the mixture of pain and pleasure he was feeling; his once limp penis was beginning to come alive once more. Shizuo smiled at have pleasure his raven looked, he inserted the second finger not receiving any protest from the raven in his arms. Shizuo moved his fingers in a scissoring motion feeling Izaya's tight walls stretch around his digits. Izaya's tight hole became wetter and wetter with every stretch.

"Sh-Shizuo….ahh!"

Shizuo pushed his fingers in deeper hoping to find Izaya's prostate. He felt Izaya shiver as he went deeper inside, the blonde gave one more hard push and the raven moaned loudly not even trying to hold back.

"Ahhh! Shizuo! Ah…ahh!"

"Alright I'm going to put it in now"

"Okay" Izaya said reassuringly. He was nervous still but he was becoming quite use to this.

Shizuo looked down to see that his own member was rather soaked in pre-cum, his cock was in full arousal and was very hard.

Shizuo lined himself up with Izaya's entrance and began to push the tip in slowly receiving low grunts from the raven.

Shizuo felt like cumming in that instant as he felt Izaya's tight virgin hole stretch around his length. The blonde pushed himself in deeper letting out small moans as more of his length became surrounded.

"S-so...tight" The blonde couldn't believe how tight Izaya was.

"Ahh…ahh…..i-it…..hurts" Izaya moaned out as he felt the penetration, it was far more painful that just having two fingers inside of him.

"I know but bear with me okay" Shizuo couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he was feeling but he hated that he was causing Izaya pain. Shizuo pushed his length in deeper inside the raven feeling Izaya's moist wall tighten around his cock.

"Sh-Shizuo!" Izaya hugged Shiuzo tightly digging his nails into the blondes back. The pain felt so _good_, only Shizuo could make him feel this way.

With one more swift movement Shizuo pushed his remaining length inside the raven.

"Ahh! Ah….ah…" Izaya's moans became softer and softer until Izaya clunged on to him tightly and cried out in extasy "That felt nice, Shizuo"

Shizuo looked down at the raven amazed at Izaya's reaction, Shiuzo connected their lips once more and began to thrust rhythmically in an out of Izaya's hole,  
pounding into the raven's prostate each time.

"Ahh...ah...Shizuo!" Izaya could feel his orgasm approach, his cock rubbed along Shizuo's hard chest as the blonde thrust into him. The pain was completely gone replaced with pure pleasure.

"Shizuo I'm cumming!" Izaya yelled out in one last moan before his orgasm hit, his body shivered, his fist clentched and his face blushed as he released for the second time, his sticky white seeds covering the blondes chest.

Shizuo felt Izaya's wall tighten aroung him, his cock completely surrounded in the tight pressure. The wet heat hardened his cock more and then he too relesed, his seeds filling Izaya's small whole.

The blonde took out his out his member as he breathed heavily and lied down next to the raven covering them both with the blanket "I love you" Shizuo whispered into the raven's ear.

"I...love you too" Izaya panted out before he snuggled up to the blonde, Shizuo's strong arms hugged him closely as he drifted to sleep.

Shizuo smiled at the sleeping raven and also fell alseep.

* * *

**Me: Reveiw**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Izaya woke up only to see that the darkness of night was still out which was okay for Izaya who was still very tired. Izaya stared at the blonde next to him was holding him tenderly and smiled a little bit, the lithe raven straightened himself up wiggling himself out of the blondes grasp. Images from the last night flooded into Izaya's mind, he blushed hard, he had lost his virginity to Shizuo. Izaya loved the blonde and he was happy that he was his first and only. Izaya's blush calmed down and his body relaxed, he stared at the blonde and grinned.

"I love you" Izaya said as if the blonde could hear him. Izaya laid back down on the bed and prepared to go back to sleep. He cuddled up closer to Shizuo and drifted back to sleep. As he did Izaya couldn't help but feel an odd tingly feeling inside of his body.

* * *

Shiki was unsure. In all his years of being a yakuza he had never been unsure of anything but now he had a real challenge. Shizuo Heiwajima had Izaya; he seemed to have some kind of control over him. Was Shizuo keeping him hostage? It didn't make sense, Shiki had offered Izaya his job and a safe home yet he had refused. Was there something going on between them?

Usually when faced with a problem like this Shiki would simply call some members to beat the person up but this was Shizuo Heiwajima he was talking about.

Shiki turned on his computer, there were several people who wanted Izaya dad but he couldn't afford Izaya dead. There seemed like only one option, he logged into a chat room and sent out a message for the public.

**Anyone who wants to get revenge on Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima is key.**

It seemed like the best option, if some crazy revenge hungry gang member wanted to take his chance with Shizuo, let him. Shiki also wouldn't have to sacrifice any of his men. If anyone did get information on Izaya he'd find out. They posted everything on the internet these days just to boast about it. _Today's generation is blind by the use of technology, makes my job a hell of a lot easier. _

Shiki looked out his large glass window; he had been up all night trying to come up with a good enough plan. The sun was peeking in over the horizon, illuminating the sky with a red hue as the darkness of the night faded away. The bright moon slowly replaced by the blazing sun. He looked down at the city just starting to awake, the people beginning to move around. _This city will be in war again_ wont it.

* * *

Celty was uneasy in her sleep, it seemed like all throughout the night she felt odd feelings starting in her stomach rising and spending through her. Even her shadows felt tired and in pain. It seemed like every three minutes she was sitting up in her bed unsure of what to do.

She could clearly see the light of the sun shining through her rooms curtains; she had gotten zero sleep she might as well just get up already. As she stood up she felt more and more pain until she collapsed on her knees. Suddenly she could see a bright light that she knew wasn't really there. She began to see a blurry image that she couldn't make out and then it was gone.

Shinra himself had gotten up at the crack of dawn to go check on Celty's head but when he got there he saw something he didn't want to. Celty's head, that usual sat in her container calmly, had her eyes open. The orbs were glassy and still mostly covered by her pale thin eyelids but Shinra could still make out the color. The spectacled doctor, not thinking clearly, ran off and headed to his headless girlfriends room.

Shinra ran the entire way there and barged into the room. Shinra was greeted by the image of Celty on her knees trying her best to compose herself.

"Celty! Are you okay" Shinra asked worried as he ran up to his headless girlfriend. The headless women nodded in response.

Celty reached out to grab her phone and began to type **(I-I….think I'm fine)**

"Alright, Celty there something I need to show you" Shinra helped Celty get up to feet; it was time for him to tell her the truth.

Celty was confused about what the spectacled doctor was going to show her. He led her down to the basement. It was dark and stuffy; a thin layer of dust was beginning to accumulate. What she saw sitting carefully on the table was her head, still calmly settled in her container.

The headless women didn't know what to think. She was happy to see her head once again but did this mean Shinra was the one who took her head in the first place? Was she supposed to be mad or happy that he was going to give it back?

"I'm sorry" Shinra whispered feeling rather guilty.

Celty looked over at Shinra she didn't say a word at all but Shinra knew just by her stance what she was thinking. Celty just couldn't stay mad at him.

The headless women noticed that her eyes were slightly opened, they had a glassy some-what undead look in her eyes.

"I-I don't know what this means"

Celty stared at her head and focused, if she tried hard enough she could almost see through her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean?"

* * *

Izaya woke up smelling the comforting scent of the blonde next to him. Izaya wondered if Shizuo was still deep in sleep, in order to see if he was Izaya hugged him tightly. Izaya snuggled his face in the blonde's chest.

"Well that's a way to wake up" the blonde said as he patted the raven's head gently.

Izaya smiled happy that the blonde was awake then he began to feel an odd feeling deep inside his stomach. It sent small tinges of pain through his body "Ugh" Izaya groaned silently.

"Huh? Is something wrong Izaya?" Shizuo asked, concern tinting his voice. Was Izaya sick?

"No…I-I think I-I'm fine" Izaya couldn't shake this feeling he had, it was uncomfortable and tiring.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the day?"

"No. Y-You don't have to do that" even though he had just woken up Izaya felt a sudden fatigue come over his body.

"I'm staying. I'll call Tom and tell him I'm not going"

"I'm sorry" Izaya whispered, he loved that Shizuo cared but sometimes he just felt like a burden to the blonde.

"You don't have to say sorry. I'd much rather spend the day with you than the idiots we lend money to" Shizuo began to crawl out of the bed still naked making Izaya blush. Would he ever get used to seeing him naked?

Shizuo grabbed a pair of blue boxers. Shizuo rummaged through his drawer and found a pair of red boxers and tossed it over to Izaya.

"T-Thanks" Izaya gently put on the boxers as he covered himself with the blanket.

"I'm going to the kitchen, what would you like to eat?"

"I-I'm not very hungry now….but how about some juice and….." Izaya just wasn't in the mood for anything "I'll just have some fruit, okay" Izaya smiled slightly,

"Alright, come down when you're ready okay, you can wear one of my shirts if you want" Shizuo said as he exited. Shizuo himself was only wearing boxers, his chest completely exposed.

"S-Shizuo" Izaya said a second before the blonde left.

"Yeah" Shizuo said stepping back into the room slightly.

"I-I love you, I'm sorry for making things...complicated  
Shizuo smirked slightly "I know you love me and I forgive you for what you done. After all" Shizuo went back to the bed and grabbed Izaya's face in the palm of his hand "you're mine now and I love you" Shizuo kissed Izaya's lips softly.

"I feel funny" Izaya said out loud as he felt a bubbly feeling in his lower body rising into his chest.

"Want me to carry you downstairs?" Shizuo asked teasingly.

"No that's okay I'll see you there in a minute"

Shizuo left the room as Izaya slowly got up from the bed, the boxers hung on his hips. Izaya went to Shizuo's closet and grabbed the first shirt he saw, a baggy white shirt that stayed on the floor calmly. He quickly put it on letting the shirt hung on his body; it went down halfway to his knees.

Izaya's knees buckled as his stomach stirred, _Maybe I should call Shinra later. _Izaya headed to the kitchen where his blonde waited for him.

_I want things to stay the way they are now, that's all I want_ Izaya thought as he walked up to the blonde and hugged him only wanting t feel the warmth that Shizuo's body contained.

* * *

**Please review! M-preg is commencing! More shizaya fluff in next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's short I promise the next one will be longer**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Izaya sat down at the table while Shizuo prepared his own breakfast, as he sat down the raven picked up an orange and began to peel it. He ate an orange slowly letting the juice run down his face as he bit the piece of fruit, he wasn't in the mood to eat anything heavy this morning and he was still very tired. As he ate the orange he couldn't help but notice what a strong scent the orange had, it was almost nauseating. _Maybe it's too ripe…or maybe my nose is becoming too sensitive. _Either way Izaya only had enough stomach to eat half of the orange.

"You sure you don't want me to make you anything?" Shizuo asked as he came in holding a plate that had an egg on it. Looking at the egg made Izaya feel a little nauseous, his stomach churched slowly.

"Yep I'm sure I don't have much of an appetite this morning" Izaya grabbed the fabric of the shirt he was wearing and hugged it close to his body.

Shizuo got up and went to fill himself up a glass of milk "You want some milk?" the blonde asked tenderly.

"Umm okay" his voice was silent and contained an innocent tone, Izaya thought it would be weird drinking milk after eating half an orange but he took the milk anyway "Thank you" he said sweetly as he took the glass.

Izaya drank the milk slowly as Shizuo ate, the blonde as having trouble focusing on eating with such an adorable sight in front of him. Izaya's tiny hands grasping the large cup while he wore clothes that were clearly too big for him and clung to his thin frame awkwardly.

After Shizuo and Izaya ate the two headed for the couch, Shizuo picked up his phone on the way there. He began to dial as he sat down, Izaya began to feel an odd heat oh his neck. Izaya placed his hand on his neck, letting his pale thin fingers touch the delicate skin of his neck. The raven could definitely feel certain spots where hotter than others.

Izaya turned to see Shizuo was talking on the phone, probably with Tom, and decided to talk to the blonde when he was done.

"Thanks Tom something important came up" Shizuo said noticing the raven looking at his patiently.

"_Whatever came up must be really important to you; you seem to have a huge passion for it clearly" _

Tom's voice was sounded some-what teasing but also understanding "Yeah, this is very important to me"

"_Well I'm sure me and Vorona can take care of today's client"_

"Thanks" Shizuo shut his phone and grabbed the raven by the waist pulling him close "What's wrong, you seem to have something on your mind"

Izaya grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it slightly "Do I have something on my neck?"

Shizuo looked down only to see the small red hickies he had left on Izaya's thin neck the night before, clear marks that stated "Property of Shizuo Heiwajima". As he looked down he could see some hickies on Izaya's chest too.

"Nothing but the marks I left on you" Shizuo stated smirking slightly.

"You….left marks on me" Izaya wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"Yep, just marking what's mine"

"I didn't leave any on you" Izaya stated matter-of-factly and a little disappointed.

"Well you took my virginity" Shizuo said hoping that it would cheer the raven up.

"You took my virginity too…..I took your virginity?" Izaya asked with a rather happy tone.

"Yeah I told you I never dated anyone. What made you think I'd ever slept with anyone?"

"Well you're Shizuo, you're hot!" Izaya blushed realizing what he had said "Well…..either way I'm happy I was your first too" Izaya's stomach and chest began to feel weird and fuzzy once more "Ugh…"

"Izaya are you okay….I'll call Shinra" Shizuo quickly dialed the number hoping Shinra would pick up.

"_Hello Shinra speaking~" _

"Shinra get over hear quickly Izaya's has been feeling a little weird lately" Shizuo grabbed hold of Izaya, holding him close.

"_Alright, I'll be there in a second. Besides Celty wanted some alone time to think any way"_

* * *

"Hello" Shinra exclaimed happily as he made his way inside Shizuo's apartment "So where's Izaya?" he spectacled doctor asked as he carried his heavy medical bag.

"Sitting on the couch"

Shinra and Shizuo made their way to were the raven was sitting, his hand on his stomach small groans coming from his mouth.

"Hey there Izaya you look a little nauseous" Shinra's voice was full of concern for his friend "Alright, first thing first, did you eat anything that could have been spoiled yesterday?"

"No" Izaya said simply as he laid his head down on Shizuo's shoulder, the blonde stroked his hair gently.

"Okay so food poisoning is out of the question. Have you seen anyone who was sick with the flu or some form of infectious disease?"

"I don't really get out too much Shinra and from what I recall I haven't seen anyone who was sick"

Shinra touched the rim of his glasses and began to think of some more options, stomach pain was too vague when it came to identifying specific cause " Other than stomach pains what else have you felt lately"

"Well I just don't have much of an appetite…..and the sight of food…."

"Hmmm those could easily be symptoms of the flu but it could also be something else" Shinra got an odd smile on his lips "I guess I'm just going to have to take more blood"

Izaya's body stifled and he clung to Shizuo tenderly, Shizuo grabbed him protectively.

"Don't worry Izaya" Shinra said reassuringly "I'll only take a little and besides I can easily compare the new blood to the old samples I have and I'll be able to figure out what's wrong in no time"

Izaya let out a long sigh "Fine but you better have the results in fast; speaking of results was there anything wrong with the last sample I gave you?"

"Not really just…" Shinra paused for a moment.

"Just what?" Shizuo said getting worried.

"Just your hormones are a little strange but you are rather thin and definitely less hairy than most guys your age"

Izaya blushed slightly "There nothing wrong with that right?"

"Nope" Shinra said taking out a needle and band from his bag "Now I'll make it quick" Shinra tied the band around Izaya's thin arm allowing his vein to pop out into view. He slowly slid the needle in and let the bright red fresh blood pour into the vile. Once it was full he quickly took out the need and got out a cotton ball from his bag and put it over the small wound.

"Alright I better get home fast I'll tell you guys the results as soon as I get them" Shinra hastily left the couple, Izaya let out a sigh as he cuddled up closer to the blonde.

"Shizuo do you think there might be anything wrong with me?"

"No" Shizuo stated simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I say so. I just got you do you really think I'd give you up so easily" Shizuo began to smirk "Besides you're Izaya I'm sure you'll be fine"

Izaya smiled tenderly "Thank you" The raven embraced his lovingly placing his head in the blondes strong chest.

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the shortness.**

**my life has been...**

**Review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: M-preg alert**

**I dont own Durarara. If I did that would be sweet.**

**I took me a while to gt everything down but here it is and I apreciate all of you. I love you humans**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

If Izaya had to explain his life it would be disguising his hate as love and his love as hate. He didn't "love" humans, not truly but ne loved Shizuo yet he always made it out as hatred. Izaya looked at his reflection in a cup of tea he had made himself, the tiny wisps of smoke hitting his face as they rose in the air. Izaya inhaled deeply and relaxed. _I hope the results are okay, _Izaya thought as he placed a hand over his stomach, a warm, tingly feeling began inside of him. He began to walk to Shizuo's room carefully; he opened the door slowly and peered in. He saw the blonde sitting on the bed relaxed and shirtless. Izaya blushed slightly.

Shizuo looked up and noticed Izaya standing at the doorway; he smiled and motioned for the raven to enter. Shizuo had spent the entire day with watching with worried eyes how Izaya would shiver at the sight of food and grab his stomach in nauseous pain. Izaya entered the room holding a cup of tea; he had barely eaten anything that day. Shizuo moved over slightly giving Izaya room to sit, the raven sat down holding his cup tightly in both hands trying not to spill. Izaya cuddled up closely to the blonde, the baggy sweat shirt he was wearing folded up against his thin frame. Izaya smiled and drank his tea slowly and happily.

The two went to sleep not long after that, a bright moon illuminated the night sky and reflected the city wisps of fog moving in and covering it.

Izaya tossed and turned in his sleep, he heard quiet crying in the back of his mind and a pair of colorless eyes. Izaya could almost see a completely blank figure; small and tiny like a child's but it was only an outline. Izaya reached out and grabbed the small figure, cradling it gently in his arms. The raven then heard a faint voice calling his name; he turned around and saw Shizuo standing a few meters behind him. Izaya smiled and tried to call out to the blonde but saw to his surprise that no words could come out. Shizuo got closer to him a smile gracing his lips; he grabbed Izaya's face gently and began to stroke his cheeks. Shizuo got closer to him and whispered something in his ears,_ it's started._

Izaya's eyes shot open as he bolted upward he rabidly scanned the area; he was on Shizuo's bed right next to the blonde. Shizuo's eyes fluttered open as he saw the raven staring at him.

"What's wrong" Shizuo asked a he got up.

"N-Noting I just…..had a weird dream"

Shizuo got up and began to dress himself to go to work "If Shinra tells you the results call me okay"

"I will" Izaya said as he cuddled the blanket closer to his body.

"If you need anything call me or Celty" Shizuo kissed Izaya's lips gently before he left.

Izaya was alone in the room "I wonder what he meant" Izaya's voice echoed through the empty room.

* * *

Shinra examined the data of the old blood samples; there was an irregularity in hormones but other hen that it all seemed okay. Shinra then got out the results from the fresh blood he had gotten from Izaya the day before. The hormones were even more unstable, there were almost no male like testosterones, and they shared more characteristics with female hormones then males.

_It almost seems as if Izaya was….no that cannot be possible,_ Shinra hastily got out Izaya's old X-ray and examined it. He stared at a particular spot in the lower part of Izaya's stomach. At first he thought it was just a blur in the image but now he wasn't so sure. He then noticed something around Izaya's chest. _Oh my god…._

"Celty!" Shinra exclaimed as he ran to the headless woman who was busy staring at her head "I have to go to Shizuo's place!"

**(Why? What's so important?)**

"It's hard to understand but let's just say…I have to ask Izaya some questions"

**(….Alright)**

Although Celty wasn't sure why Shinra was acting this way but she trusted the spectacled doctor and did what he asked her.

The two rode across the city on Celty's horse, the city was bustling with people as it usually was at that time. People moved through the city bumping into others as they walked pass. Shinra heard a loud scream erupt from the center of the city, dust clouds exploded in the air. As they rode through the city a large street lamp broke through the sky after a loud yell. Several people yelled in terror as the street lamp began to fall from the sky landing with a loud crash sending a shock through the earth.

"Sounds like Shizuo's doing his job" Shinra said just as several other screams came from the city fallowed by other objects being thrown wildly in the air. Stop signs, trash cans, people all flew across the sky in clouds of dust. The city itself seemed to be covered in a thin layer of gray dust giving it an ominous aura that fit the city rather well. This was Ikebukuro, the city of the headless rider, the strongest man in the city and possibly the entire world, and the former home of the old Izaya Orihara.

Shinra let out a long sigh as he thought about his blonde friend, _He'll never change._ Shinra couldn't help but think of the relationship Shizuo now had with Izaya, they both seemed very happy with each other. _Well he'll never change when he's in the city._

"Hey Celty could you send Izaya a heads up that we're coming over" Shinra yelled over the noise of the city and the bustle of the rode. Celty gave a small nod, as someone who could control shadows driving while composing a message wasn't too hard for her, besides Shinra was with her she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

**(Izaya Shinra has something to tell you we're coming over) **

The two drove up to Shizuo's apartment, parking Celty's steed. The couple made it up to Shizuo's apartment and Shinra knocked gently on the door hoping Izaya would come and answer it "You didn't have to come with me Celty, I mean I'm glad you're here but wouldn't you rather spend some more time with your head. We're still not sure why she-you opened her-your eyes"

The headless women quickly typed and shoved her phone in his face **(I wanted to come with you, besides I want to know what you're going to ask Izaya and check up on the guy. Shizuo would probably like that)**

The door was slowly opened as Izaya stuck his head out "Oh, Shinra Celty" Izaya fully opened the door giving the couple room to enter. Izaya was wearing a baggy red hoody and gray sweat shorts, his hair was ruffled; he looked as if he had just gotten up or he had just spent the entire day in bed.

"So why exactly are you guys here?" Izaya asked as the couple sat down on the couch.

"Well it's about the results of your blood" Shinra said as Izaya sat down, the raven instantly tensed up when he heard this.

"W-Was there something wrong?" Izaya asked in a worried tone as he tried his best to keep calm.

"Izaya I need to know did you" Shinra face became bright red and he began to have trouble talking "Did…you…and Shizuo…you know….have s-sex?"

Izaya's eyes went wide as he blushed rabidly, his face became blood red and his face heated up "Um….W-why do y-you ask?"

**(Yeah why?) **Celty seemed just as curious as to why Shinra asked that as Izaya was.

"Just answer the question" Shinra was embarrassed with the question too.

"Well…if you must know…yes" Izaya whispered his answer it was almost too quiet for the couple to hear, but they still heard it and understood.

**(Oh my! YOU GUYS DID IT! Tuhnb yug chgj yujv) **Celty was completely awestruck, her fingers could barely move correctly to type her words.

"Well yeah…we did it…is that bad?"

"No not at all" Shinra began "Just I think…now hear me out here, I suspect…..oh, how do I say it?"

"Just say it"

"Alright I think you may be pregnant"

For the second time that day Izaya was frozen in confusion "What?!"

"Well the results show, your hormones are working, you guys have done it, you've been feeling nauseous and not liking the sight of food, a common thing in the beginning of pregnancies"

"B-But I'm a guy!" Izaya exclaimed, he couldn't be pregnant, it wasn't possible. If he was in fact pregnant what would Shizuo think?

"I know that but I took another look at you're X-ray and I think you may have a womb and I suspect you might also be able to produce milk"

"There is no way" Izaya said as he broke down placing his hands over his face. _It's not possible, I can't be…..but if I was….well it wouldn't be bad._ Izaya couldn't believe what he was saying, _it's not possible!_

"Well Izaya I'm not surprised that you don't believe me, I'm not sure if I believe myself, but if you were woman I would easily tell you that you were pregnant. All the signs point to it" Shinra spoke softly an reassuringly when he saw Izaya's worried face "Well if you don't believe me you can always just do the old fashion thin and buy a pregnancy test. Even though blood test tends to be more accurate"

"Well I guess I could do that but I don't really have any money with me" before Izaya could finish his sentence Celty handed him a couple of bills "Celty what's this-"

**(Just take it and get this straightened out)**

"Thank you Celty but wouldn't it be weird if I bought a pregnancy test. I'm not even allowed to be outside"

**(Disguise yourself and go out to the city)**

"Wow Celty" Shinra began "you sure do seem to want this done don't you-"the spectacled doctor couldn't finish his sentence when the phone rang.

Izaya got up to answer it and happily saw that it was the blonde "Hello Shizuo"

"_Hey how have things been? Have you been feeling nauseous again?"_

Izaya was delighted by the protective tone of Shizuo's voice "No not really, just a few stomach pains. Nothing to bad"

"_Okay that's great but I think I'm going to be a little late today something came up"_

"Oh okay" Izaya wanted to ask what had come up but he saw that this would give him some time to go out into the city.

"_If you want I could pick us up some sushi"_

"No that's okay" Izaya said quickly he didn't want to risk the chance of bumping into the blonde.

"_Alright I'll see you later"_

"Bye" Izaya said, he hung up the phone and went back to the couple "Well I got some extra time on my hands" _Great I'm going to have to buy a pregnancy test._

* * *

Shizuo just wanted to get his work done and go back to Izaya, but it seemed like the universe just wanted to mess with him that day. Not only did he have to deal with the usual idiots he had to deal with as part of his job but he also had to deal with a bunch of teenager who wanted to kill him. They were always yelling something like they were going to avenge their comrades by getting rid of him. It truly did piss him of having to deal with so many idiots in one day. Never the less he took care of like he did the rest of the problems he faced; he punched the bastard across the sky and threw street lamps, trash cans, and all kinds of things into the sky.

This was the first time in a long time that he wanted to have a smoke so badly. Finally it seemed like the idiots were going to stop challenging him, well at least for the day. Just when he was about to go his new co-worker tapped his shoulder.

"Hm... Yeah what?"

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to show me around Ikebukuro, I mean I still don't know much about the city"

Shizuo didn't think much of Vorona she seemed like a smart enough women to figure out this city on her own. She didn't need him to show her around.

"I'm actually looking for an apartment now so I was wonder if….." Vorona's voice suddenly trailed off.

"You want me to show you around the city?"

"Well if it's not too much trouble"

Shizuo let out a small sigh "Fine just let me call someone" Shizuo took out his phone; he dialed his house number and hoped that the raven would pick up.

Shizuo explained the entire situation to the rave n and was rather glad that Izaya understood he was also glad to hear that his boyfriend hadn't had that many stomach pains.

Shizuo hung up and looked back at the blonde female "Fine let's go"

"Great" the women exclaimed.

"Alright you two have fun" Tom began as he too took out his phone "I'll try to see what all those guys were about"

"Don't worry yourself Tom; you know how most people get around me" Shizuo stated as he began to walk away, Vorona walked a few feet behind him.

"Alright so where do we start" Vorona asked, she seemed to be acting really nice to him. Shizuo didn't know much about Vorona but from what Tim told him she was supposed to be rather intimidating.

"Anywhere in particular you want to see?" Shizuo asked really hoping time would go by faster if they visited interesting places.

"No, I just want to get to know the city, you lead"

* * *

_I cannot believe I am doing this! _Izaya thought to himself as he freaked out on the inside, _when she said a disguise I didn't mean this! _

Izaya was currently dressed like a girl, it was bad enough he believed he was starting to turn into a girl; he didn't need to be dressed like one. He was wearing his old pants the ones he used to wear all time, a blue shirt and black jacket that would hide the fact that he had no breast. He was even wearing a wig Celty had gotten him; Izaya always had a rather feminine face the wig just made him look more like a female. He was shocked when he saw how much he looked like a girl; he could pass off for his sister.

Izaya walked all the way to the store happy that no one looked at him twice or even paid special attention to him. When he made it to the store he blushed red, _Wait! Isn't a girl, who looks like she'd 18, buying a pregnancy test worse and even more embarrassing!? _Izaya let out a long sigh, _going to have to get this over with._

Izaya walked in, the store was lined with all sorts of things and was crowded with people. The store bustled with noise, the clattering steps of people walking echoed through the air. Izaya sighed as he walked rabidly to the pharmaceutical section; he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He scanned the supply of test they had and tried to decide which one would be more accurate, he found one that seemed like his best guess even if it cost more than the others. He quickly grabbed the test and made his way to the check-out counter. Izaya blushed red, this really was embarrassing. How did women do this? He felt as if people were staring at him even though he knew he was just being paranoid.

The raven made it to the counter, there were only three people in front of him and none of them seemed to have more than five items. Izaya waited patiently for his turn as the last few people finished paying. He made it to the counter and placed the solitary test on the counter, the cahier was a women who seemed a little older than him. She gave him an odd look as she scanned the bar code of the test, it was a good thing she kept her judgment in her head. Izaya quickly paid, grabbed the test and ran off. Before he made it to the door he wondered if he should just take the test now and get it over with. _Besides I do this now and if I'm not pregnant I get to make fun of Shinra. _

Izaya asset his course for the bathroom, the lady's restroom, and was happy to see that no one was there which was weird seeing how full the store was. _Lucky me, _Izaya stepped into the stall and opened up the box taking out the test. He pulled down his pants and did what he had to do.

Once he did he waited the necessary time, Izaya was rather clad he bought the more reliable test instead of the ones that just showed two lines. Izaya looked back at the test wondering if it was done, he hadn't expected to see what he saw.

**Pregnant**

That word. That simple word. Izaya wanted to scream right there. _It's not possible! Is this a joke! How is it possible?!It's not! Is it? _Izaya didn't know what to do. How was he going to tell Shizuo? Either way he took the test and put it in his pocket; he would need it as proof.

The raven quickly ran away exiting the store and setting sights for Shizuo's apartment. Izaya then stopped when he remembered Shizuo would be late today, _great_. Izaya slowed down a little, _maybe if I'm lucky enough I'll run into him_.

Izaya wondered through the city when he spotted bright blonde hair sticking out of the crowd. Izaya quickly ran the person and wasn't glad with what he saw. Siting close to the city's fountain was Shizuo and the blonde women, the one who Shizuo had once gone on a date with. The water spitting out falling down gently, the water sparkled in the light of the setting sun. _What was her name? Eh, I don't care_._ What the hell is he doing!? _Izaya didn't want to believe it but it was right there, clear and in his face. _No, that can't be right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. _Izaya could easily get close to them and eavesdrop on their conversation but that wouldn't be right. He needed to trust the blonde, _oh I trust Shizuo. I just don't trust that blonde bimbo! _

Izaya got closer to the pair and tried to hear what they were saying.

"So Shizuo" the busty blonde began "Are you seeing anyone?"

Izaya couldn't help but want to punch the women, but that would be wrong. So he just cursed her in his mind.

"Actually yeah I am. You?" Shizuo stated simply. Izaya was happy that Shizuo didn't hide their relationship. The raven's heart fluttered slightly then he saw the blonde females face. She didn't seem very happy.

"Oh me" She muttered "nope, I am currently seeing know one" her voice had an odd tone of bitterness.

"Well" Shizuo began as he began to stand, the fountain water gushing out as he did "I showed you around Ikebukuro as promise and now I should be going" Shizuo looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, the sky was an odd shade of red.

"Wait, don't go" the female said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly "I want to know about this person you're dating. What type of girl is she" Once again Izaya took notice of the bitter tone in the women's voice.

_Lady you are barking up the wrong tree, _Izaya thought, _Shizuo likes boys….or maybe he just likes me, either way he's mine._

"So your girlfriend is…" She began the sentence hoping he would finish it. She let go of Shizuo's arm.

"I really don't think this is something I should be talking about with you" Shizuo stated. _Right, _Izaya thought, _she obviously wants you Shizuo, I don't blame her but you're mine. _

"Oh c'mon you can tell me" She smiled gently. Shizuo clearly didn't take the hint.

_Oh Shizuo you're so dense_. _I should get in there. _Seeing Shizuo clearly wasn't going to be let go by this women Izaya needed to get his courage up. Izaya took a deep breath and began to walk over to them.

Shizuo was the first to take notice in the steps approaching them and turned to see the raven, his eyes went wide. _Does he recognize me? Oh please Shizuo recognize me! _Shizuo let out a small smile. The women on the other hand didn't, her face seemed to scrunch up slightly.

"Well Vorona" Shizuo began as he put his hand over the raven's shoulder "I really must be going" the two began to walk away.

"Wait! Who's she?"

Shizuo let go of Izaya for a moment and stood in front of Vorona, he offered her his hand and helped her stand. Shizuo shook Vorona's hand as he began to speak "I'll see you tomorrow Vorona" Shizuo went back to Izaya and began to walk away.

_Of course Shizuo managed to still treat her respectfully after technically rejecting her, _Izaya thought as they walked.

"So what's with the get up?" Shizuo asked "I mean I don't hate it, you make a rather hot girl but why?"

"How'd you figure out it was me?" Izaya was truly intrigued by this, Shizuo couldn't figure out that Vorona was hitting on him yet he noticed Izaya in a heartbeat.

"Well I know you; I've seen you naked I know every inch of your body, especially your face" Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to him "So what are you doing in the city?"

"I found something out today" Izaya said as he began to get nervous "I'll tell you when we get home"

* * *

Izaya sat Shizuo down on the couch and took of the wig he was wearing as he unzipped his jacket.

"Izaya what's the matter, you seem a little….nervous and you're blushing"

The raven began walking around trying to think of how to compose his words "Umm…..Shizuo...I-I'm…..Ah" Izaya sank down to his knees burying his head in his hands. Shizuo got up and tried to comfort him.

"Izaya what's the matter" then Shizuo remembered Izaya's blood results, _Oh no. Is he sick, does he have a serious disease _"Izaya tell me what's wrong"

Izaya slipped his hand in his pocket and grabbed the test from his pocket. Izaya placed the pregnancy test in Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo felt something in his hand; he opened up his fist to see a pregnancy test in his hands, the word pregnant written clearly on the stick.

"Izaya you're p-pre…"

"Yes" Izaya exclaimed as he got up and sat up on the couch "Don't ask me how it's possible. Shinra first brought it up and said I could go buy a pregnancy test if I didn't believe him, so I did and I took it, and I'm pregnant!" Izaya calmed down a little "And as crazy as it sounds, I don't think this may be that bad. I just…I just want to know what you think. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad" Shizuo said as he sat down next to Izaya "So you're pregnant"

"Yep"

"Wow, I'm going to be a dad"

"That's right…and I guess I'm going to….be a….mom?"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya pulling him into a hug and he laughed slightly at Izaya's comment "I'm going to have two people who need my protection"

"I guess seeing I still have people who want to kill me"

"Yeah and speaking of that some dudes tried to attack me today" Shizuo said recalling the incident.

"What! Why!" Izaya asked his tone worried for his boyfriend.

"Don't worry I didn't get hurt or anything, it was just some idiot"

"You sure. I don't want you to get seriously hurt or anything"

"I won't get hurt, you don't have to worry" Shizuo kissed Izaya gently, their lips colliding softly, once their lips separated he placed his lips on Izaya's ear and whispered "You're going to have to deal with a lot the next nine months"

"Yeah bringing your child into the world "

"You know you love me" Shizuo said before attacking Izaya's neck, tracing over the hickies he had left the night before.

Izaya gently pushed the blonde away "Yeah I love you and I'll gladly bare your child but you have to promise you'll stay with me"

Shizuo smirked "Haven't I already promised you that"

The two hugged on the couch for a while, Izaya enjoyed the warmth coming from the blonde while Shizuo just loved having the lithe man in his arms. Shizuo couldn't help but want to touch Izaya's stomach, he couldn't believe he had gotten Izaya pregnant but he did. Shizuo put his head on Izaya's shoulder and breathed in Izaya's scent.

"I'll take care of you Izaya, don't worry"

* * *

**Me: Izaya is now pregnant. Hurray for him! PLease reveiw, I do love seeinng what you all think. Have a great day all you lovely humans.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Before I begin, FANGIRL MOMENT! I got the first three volumes of Durarara! I was a very happy person yes I was. Nearly fangasmed right there but I had control…somewhat.**

**Chapter 22**

Shizuo loved Izaya. He knew that much but he was beginning to worry. It was the first week of pregnancy for Izaya and for the most part the raven was holding up well. Around the fourth day Izaya began to have morning sickness but he also got his appetite back which was good. Things were going rather well, he'd go to work and if Izaya needed anything he'd call him or Celty.

It was five days after Izaya had found out he was pregnant; Shizuo was working like always when a teenage boy came up to him. He was wearing typical gangster clothes and held a small knife in his trembling hand.

"S-Shizuo H-Heiwajima, tell m-m-me…." the poor teen looks as if he wanted to run away.

Shizuo let out a sigh, he wasn't going to beat this kid it would do him no good-

"Tell me where Izaya is!" the boy said, his voice getting an intimidating tone, he then lunged at the blonde. For a moment Shizuo was frozen with shock for a millisecond before he grabbed the boy by the neck of his hoodie and hoisted him in the air.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"What did you just say?!" Shizuo asked his voice become darker and more menacing.

The boy gulped, he didn't want to die today "P-Please let me go! I promise I'll never bother you-"

"Not that!" Shizuo looked at him straight in the eye, he glared at the teen his eyes covered by a shadow of anger "Izaya. You said something about him" Shizuo lowered the boy meeting him at eye level "What do you know?"

* * *

"I guess I'm going to have to think of a name for you" Izaya said as he patted his stomach, he was lonely in the apartment but he felt the presence of the small human inside of him "but I can't really think of anything. I guess I should wait until I know your gender although it shouldn't…"

Izaya lost his train of thought as he stared at the roof 'Wonder if Shizuo will be here soon" Izaya began to rub his stomach when he heard the door open and slam close. The blonde burst into his room and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked tired and uneasy.

"Something wrong Shizuo" the raven asked as he sat up.

"I just found something out today" Shizuo said as he grabbed Izaya's hand.

"What? I couldn't have been-"

"They're looking for you" Shizuo looked at Izaya straight in the eyes; a caring gentle look graced his brown orbs.

"Who's looking for me?"

"Who isn't looking for you is a better question, your boss, several gangs, and a lot of pissed of teens"

Izaya tensed when he understood, these people wanted revenge. At first there was a chance he'd be spotted if he went out now he'd definitely get attacked by a gang member "Wait! How do you know?"

"While I was working some guy tried to attack me, it's been happening for a few days now but I didn't think much of it. The only difference was that today the guy that attacked me said something about you. Apparently there was a post saying that anyone who wanted to get to you had to deal with me"

Izaya saddened "I'm sorry, me being here only causes you more tro-"

"Don't say that, I'm use to idiots trying to attack me. What matters now is" Shizuo pulled Izaya closer embracing him gently "you're here with me and I'm going to protect you and our child too"

Izaya returned the hug and smiled, but inside he knew this was only the beginning of something bigger than himself.

* * *

Shizuo spend the week after that trying to figure out what to do about the issue with Izaya. It wasn't easy seeing that he couldn't tell anyone he was dating Izaya and couldn't reveal that Izaya was living with him.

Vorona acted very weird around him, like she was embarrassed and nervous about being around him. Shizuo requested a few days off which Tom agreed for and paid Shizuo for his work. Shizuo made it to his apartment and found an unsettling sight, Izaya's twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi

"Oh Shizuo! Have you seen Izaya?!" Mairu energetically exclaimed too loudly for Shizuo's taste, if someone heard it would lead to bad things.

"What makes you think I have Izaya?"

"Well….heard….internet…..Nee-san" Kururi said quietly in her usual tone, Shizuo could barely hear her and could only make out a few words.

"She's right; we saw on the internet that you might have some news on Izaya!"

"Besides Izaya was always obsessed with you" Kururi said, it was the first time Shizuo ever heard every word she said clearly.

Shizuo couldn't leave these two out here; he grabbed both their hands and pulled them into his apartment. Inside Izaya was sitting calmly on the couch a smiled graced his face when he saw the blonde only to disappear when he saw his sisters.

"Izaya! We found you!" Marui exclaimed as she ran up to her brother "You never called us or anything, then we find out from a chat room that you're missing! Why-"

"You know perfectly well why I never called either of you" Izaya said as his sister Kururi joined in.

"Nee-san…disappeared"

"Yeah I did, and I'm kind of in hiding right now and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Brother, what makes you think we'd blab on you-"

"It sounds like something you'd do" Izaya muttered.

"Oh no Kururi I know what's happened!"

"Wha….."

"Shizuo's brain washed Izaya!" Izaya's eyes went wide. _Of course she'd suspect that. _

"Listen you two, Izaya's not in the mood for this so could you both just go-"

"No Shizuo, you may be Kasuka's brother but that doesn't excuse you doing things to Izaya"

"He hasn't done anything to me" Izaya said grabbing hold of his sisters' hands.

"Okay then answer me this, why are you "in hiding" brother?"

"I'm not answering that, you guys should just go-" Izaya then had the sudden urge to puke, he quickly ran up to the bathroom.

"Izaya….poison…?"

"Shizuo what did you do?!" Izaya heard his sister scream out. _Oh no, Shizuo don't tell her._

"If it will get you to leave" Shizuo really didn't think they'd believe him so he decided to say the truth "I knocked up your brother"

Izaya then heard a pair of loud screams. _I didn't know Kururi could reach that volume._

"You raped Izaya! No wonder he's in hiding!" Izaya quickly got up and ran back to his sisters.

"Listen you two, I'm trying to start over and I swear if either of you tell anyone about this I swear-"

"Izaya were just trying to defend you, we know you've been obsessed with him for years. We knew it would be a matter of time before he found out and tried to use you"

"Shizuo isn't using me" Izaya said sincerely.

"What gives you the idea that I would use Izaya for anything" Shizuo asked, as much as he wanted these two to leave he wasn't going to let them insult him.

The twin girls looked at Shizuo straight in the eye staring at him intently "You better take care of Izaya"

"I will" Shizuo said in the same serious tone.

"Alright" Mairu said happily "Don't worry Izaya this will stay with us, if you ever need anything we're always near"

The twin girls left finally giving Izaya time to breathe.

"Has the nausea gotten worse?" Shizuo asked taking Izaya into his arms.

"No it's about the same. You think they'll keep their promise"

"I think they will"

"I can't believe they thought you raped me"

"Just let it be, they won't bother us that way"

"Shizuo why do you think I got pregnant. I mean Shinra said I have a womb but why do you think that is?"

"Who knows, all I know is I'm rather happy you're going to bare my child"

"I am too; I just think it's going to be weird once I start producing milk. I don't want my child to think their family is weird"

"You're going to be a great mom"

Izaya blushed "I guess, I mean I hope I am. I 'm sure you'll be a great dad"

* * *

Izaya wanted to be a good parent, he hoped he'd do a good job. His parents never did much of a good raising him or his sisters. He grew up thinking there was something wrong with him, that he was crazy and that no one would ever want him. That was one thing that drew him to Shizuo; the hope that maybe he'd love him seeing how he was feared by most people and probably needed love. He didn't want his child to grow up like that, he would love his child.

His childhood pretty much formed his horrible persona and lead to his life time of misery that ended with failure, _well that "failure" helped me get Shizuo and I'm going to have a child. I guess something really do happen for the best, even if they seem like disasters._

Izaya cuddled the blonde next to him, would he ever get use to the idea of Shizuo loving him and having someone dear to him? In a matter of months he'd have two people he could love.

* * *

**So please review and there is a poll to see which alter ego will be Shizuo and Izaya's child, so please vote I would really appreciate it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I love you guys; really you guys make my heart flutter. That usually doesn't happen. I really appreciate all of you giving me support, I can't believe how great you all are. **

**Chapter 23**

Izaya had an odd dream again; the small blank figure was in his dream once more. Izaya felt drawn to the figure, all he wanted to do was hug and protect the little figure. Then suddenly everything went dark, the next think he knew he was in Ikebukuro. The city looked different, older and less crowded. He turned around and saw a small child with black hair wearing a red shirt; the boy was looking into an alley. Izaya moved in closer and peered into the alley. _Wonder what this kid is looking at? _Izaya gasped when he realized what he was looking at, a young boy with chocolate colored hair holding up a bent stop sign, a small group of men on the floor unconscious. _Shizuo? Then that means….._Izaya looked down and saw that the little boy looking into the alley was himself. His younger self's eyes lit up with amazement and his face had a warm innocent smile.

Izaya looked back into the alley and saw young Shizuo turn around and sniff the air "Something smells…like…..cinnamon" Young Izaya smiled a little and blushed. Shizuo sniffed the air once more and a smile graced his young face "Maybe that bakery women is making cookies"

The face of young Izaya twisted into a frown; he turned back and ran off. Izaya watched as his younger self ran away not even seeing him there. _Oh I get it, this is a memory. I'm in a memory._

The scenery went black once more and then he was in in his old room. The black walls and the messy bed covers, the room was mostly empty. The only things that were in the room were a small bed and dresser.

Lying on the mess of a bed was his young self; he was hugging the small pillow protectively. Izaya wanted to go up to him and tell him it would all be alright but he knew he couldn't. Izaya focused and tried to get his eyes to open. Izaya used all his force and his eyelids opened up. He saw Shizuo's golden chest and smiled. _I think the hormones are doing things to me._

Shizuo woke up and looked down at the raven next to him "What's wrong, you look a little shaken up"

"I'm fine" Izaya stated as he sat up "So what should we do today"

"Well I was thinking about going to the store today. Anything in particular you want?"

"No-Yes! Get me some cherries-Oh and some grapes. And and…Get me something sweet!" Izaya usually didn't eat sweet things often but he really wanted something sweet right then.

Shizuo laughed at the raven's cheerful and innocent look in his bright red eyes "Alright I'll get you your sweets"

"Yay!"

The blonde went out and told Izaya he'd be back around thirty minutes. Izaya laid down on the couch he decided to turn on the television.

"_In recent news it seems that the investigation for Izaya Orihara has been dropped by the police. He has been identified as the cause of several crimes-"_

"My god the news has been slow, hasn't it Ikebukuro?" Izaya then heard a knock at the door; he got up from his comfy seat to see who it was.

"Hey Izaya how you been" Shinra exclaimed as Izaya opened the door.

"Oh hello Shinra" Izaya noticed the dullahan standing next to the spectacled doctor "Hey Celty"

**(May we come in?)**

"Of course" Izaya said letting the couple in.

"Alright Izaya tell me how has the pregnancy been going" Shinra asked as he took his seat next to his headless girlfriend.

"So far everything's been fine, just the morning sickness and some cramps here and there"

**(Have you thought of a name for it yet?)**

"No I just think I'll wait till it's born for that"

"Alright" Shinra began "the first month of pregnancy tends to be filled with mood swings, nausea and some cravings"

**(So tell Shizuo to be extra careful)**

"Sure" Izaya shifted in his seat "Hey Shinra how do dreams mean?"

"Huh?" Shinra was taken aback by the question "You sound kind of like Celty. Well I'll tell you what I don't her, we're not sure. They could be memories and then there are those who say they can be about the future"

"Oh okay" Izaya was regretting he had asked, he decided to change the subject"Hey Celty I was wondering how has it been with your head?"

**(Well I have it and my eyes are opened)**

Izaya went immediately pale "Y-Your eyes are open…?"

**(Do you know what that could mean?)**

Izaya nodded his face looking very worried "Well I-I did do research on your head and…..the opened eyes….usually meant…..w-war"

Shinra and Celty looked at the raven with confusion.

**(I…I'm sure that's not it)**

"I hope you're right" Izaya whispered "Anyway let's change the subject, when can I find out the gender of the baby?"

"Around the fifth month, you're really excited to find out aren't you?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be?"

"I just never thought I'd see you this happy"

"Yeah I never thought I'd be this happy either"

Shinra smiled seeing the happy expression on Izaya's face "Well anyway I came here to give you these" Shinra pulled out a small bottle of pills from his pocket "These are pills that will help give your child the vitamins it needs. I'm sure you know that this isn't going to be a completely normal birth but it's just a precaution"

"Thank you" Izaya said taking the pills. He really was excited for the day his child would be born.

* * *

The couple left and not long after that Shizuo came home holding several bags of groceries, he also had dried blood on his shirt and in his hair.

"Shizuo what happened?!" Izaya said as he ran up to the blonde.

"Got into a fight with some guy, oh this isn't my blood by the way so you don't have to worry" Shizuo set down the bags on the table and began to unpack "I got your fruit and some cake"

"Take of your shirt right now" Izaya said firmly, he reached out and tried to take of the blonde's shirt.

"Huh? It's not even that dirty"

"Don't care off it goes" Izaya took of the blonde's shirt exposing his chest "Now go get a new shirt"

"When did you become my wife?" Shizuo said laughing under his breath.

"I think that happened when you got me pregnant"

Later that night Izaya happily chewed on a slice of cake letting the icing run on his face. _This taste…..really good!_

"You look like you've never eaten cake before" Shizuo said as he watched Izaya slowly chew the cake in his mouth.

"Well I told you I never ate many sweets as a child, this is the first time I've ever really craved anything sweet"

"At least you're eating cake right now, I heard the cravings get weirder by the fifth month"

"I'm aware" Izaya explained what Shinra had told him when he and Celty had come over "So you better choose your words carefully when the mood swings hit"

Suddenly Izaya the felt Shizuo's warm moist tongue run along his cheek. Shizuo licked the smudges of icing that Izaya had gotten on his face as he had eaten his cake. Shizuo's tongue slowly made its way to the edge of his lips; the blondes tongue nearly penetrated his lips.

"Shizuo!"

"You taste really good" Shizuo said taking his finger and wiping of the last smudge of icing Izaya had on his face. Shizuo placed the finger in his mouth and sucked the icing off "Yep really good"

"That's icing you're tasting not me" Izaya wiped the cold saliva he felt on his face with his sleeve "You really should have warned me before you did that"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his waist and pulled him in close, he patted his stomach. He really wanted to see what Izaya would look like fully pregnant but it also scared him. He knew women would sometimes have complications during pregnancies and would sometimes die. He wouldn't know what he would do if Izaya died and he was left to take care of his child alone. What would he tell the child? How would he explain his "mother's" death?

"Hey, Izaya?" Shizuo asked as he buried his head in the raven's shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" Izaya felt Shizuo stiffen slightly.

"Don't die on me"

"Huh? That was unexpect-" Izaya noticed Shizuo's serious face "I won't" Izaya said with a simple smile.

* * *

_3 month later_

Shiki was not happy. He really wasn't. Three and a half month and he didn't get any new information just a bunch of beat up gang members. None of them had enough guts to really get any information out of Shizuo. _Ugh! Well let's see if any of my members have what it takes. _

The yakuza still didn't understand why Izaya would be with Shizuo, from what he knew they hated each other. Shiki himself wasn't very fond of Izaya; he wasn't a very pleasant person to be around. He was very arrogant and it really did irritate him. If his current workers were half the genius Izaya was then he wouldn't be having this problem.

Shiki logged into his computer and began to compose a private message he would send out to a few special workers.

_Tomorrow I want you to head out to Shizuo Heiwajima's home and break in. Look for any sign od Izaya Orihara and report back. Violent measures are acceptable. Don't hold back._

Shiki let out a long sigh; hopefully this would end the problem.

* * *

**Alright please review and voting is still open. So far Tsuki is in the lead and Pysche and Tsugaru are tied for second. Oh and I added Hibaya to the poll. **


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys I…I….I LOVE YOU ALL! I appreciate all of the support and reviews you've all been giving me. I really appreciate it all. All I can say is you guys give me a reason for living and I love you all.**

**Special Halloween update!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Shizuo and Izaya were sleeping calmly in their bed. Izaya hugged Shizuo's warm body letting his heat run through him. Shizuo's skin felt so soft against his, the raven felt so comforted and safe. Izaya couldn't cuddle up so closely to the blonde anymore, he had already begun developing small bump on his stomach. Shizuo's hand began to stroke his leg and slowly began to move it up. Shizuo's hand caressed his stomach slowly. The tent sent tiny tingles through his body. Izaya's eyes slowly fluttered open; he inferred it was still dark out seeing no light was shining through the curtains. Izaya looked at Shizuo's calm sleeping face; he wiggled his hand out from under the sheets and touched the blonde's cheek gently. He ran his fingers down Shizuo's soft cheek touching the sides of his lips. Izaya couldn't resist, he leaned in and gave Shizuo one small kiss right on the lips. His lips carefully moved over Shizuo's sending a shiver down his spine.

"I see you're already up" Shizuo whispered in the raven's ear once their lips disconnected.

"I just woke up. Sorry did I wake you?" Izaya asked slightly embarrassed that he had gotten caught by the blonde.

"Don't say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong" Shizuo stated as he sat up, the blanket bundling up around his waist. He grabbed Izaya and lifted him up. Izaya laid his head down on Shizuo's shoulder letting the blonde put his arm wrap around the raven's shoulder "You feeling alright" Shizuo asked as he patted Izaya's small baby bump.

"I feel fine, really good actually" Izaya said, he let out a small sign and cuddled up closer to the male. Izaya took a deep breathe taking in Shizuo's scent.

Just when Izaya felt like he would just go back to sleep in the blondes embrace a loud knock echoed through the apartment. The knock was so loud and thunderous that Izaya shook in his seat. The knocking didn't stop; it just kept on going getting louder and louder each time. It sounded like a group of people were trying to bust the door down.

"Shi-Shizuo" Izaya said getting worried. The pounding noise was really unnerving "W-Who do you think that is"

"I don't know" Shizuo said, a touch of anger stained his voice. He was getting really annoyed with the constant noise "but it's annoying the shit out of me!" Shizuo felt his blood boil he wanted to punch whoever was on the other side of the door. Shizuo could tell that Izaya was getting worried and maybe a little scared. Shizuo laid Izaya down gently on the bed and got up. "I'll be right back" Shizuo stated as he got up and dressed himself, the thunderous knocking was getting worse and more annoying.

Izaya looked at the blonde a little worried. _I wonder who would be stupid enough to annoy Shizuo in the morning_; although he knew Shizuo could take care of himself he was still a little worried. As he watched Shizuo walk out of the room he couldn't help but think to himself _please be okay._

Shizuo made his way to the door, the banging noise getting louder the closer he got to the door. Just when he was about to open the door the first hinge on the door popped out of its socket. The small nail flew across the air and fell slowly to the floor. Now Shizuo was officially pissed. The idiots continued to pound on the door until the rusty old lock gave in and the door swung. Several men in suits poured in and immediately attacked Shizuo. Shizuo managed to punch on of them right in the face, he felt the jaw bone shift under his knuckles. One of the guys set their sights on Shizuo's room hoping to make it there while Shizuo was fighting of the others.

Shizuo noticed the guy making his way to his room, Izaya was in there. Shizuo kicked one of the guy's legs, the bone snapping on impact. The blonde pushed the remaining guys off of him and tried to get to his room. One of the guys quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed Shizuo right in the back of his leg. The blonde could have cared less; he kicked the guy straight in the face knocking the guy unconscious. The ex-bartender ran to his room as fast as he could, hoping Izaya was okay. When Shizuo got to the door he found it was locked.

"Shit" Shizuo cursed under his breath. He gripped the door knob and focused all his strength to rip the door off its hinges.

* * *

Izaya heard the loud banging on the door then suddenly he heard a loud thump which he could only infer was the door breaking off its hinges. The raven cuddled the blanket closer to his body as the thumps got louder, he wanted to help Shizuo but he knew he wouldn't be much use, especially 3 months pregnant going on 4 months. The raven saw the door swung open and a man walked in, he wore a suit and had glasses, he seemed about Shizuo's age.

"Are you Izaya Orihara?" He asked his voice was a little shaky as if he was scared.

Izaya refused to answer and only cuddled the blanket closer to his body hoping to hide his baby bump.

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you, I'm only here because I was sent by Shiki-" the guy stopped as he stared at Izaya's stomach as if trying to figure out if he was hiding something under the sheets.

Izaya followed the guys gaze and quickly figured out what he was doing "Get out of here" Izaya said his voice rather intimidating. Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door, the nails slowly falling out of their hinges. The wooden door snapped opened and slammed against the wall, small cracks slicing the walls plaster. Shizuo made his way inside and saw the guy who seemed to be bothering Izaya. Shizuo walked up to the guy and punched him straight in the jaw; the guy collapsed on the floor and looked up at the blonde, terror in his eyes.

Shizuo picked him up by the fabric of his shirt and stared at him straight in the eyes "Get out" once the blonde let go the scared yakuza ran off. Shizuo saw the rest of the members, injured and barely able to stand, try to run away to.

"Izaya you alright" Shizuo said as he quickly grabbed the raven.

"Yeah I'm fine" Izaya hugged the blonde "I was scared for you for a moment" Izaya whispered in his ear.

Shizuo grabbed the raven's shoulder and broke the hug "Izaya what did this guy tell you"

"He didn't say much, the most important thing he said was that Shiki sent him" the blondes face twisted when he heard this. He quickly got up and grabbed his phone and began to dial.

"What are you doing" Izaya asked shyly.

"I have something to take care of" Shizuo said as he put the phone up to his ear.

"_Hello Shizuo? What the hell, it's like 7 a.m."_

"Shinra I want Celty and you to get over here and watch Izaya for me"

"_Huh alright but why?"_

"I just have something to do" Shizuo hung up after this and walked back to the raven.

"You're leaving me alone" Izaya said a sad look in his eyes.

"Of course not" Shizuo exclaimed "I'm just going to get some answers"

* * *

Celty and Shinra made it to the apartment a few minutes after that. Celty made her way to Shizuo's room and sat down on the bed next to Izaya while Shinra spoke with Shizuo.

"Listen you better come back to Izaya when you're done with whatever you're doing" Shinra said strictly.

"I will, watch over Izaya will you"

"Sure thing, I'll even take this chance to see how the pregnancy has been going"

Shizuo left his apartment and set his sight for the yakuza headquarters, were Shiki was sure to be.

**(Izaya what happened) **

"I can't really answer that, these guys came out of nowhere and attacked Shizuo and…..somehow had something to do with me" Izaya hugged the blanket close.

Shinra came in and sat next to his girlfriend "Alright Izaya tell me how the pregnancy has been going"

Shizuo walked through the city noticing how calm the city was while he felt like a tornado of anger, he made his way to the building he had only been once before, the time Izaya was kidnapped. Shizuo made his way inside seeing guards line the hallways. He was going to have to beat them up to get through, so be it.

The blonde punched his way through the guards all the way to Shiki's office. Shizuo didn't even bother to see if the door was locked of not he just kicked the door open. The yakuza was there sitting calmly in his chair, standing next to him was the man that had been talking to Izaya. The man suddenly became scared when he saw the blonde and quickly ran away leaving Shiki and Shizuo alone.

"Didn't I tell you never to go after Izaya ever again" Shizuo exclaimed venom staining his voice.

"Sorry Shizuo but I really can't leave Izaya with you" Shiki said raising a cigarette to his mouth.

"Oh and why the hell not?"

"Because Izaya was once in control of all the cards and he was in my view so indirectly I held the cards"

"And what does this have to do with me-"

"Izaya isn't the same, the Izaya that once was in gone now and this new Izaya definitely isn't in control of all the pieces. So I ask you" Shiki lit the cigarettes, small wisps of gray smoke emanating from the cigarette "who is?"

"I don't know and I don't give a-"

"I was informed that Izaya was lying in your bed" Shiki said with a smirk.

Shizuo glared at him and slammed his hands down on the desk; he grabbed Shiki by the collar pulling him up "I swear if you come near Izaya again I will kill you!" Shizuo spoke through his teeth "But for now I'm leaving you with this" Shizuo forced all of his strength into one punch and hit the yakuza right in the side of his head. His neck bent, his head went back and his eyes rolled back in his sockets. Blood slowly trickled down Shiki's probably broken nose. Shizuo tossed the yakuza sown on the floor and left him there. Shizuo strolled out of the building seeing the trial of unconscious guards line the hallways. How many people had he beaten up that day? After all that all he wanted was to do back to Izaya.

When Shizuo made it back to his apartment he noticed that he was going to have to replace the door and the door of his room. He walked into his room and saw Izaya sitting where he had left him along with Shinra and Celty.

Shinra walked up to the blonde "Everything is fine and it seems like the pregnancy has been going great and in a few months we'll get to know the gender"

"Great thanks for taking care of Izaya"

"Who'd you kill" Shinra said casually.

"What?"

"You have blood on your knuckles" Shinra stated. The blonde looked at his fist; he did in fact have dried blood on his knuckles.

Shizuo went to the raven and sat next to him laying his head on the raven's shoulder.

"Shinra Celty" Izaya began "I think you guys can go enjoy your day now"

The spectacled doctor and headless women left leaving the couple alone, their fingers intertwined and Shizuo gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Izaya" Shizuo began getting the raven's attention "I don't think we have to worry about your old boss anymore or anybody attacking me at work"

* * *

**Halloween is approaching! Tsuki is still in the lead, gotta love that blonde. Psyche and Tsugaru are in second. Roppi and Sukuraya have 1 vote and no official votes for Hibaya yet. I know some of you want him to be the baby so you have to vote. The poll is available on my profile. There is still plenty of time.**

**Before I go BABIES!**

**Alright please review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I've said this several times but I really do love all the support I receive from all of you. I was really glad you guys like what I have so far. **

**Chapter 25**

Shizuo slowly trailed kisses down Izaya's pale neck sucking on the flesh gently creating a small red mark "Shi-Shizuo" Izaya moaned out as they fell down onto the bed. Izaya hugged Shizuo tightly as the blonde continued to kiss his neck, he was happy to have the blonde in his arms. He was glad Shizuo hadn't gotten hurt. Shizuo caressed Izaya's small baby bump as he kissed the raven's cheek.

"Sh-Shizuo" Izaya said as he gently pushed the blonde away "Can you tell me where you went?" Izaya asked looking at the blonde with wide eyes as he sat up.

"Does it matter; you're safe now" Shizuo kissed Izaya's cheek once more "and if anything does happen to you someone will die"

"You killed someone?" Izaya exclaimed.

"No I didn't kill anyone, just knocked a lot of guys unconscious" Shizuo stated as if it was something completely normal. Izaya, on the other hand, had a different opinion.

"What! What if one of them was carrying a knife or a gun? What if you were shot! What if-" Izaya looked down at Shizuo's fist "You have blood on your knuckles…." Izaya said as he grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Why are you so worried about this" Shizuo asked then noticed small tears fall from the raven's cheek "What's wrong?" Shizuo grabbed the raven's shoulder and pulled Izaya close to his chest.

"This is my fault! All of this, those guys came to get me. Shizuo if you had gotten hurt and it was my fault then…..I don't know what I'd do!" Izaya cried into the blonde's chest holding the blonde closer. "You're all I have Shizuo, you and our child"

Shizuo patted the raven's head "It's Shiki's blood, I told him that I would kill him if he ever went near you again"

Izaya looked up into Shizuo's eyes "Threatening the yakuza isn't a good idea Shizuo, they know where you live and they've tried to fight you once already"

"Well if they ever tried anything like that again I will kill their boss" Izaya leaned up and kissed Shizuo softly. He ran his hand through Shizuo's hair as he kissed him.

"Shizuo promise me this, I know you can take care of yourself so please don't get hurt" Izaya let go and sat down on the bed "God what is wrong with me, I just can't control my emotions anymore" Izaya buried his head in his hands "I don't want you to get hurt but I know I can't protect you especially not in this state"

Shizuo patted the raven's head "Then just trust me when I say I will protect you"

* * *

A few weeks passed and Shizuo had absolutely no trouble during his job. During one of his breaks he decided to check gang forums and websites to see if there was still information of him and Izaya traveling through the internet. He searched and searched, he found some post from a few weeks ago saying things like "I'm going to attack Shizuo" or "Me and some of my guys are going to see if we can beat Shizuo Heiwajima!" but nothing new. He couldn't even find the original post that had inspired all these people to attack him. As he kept looking ne found one post that was rather surprising.

**(All treats against Shizuo Heiwajima are pointless, you all know you can twin)**

_Is this some kind of white flag? Is he surrendering? Does he resent challenging me? _Shizuo really couldn't figure out what it was supposed to mean, but from what he could tell no one was going to attack him.

Once his break was done Shizuo finished of his land job and was ready to go home back to Izaya, the raven was just a little over four months and was dealing with all kinds of symptoms. He was always running to the bathroom and having weird cravings, usually ending with the raven rummaging through the fridge.

"Wait Shizuo" Tom yelled out just when the blonde was beginning to leave.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your paycheck" Tom said as he handed the blonde his check.

"Alright thanks" Shizuo said grabbing the check.

"You too, Vorona" Tom stated as he gave the blonde female her check.

"Alright" Shizuo began putting the check in his pocket "I should probably be heading home now, see you guys on Monday"

Shizuo began to walk home noticing the city was crawling with more people than usual. There were several more crowds in the city than just individual people walking around the city. Shizuo didn't think much of, he didn't really care the only thing on his mind now was getting back to the raven.

Back at Shizuo's apartment Izaya was lying down in the bath tub letting the warm water comfort his muscles. His entire body had been feeling tired and sore for the last couple of weeks waking up with cramps and sore muscles. Izaya stroked his baby bump as the water helped release the tension in his body. His hand slowly went up his chest and his index finger slightly graced his left nipple. He flinched slightly and his nipple popped out. His nipples had become very sensitive, his chest was usually sore and the flesh around his nipples was very tender.

The last time Shinra had come to check up on him he said he would start producing milk soon. _Men are not supposed to produce milk. I can feel it. _Izaya could definitely feel something tingly in his chest traveling under his flesh. Izaya crossed his hands over his chest and sank down into the warm water letting the vapor travel up his nose and cleanse his lungs. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly. Suddenly he heard a knock echo through the apartment. Izaya wondered if it was the Shizuo as he sat up. The knocking gradually got louder and Izaya decided to go check who was at the door. He quickly dried his body of all the extra water and grabbed a pair of underwear. Shizuo had bought him a pack of underwear that was actually his size since Izaya couldn't wear Shizuo's underwear. How Shizuo knew his underwear size he didn't know. Izaya quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts from the closet. He continued to towel dry his hair as he walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was not who he expected.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him, a raven which he had heard enough about, dripping wet in his brother's apartment. Izaya looked about ready to lock the door and hide in the apartment but instead he stood tall and took control of his voice.

"Kasuka w-what are you doing here?"

"I was in town and decided to visit my brother who seems not to be here…." Kasuka spoke in his normal emotionless voice that he used whenever he wasn't in front of a camera.

"Oh Shizuo should be coming home soon, you could wait for him here if you want"

"Alright" Kasuka said. He walked into his brother's apartment, he had been there a couple of times but why was Izaya here? From what he knew Shizuo hated the guy-Wait wasn't Izaya missing? Well at least supposed to be missing? He had heard there was a huge gang fight in the city around five months ago in which Izaya had disappeared in. That would imply that Izaya had been living with Shizuo for five months.

"So Kasuka you filming a movie around he-"

"Why are you here?" Kasuka asked bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here, in my brother's apartment…" for the first time that day Kasuka noticed the small bump on Izaya's stomach. _What is that….?_ He wondered to himself. Now that he thought about it Izaya's aura was little weird too. He didn't know the raven that well but the few times he had seen him it was usually with Shizuo chasing him. Izaya used to give of this aura that was unpleasant but now his aura seemed more invited and less threatening.

"Well I-I…I'm staying here…..Shizuo said….."

"Are you and Shizuo…"

_Oh god, has he figured it out? _Izaya asked himself. Suddenly Izaya felt strange tingles run through his stomach; he quickly covered his stomach with his arms.

The door suddenly opened up letting in the ex-bartender "Izaya why is the door unlocked?" Shizuo asked as he entered the apartment, he looked up and to his surprise he saw his brother talking to Izaya "Kasuka? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. Why is he here?" Kasuka said pointing at the raven.

"Well….Izaya's been staying with me…." Shizuo couldn't think of a good explanation he didn't want to shock Kasuka by telling him he was dating Izaya but he also didn't want to lie to his only brother.

"Why does he look pregnant?" Kasuka asked bluntly pointing to Izaya's stomach.

Izaya's eyes went wide. He knew he had gotten bigger but was it really that obvious? He was only four and a half months? He looked down at his stomach, he saw how the sweatshirt bundled around his bump making the bump look bigger than it really was.

"Well you see Kasuka…me and Izaya…..well….how do I say this…?" Shizuo couldn't finish his sentence before he heard a grunt escape the raven's lips. The raven felt tingles in his stomach once again but this time it was stronger, the insides of his stomach felt like it was being stretched out. Shizuo ran up to the raven and grabbed him by the shoulders "Izaya are you alright?"

"I…I felt…" Izaya suddenly figured out what was happening, once again he felt his flesh move but there was no pain anymore "Kicking. It's kicking" Izaya said with a smile, he grabbed Shizuo's hand and put it on his stomach. Shizuo felt the flesh of Izaya's stomach pop up slightly into his palm. The baby was kicking.

"It is kicking" Shizuo said in surprise, he let out a small laugh "It's actually started kicking"

"What are you two doing?" Kasuka asked, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"It's not easy to explain" Shizuo said, he walked up to his brother and put his hand on the brunettes shoulder "Sit down little brother"

Kasuka did as he was told and sat down on the couch "Please explain to me what's going on here brother"

Shizuo and Izaya sat down together, Izaya grabbed the blondes arm and cuddled up close to him "Well Kasuka me and Izaya are dating" Shizuo was expecting his younger brother to show at least a bit of emotion but there was none.

"I'm pregnant, I'll be five month in two weeks" Izaya stated with a calm voice" this made Kasuka's eyes widen slightly.

"How is that possible?"

"Just is" apparently this was all Kasuka needed to convince him.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?"

"No not really, I want to wait until it's born"

"Well you guys will send me pictures once it's born right?"

"Well of course, you are the uncle" Izaya said, he felt like such a mother taking so easily about this.

"You both seem to be taking this rather well" Shizuo said jumping into the conversation.

"Well when I came to Ikebukuro I didn't expect to find out that my brother was in a relationship, I really should be going now" Kasuka got up and began to walk to the door "Izaya could I speak to you for a second in the hallway"

"Huh, why?" Shizuo asked "What do you have to tell him that you can't tell me?" What would his own brother keep from him?

"I just want to speak to Izaya for a second; he might be embarrassed with you around"

Izaya wasn't sure what Kasuka wanted to say but he went along anyway. The two walked out into the hallway "So what did you want to talk about Kasuka?"

"My brother loves you" Kasuka said making Izaya smile.

"Yeah I love him too" Izaya touched his stomach gently "I've loved him for a long time"

"You better not hurt my brother"

'What?" Izaya was taken aback "I wouldn't-"

"If you do anything to hurt my brother-"

"I won't hurt Shizuo, we've been getting along great for months" Izaya's face darkened "I don't want to go back to the way things were"

Kasuka's face showed a small sign of sympathy "Fine, I believe you won't hurt him. My brother loves you so much; if you do hurt him he will be devastated. He's never been in love before"

"Well neither have I. Before I usually focused on loving all humans equally but Shizuo…..I can't explain it"

"I should be going" Kasuka stated and began to walk of "Oh yeah don't forget to send me pictures when the child is born"

"I will" Izaya told as he went back into the apartment.

"What did Kasuka want?"

"Just wanted to talk, so how was work today?" Izaya would never hurt Shizuo. The raven felt tiny little butterflies in his stomach as id the baby was trying to encourage its mother. Izaya smiled, _Can't wait to see you._ A special little child, a combination of Shizuo and his DNA, he really couldn't wait to see the face of his child.

* * *

**Please review and vote for the child, Tsuki is still in the lead. Next chapter will be Shinra giving Izaya an ultrasound to found out the gender. I do love all of Izaya and Shizuo's doppelgangers, they are fun. I love you all I really do, I know I've said this in the beginning but I just cant say it enough times to prove how much I love your support. Thank you. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I love all of your reviews and all of you reading have a place in my heart**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The couple woke up early than usual; they wanted to get to Shinra's place early so they could get home early. Shizuo had woken up a few minutes earlier than the raven. He quickly got changed and went to make breakfast. Izaya awoke up and hurryingly ran up to the closet, the raven rummaged through the closet looking for the wig he had worn and any clothes that looked feminine. He found a purple shirt and knee length shorts. He quickly put those on and continued to look for the wig. He was glad that the shirt fit him and wasn't tight around his stomach. He found it just when Shizuo called him down for breakfast. Izaya adjusted the wig on his head as he walked to the dining table.

"How do I look? Do I look enough like a girl?" Izaya asked the blonde, Shizuo stared at Izaya. He really did look like a girl, a very cute girl.

"You look great" Shizuo said making the raven blush.

The pair quickly ate their breakfast and went out onto the city heading for Shinra's place. The two looked like a very normal couple walking around the city. Izaya suddenly felt a surge of confidence and reached out and grabbed Shizuo's hand. Izaya blushed slightly but smiled, he liked that he could do this in public and not have to worry if people looked at them. Izaya felt light butterflies in his stomach showing that the baby was kicking.

"It's kicking"

"Well we won't be able to call it an _it _for long"

"Oh that's right we'll find out the gender today" Izaya exclaimed happily "Maybe Shinra will even give us a picture"

While the pair walked through the city they had no, idea of what else was occurring in the crowds of Ikebukuro. Vorona was enjoying her day off when she noticed a familiar puff of blonde hair in the crowds. She quickly followed it believing it was her superior. She caught up with him and was about to call out to him when she noticed a familiar raven walking next to him holding his hand. Her fingers curled into a fist and she decided to fallow them. She managed her way through the crowd and got slightly in front of them. That's when she saw it. The bump, a clear sign of pregnancy, _my god Shizuo's girlfriend is pregnant! Have they even known each other that long?! _Vorona continued to fallow them hoping to catch bits of their conversation.

"So would you prefer a boy or girl?" Shizuo asked.

"I don't really care" the raven said, Vorona thought her voice sounded a little deeper than most girls "I just hope the baby is healthy"

Vorona continued to follow them until the pair entered a building; she decided to wait outside the building until they got out.

Shizuo and Izaya walked up to Shinra's door and Shizuo knocked on the door gently.

**(Oh hey guys) **the dullahan typed as she opened the door.

"Morning Celty" Izaya exclaimed as he entered the room, the blonde not too far behind him "So where is Shinra?"

**(Setting up, I'm sure he's done now. Oh and may I say Izaya you make a very lovely girl)**

"He does, doesn't he" Shizuo asked grabbing Izaya by the waist.

As Celty lead them to the room Izaya couldn't help but notice Celty's head sitting calmly on the table. She had a smile plastered on her face and her eyelids were partially opened. Izaya couldn't shake the feeling that that was a sign of something.

"Morning Izaya or should I call you miss?" Shinra asked smirking slightly.

"I know I'm pregnant but remember Shinra I am not a girl"

"Just messing with you Izaya" Shinra exclaimed happily and immediately placed his hands on Izaya's stomach "Seems healthy and – Oh my, it kicked!"

"Yeah, it's started kicking rather recently" Shizuo said as Shinra began to motion Izaya to his seat.

"Now" Shinra said grabbing out a tube filled with some sort of gel "This is going to feel really cold" Shinra said squeezing some of the gel on the palm of his hand.

**(Please lift up your shirt) **

"Alright" Izaya lifted up his shirt slightly only enough to show his stomach, Shizuo took a seat next to the raven. Izaya was then immediately shocked by the feeling of cold gel being spread on his stomach. "Oh god that's cold!" Izaya felt small goose bumps form on his arms.

"Calm down Izaya" Shinra instructed as he continued to spread the gel. Shinra then grabbed the ultrasound machine "Now let's see this baby!" Shinra grabbed the transducer probe and began moving it around looking for the baby.

"Have you found it yet" Shizuo asked excited.

"See for yourself" Shinra said pointing at the monitor, the image was blurry and unfocused "I have nothing yet, just give me a second"

**(Hurry up, I want to see the baby too)**

"Fine, I'll try to speed things –Oh I found it!" Shinra looked at the monitor, the picture was focused and a clear image of the five month old fetus. Its small body and rather big head, it moved its fingers slightly and kicked.

**(Ah~ It's so small!) **

Izaya smiled at the sight of his child, Shizuo also smiled at the image.

"Alright" Shinra began moving the probe "And if you see this right here" Shinra said pointing at the image on the monitor "you'll see it is a boy"

"A boy" Izaya exclaimed happily "I'm going to have a son!"

"We're going to have a son" Shizuo corrected "Remember I had just as much to do with this as you"

"Celty could you clean up Izaya while I put this away"

Celty did as she was instructed **(Can I touch your stomach) **Celty's body showed that she was a little nervous.

"Of course" Izaya said a little taken aback by the question.

Celty gently placed her hand on the raven's stomach and right in that moment the baby kicked right into Celty's palm **(He kicked!)**. The smoke from Celty's neck morphed and created a small heart.

"Wow Celty looked like you have baby fever or something"

**(Can I take care of him whenever you and Shizuo are busy or want to be alone?)**

"Sure"

"And this is for you" Shinra said handing Shizuo a picture of the baby.

"Thank you" Shizuo said "C'mon Izaya it's time for us to get going"

"I'm going" Izaya said fixing his shirt.

"We'll see you guys around" Shizuo said as he grabbed the raven's hand picking him up and leading him out.

The pair exited the building and made their way home, the city had become even more crowded and it was as alive as ever.

"A boy" Izaya whispered "I'm going to have to look up names"

"You have four months to think of a name"

"I know but what if the second I see his face the name just doesn't fit"

Shizuo smiled at the raven "You're over thinking it; you'll know it when you figure it out"

"Right" Izaya whispered with a smile, he got on his tip toes and gently kissed the blondes lips.

Vorona continued to stalk the couple managing to get bits of their conversation. She was sure that she heard the girl say "A boy". Several questions racked her brain. Why did Shizuo never tell his own boss that his girlfriend was pregnant? Actually she didn't remember even one time where he mentioned her. Was he ashamed of her or something? Whatever it was she was going to ask Shizuo the next time she had a chance. _Shizuo if your girlfriend has some kind of issue that makes you ashamed of her then why are you dating her? _

The blonde women let out a sigh and was about to walk away when she saw Shizuo's girlfriend give him a small kiss right on his lips. They looked like a nice enough couple but Vorona just couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was trouble.

Izaya touched his stomach gently feeling his son kick "You're almost ready to come out into the world my little Tsukishima"

"Tsukishima?"

"Yep~ I think it fit's"

"What happened to waiting until he was born?"

Izaya smiled slyly "It just came to me"

* * *

**Voting closed!**

**Please review and I need all your opinions on this, do you guys consider Tsuki a seme or an uke beacuase with me I'm not sure. I like him as seme but also like him as uke sometimes. Unlike the other pairing were Shizuo must top (sorry Izaya). Well that's just me, one of those rare times the pairing could go either way.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm starting to think I'm a bit of a monochist...but hey arent we all at least a little.**

**We're all a little bit of a sadiast on the inside right? Something human- whatever on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The night was worm, the air was stuffy and small pieces of dust flew around in the air as Shizuo breathed, His eyes darted under his eyelids and his skin became covered in small goosebumps. The reality was that he was in his bed wrapped up in his sheets, Izaya close to him hugging his body but the nightmare was worse.

_Shizuo stood on top of a building he wasn't sure what building but it was high above the sky. The night sky was black and filling with ashes and smoke. The rooftop had a metal railing, Shizuo slowly walked to the railing putting his hand on it. His palms became cold as ice as he looked over the railing onto the city. Small fires populated the city burning down all of the building. Dark crumpling stacks of wood and material lined the streets along with a few bodies. Shizuo looked up into the sky and saw the full moon was blood red colliding with all the smoke emanating from the city. _

"_Lovely isn't it?" A voice asked from behind him. Shizuo turned around and saw the raven standing there in his once normal attire. His fluffy jacket and dark clothing, it seemed odd to Shizuo seeing Izaya like this especially without a baby bump._

"_Izaya what's going –?" _

"_Aw yes let me explain Shizu-chan" Izaya said with a smirk as he walked up to the blonde. Izaya grabbed the railing and jumped over it._

"_What are you doing?!" _

"_What it's not like I'm going to fall off or anything" Izaya said as he began walking the narrow brick ledge "Oh and I'm not really Izaya, not really. I'm just a figment of your mind" Izaya let out a small laugh and continued to walk carefully, both arms outstretched to contain his balance._

_Shizuo fallowed him slowly "If you're not Izaya then explain" Shizuo moved his arm around the scenery of the burning city, it looked like an image straight from hell "What is all this?!"_

"_The city is burning"_

_Izaya's voice was very blunt; none of this was a surprise to him. The sky filled with small bright sparks "You don't care about any of this?" Shizuo asked loudly, this was the Izaya he had gotten use to in his high school years but now he felt completely out of his element. _

"_Why should I, this isn't real. Hell, this won't even happen if you do not allow it to" Izaya said cheerfully as he began to play with the burning embers in the air. _

_Shizuo looked at the raven confused "What do you mean?" Izaya was acting very philosophical like his old self. _

"_Think of this, if you will, like a premonition. This is what will happen if you don't stop the war that is coming" _

"_I thought I had already stopped it, no gangs have attacked me or –"_

_Izaya began to laugh "Shizuo all you did was knock down the chess pieces, the game is not over. The pieces are just scattered. Sooner or later they will find each other and then the real fight begins" Izaya intertwined his fingers to show how the pieces would connect. _

"_Tell me what I have to do to stop this" Shizuo said gripping the cold railing; Izaya placed his hands over the blondes. Izaya's hands felt cold, he leaned in and kissed Shizuo's forehead like he had done once before. Izaya began to whisper into the blonde's ear. _

"_Easy" Izaya placed his index finger on Shizuo's chest, right over his heart pushing it into the flesh slowly "I want you to protect what you love" _

Shizuo's eyes darted open, he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. That dream was really intense; the fire felt real and the cold aura from dream Izaya felt real too. It was just about time for him to go to work.

Shizuo saw that Izaya was still sleeping peacefully, his body covered securely by the blanket. Shizuo quickly got changed and grabbed his phone and wallet. Before he left he kissed Izaya's forehead gently watching as the pregnant raven smiled slightly. Luckily the morning sickness had passed and Izaya could relax now.

The ex-bartender exited his home making sure the door was locked and headed to work. As he walked through the city flashes of the city burning down and ashes filling the air ran through his mind. The blonde made it to the usual spot where he met Tom and saw Vorona was already there.

"Morning Shizuo" Vorona said cheerfully before Tom even had a chance to. She happily skipped to where he was standing and poked his chest. "So Shizuo I was walking around yesterday and I saw you with someone" She said teasingly.

"You did?" Shizuo and Tom asked in unison.

"Yeah you were with this girl, she looked..." Shizuo tensed up, had she noticed him with pregnant Izaya? "…very young"

"Shizuo I didn't know you were dating anyone, why didn't you tell me?" Tom said walking up closer to the blonde "Finally Shizuo, for a moment I was starting to believe you'd never find someone"

"Yeah" Vorona began pushing Tom away slightly "Why didn't you tell us or anyone for that manner"

"I just never though it was something too important" Shizuo said plainly really wanting to end this conversation.

"What could be more important than finding your true love?" Vorona said with a small smile. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Vorona that seems a little inappropriate to ask, if Shizuo doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to" Tom told the busty blonde female.

_Thank you Tom_ "Now can we please get to work" Shizuo was about to start walking away when Vorona grabbed Shizuo's sleeve.

"I also noticed that she seemed a little….what's the word?"

"Vorona stop it" Tom exclaimed wanting to get starting on today's assignments.

"Oh I know, pregnant"

Both males froze. Shizuo was the first to break the silence "W-What….I-…..well you see..."

"Vorona are you stalking Shizuo" Tom stated bluntly.

Vorona froze in her place "I was not stalking him, I just happened to be there while Shizuo and his pregnant girlfriend where in the city –"

"I don't want to hear it, let's just forget this and get to work" Tom said beginning to walk off.

Shizuo obeyed his boss and fallowed after him. Vorona flustered and curled her fingers into a fist. Well at least she can take out her anger during work.

* * *

Vorona made her way home after a long day at work, she was tired and embarrassed. Not only had she accomplished nothing she had embarrassed herself in front of Shizuo. She was practically fuming with anger. She angrily unlocked her apartment door and stepped in.

"Welcome home"

Vorona jumped turning around on her heals, she turned her fingers into fists "Who the hell are you" she asked as she turned on the lights and saw a man in a white suit sitting on her couch.

"My name is Shiki and I believe you and me have a common enemy at the moment"

"How'd you get in my house, actually have you been waiting here the whole time?" Vorona asked confused.

"That doesn't matter what I have discovered you seem to have feelings for Heiwajima Shizuo"

Vorona blushed "How do you-"

"I currently am unable to get to Shizuo without risking my life but you work with him, you could easily get the information I want"

"What are you talking about?"

"I suspect Shizuo might be in a relationship with someone I know and I was hoping…" Shiki remained silent for a moment.

"Hoping…?"

"That you and me could temporally join forces" Shiki out stretched his hand "In return I assure you you'll Shizuo. Do we have a deal?"

Vorona stared at his hand for a moment and then she took it and shook it "Deal"

* * *

**Please review so I can update faster. I really love reading your review **

**oh and next chapter will be mostly Shizaya fluffyness! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I got volume 4 of Durarara! Izaya is so freakin' crazy in the manga and I thought that I made him too crazy. Alright, you guys want longer chapters, you'll get it *does peace sigh in the air***

**Okay let's roll up our sleeves and get to work *rolls up sleeves and cracks fingers***

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Izaya woke up and stretched gently before patting his stomach. Shizuo had told him yesterday that he had asked Tom for a day off and that he was going to take hi somewhere. Shizuo didn't even tell him where they were going. Izaya gently got up and went to go take a bath before the blonde woke up. The raven walked over to the bathroom and stripped. His body had become very sensitive and he usually had back pains. Izaya turned on the hot water and waited for the tub to fill, he was about to step in when he had the urge to urinate. He had been urinating a lot but he knew that was just one of the symptoms for pregnancies.

The raven then carefully put his foot in the water making sure the water wasn't too hot. There was a thin layer of steam rising from the water but the water itself was a nice, warm temperature. Izaya sunk his body down into the water and relaxed. He carefully patted his stomach from underneath the water feeling his little Tsuki kick. Izaya took a deep breath filling his nose with steam, the warm water helping relax his cramps. After a while of sitting peacefully in the water he decided he should start scrubbing.

Shizuo slowly began to wake up, he really didn't want to get up but he did plan out a date with the raven so he needed to get ready. When he had asked Tom for a day of Tom had asked him if he was planning on going on a date with his girlfriend. Shizuo said yes, he never planned on explaining that Izaya was male, he trusted Tom but it was too risky to even say Izaya's name. The blonde stood up and noticed the raven wasn't in his bed; he heard water rushing out a faucet and figured the raven was taking a bath. _I wonder if I should join him…yeah definitely should, I need to take a shower anyway. _Shizuo got up and stripped immediately before heading to the bathroom.

He slowly opened the door making sure not to make any noise. He tiptoed to the tub and surprised the raven.

"Ah! Shizuo what are you doing?!" Izaya asked trying to grab a towel to cover his naked wet body.

"Why are you being to shy, I've seen you naked several time already" Shizuo said with a small smirk as he entered the tub.

"I-I just don't think….there will be enough room" Izaya said panicking as he felt Shizuo's skin grace his.

"Oh please, this tub is definitely big enough for the two of us" Shizuo pulled Izaya closer; Izaya flinched as he felt the blondes warm skin grace his own "So what were you doing?"

"I was….j-just going to start washing my hair"

"Oh I'll help you with that" Shizuo said as he grabbed the shampoo and poured some of it on his hands.

"It's okay Shizuo I can do this my-ah!" Shizuo didn't listen to the raven's words and began to scrub his head. Izaya tensed up as he felt his head be massaged by the blonde.

It didn't feel bad but it was a little embarrassing to be in this situation. His head became covered in suds and every least wisp of hair was coated in soap. After a few minutes Izaya got use to the feeling of Shizuo's fingers running along his cranium and relaxed. The raven let out a small sigh.

"Feeling better?" Shizuo asked teasingly. The blonde began to rub Izaya's stomach gently amazed that under the flesh was a living child.

"Yeah but you really should warn me" Izaya stated quietly placing his hand over the Shizuo's warm hand.

"Warn you?" Shizuo wasn't sure what Izaya was getting at.

"If you want to shower together just tell me that way I expect it" Izaya stated and then sank down slightly in the water.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind next time" Shizuo gently poured some water over Izaya's hair getting rid of all the soap "There! You're all clean"

"I'll leave you alone so you can clean up" Izaya said as he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the tub. He was about to leave when the blonde grabbed his wrist.

"You know you could stay here for a while" Shizuo smirked slightly.

"I really should get changed" Izaya stated freeing his hand from his grip "Besides we're going to spend the entire day together" with that Izaya exited the room and began to change. He would have to put on the wig but it was worth it to be with Shizuo. He wished that one day he would be able to walk around the city without having to worry.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Shizuo asked. The pair had already eaten and it was about time for them to go.

"Yep let me just…..adjust…." Izaya was trying to get his wig right, he figured he'd be wearing it for a good number of hours and he didn't want it to get itchy.

Shizuo walked up to the raven and fixed his wig for him "There, does that feel alright"

"Yep" Izaya smiled sweetly.

"You look really nice when you smile" Shizuo whispered into his ear, he embraced the raven gently. Izaya hugged him back ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Careful with my stomach Shizuo"

"Oh yeah" Shizuo said letting him go, now that he thought about it he was a little surprised that he hadn't hurt Izaya at all in any way during his pregnancy. Knowing his strength it was a little hard for even him to believe, not that he was mad about that. Shizuo placed his hand over Izaya's stomach, could he really care for something as fragile as a baby? Would he be able to touch someone without bruising them? Shizuo took his hand off of Izaya's stomach out of fear that if he kept on touching him he's hurt the raven.

"Shizuo is something wrong" Izaya asked seeing that the blonde seemed to be a little distracted.

"Just thinking about…you think I could be a good father"

"What?" Izaya raised an eyebrow and began to laugh slightly "You actually have doubt Shizuo, of course you'll be a great father" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hands and began to lead him outside of the apartment. "Now where were you planning on taking me?"

The couple was walking around the city, Izaya still held Shizuo's hand tenderly. "So where are we going first?" Izaya asked.

"Just follow me" Shizuo said with a smirk as they maneuvered through the city over to the park. Shizuo helped Izaya sit down in front of the fountain before taking his seat next to him.

Izaya watched as the water gently moved through the air before fallowing down with a quiet plop onto the rest of the water. Izaya remembered how he had seen Shizuo and the blonde woman whose name he never bothered to remember sitting there exactly where they were. The raven on instinct curled his fingers fisting the fabric of his shorts.

Shizuo felt the raven tense up "What the matter?" he asked tenderly.

"Nothing" Izaya said plainly, he focused his attention to the fountain in front of him. He watched as the new born light of the sun washed over the glistening water. Izaya sighed, as much as he wanted to forget he couldn't "What's next" Izaya said as he stood up.

"You want to leave already?" Shizuo was confused, had he done something wrong?

"I just don't want to be here" Izaya whispered.

Shizuo scanned the area and realized why Izaya was acting this way "Oh I get it" Shizuo took Izaya's hands and looked deep into his red eyes "Listen I told you I'm not going to leave you so you don't have to worry about anything"

"I know that" Izaya began "but I can't help but feel that way when I see you with women, especially one that clearly likes you" Izaya looked down at the ground "I know it's selfish but I want you all to myself. I've never had anything this real before and I don't want to lose it" Izaya hugged the blonde and buried his head in the blondes chest "I've never been good at sharing"

Shizuo hugged the raven back and smiled "Alright we're moving on to the next place" Shizuo took Izaya's hands and began to head to the next place.

"Can you tell me where we're going now" Izaya pleaded as he held his free hand on his stomach.

"Park" Shizuo stated "Where we had our first date"

_How hard is it to spot a blonde in this city? _Vorona asked herself as she walked around the city. She was instructed by Shiki to keep an eye on the blonde and seeing that it was Shizuo's day off she figured he'd want to spend it with his girlfriend. It all made her wonder exactly what Shizuo had done to make Shiki mad, and what relationship did his girlfriend have with Shiki? Was she related to him some way?

Vorona scanned the area hoping to catch a glimpse of bleach blonde hair sticking out of the crowd. So far she saw nothing. The noise and the crowds were starting to give her a headache. Just when the search seemed fruitless she saw him, Shizuo dragging his girlfriend behind him. She quickened her pace trying to catch up to them. Hopefully today she'd get some answers.

Shizuo slowed down a little and allowed Izaya to compose himself once they got to the park.

"Shizuo remember I'm pregnant, I shouldn't be running too much"

"Sorry" Shizuo said with a small laugh "It sure is a nice day today, don't you think"

Izaya looked up at all the trees and the nice blue sky, by now the sun was in the center of the sky shining down light and heat on the city "Yeah it is, you choose a good day to take a day off"

"Now let's start walking. I think that by midday we can buy something to eat and go home by sundown, sound good"

"Perfect" Izaya said happily when he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching them, he turned around and scanned his surroundings. There seemed to be no one around.

Shizuo and Izaya spent most of the morning walking around the park; Izaya enjoyed the scenery while Shizuo just enjoyed having Izaya with him. After a while Izaya began complaining that he was hungry and the two ventured into the city in order to find something Izaya could eat. Shizuo bought Izaya some rice balls and noodles with vegetables, the blonde himself bought some dumplings and dango.

After getting the food the two went back to the park and sat down under a tree to eat. Izaya ate silently next to Shizuo enjoying his food and eating it slowly. As usual the blonde finished eating before him and watched Izaya eat. Shizuo laughed to himself seeing how Izaya had become unable to eat food without getting some on his face.

"Izaya"

"Yes" Izaya said when he felt Shizuo's finger run along his face getting rid of some rice the raven had gotten on his face. "Oh thank you Shizuo –" the blonde captured the raven's lips kissing him gently. Shizuo's tongue ran along the side of Izaya's mouth asking for entrance. Izaya's entire face blushed as he felt Shizuo's lips move over his own.

"Sh-Shizuo…we….we're in…..p-public..." Izaya managed to say in between breaths.

"Oh yeah but it's not like anyone's watching us"

"Well can I finish eating before you try to jump me" Izaya asked laughing slightly, he continued to eat his food peacefully and the blonde continued to stare. Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's stomach feeling the warmth of Izaya's skin and hoping the baby would kick.

"So why did you decide to name him Tsuki?"

"Well it's Tsuki for short, Tsukishima will be his full name"

"Still why Tsuki?"

"I just think it will fit him, I really can't wait to see him. Do you think he'll look more like you or me?"

Shizuo laughed "How do you expect me to know, but my bet is he'll look like me"

The raven laughed slightly_; of course he'd say that_. Izaya looked down and realized he had finished eating al his food "We should probably get going" Izaya stated as he stood up "So where are we off to next?"

"Let's keep on walking" Shizuo said taking the raven's hand.

Midday was approaching and Izaya was beginning to get tired and all he wanted to do was sit down and watch the sky darken. He asked Shizuo if they could do so and Shizuo of course agreed he'd do anything for the raven after all. The two began to walk around the park looking for a place to enjoy the sun setting. Walking Izaya noticed the hue of red and orange that ignited the sky and clouds. It reminded him of how the sky was five month ago when he planned on destroying the city. Back then it seemed like the sky was bleeding but now it just seemed loving and comforting. The pair made it to the center of the park where the sun seemed directly over them as it slowly went down. Izaya sat down on the dry grass and outstretched his legs as he let out a sigh.

"You are carrying me home Shizuo" Izaya said and the blonde sat next to him.

"Fine but do you really want that many people looking at us as we go through the city" Shizuo asked putting his arm over the raven's shoulder letting the raven rest his head on his shoulder.

"Point taken" Izaya could feel Tsuki inside of his womb, the baby felt calm and relaxed.

Shizuo then pulled the raven closer to his body and kissed his fore head and slowly made his way down to Izaya's lips. He kissed Izaya's cheek twice before kissing the raven's lips passionately. For a moment the raven did nothing, he seemed tensed and his lips didn't move as Shizuo kissed him.

"No one's around it's just you and me" Shizuo whispered.

"A-Alright" Izaya said he blushed a little, he leaned in a kissed Shizuo.

Their lips collided and heat traveled through Izaya's face. Shizuo's mouth felt so warm, Izaya held onto the blondes arm as they kissed. Shizuo moved his head allowing then to kiss deeper, the blonde could feel the heat radiating from the raven's mouth. He reached to grab Izaya's head and remembered he was wearing the wig. Shizuo broke the kiss confusing the raven.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Izaya asked with a sad look in his red orbs.

"Take of the wig" Shizuo commanded reaching out and almost doing it for the raven.

Izaya on instinct grabbed the wig pushing it back down onto his head "No, what if someone saw us"

"I told you no one's here, trust me" Shizuo smiled warmly at him.

"Alright" Izaya whispered taking the wig of showing of his short messy black hair. Izaya set down the wig and ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix it.

Shizuo laughed slightly "Now that's the Izaya I know" Izaya's black hair complemented his face and red eyes nicely "It's not that you don't look great as a girl but" Shizuo grabbed the side of Izaya's head touching his cheek softly "I like you better this way, you look like yourself"

Shizuo suddenly felt a tear hit his finger, Izaya was sniffling slightly as more hot tears ran down his cheek.

"Izaya what's wrong" Shizuo grew worried, had he hurt Izaya while they were kissing?

"Why are you so nice to me?" Izaya asked in between cries.

""Why?" Shizuo became confuse "because I love you" Shizuo said grabbing onto the raven's hand.

"I know but…..but I nearly got you killed…and...and just being with me endangers you're life and….and…." Izaya's voice became mumbles as tears continued to flow down his face.

Shizuo wiped Izaya's face "Mood swings are hard to deal with huh" the blonde laughed a little and Izaya became red in the face.

"I am not moody, don't say that just because I'm pregnant" Izaya wasn't sure what emotions he was feeling anymore and decided just to calm himself down.

Shizuo patted his shoulder "I can take care of myself Izaya, people have been after me way before came into the picture"

"I was the cause of most of those –" Shizuo kissed Izaya sweetly shutting him up.

"I love you. You're smart and resourceful, not to mention cute when you blush. You can be a little dramatic but I like being with you. To put it simply, you are my other half" Shizuo gave him a small hug and whispered "I will protect you" Shizuo whispered it so silently that he wasn't sure if the Izaya even heard him. Izaya did hear. Izaya looked up into Shizuo's brown eye, how comforting they looked. He smiled slightly at the blonde and let out a small laugh.

"Feel better now that you got that out of your system"

"Yeah"

The blonde locked their lips once more and ran his tongue over the raven's mouth asking for entrance which Izaya willingly gave. The raven flinched slightly when he felt Shizuo's tongue move into his mouth. Shizuo's tongue moved over his own sending chills through his body. Izaya pulled him away for a moment and looked at the sky.

"The sun is setting, it will get dark soon" Izaya picked up his wig and adjusted it on his head "We should be getting home"

"Alright we'll continue this at home" Shizuo smirked at Izaya and the two headed home.

* * *

Vorona could not believe what she had seen. She had fallowed the pair around the park and at first it seemed like any other couple. With all the trees she could easily hide behind one and see their actions. Shizuo and his girlfriend suddenly began making out in broad daylight before getting lunch. She wasn't sure why but it disgusted her. Shizuo's girlfriend seemed a little weird, like she wasn't feeling like herself.

Vorona continued to fallow them and was once again slightly disgusted when they started making out again. That's when the odd thing happened "Take off the wig" she heard Shizuo instruct. All she could think was _huh?_ She watched confused as the raven took of the wig to reveal short hair. In that moment Vorona focused her eyes and noticed Shizuo's girlfriend actually looked like a guy. _Wait, Shizuo's gay? But wait if he is dating a guy then how can he be pregnant? _Vorona's head was starting to hurt when she saw they were making out once again. _Ugh get a room_, this seemed exactly what they wanted to do because after that the pair got up and began to leave the park.

Vorona started heading home too trying to figure out what she saw. Shizuo was apparently gay and had knocked another guy up. She didn't know how but it happened. Shizuo's "girlfriend" apparently had a past with the yakuza that Shizuo got him out of and the yakuza wanted revenge on Shizuo because of it. They couldn't use normal violence to get revenge on Shizuo seeing that he was the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Now if she wanted an answer to any of these questions she needed to know who Shizuo's boyfriend was. _Why Shizuo? Why date a guy? How is this guy? Do you even know him well? _Vorona became frustrated, what did that guy have that she didn't have besides the obvious? _Alright I need to know, who has Shizuo gotten involved with? What's his name? Honestly, what is so great about him?_

Vorona made a small mission for herself, find out anything she could about Shizuo's boyfriend and try to get Shizuo out of that relationship. A guy like Shizuo shouldn't date another guy, it wasn't fair. _Oh Shizuo you may be hot but you have odd taste. _

* * *

**Please review. I love hearing what you all think.**

**Wouls you guys like Smut in next chapter. Seems like what Shizuo and Izaya are planning to do anyway.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Haven't had a smut chapter in a while so Smut! **

**Enjoy the Shizaya sex scene. **

**Dont like then dont read.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Shizuo and Izaya walked back to Shizuo's apartment the night sky was navy blue with a bright red in the center signifying the horizon. Izaya was happy that he managed to have a nice date with Shizuo, he was even happier about all the things Shizuo told him. _He likes me for me_, Izaya blushed and smiled slightly. The raven reached out and grabbed Shizuo's hand and held his hand tightly.

"So I'm guessing I did a good" Shizuo asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, it was nice" Izaya got on his tiptoes and kissed Shizuo's cheek softly. "Now let's get going" Izaya said pulling the blonde behind him.

The pair made it to the apartment and the second Izaya crossed the threshold Shizuo attacked his lips. The blonde grabbed him by the waist pulling Izaya closer to his body. The ex-bartender gently moved his lip over the raven's licking Izaya's small pink lips gently sending shivers down Izaya's spine.

"Sh-Shizuo…..don't y-you think….w-we should….get to...the bedroom" Izaya managed to say through the kiss.

"Oh yeah" Shizuo said breaking the kiss "Alright then let's get going" Shizuo said picking Izaya up bridal style.

"Sh-Shizuo careful! You better not drop me!" Izaya exclaimed wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck holding on for dear life.

"I wouldn't drop you, especially when you're carrying my child" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's body protectively, gripping the raven's legs.

Shizuo carried the raven to the bedroom. He gently placed Izaya on the bed sheets locking lips with the raven causing him to moan slightly. Izaya became consumed by the kiss and didn't notice when the blonde's hand made its way to the hem of the raven's pants. Shizuo began to gently tug Izaya's pants down along with his undergarments; suddenly Izaya flinched pushing the blonde away.

"Sorry" Izaya said with a light blush "I just…wasn't expecting that…sorry"

"It's alright" Shizuo said with a smile. "I'll strip first" Shizuo began to take of his shirt revealing his toned muscular body. Izaya had seen Shizuo naked several times but he still blushed at the sight. Shizuo unbuckled his pants and quickly took it off along with his boxers revealing his sex. "You want me to strip you or do you want to do it?"

"Um…." Izaya's face went completely red, he hugged his body tightly "…I w-want…you to do it" Izaya smiled shyly.

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly "Oh alright" Shizuo smirked slightly and reached out to grab Izaya's shirt. He carefully pulled the shirt up and pulled it over Izaya's head, messing up his hair slightly. Shizuo ran his hand along Izaya's chest tenderly before he began to play with the raven's small, pink nipple. His finger ran over the nub gently sending little sparks of pleasure through the raven.

"Ahh….ah…_ahh_" Izaya's body arched in pleasure as Shizuo pinched his nipple. It hurt but it felt _so good_.

Shizuo placed his free hand on Izaya's back and began to lick his nipple. He pushed Izaya slightly allowing his to completely engulf the hard nub in his moist mouth. He gently bit Izaya's nipple sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through the raven.

"S-Stop! I….I might…milk…and..._Ugh!_" Shizuo stopped biting the raven's nipple and looked at the raven's red orbs.

"Milk?" Shizuo asked confused as the raven controlled his blush.

"Y-Yeah…Shinra said….I might produce milk…..so I you suck it…milk might –" Izaya mumbled his words out then felt Shizuo's hand grace his chest and slowly lowered the raven down on the bed.

"Fine I won't suck on your nipple" Shizuo said with a small smirk and reached to grab the hem of Izaya's pants once again.

Izaya's entire body shivered as he saw the naked blonde begin to tug down his pants and boxers. Would he ever get used to having sex with Shizuo?

The blonde took of Izaya's pants and boxers in one swift moment revealing Izaya's length that was already starting to get wet with pre-cum.

"Already this wet" Shizuo said beginning to gently stroke the raven's cock.

Izaya shivered in pleasure as he felt Shizuo's hand wrap around his cock and stroking his member gently, maybe it was the hormones of the pregnancy that made it seem that his body was even more sensitive than usual. Shizuo began to play with the tip of Izaya's penis beads of pre-cum slowly running down the raven's sex. A small moan escaped the raven's lips as he sank down into the bed, his body filling with desire and want.

Shizuo continued to stoke Izaya's member feeling how the rave's body heated up and began to lick the raven's neck. Izaya moaned once more feeling Shizuo's moist warm tongue run along his sensitive neck until he began to kiss his earlobe. Izaya's body was crying out for more of the blonde's touches, each one sending pleasure through his body causing his blood to run to his member.

"Ahh...ah…Shi-Shizuo!" Izaya moaned out and felt Shizuo begin to suck on his neck slowly. He felt Shizuo's teeth sink into his flesh gently creating small red kiss marks, Izaya moaned out in a combination of pain and pleasure. Shizuo let go of the raven's neck and looked at his work. The blonde then leaned in slowly and kissed Izaya gently making the raven moan into his warm cavern. Their lips locked, their tongues collided sending shivers down both their naked bodies, completely exposed and getting hotter and hotter with every second. Izaya could feel the tip of Shizuo's hardening member touch his own sending burst of pleasure through his body. Izaya moaned out feeling Shizuo's tongue run along the sides of his mouth. Izaya could feel a fuzzy feeling starting in his crotch a sign his orgasm was approaching as Shizuo's cock continued to grind against his own.

Shizuo could feel his lips vibrate as Izaya moaned into his mouth and began to grind their cocks faster, the pace getting faster and faster with each touch. Izaya hips buckled uncontrollably wanting more and wanting desperately to cum. Shizuo could feel beads of pre-cum fall along the sides of his cock and his larger member continued to move along Izaya's smaller one. The friction of their colliding organs was amazing but it wasn't enough. It teased their cocks making them want to be touched more.

Izaya disconnected the kiss for a second, a trial of saliva connecting their lips "Shizuo…I-I'm going…t-to cum!" Izaya's nails dug into the sheets, his toes curled and his body arched as he spilled his seeds all over Shizuo's chest. The raven panted slowly "S-Sorry I…I made a mess on you" Izaya's body felt red hot enjoying the high of his orgasm.

"It's alright" Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead tenderly. The blonde wiped Izaya's sticky seeds off his chest using his hands, Izaya's semen had mixed with his own pre-cum. He made sure he wiped all of it off and then began to lick his hand.

"Shizuo…d-don't do that!" Izaya exclaimed although there was something arousing about the sight of Shizuo licking his cum.

Shizuo finished licking his hand and with a sly smile said "But I like the taste of your semen" making the raven blush madly. Shizuo then grabbed hold of Izaya's hips stroking Izaya's pale legs gently.

"W-Wait Shizuo...I-I've…my stomach had gotten bigger since the last time we've done it….do you think–"

"Don't worry Izaya from what I know we can have sex all throughout the pregnancy"

"I know" Izaya said sitting up slightly "but don't press up to close to my stomach alright"

"Izaya you're not that big yet" Shizuo stated "but if it makes you feel better we can try a different position, would you like to be on top?"

Izaya perked up when he heard this "But won't I put too much pressure on your stomach"

"I'll be fine" Shizuo told him reassuringly before popping two of his fingers inside his mouth. Shizuo quickly ran his tongue over his fingers lubricating them with his saliva. He placed his fingers over Izaya's small hole, rubbing the raven's entrance gently before slowly inserting one finger inside.

"Ahh~ Shizuo" Izaya moaned out quietly feeling the finger penetrate him. Izaya could feel his entrance stretch out around the finger. Shizuo moved his finger inside of the raven, his insides felt warm and moist.

The blonde inserted his second finger and began to scissor his entrance.

"Ah…ahh…Shi….Shizuo" Izaya moaned out as his body arched forcing the fingers to go deeper inside of him. He felt the fingers pass over his prostate and he moaned loudly in ecstasy "_Ahhh~…th-there right there!" _Izaya moaned moving his hips trying to get more pleasure.

Shizuo took out his fingers and grabbed Izaya's hips; he picked up the raven and sat him down on his chest. The blondes cock teased Izaya's entrance making the raven shiver.

"Ready" Shizuo asked looking up at the raven.

"Yeah" Izaya said with a sigh, he grinded slightly against Shizuo's hardened cock teasingly motioning the blonde to enter him.

Shizuo nodded and began to rub the tip of his penis against Izaya's hole. He grabbed Izaya's waist as the tip of his sex slowly entered Izaya's wet entrance, engulfing his tip in moist heat. Shizuo let out a small moan and pushed more of his length inside.

"A-Ahh _Shizuo~_" Izaya moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his entrance being stretched out, a mixture of pain and pleasure filling his body. Izaya body was extra sensitive today.

Shizuo let out a moan feeling Izaya's moist hot walls wrap around his penis, he pushed the rest of his cock inside making Izaya yell in pleasure.

"_Shizuo…ahh…right there~ right there! Again~_"

The blonde smiled, he must have hit Izaya's prostate straight on "You like that" Shizuo said teasingly, he looked and saw Izaya's cock was being to get hard once more begging for release. Shizuo continued to trust inside Izaya's hot insides, his walls wrapping tightly around his cock filling him with pleasure. He hit the raven's prostate with each trust making Izaya moan louder and louder in pleasure. Shizuo could feel his orgasm approaching, his cock getting harder and harder with each trust.

Shizuo let go of Izaya's waist and grabbed Izaya's cock, stroking it gently.

"Shizuo…I'm going to cum~" Izaya moaned feeling Shizuo time his strokes with his trust filling him with pleasure. The blonde could feel Izaya's insides move around his penis, he was so _tight_ and hot. Shizuo stroked Izaya's cock faster bringing the raven closer to his orgasm. "_Shi…Shizuo~_" Izaya moaned out as he came, his seeds spilled onto Shizuo's muscular chest and his own member.

Shizuo let out a moan as he felt Izaya's walls become _tighter_ as the raven came engulfing him in moist heat. Shizuo couldn't contain himself anymore, he let out a moan and came inside of the raven filling him with his hot seeds. Izaya sighed as he felt himself be filled. Shizuo slowly took out his cock and grabbed Izaya, he was sweaty and panting, he laid the raven down on the bed and laid down next to him. Shizuo covered himself and Izaya with the blanket and saw the pregnant raven had already fallen asleep.

He kissed Izaya's forehead "I love you"

* * *

Izaya woke up the next morning; he was greeted by the sight of the naked blonde sleeping peacefully next to him. Izaya sat up and smiled as memories of the night before flooded into his mind, _Wow what had gotten into me, I was practically begging for it. _Shizuo woke up and looked up to see the naked raven, the blanket barely covering his crotch.

"Morning" Shizuo said as he sat up patting the raven's back.

"Oh good morning, you have work today right"

"Yeah" Shizuo stated as he got up and walked to his closet, as he rummaged through his closet he began to speak "So did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Yeah, I liked that a lot. I guess we won't be able to do that too often once Tsuki's born"

"I wouldn't say that, Celty did say she'd gladly baby sit"

"Umm…Shizuo?" Izaya began in a low voice but of course Shizuo heard.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing just forget it"

Shizuo didn't like this "What's wrong, you can tell me"

"Well I was thinking…what if we have more children"

"Then we'll have more children, personally I wouldn't mind at all. If this pregnancy goes fine then why not" Shizuo said pulling on a pair of pants.

"Okay that's good, I was wondering…remember when you suggested we get married"

Shizuo's ears perked up "Yeah"

"I think…I'm ready to accept that offer"

* * *

**Please review so I can update faster. **

**I love seeing reviews. I'm really glad what I have so far seems good. Oh and every chapter from now on I will try to be over 2000 words. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Shizuo walked happily to work, an odd smile plastered onto his face. Although Shizuo looked even handsomer with a smile on his face it was a touch out of character. Several people gave him odd looks as he walked the streets of the newly awakened city. Shizuo Heiwajima was smiling heaven knew what else would occur today. Shizuo was not simply happy, he was overjoyed with happiness and it was rather obvious. His aura had become more inviting and less menacing. Of course no one said anything about it, it was still Shizuo and you don't mess with Shizuo. Happy or otherwise.

"Hey Shizuo" Tom said waving over to the blonde male, Vorona close by him "You seem to be in a good mood today"

"Yep" Shizuo said simply "But don't worry I'll beat the shit out of any of idiot we have to deal with today"

"That's good" Tom said with a small chuckle "then but can I ask why you're so happy" Tom asked calmly.

"Let's just say I finally got an answer to an important question"

"Oh I get it" Tom said even though he didn't really understand, he figured the ex-bartender deserved privacy "Well we have a lot to do today so let's get started"

Both males began to walk when Shizuo felt Vorona tug on his sleeve slowing him down slightly, she walked along side of him. "So Shizuo, I know it's not my business but I was wondering about how you met your girlfriend"

Shizuo nearly stopped walking "What kind of question is that?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew her for a long time" Vorona said with an innocent voice, _I wonder how much he tells me will be the truth, he never corrected anyone by saying he's actually dating a guy. _

Shizuo didn't want to answer but he knew if he didn't say something it would seem suspicious "Well I first met her in high school"

"Oh" Vorona said trying to sound interested, _that doesn't help me too much; I need more specifics _"Was it like a high school romance?"

"No not really, we didn't get together until almost six months ago"

_Six months ago, alright now that's more like it _"So you guys are really serious"

"Yeah I'd say so" a small smile crept onto Shizuo's face. He didn't want to tell Vorona any more, why she was even asking these questions was a little suspicious.

"I hope you guys have a long, meaningful relationship" Vorona said with a fake smile. _Ugh, I feel sick. _

At the end of the day Vorona ran quickly to her home and grabbed her phone the second she was in. She searched the drawers of her tables and all around her apartment. The day she made an alliance with Shiki he gave her a card with his phone number, giving her specific instructions to tell him whenever she received a breakthrough in her information search. The busty blonde found the card stuck in the far end of her wooden drawer. She hastily dialed the number Shiki had written down, he said it was a private line so it wouldn't interrupt his or her work. Not to mention no one would be able to track it. Making a deal with a yakuza did have benefits. She waited patiently for the yakuza to pick up.

"_Oh Vorona, have you found anything out"_

"You can say that, your suspicious were correct. Shizuo is definitely in a relationship and has been for a while"

"_That's good now tell me –"_

"Oh no Shiki before I give up anything that _I _have found out on my own I want his name"

"_I don't know what you are talking about"_

Vorona could hear Shiki's voice, he knew exactly what she was talking about "You know fully well what I am talking about; you said Shizuo was in a relationship with someone you knew. I want his name" The other end of the line became silent "Tell me or I won't tell you anything"

"_Izaya Orihara. His name is Izaya Orihara"_

"Izaya Orihara. Alright then" Vorona took a seat on her couch and relaxed "You could have told me the person you were referring to was a guy"

For a moment he line went silent "Oh yeah I know he's a guy" Vorona said with a happy smirk.

"_I wasn't sure if they were dating, I didn't want to mislead you" _

Vorona could just see the yakuza smirking on the other end of the line "Fine whatever, thanks for leaving me to figure that out on my own" the busty blonde woman let out a sigh "They're definitely dating and have been for almost six months"

"_Six months?"_

"Yeah about that did something important happen in this city six months ago?" Vorona then folded her legs and tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"_Six months ago, or around that time, a war nearly broke out in the city. Several people were injured and it was around that time when Izaya disappeared"_

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappear he's clearly –"

"_He did disappear. Several people wanted to get revenge on him and I thought he was merely in hiding, but he never told me or anyone about leaving the city. For a while no one knew where he was"_

"But now you do"

"_Yeah the first time he was found in the city I called him into my office only to have him be taken by Shizuo"_

"Is that when you figured they may have been fucking" the line went silent for a moment once more.

"_No. I just thought that Shizuo was keeping his hostage. Almost three months ago I sent some of my men to attack Shizuo at his home and one of them told me he saw Izaya, on his bed" _

"So I was just wondering, you're a powerful yakuza why don't you just do that again"

"_That's just it, if I show any sign that I'm involved Shizuo will kill me"_

"Oh I get it; I've seen him when he's mad. It's scary but kind of sexy too" Vorona said with a small giggle that sounded like it should come out from a teenage girl.

"_Now I've told you everything, you better have something more to tell me –"_

"Oh I've saved the best for last; you said three months ago one of your men saw Izaya. Did he say anything about his stomach?"

"_It was three months ago you really expect me to remember?"_

"Think hard Shiki or I won't tell you" Vorona said teasingly.

"_Bitch. Fine he might have mentioned something like that"_

"Don't ask me for details, but this Izaya guy is pregnant" the line went completely silent "Still alive"

"_You're lying! That's not possible, he's a guy you know this I know this"_

"But he is pregnant; I've seen his stomach-"

"_That could be just a disguise! Izaya's always been rather a genius"_

"Telling you, he's pregnant. Don't know how but he is"

"_Why…Why didn't you tell me this before?!"_

"I needed more information and I wanted to make sure by seeing if the pregnancy checked out with your story" Vorona told the yakuza, she knew he was probably mad right now "Well that's all I know for now I'll see what else I can figure out" Vorona hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

In her fruit bowl that sat quietly on her table she picked out an apple and tossed it in the sky "So Izaya Orihara" She caught the apple in the palm of her hand "What am I going to do with you?" She took a big bite of the fruit, letting the sweet juiced run down her mouth. _He's almost_ _six months pregnant._

* * *

_Two months later_

For the next two month Izaya and Shizuo were mostly wondering when they would tie the knot. Shizuo insisted that they get it over with now and since Izaya was pregnant then it would be easy to pass him off as a woman. Izaya on the other hand wanted to wait a little longer at least until Tsuki was born. It took a while but Izaya managed to convince the blonde that the wedding would take place after the birth of the baby boy. It also gave Shizuo time to find a place to get married and buy a ring. Of course Izaya was excited but he wasn't looking forward to the dress too much.

Shizuo had gone off to work and Izaya really needed someone to talk to, and he knew exactly who he wanted to talk to. He grabbed the phone and began to dial.

"_Hello Kishitani residence" _Shinra's voice sounded cherry as ever.

"Hey Shinra is Celty there?"

"_Yeah, Celty it's for you! While I have you on mind I ask how the pregnancy is going"_

"Pretty good considering I'm almost eight months, only six weeks until the surgery can be done right?" Izaya said his voice rising with excitement.

"_Yeah just about, although it could be a week early or late. Remember the baby decides when he's ready to come out. You remember what you have to do right?"_

"Yeah, if I feel pain in my pelvis or the baby trying to force his way out make Shizuo call you"

"_Okay good, oh here's Celty"_

The format of the phone changed allowing Celty's text to be seen.

**(Hey Izaya is something wrong)**

Izaya typed in his answer explaining to the dullahan that he wanted her to come over so they could have a talk.

**(Alright I'll be there in 15 minutes)**

**(Thanks Celty)**

Sure enough the headless women arrived on time and the first thing she did when she entered the apartment was touch Izaya's stomach.

**(Wow, I can't believe how big it's gotten. I'm not saying you're fat just-)**

"No need to get defensive I know Tsuki has gotten rather big the last few months. Only a little while longer"

**(You excited to see your child)**

Izaya and Celty moved over to the couch as Izaya spoke "Yes! I'm very excited. I can barely contain my excitement. But I'm a little scared too. What if something goes wrong, that would be my worst nightmare"

**(I'm sure nothing will go wrong, you're heading for eight months and so far there have been no signs of complication. Both you and the baby seem healthy)**

"Yeah I know, I should have faith in Shinra's abilities as a doctor but I'm still scared" Izaya's voice held a touch of fear.

**(You'll be fine)**

Although Celty couldn't talk her words were reassuring and gave Izaya hope "You're right" Izaya said with a smile. A small click caught Izaya's attention, he scanned his surroundings but saw nothing.

**(So what did you want to talk about?)**

"Well I'm sure Shinra has mentioned that I agreed to marry Shizuo, I was wondering seeing you and Shinra know how wedding works if you could help me" A small blush formed on Izaya's face. He heard an odd scraping sound coming from behind, he turned but saw nothing.

**(Alright what do you need help with?)**

"Well I'm just not sure how these things work; I know I have to get in a dress but what else?"

**(Well you need to find a place to get married in first. Then you gave to think about who to invite. Yeah and the dress, ring, and vows)**

"Seems a bit much, maybe we'll just do something small" Izaya said and then heard a small creak. "Celty do you hear anything?" Izaya then could have sworn he heard footsteps.

**(I think it might have been Shizuo's neighbors or someone)**

Izaya nodded slightly but in the back of his mind he felt an uneasy suspicion.

* * *

When Shizuo got to work he saw Vorona was not there. It didn't really bother him, he knew she probably had things to do but still asked Tom if he had given her a day off of something. Tom had in fact given Vorona a day off, he said the blonde woman had called him last night saying she had some family business to take care of and wouldn't be coming to work. Shizuo didn't think twice about it and started his work. On the other side of the busy city a blonde women entered an apartment complex and asked for the apartment number where her so-called cousin was staying.

Vorona needed to use her time wisely, she had wasted most of the morning just narrowing down where Shizuo might live, and she couldn't just ask Tom for the address it would look suspicious. She thought it would be easy enough to pass herself of as Shizuo's cousin; they were both blondes after all. She received the number and ran up to Shizuo's apartment, she was positive he had already left to go to work. She grabbed the door knob and saw it was locked. She was going to have to pick the lock.

From her jacket pocket she took out a pick and tension wrench, she got on her knees and locked at the lock. It looked like a standard pin-and-tumbler lock. She carefully placed the tension wrench on the lower portion of the keyhole making sure she didn't make much noise. The blonde women put the pick in between her teeth so she wouldn't lose it. She moved the tension wrench slightly do determine which way she'd have to move the cinders to unlock the door. She took the pick from her mouth and put in inside the keyhole. She could feel the pick touching the pins and began to motion the pins into their correct spot. Once she was sure all the pins were in their spot she took out the pick and, using the tension wrench, turned the cylinders and unlocked the lock with a small click.

_Yes, _she slowly and silently opened the door trying to be as silent as possible. She could hear someone talking.

"…I agreed to marry Shizuo..."

Vorona's eyes went wide; the voice was too deep to belong to a female. _This must be Izaya. _

"…I know I have to get in a dress, but what else?"

Izaya seemed to be talking to someone but Vorona didn't hear anybody else's voice. _Who is he talking to?_

"Seems a bit much, maybe we'll just do something small"

Vorona tried to open the door a bit more at least to get a better view of the inside. _I could just leave now, this is probably the best information I'll get from this. _

"Celty do you hear anything"

Vorona panicked, she closed the door as quietly and as fast as she could. She hastily got up on her feet putting the tension wrench and pick in her pocket and ran off. She was lucky she hadn't gotten caught. Vorona wondered if she should have attacked Izaya aright there but he had company, mute company but one must never underestimate their opponent.

Vorona hastily ran out of the building and into the heart of the bustling city heading for her home. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Shiki.

"Listen Shiki, I got some news that I'm sure you'll love to hear" She said teasingly.

"_You've found out something new already? Fine tell me"_

She could tell the yakuza was getting impatient "Well from what I know, Shizuo and Izaya are planning to get married and their child is about to be born"

"_Marriage? No, that can't be right, that can't be-"_

The line went silent "Shiki what I'm telling you is true-"

"_Their child, when did you say it would be born?"_

"Hell if I know, all I know is it's going to be soon. Why do you care when-"

"_Find out"_

Shiki's voice was commanding, Vorona didn't like that "How do you expect me to find out genius?"

"_I don't care, just find out! Find out the exact date" _

With that the yakuza hung up "Asshole" Vorona said as she threw he phone on the table. _What the fuck is he planning? This is a partnership dammit I deserve to know!_

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya's child, the possibilities that that could ensure. Shiki looked out his window onto the city as he lit a cigarette. Shizuo with his super strength and Izaya with his genius, conniving mind, the idea of a person with both those qualities seemed too good to be true. Shiki let out a long puff of smoke and thought for a moment. Izaya was a guy and if he was pregnant then the child would have to be taken out through C-section. He was sure one of his doctors would be able to do that. If he could raise their child as his own then the power of his gang would surely increase.

There was still one problem; Izaya would never give up his own child. Izaya had changed she was no longer as hateful as he was before. Not to mention Shizuo threatened to kill and would do it painfully and slowly if he stole his child. He could kill Izaya while taking the child away or kill him then take the baby out of his dead body. With their child he had no use for Izaya so why not kill him? _If Shizuo found his boyfriend dead I'd be the first suspect. And I can't just steal the child from their home either. _Shiki let out another breath of smoke. He needed a plan and it needed to be foolproof. He had a new target, Izaya's child.

_Maybe if I can get Shizuo trapped somewhere then…_A wicked smile formed on Shiki's lips. _Which one do you love more Izaya I wonder? Your child or your child's father. That's it I'll make him choose, he can save the life of his boyfriend by giving up his child or save his child while dooming his love._

Shiki knew it was a mean spirited plan but at this point he had no choice, _If I fail I'll lose my life. _Shiki knew fully well that if one thing went wrong Shizuo would kill him, who knows maybe Izaya would kill him. The yakuza slumped down in his chair, was that really a risk he wanted to take?

* * *

**Me: ****I love reading reviews, how am I doing so far?**

**Izaya: You better not kill me!**

**Me: Oh Izaya havent seen you in a while.**

**Izaya: You better not kill me or Shizuo *holds knife to throat***

**Me: Geez Izaya you should know me better than that, you should know I would n-**

**Shizuo: Reveiws make her type faster, so the more reviews the sooner the baby will be born and early updates. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all for all the amazing reviews! I actually shivered with joy!**

**Alright on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_1 month later_

For the next month Shizuo couldn't help but notice how odd Vorona acted when she was around him. Before she acted nice enough and was casually interested in him but now she was acting more like a suspect. She constantly asked him question that had nothing to do with work and when he tried to avoid her questions she would continue to pester him saying he was being defensive and was hiding something. Usually Tom would manage to calm her down but the only other way to get her to be quiet was to answer her questions. Her face was like that of a detective, calculating and scheming, as if she was trying to put together an invisible puzzle in her mind. Shizuo wanted to ignore her but her calculating gaze burned into the back of his mind.

During that month Shizuo began to save up small parts of his paycheck so he could buy Izaya a ring. Only two more weeks until the baby would be born then he'd be able to marry Izaya. Since Izaya was in the last month of his pregnancy he was always tired, sometimes he wouldn't even get out of bed, not to mention he would get headaches. Even through the pain and soreness Izaya was still very excited to meet his child.

Shizuo got home and found Izaya sitting on the couch peacefully. Shizuo went up to the raven taking a seat next to him. Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's stomach stroking it gently.

"Lift up your shirt will you" Shizuo said touching the raven's stomach gently.

"A-Alright" Izaya said as he gently pulled up his shirt revealing his baby bump.

Shizuo lowered his head and planted a small kiss on Izaya's stomach. Just then Tsuki let out a small kick making Izaya whimper slightly.

"Tsuki don't do that, your mama doesn't seem to like it" Shizuo said teasingly kissing Izaya's stomach once again.

"Did you just call me mama?" Izaya said as a blush invaded his face.

"Yeah, that's what you are right"

"I am not a woman Shizuo" Izaya's face was now completely red. Izaya called himself down just when Shizuo planted a kiss onto his lips. "Shizuo I was wondering if today we can go buy some baby clothes and diapers and stuff. I feel kind of bad that I haven't gotten anything for Tsuki yet even though he'll be born in only two weeks"

"Sure thing, you sure you're up to it. You've been really tired the last few days"

"I'm sure, just let me get changed" Izaya said excitedly as he got up heading to the room to go change.

Once Izaya was changed and in his usual girl attire the two headed out for the store. It was a small store that was in the farther ends of Ikebukuro. There weren't that many people in the store or in that part of the city so it was easy for them to move around. Izaya walked through all the aisles Shizuo not far behind him.

"First thing first, diapers. That seems most important" Izaya said taking a pack of diapers and handing it to blonde. "I think those are the right size" Izaya continued to walk around when a red binky caught his attention. "I want this"

"For yourself? Well-"

"Not for me, for Tsuki" Izaya said placing the binky on top of the pack of diapers. The excited raven continued to look around and found a soft, red blanket. "This too" he said throwing it over to the blonde who caught it without trouble.

For the next hour or so Izaya looked throw pile after pile of baby clothing. He usually picked out close that were red, black and white or some combination of the colors. Izaya seemed to be really picky when it came to his son's clothes. Izaya picked things that he thought were really cute, onesies, footie pajamas and small shirts. Izaya even managed to find a small black vest.

"It looks like the ones you own" Izaya said happily holding up the small, black vest. "You two could be like twins"

"I guess it is rather cute" Shizuo said staring at the small vest "C'mon let's get going" Shizuo said motioning the raven to the checkout counter.

Just when they were about to get to the checkout counter Izaya spotted something shoved inside a shelf. He curiously walked to it and saw it was a piece of cloth or something made out of it, like a shirt. He grabbed it and pulled it out; it was soft and felt comforting like a baby blanket. Izaya examined it; it was a pure white scarf.

"Izaya what are you doing over here-"

"Look Shizuo, it's a scarf" Izaya said showing the blonde the scarf.

"You want to buy it?"

"Yes" Izaya said excitedly, he just knew Tsuki would love it.

Once all the things were paid for the pair walked back home, Shizuo carried most of the things since he didn't want Izaya to strain himself. Once they were home Izaya spent time organizing all the things he had bought. When he was done he heard Shizuo's phone vibrate. The ravens got up and flipped open the blonde's phone.

**(Shizuo something weird has happened can I talk to Izaya)**

Izaya looked at the screen puzzled and began to type. **(Celty this is Izaya, whats wrong) **

**(Izaya** **it's a good thing you answered, anyway listen I'm about to tell you ok)**

**(Alright, tell me)**

**(She's frowning)**

Izaya became confused **(Who's frowning)**

**(My head and her eyes are still flickering)**

Izaya couldn't help but stiffen. He had spent months of his life studying Celty's head and from what he knew a frowning dullahan head did not mean good things.

**(Is it like frowning in anger or is it sadness)**

**(Neither, it's more of a no emotion frown)**

Izaya let out a sigh in relief **(Oh I don't think that means anything bad. Tell me if anything else happens ok) **

**(Alright Izaya)**

Izaya set down the phone and sat down on the bed. Could this mean something? Izaya knew Celty's eyes were beginning to open so would the eyes opening with a frown mean something awful like the end of the world? If her eyes opened with a smile then did that mean things would be normal? With all the research and studying he had done on the dullahan he still couldn't figure it out.

* * *

_Think girl, think. _Vorona thought as she stared at her calendar. _I'm pretty a few months ago Shiki told me Izaya disappeared six months ago. But how many months ago? _Vorona scratched her head wildly trying to figure it out. _Two months ago or was it three months ago? _Vorona let out an annoyed grunt. She grabbed an apple from the table and began to eat it. _Three…it was three months ago. _Vorona looked back down at her calendar, _If Shiki told me that three months ago then Izaya's been missing for nine months. _The busty blonde sat down on her couch and continued to bite her apple. _I might not know too much about pregnancies but I'm pretty sure in nine months the baby is ready to come out. Wait how will it come out? Whatever, but Izaya has been missing for nine months that doesn't mean he's nine months pregnant. _

Vorona continued to ponder the situation, Izaya couldn't be nine months pregnant. That would mean Shizuo and Izaya had been fucking even before the almost war. So Izaya was either eight months or close to giving birth. _Shizuo would want to be there when Izaya gave birth right so he'd probably ask for some time off right? _

Vorona let out a sigh and sank down in the couch. _I guess I'm going to have to wait a little while longer. But if there is one thing I know for sure is that Izaya is going to give birth soon. _

Night had fallen and the bright blue sky was replaced with a sleek black sky. A handful of stars were scattered over the sky shining slightly. _Please let it be soon_.

The next day Vorona wanted to get some more information out of Shizuo, hopefully she would have better luck today. She put on her usually tight white suit and purple boots. She zipped up her suit trying not to show too much cleavage and then walked out house keys in hand.

She made her way to the usual meeting place and saw Shizuo was not there but Tom was.

"Morning Tom, do we have a lot of work to do today?"

"Not too much Vorona, if Shizuo shows up then I'm sure we'll be done soon"

"What do you mean if?"

"Well yesterday during a break he told me he might not come to work today" Tom said as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"Any idea why?" Vorona asked very interested.

"No, I didn't ask. Vorona you've been working with us for a rather long time now and I know you're smart" Tom began as he moved his glasses up the length of his nose "so you should have figured that Shizuo deserves his privacy, besides he's a little antisocial"

"I'm just curious about his life is all" Vorona said just when they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Oh Shizuo, for a moment I though you weren't going to show up" Tom said as the blonde male began to fix his glasses on his face.

"Well I'm here and I want to get work over with as soon as possible, I have somewhere I want to be once we're done"

"Alright then let's get to work" Tom said not wanting to pester the blonde as he began to walk.

"So Shizuo" Vorona began as she walked next to the blonde "Where are you planning on going?"

"Somewhere" the blonde said in an uninterested tone.

"To do what?"

"Something"

_Well this isn't getting me anywhere _"Is it something important"

"Yes very important"

_Ugh! He's not going to budge! Oh, I know! _"Does it involve your girlfriend-Oh and speaking of how's her pregnancy going?"

"Yes it does involve her and fine" Shizuo was starting to get annoyed. He knew Vorona had a reason for asking these questions he just needed to figure out what it was. Until then he would answer each and every one of her questions as vaguely as possible.

To Shizuo's joy they managed to finish all the jobs they were assign. Although Shizuo handled them smoothly he knew Vorona probably wasn't happy with him not answering her questions. Had she become some kind of info broker in the last few months? Once the last job was done Tom handed both Shizuo and Vorona their paychecks.

"Tom I was wondering if I could have the next week off" Shizuo said in a light voice not wanting to grab the attention of a certain woman.

"Sure thing, I'm sure me and Vorona can handle next week's jobs. From what I've heard they aren't very hard jobs like the ones we usually get"

"Thanks Tom" with that the blonde walked away and set his course for his destination unaware that Vorona had listened in on their conversation and planned to fallow him. Vorona tried her best to keep up with the blonde's long stride but she still ended up running through most of the city.

Shizuo made it to the store, last night he had done some research on places he could buy a ring and he was better sure this place would have something in his price range. He walked in calmly and began to look around.

"May I help you" a small voice asked from the counter. It came from the young woman.

"Yeah I guess you can, I'm looking to buy a ring"

From a distance Vorona saw Shizuo enter a jewelry store, she go on her knees and looked through the glass window. She could see Shizuo talking to some worker as the sales lady showed him several pairs of rings. _Oh he's just buying a ring for Izaya. Wait a second Shizuo said he was taking the next week off so Izaya's going to give birth around next week. Yes, that works! _Vorona excitedly stood up and ran off to her home. _Now we're getting somewhere!_

"No I don't think those are going to work" Shizuo told the woman as she showed him a pair of silver rings.

Shizuo scanned the counter until his eyes fell on a pair of golden rings. The gold was shined and molded smoothly all around, the rings were simple and lovely.

The woman took notice fallowing the blondes gaze and smiled slightly "You like these?" she asked taking them out.

"Yeah, how much?" It didn't take much for Shizuo to want to buy them luckily for him she said they were just in his price range. "I'll take them"

* * *

**Please review**

**I must say I made some weird noises while typing this. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Lucky day!**

**Double update!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Vorona slammed the door of her apartment open and quickly grabbed her phone from the desk and dialed. She lazily slumped onto her couch as the annoying ringing filled her ear. _Hurry up and pick up you asshole! _

"_So Vorona you better have some good information. Or do you just like irritating me?"_

"Shut up and let me speak!" Vorona let out an annoyed sigh "I don't have a specific date but I'm positive that Izaya will be nine months pregnant by the next week. That good enough for you?"

"_Next week huh? Seeing Izaya's male I'm guessing by the time he's nine months it should be safe to take the child out. He can't exactly give birth the natural way"_

"Wait! Are you planning on taking Izaya's child away from him?! I thought you just wanted Izaya away from Shizuo" Vorona felt something deep in her sore that she could only make out as regret.

"_The specifics don't concern you-" _

"What do you mean the specifics don't concern me?! I have a right to know-"

"_Do you want Shizuo or not?"_

Vorona flinched, there was something Shiki wasn't telling her that was for sure. "Whatever" she began brushing him off "that's all I have to tell you" with that she hung up the phone. Vorona felt a chill run down her spine as she felt extremely cold. She wrapped her arms tightly around her from. She has a bad feeling but then again she has had a lot of those since she entered this deal.

The second Vorona hung up on him Shiki looked through his phone book until her found the name he was looking for.

Namie Yagiri.

He dialed the number and waited for the cranky ex-pharmacist to pick up. Now that he thought about it she was the one who gave him the hint that Izaya was still in the city.

"_Who are you and what do you want"_

She sounded aggravated as usual "Namie I was just wondering if you'd like to do a small job for me-"

"_No, now piss off"_

"Wait don't hang up, I'll pay you and-"

"_Don't care still not-"_

"Wouldn't you like revenge on Izaya?" the line went silent.

"_Izaya's dead, he's been missing for way too long to be alive"_

"He's not dead; you of all people should know that. After all you're the one who told me"

"_How much are you going to pay?"_

"Enough"

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"You're a smart woman, you studied medicine. I just need you to perform a quick surgery, I'll give you all the material all you need to do is meet me here at 12'o clock"

"_Alright but this better be worth it"_

"It will be"

* * *

"_Hey Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan, open your eyes!"_

_Shizuo did and was greeted by the sight of Izaya, old Izaya, with his fluffy jacket and knowing smirk. The blonde sat up and took in his surroundings. He was at the same place he was at the last time he had one of these dreams. Shizuo stood up and went over to the roof's railing. The city was still burning, ashes filled the air and the heat hit his face._

"_Yeah it's still burning, what were you expecting?" Izaya said in his teasing voice as he walked up to the blonde. "I will say Shizu-chan you've been doing rather well with the instructions I've given you but there's a problem you need to know about"_

"_What? What's going to happen?" Shizuo said in a demanding voice. _

"_I can't tell you, I'm not a prophet. I just wanted to tell you that it's getting closer. Both the disaster that could destroy both you and Izaya and the birth of your child, they're both approaching"_

"_That's it that's all you have to say?" Shizuo said griping the railing creating small dents. Shizuo turned around and began to walk away._

"_Where do you think you're going? You can't get out of here till I let you out" Izaya said grabbing the blonde's shoulder in hopes of stopping him to no avail. _

"_This is my dream. I can get out whenever I want."_

"_Wait!" _

_Shizuo let out a sigh as he turned around only to see Izaya sitting on the metal railing holding Celty's head on his shoulders. Shizuo's eyes opened slightly as he watched Izaya throwing the head in the air like a child. "What are you doing?"_

"_You said you wanted to go so why do you care" Izaya said with a slight pout. The crazy raven threw the head up high into the air, it slowly began to fall toward the city._

"_Why did you do that" Shizuo asked as he ran to railing and looked over the city not seeing the head._

"_Looking for this" _

_Shizuo turned around seeing Izaya standing behind him holding the head._

"_Did you honestly think I'd throw something as precious as this into a fire? I'm not crazy Shizu-chan" Izaya smirked in a childlike way that actually made him seem cute. Like a face a psychotic child would make. _

"_Fine is that all you wanted to tell me? Can I go now?"_

"_So mean, Shizu-chan" Izaya pouted once more. "I thought you loved me"_

"_Sorry" Shizuo said, he walked up to Izaya and gave the lithe raven a small hug "Sorry" he said once more. _

_Izaya laughed slightly "You really are a gentleman, but you do remember I'm just a figment of your imagination"_

"_I know, but you're still Izaya" Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead "I'll be going now"_

Shizuo opened his eyes and was greeted by Izaya's peaceful sleeping face. Shizuo looped his arms around the raven's waist and embraced him protectively.

Dullahan eyes, eyes flickering. Wanting to open. But not yet. Not yet.

* * *

Vorona woke up to the annoying sound of her phone vibrating widely. She groaned in annoyance as she sat up and grabbed her phone. On the screen there was a text from Shiki giving her instructions.

**(Vorona I want you to send out a post at exactly 12 o'clock saying that anyone who has a grudge out for Shizuo or Izaya to meet at the central park in 30 minutes. Then I want you to take Shizuo there and keep him there for at least an hour. Violence is not necessary, if he gets difficult just tell him Izaya's life in on the line)**

Vorona looked at the screen puzzled. The crazy yakuza was actually going for it. She was wondering if maybe she should just send him a text telling him to piss off but she knew she was already in too deep. _Izaya's life is on the line? How does he expect me to get Shizuo, he's taking the week off. I guess I'm just going to have to make something up._

Vorona got up and dressed herself then made her way to the usual meeting place where Tom was waiting. "Hey Tom do we have many jobs today"

"No not really."

"You think we'd be done by 12?"

"Yeah probably. Why?"

"Oh I have a family emergency you know how those are"

Vorona worked to the best of her abilities hoping she'd get everything done on time. The second the last job was done she grabbed her phone and looked at the time. 11:56, _alright this is good._

"See you Tom, I'll be going now" Vorona said already starting to run off, she could faintly hear Tom saying good bye. She ran past several streets trying to remember the directions to Shizuo's apartment. She managed to spot the building and made her way up to Shizuo's apartment and banged the door loudly.

"Shizuo get out here, this is important!"

The blonde male opened the door, Vorona was slightly surprised seeing him dressed so casually "Vorona why are you here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"That's the thing, me and Tom were doing a job when the client we were talking to went crazy and attacked Tom. He's bleeding a lot, Shizuo you need to help me" she said in a worried tone. She reached out and began pulling on his arm "C'mon let's go"

"Vorona wait a second"

"You're coming with me right"

"Fine, just let me put on some shoes alright" Shizuo stepped back into the apartment.

Vorona took out her phone quickly, 11:59. She began to compose a text.

**(Anyone who has a grudge out for Shizuo Heiwajima or Izaya meet at Ikebukuro's central park)**

Shizuo put on his shoes and grabbed his phone off the dresser getting the attention of his raven.

"Shizuo what are you doing?"

"I have to go do something, it'll be quick. I'll be back in like fifteen minutes"

"Alright" Izaya said getting up from the bed and planting a small kiss onto Shizuo's lips. "Love you"

"Love you too" Shizuo said giving the raven a small hug and a pat on his stomach "If anything, call me or Shinra alright"

"I know what to do" Izaya said with a playful smirk.

Shizuo made his way out of the apartment where Vorona stood. "Fine let's go"

Vorona led Shizuo to the park; the sun was in the center off the sky shining wildly. The blonde woman could hear faint rustling off leaves and shifting of grass. _They're already here._

"I don't see Tom anywhere" Shizuo said raising an eyebrow.

"I know" Vorona said, her voice sounding regretful.

Before either of them knew it they were surrounded by the usual grouping of angry gang members. They didn't attack but several of them carried baseball bats, crowbars and other things, such as metal pipes and pieces of wood.

"What is this" Shizuo said irritated. It wasn't like he hadn't been in these situations before.

"Listen Shizuo" Vorona began "No one's going to hurt you, you just have to stay here for a little while, an hour at best"

"What? I'm leaving" Shizuo started to turn around when Vorona spoke.

"If you leave Izaya will be killed" murmuring filled the crowd.

Shizuo's eyes widened and his body stiffened "Fine"

Frowning, frowning in anger.

* * *

Izaya was sitting calmly on the couch playing with the fabric of his hoodie when loud bangs erupted from the door. Izaya stood up from his seat and began to back away. The door was beginning to break off its hinges. Izaya quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a small knife; it was all he could do. As he stared at the blade he heard the door pop off its hinges and footsteps filled the apartment.

"Izaya I know you're here"

_Shiki? Great not this again!_

"So you're telling me Izaya's been living with Shizuo. Makes sense, louse was always going on and on about him"

_Namie? Why is she here? _He heard footsteps approach him, he tried to run when the person grabbed him by his hoodie making the knife slip through his fingers.

"Long time no see Izaya-Wait what is that?!" Namie said as she pointed to Izaya's stomach.

"Namie I know it's a little late to say this but I'm sorry for all the torture I put you through can you please-"

"Lay off the crap Izaya and let's get this started" Namie said pulling the raven over to the couch.

As Izaya was thrown onto the couch he saw Namie was carrying a medical bag. Shiki stood next to the women as she put on her gloves.

"So what do you want me to do" Namie said opening her bag.

"You see his stomach, cut it open"

Both Namie and Izaya tensed up.

"Hell no!" Izaya got up as fast as he was able to and headed for the door only to be stopped by an awful growing pain in his pelvis. "Ugh…Tsuki you have horrible timing" Izaya muttered under his breath as Namie pulled him to the couch once more.

Namie lifted up Izaya's shirt and stared in awe at the raven's stomach. She didn't know what to say, it was swollen and tough. _Is he…..pregnant or something. _"Izaya are you…"

She didn't finish the sentence Izaya had already given her an answer. He nodded, his face twisted with pain and he grabbed his stomach.

"Alright Namie cut him open"

* * *

**Please review!**

**I hope for more reviews since it's a double update.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Vorona can you at least tell me what you're planning on doing to Izaya" Shizuo asked in a worried tone, he was in fact scared.

"I- I can't because I don't l know for sure"

"Enough of this crap" one of gang members said "You said we would be able to get revenge on the guy now let's-"

"Shut your trap!" Vorona said curling her fingers into a fist. "I don't want to do this anymore" the busty blonde said under her breath.

Before anyone could realize it Vorona grabbed a crowbar out of one of the guy's hands and forced it down onto his head knocking him to the ground. The crowd stared at her in awe before she hit another guy in his gut and kicked him to the ground.

"If you want to leave unharmed I suggest you go now" she yelled at the crowd "Shizuo, go before it's too late"

Shizuo gave the woman a small smile "Thank you" the ex-bartender said before turning and running. Some of the men in the crowd tried to stop Shizuo only to have his fist land in their faces. "Get the hell out of my way!"

Shizuo punched his way throw the crowd and ran out of the park praying Izaya was alright.

The raven wasn't doing well, his eyelids felt heavy and he was trying his best just to stay awake. He could see through a thin layer of his tears the ex-pharmacist was taking out a surgical knife from her beg. She carefully laid all of her tools on an aluminum try. She cleaned all of her tools with alcohol wipes making sure they were clean.

"This is taking too long, just cut him open" Shiki said impatiently.

"I'm sorry but did you study for years on end on medical procedures and medicine. This takes a while"

Namie cleaned the blade of a surgical knife and touched Izaya's stomach with it slightly. He flinched as he felt the cold metal touch his skin, the scent of alcohol filled his nostrils.

"Shiki I don't see anything to dull the pain. I can't just cut into him, he needs to be knocked out-"

"At this point it doesn't matter if he lives or dies."

Namie's eyes widened slightly when suddenly she threw the knife down onto the tray, a loud clank irrupted through the silent apartment. Izaya's watery eyes looked at the woman as she stood up.

"I am not doing this" Namie said in an irritated tone just when Izaya flinched in pain again. The baby wanted to get out and it was getting out now.

Eyes opening slightly.

Shizuo ran as fast as he was able heading for his apartment. He tore through the doorway not even caring that the door was on the ground. He was panting and his face was twisted with anger. He saw Izaya sitting on the couch a pained expression graced his face, a woman in a green sweater and lab coat standing next to him.

"Shi-Shizuo…" Izaya said as tears ran down his face.

Shizuo saw Shiki who seemed to tense up in fear at the sight of the blonde male. "W-What are you doing here Shizuo?"

"I warned you to stay away from me and Izaya and you didn't listen" Shizuo said walking up to the yakuza. His fist clenched and prepared for the hit when the woman stopped him.

"So you're Shizuo, Izaya's giving birth. Shiki I think if you want to live I think you should just go" Namie said and the second she finished her sentence Shiki bolted for the door.

"Hey Shiki" Vorona said in a pant as she blocked the doorway with her arm.

"Vorona I thought I told you too keep him away-"

"Oh I know" Vorona said looking over the Yakuza's figure and saw Shizuo sitting protectively next to Izaya "I regret joining this deal with you" Vorona kicked Shiki in the knee and pushed him out of the way as she went into the apartment. "Now get out"

The blonde female walked over to the couple and noticed the brunette woman "Who are you?"

"We don't have time for this Izaya's giving birth" Namie said as she grabbed the scalpel "I don't have any anesthesia with me so Izaya's going to have to take the pain"

Izaya felt disoriented he grabbed Shizuo's hand and squeezed it tightly before he drifted off to sleep. Shizuo gave Izaya a small kiss on his lips and squeezed his hand back.

"He's asleep, you can start now" he told Namie and the woman did as she was told.

Namie lowered the scalpel into Izaya's pale flesh and began to cut. Bright red blood began to run out of the cut. "I think you should lay him down on the couch"

Shizuo nodded, he lifted the raven slowly and set him down on the couch gently. He was amazed that he could treat him so gently. Namie continued to cut deeper, more blood began to flow staining her white latex gloves. _I wish Izaya was a woman._

Eyes closing.

Namie continued to cut making the incision longer. She tried to remember everything she had learned at school, Izaya's life was in her hands. She never thought that would happen. She continued to make the cut deeper until her hand could enter the womb.

Shizuo stared in horror, blood was pouring staining the sides of the couch. He'd never seen Izaya bleed this much, ever. He stared at Izaya's face, he seemed so peaceful in his sleep. He was glad the raven didn't have to go through child birth with all the normal pain and could simply sleep through it. He just hoped Izaya would be able to wake up.

"It's almost done" Namie muttered and she entered her hands and began to cut open the womb in the correct place. The former secretary set aside the bloody knife on the aluminum tray and reached in. She began to gently pull out the child from the womb. It's small, blood covered slipping out of the incision easily. "Want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Shizuo looked slightly confused before nodding excitedly.

"Hey blond lady make yourself useful and hand Shizuo that small pair of scissors" Namie instructed as she continued to pull out the child.

Vorona did as she was told and handed the metal scissors to Shizuo. The ex-bartender got down on his knees and got next to the brunette. Namie maneuver the bloody baby's body making the umbilical cord visible. She pointed to where he needed to cut. Shizuo did and snipped where Namie instructed him. Think dark red blood slipped out.

"Blondie hand me that plastic tie and get some warm water, cloth and a blanket" Namie instructed in her usual tone. Vorona gave her the plastic tie that the brunette used to tie the end of the baby's umbilical cord as Vorona ran to the kitchen.

Eyes flickering open.

"Something's wrong, he's not crying and his eyes aren't opened" Namie said slightly worried.

"What? Is there something you can do?" Shizuo said growing worried.

"I think let me just…" Namie gently spanked the baby's bottom. A rush of hair entered the baby's lunged, his eyes widened and he began to cry. "There he is"

Shizuo smiled at the sight of his son, he wanted to hold him and see his face. Just that second Vorona came with a tub of warm water, a small moist cloth and blanket.

"I have to stich Izaya up, you wash the boy" Namie said carefully handing the child over to his father. The second he was in his arms the baby stopped crying and instead giggled.

Shizuo went over to the tub and, as carefully as he could, began to clean the baby of all the blood. The small child didn't seem to mind the water, he actually looked a little relaxed.

"Welcome to the world, Tsuki" Shizuo said noticing the bright red color of his son's eyes. He had shaggy brown hair, the same shade he himself had had when he was a child.

"You're naming him Tsuki" Vorona asked as she stared in awe at how gently Shizuo washed the baby.

"Tsukishima, that's the name Izaya wanted" Shizuo wrapped little Tsuki in the blanket, it was red just like his eyes.

Shizuo carried his son and focused his attention to Namie stitching up Izaya. She worked quickly but efficiently and the stitch seemed well done. She was almost as good as Shinra. Shizuo laughed, Shinra was going to be pissed when he finds out he wasn't able to deliver Tsuki into the world. Shizuo placed one finger in front of Tsuki's face and saw the baby grasp it happily. Tsuki squeezed it slightly but Shizuo noticed he had a strong grip. It never occurred to him that Tsuki might have inherited his strength.

Eyes closing. Smile forming.

Namie let out a sigh as she finished the last stitch and putting away the needle, surgical string, and all her equipment. "Carry him up to your room and set him on the bed. He should wake up in a while"

"Are you sure Izaya's alright?"

"Positive, this is Izaya we're talking about" Namie stated as she closed her bag "Give me the kid, you can go set Izaya down"

Shizuo handed the baby to Namie and carefully grabbed Izaya. He lifted up the raven and saw the raven grasp onto his shirt "Shi…Shizuo" Izaya moaned out, Shizuo smiled.

He made it up to the room and carefully set the raven down on the bed.

* * *

Izaya's eyes burst open and he immediately stood up only to be greeted by a pain in his abdomen. He looked down and stared in horror, his bump was gone. Izaya touched his stomach and could feel a stitch and then suddenly he began to cry. Hot tears ran down his face and his breathing became irregular. He cried like he had never cried before. Cried in frustration, cried in anger, cried in sadness. He cried like a baby and then cried harder remembering his bay that was not next to him.

"Izaya what's wrong" he heard a voice call out to him.

Izaya lifted his head and saw the blonde he loved so much. "Shizuo!" Izaya exclaimed as he tried to force his way out of the blankets.

"Izaya stop, Namie said you shouldn't move for a while" Shizuo placed a hand on the raven's shoulder.

The raven buried his head into Shizuo's chest and continued to cry "Shizuo I was so scared! I thought…..and Tsuki….Oh god where's Tsuki?!"

"That lady, Namie, she's checking him making sure he's healthy"

"Namie's here? Did she…..she was the one who delivered Tsuki?"

"You sound surprised" Namie said as she entered the room, a small bundle in her arms "Want to see your child?"

"Yes!" Izaya said happily as he sat up properly and let Namie gently place the baby in his arms.

"Listen he's perfectly healthy, you took good care of yourself. I don't want to know how you managed to get pregnant but I don't care. You should thank me, I didn't have to do what I did-"

"Thank you Namie" Izaya said in a genuinely thankful tone. He stared lovingly at Tsuki, he had such bright red eyes and such cute brown hair "You were right, he looks like you"

"Has your eyes but he has my strength"

"He does?" Izaya said in surprise "Who knew that was a dominant gene"

"I'll be leaving now" Namie said as she began to walk out.

"Wait Namie, thanks again" Izaya said with a bright smile, Namie looked at him a little surprised.

"Don't worry about it" Namie said plainly as she exited the room. She had never seen Izaya so happy.

The second one woman exited the other one entered "Izaya" Vorona began "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did….everything. Most of this was my fault."

Izaya saw that the blonde female was actually sorry "I forgive you" he tried to recall he name "…Vorona. I'm just happy to have my son"

Eyes closing. Smile set.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"I feel downright awful for what I did" the blonde women stated as she straightened her posture "If there is anything I can do to make things right I will"

Izaya pondered that thought for a moment, he could feel little Tsuki moving impatiently in his arms. It seemed as if the baby was trying to claw his so-called mother's shirt open. "Oh you're hungry" Izaya said in utter amazement, he patted the baby's body and felt Tsuki was only wearing a diaper underneath.

"Oh" Vorona blushed "If you want me to go I'll just head home and…..oh maybe I can give you my number and…if you-" Vorona stumbled on her words only making herself even more embarrassed.

"Actually I do have an idea" Izaya said with a small smirk. Shizuo looked at the raven's face for a slit second h3 looked like his old self. "Vorona can I borrow your phone, you do have his number on your phone right?"

"Yeah I do" Vorona dug into her pocket and took out her phone, she hastily handed it to raven.

Izaya took it gently and began to type "I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to get involved anymore"

"Wait what are you saying? You're not seriously thinking about becoming an info broker again" Shizuo said in shock. What would that accomplish? "Izaya you can't do that"

"I'm not going to become an info broker, well at least not one so mainstream." Izaya's fingers typed faster "I'll become an info broker but I'll be more like an illusion than a real person. I won't have a solid form I'll just be text on a screen but if someone does in fact need information I'll be there none the less. After all" Izaya's fingers stopped, he handed the phone back to its owner "someone has to hold all the cards. Right now all I have is a scattered deck and I think the best person to hold all of the card is me" Izaya smirked once again. "I mean I have been in control already and if I am in control then I can protect you" Izaya said facing his blonde boyfriend "and Tsuki."

"But you said you never wanted to go back to that life-"

"I won't. I don't intend on becoming that way again I'm just going to be an info broker that's strictly online. I actually happen to know a few things about Shiki that I'm positive he doesn't want anyone to know"

Shizuo wasn't entirely sure what Izaya was trying to say but he decided he should trust the raven. Shizuo remembered Shiki saying something. _If he isn't holding all the cards who is? _

Izaya could see the uncertainty on Shizuo's face. "Don't worry Shizuo. I won't meet with anyone face to face and once Shiki see's the message I sent him I'm positive the yakuza will back off. I'll just be handing information to people who will surely keep this city out of war and keep the peace. That's my plan from now on, this city must stay at peace." Izaya looked at Shizuo and laughed a little "Well as peaceful as Ikebukuro can be"

"I'll just be heading home now" Vorona made her way to the door and exited the room "Oh one more thing" the blonde said poking her head through the door "You guys made a cute kid" with that the blonde female left.

Vorona set her sights on the exit when she bumped into a solid figure. She was taken aback slightly but soon regained her balance. She saw she had bumped into the brunette women; she seemed to have just finished packing up and was ready to go.

"I had to clean up all the equipment I used" Namie said as she prepared to leave.

"Um…I think what you did was really impressive. Are you like a doctor or-"

"Nope, I'm just a pharmacist"

"You seemed to know really well what you were doing back there"

"Well a few years back when I was first starting out at Yagari Pharmaceutical I was working on this medication women could take during pregnancy. In order to get all the information I would need to impress the boss I studied natural birth, C-sections, and there effects on the body to get background information on what was and wasn't dangerous to put in the medication." Namie scratched the back of her head and avoided eye contact "And I was a child during the birth of my brother so I know a lot about children and such. I remember having to sew the holes he'd make in his clothing since mother was never around." The brunette let out a small sigh "But I don't think Shiki knew that, he probably just wanted someone to cut Izaya open and I was the best candidate since I did have a grudge against him. At that point he didn't care if Izaya lived or died. That baby was going to come out one way or another even if I hadn't been here"

"That's really impressive" Vorona said a little flustered "I mean your work and stuff….well I guess I should be getting home"

Both women exited the apartment wanting their lives to return to normality, as if that was possible in this city.

* * *

"Alright Tsuki no need to get all fussy I'm going to feed you, don't worry" Izaya set down his son for a moment as he quickly took off his shirt. "So do I just raise him up to my nipple and let him suck"

"Yeah" Shizuo said with a smirk.

"Hey can you call Shinra while I feed him?" Izaya mostly didn't want Shizuo to see him as he fed Tsuki.

"Alright" Shizuo took out his phone and began to dial the spectacled doctor. He was going to be mad.

As Shizuo did that Izaya gently grabbed his son and raised him up to his nipple. Tsuki quickly grabbed the small nub and sucked on it quickly. Izaya shivered slightly, this was a very odd feeling.

"Shinra I have some bad news"

"_Bad news, I don't like the way you said that"_

"Well Tsuki, he was just born. Like around thirty minutes ago"

"_Hahaha, that's funny Shizuo. Actually for a minute there I thought you were serious-"_

"I am serious, he's really adorable, and he has my strength along with Izaya's red eyes.

"_Who delivered him…?! Wait you're just messing with me right! Please say right! Shizuo-"_

"Hand me the phone" Izaya said as he continued to feed Tsuki. Shizuo obeyed the raven and handed him the phone. "Hey Shinra, birth was painful even though I was asleep during most of it, let me tell you if it's possible for Celty and you two have kids be careful with her. Oh yeah Tsuki has in fact been born and if you want to see him just come over. Since you didn't get to deliver Tsuki but don't worry next baby is all your"

"…_What is it Celty? Oh alright I'll tell him. Izaya, Celty said her head is smiling again and we'll both be there in a few minutes"_

"That's good" Izaya shivered slightly feeling Tsuki suck forcefully. "Tsuki I think you've had enough" Izaya made Tsuki release seeing the baby's mouth babble in joy. Tsuki's red orbs widened as he stared at the face of his "mother" Tsuki reached one hand out and patted Izaya's chest slightly.

"Shizuo hand me some clothes for Tsuki. Oh hand me the scarf, the puffy white one." Shizuo went to go grab what Izaya instructed as Izaya unwrapped the baby from his blanket. Izaya spread the bright red blanket over the bed and laid Tsuki down on the center. Tsuki grabbed onto a clump of Izaya's hair as the raven lowered the baby. Tsuki managed to take out a few small strands of Izaya's hair. Tsuki looked at the hair as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"He's probably wondering why it's not the same color as his" Shizuo said over his shoulder.

"Silly Shizuo, he can't see color yet. He can however see movement and I think he's just fascinated by my facial features. Anyway do you have the clothes?"

"Yeah" Shizuo handed Izaya a small red shirt and the scarf.

"Do you like this?" Izaya said waving the scarf around in front of Tsuki's face. Tsuki giggled happily and stared at the scarf; the baby reached out one chubby arm and tried to grasp it. Izaya smiled at the child, he carefully put the small shirt on his son. "This reminds me of when I used to take care of my sisters..." Izaya finished putting on the shirt and handed Tsuki the white scarf the baby had become so fond of "…speaking of do you think I should call them. Oh yeah I did promise your brother I'd send him picture."

Before the blonde could answer they heard a loud knock on the door. "Sounds like Shinra's here. I'll let them in" Shizuo said as he exited the room. He was pretty sure the spectacled doctor would be disappointed that he wasn't the one to deliver Tsuki but hopefully he wouldn't be to upset. Shizuo hesitantly opened the door, _I really hope he's not to upset._

"Shizuo how could you two let someone else operate on Izaya" Shinra exclaimed like an angry child "An opportunity like that may never come again"

"Shinra calm down, Izaya said you can deliver the next child. Hey Celty" Shizuo waved hello to the headless woman who immediately began to type.

**(Shinra cool it! I want to see the baby and I'm sure you want to see him too)**

"Oh yeah" Shinra said in realization "Where is he?"

"With his mom" Shizuo said smirking slightly. The blonde led them to where Izaya was resting at. As they entered the room they saw the raven carefully holding the new born.

"Hello Shinra, Celty"

Celty ran up to the raven **(Awe he's so tiny. Can I hold him?)**

"Sure" Izaya handed the headless women the baby. Celty's smoke puffed up in happiness.

"Izaya tell me" Shinra began running up to the raven "Who delivered him?"

"Shinra calm down" Izaya said patting the doctor's shoulder "If it makes you feel better she wasn't really a doctor all she did was cut me open. So technically if you deliver my next child then you'll be the first doctor to deliver a baby from a male"

Shinra let out a sigh "I guess when you put it that way" The dullahan walked next to the spectacled doctor holding the baby showing Shinra Tsuki's face. "He seems healthy and really happy. I must say you two made a very adorable child" Shinra said taking the baby from the dullahan's arms "Is it okay for me to examine him"

"Alright" Izaya told him "Please make sure he's alright in every way, even his umbilical cord. I want to make sure Tsukishima is in perfect condition"

* * *

When Shiki entered his home the first thing he did was log onto his computer. Nothing had gone according to plan and he was positive he had only made things worse. He logged in and saw a message.

**Hello Shiki I must say your actions have not only angered me but I'm pretty sure the gods of Ikebukuro as well. Listen I'm really REALLY happy with my life now. I'm the happiest I can be. But I do not approve of you intimidating my boyfriend and trying to steal my son. If you ever to something like that again, I will kill you with my own hands. Don't think I can, I can I can destroy your reputation too. I happen to know you seem to have this secret relationship with a person named Akabayashi and I'm sure you wouldn't want people to know about that right. So either you back off of I will destroy you. I'm holding the cards now and one wrong move from you will mean your down fall. So just stay with your Akabayashi and leave me alone okay. **

**-Nakura**

Shiki's eyes went wide, Izaya was threatening him. He wanted Izaya to become his old self and this message seemed like something the old Izaya would right but it wasn't for the same purpose as before. It seemed as if Izaya would become an info broker but not for the yakuza and not like before. Shiki had no choice he needed to stay away from Izaya and Shizuo, after all this time and work he had only ended in a worse position. Izaya had gotten check mate and had beaten him.

"You win Izaya" Shiki said out loud, as if saying it to the universe itself "You will I'll stay away from you, your boyfriend and your child"

It was a cruel beating, he had focused so much time on Izaya that his responsibility as leader was suffering because of it. Izaya wasn't coming back to this and he was going to have to accept this. He would have to work harder to get information now but he didn't care as long as Izaya didn't start spreading rumor. It could have been a bluff but he wasn't going to risk it.

* * *

**Oh god I haven't updated in over a week. Sorry I have no idea where my time went. Anyway Shiki is now out of the game and the next chapter will be pure Shizuka fluffiness! **

**Please review. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I have one thing to say, **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I love all of your reviews and I wish I could thank you all individually but I can only do this *runs up hill***

**THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

**C****hapter 35**

"Alright then" Shinra said as he began to write down information "Tsukishima Heiwajima, he's very healthy and there seem to be absolutely no complications from the birth. I'm surprised everything went so well" Shinra said getting one last look at Tsuki "He is really cute I must say and look at those eyes. That's blood red, they're not even a little bit brown just pure red"

**(He really is adorable Izaya, other than the eyes he looks kind of like Shizuo)**

"Huh?" Izaya looked over at his child that was in Celty's arm. He stared at Tsuki's small face and then looked over at Shizuo's face "Oh yeah there is a resemblance"

"Told you so"

"Okay Izaya if you can gladly pull up your shirt" Shinra said sitting next to the raven.

"Umm…You're going to check the incision right"

"Well duh, c'mon lift it up"

Izaya did, slowly inching up part of his clothes "It's a pretty simple cut on its not so deep. What do you think Shinra I'll be good in a week or so?"

Shinra looked at the stitching "However did this must like sewing. Yeah I think I might be able to take the stiches out in less than a week"

Shizuo stared at the stitching that graced Izaya's pale skin. It was yet another scar added onto Izaya's flesh "A week" Shizuo said silently "I can wait until then"

"Alright Celty give Izaya back his child. Oh yeah" Shinra looked Izaya straight in the eye "You swear I get to deliver the next child"

"Yes Shinra I swear" Izaya said taking the small baby. "You know Tsuki if later in your years you want to bleach that's perfectly fine. Although I must say you look adorable with brown hair."

"Alright we'll see you two later. Celty c'mon" Celty stood next to Shizuo and showed him her screen.

**(If you ever need a baby sitter I'd be happy too)**

"Good to know, I think I might take you up in that offer next week or so"

The couple left just when Tsuki began to whimper slightly in Izaya's arms.

"Oh Tsuki what's wrong" Izaya said as he cradled his child. He placed Tsuki's tiny head close to his chest, right over is heart. This seemed to calm him down. Tsuki clutched the fabric of Izaya's shirt tightly in his little fist and calmed down. "Go to sleep Tsuki, you've had a long day" Tsuki peacefully drifted to sleep clutching his fluffy white scarf in his arms. A tiny smile formed on his chubby baby face. "I guess I should try to call my sisters and your brother. Hopefully they- I mean Mairu doesn't make enough noise to wake him"

"I'll call them you stay here with Tsuki"

Shizuo found his sisters number and told it to Shizuo who began to call their siblings. As Shizuo did so Izaya watched as Tsuki made small bubble out of his spit.

"_Izaya-nii gave birth! Wow how time flies! Don't worry Shizuo me and Kururi will be there faster than-Wait will Kasuka be there?!"_

"I don't know, I don't thinks he's in Ikebukuro but maybe"

"_Either way we will be there! Kururi put on some pants we're visiting Izaya-nii!"_

The call was finished and Shizuo began searching through his contacts for Kasuka's number.

"_Brother, how are you?"_

Kasuka's voice was quiet as usual "Hey I just wanted to tell you I'm a father" Shizuo felt a little odd calling himself a father especially seeing the so-called mother of his child was a man.

"_What really?"_

Kasuka sounded as surprised as he was able to be. "Yeah it's true"

"_Well it's a good thing I had an interview in Ikebukuro tomorrow, I should be arriving in the city in about twenty minutes"_

"Huh, that has to be the longest sentence I've heard you say in a long time"

"_I'll head over once I get to the city"_

Later on loud banging emanated through the apartment. Izaya quickly grabbed Tsuki hoping the baby wouldn't wake up but he was too late. Tsuki opened his eyes calmly and scanned the room as if trying to figure out what all the fuss was about.

"Go open the doors to my sisters" Izaya asked irritated "Oh and tell them they just woke up their nephew"

Shizuo sighed as the loud banging continued. Shizuo went over and opened the door for the crazy twins.

"Shizuo! Where's our brother! Oh and the baby!"

"Awake now thanks to you"

"….baby…." Kururi whispered under her breath.

"Geez you two, can you two" Shizuo stared at Mairu "actually just you, you should keep your voice down Tsuki is still a baby"

Mairu huffed "Fine"

"Fine fallow me" Shizuo said leading the twins to the room where the Izaya sat.

"Izaya-nii!" Mairu exclaimed running up to her brother. She hopped onto the bed and laid her eyes on her nephew. "Aw he's adorable!"

"Mairu keep your voice down he just woke up" Izaya told his sister as Kururi began to get on the bed.

"…..baby…tiny" Kururi put one of her fingers in front of Tsuki's face. Tsuki quickly grabbed hold of the quiet girl's finger and held it tightly. "…..ouch….hurt"

"Oh c'mon Kururi don't be a baby"

"…strong..."

"Kururi right Tsuki seems to have inherited Shizuo's strength"

Shizuo smiled slightly seeing how well Izaya seemed to be behaving with his sister. Just then small hallow knocking echoed through the apartment. "That must be Kasuka"

"Yuheii!" Mairu's head perked up but Shizuo was already heading over to the door.

Shizuo opened the door and was greeted by his brother, his usual expressionless face staring back at him.

"Hey Kasuka, I have to warm you there are two insane teenage girls up there who happen to love you" Shizuo said letting his younger brother in. "Tsuki's perfectly healthy, I'm happy you're able to see him in person-"

"Brother I have to ask do you plan on marrying Izaya now that you two have a son together?"

Shizuo was taken aback from the question, he looked around. Kasuka's voice was silent so he was sure Izaya hadn't heard him. "Yeah actually I am"

"That's good" Kasuka said smiling slightly, it was a genuine smile not a fake one he usually gives in interviews and in his movies.

"Don't tell Izaya but I already bought the ring" Shizuo whispered to his brother. "Well" the blonde began in his usual volume "no use wasting time here I'm sure you want to see Tsuki"

Shizuo led his brother to where Tsuki was, Izaya's twin sisters were still having there fun with the baby.

"He's fat! No he's pudgy that's it!" Mairu said poking the baby's stomach.

'Don't do that" Izaya said pushing her hand away "He's still a baby"

"Hello Izaya" Kasuka said as he patted the baby's head.

"Kasuka I'm surprised you're in Ikebukuro"

"I'm glad to see everything went well-"

"Yuheii!" Mairu interrupted tackling the brunette slightly.

"…related…"

"Oh yeah I guess that's true, now that Shizuo and Izaya have a baby together that makes us in laws!"

Kasuka stayed for a while staring at his new nephew and dealing with the annoying twins. It seemed Izaya held his promise and he wasn't planning on hurting Shizuo at all. The raven seemed very happy for someone who had just given birth. Kasuka left not long after and so did the twins of coarse all three managed to get a picture of the child on their phones before they left.

"Shizuo would you like to hold you son" Izaya said handing the baby over to his father "Can you believe it, you're a father and I'm….."

"You're a mother" Shizuo said slightly smirking "I'm never going to stop calling you that"

"Alright I get it I am a mother, even if I am a guy" Izaya laughed a little before he looked over at his son who was already drifting to sleep. "He sure is comfy with you" Izaya laid himself back down on the bed and covered himself with the blanket "if Tsuki goes to sleep set him down next to me so we can rest"

Tsuki fell asleep, his fist holding his scarf. Shizuo laid the baby down next to Izaya and saw as the raven quickly wrapped an arm around his son protectively. Shizuo smiled and then leaned down and planted a small kiss on Izaya's forehead, he was sure the raven smiled when he felt those warm lips land on his forehead. Shizuo exited the room allowing his son and his boyfriend to rest.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Alright Tsuki I think you've eaten enough" Izaya made his son release his lips from his nipple. Tsuki was a very good eater but he was still a baby and sometimes didn't know when to stop. Izaya had already gotten rid of the stitches a few days ago and his wound was healing rather fast which was a good thing. He could take better care of Tsuki that way without worrying if he ended up breaking a stitch. The stitches were gone and he felt relief.

Tsuki let out a happy giggle when he released. He reached out and began to lightly tap Izaya's face. He made tiny illegible noises that most babies made but most of the time Tsuki was a very calm quiet baby. Of course Tsuki never wanted to part with his scarf. "Your daddy is almost done with his work and when he's done you can spend time with him" Izaya sniffed the air "Did you make mess?"

Tsuki laughed as if to say yes. Izaya made a face at his son that made Tsuki giggle more. The raven laid Tsuki down on the couch and began to change him. "Tsuki really I changed you fifteen minutes ago" all Tsuki did was laugh a toothless grin and grab small strands of the raven's hair.

As Izaya changed the little brunette the apartment door opened and Shizuo entered. He saw Izaya laughing as Tsuki continued to touch the smooth strand of black hair that belonged to Izaya.

"Having fun you two?" Shizuo said as Tsuki pulled a strand of Izaya's hair.

"Ow….Ow...Ow, Tsuki don't do that Mama doesn't like it"

"Hey you called yourself mama. You should do that more often" Shizuo said as he picked up his son from the couch. "Would have been here sooner but I had to make a call. I called Shinra and Celty I was hoping they would be able to watch Tsuki while we go out today"

"Go out? To where?"

"Just out, to the park or maybe to Russia Sushi, I figure you might want to eat some ootoro" Izaya's eyes perked up, he hadn't notice that he hadn't been able to eat fatty tuna during his pregnancy since his mind and stomach focused on sweets.

"That sounds nice but I don't know if I'm ready to leave Tsuki alone for a long period of time, he's only two weeks old after all. He needs constant attention and…"

"Don't worries Shinra's a doctor and I'm pretty sure Celty has strong mothering instincts. He'll be fine and we'll only be gone for a while"

"Well I guess, it will only be for a while…alright and I did promise Celty she could watch over Tsuki" Izaya looked at Tsuki's who was cuddled up close to his father. His eyes the same shade of red as his own. Tsuki's face was reassuring and Izaya smiled. "Alright I'll leave some milk so that if we stay out to late they'll have something to feed Tsuki. Oh and you better call them and tell them never to separate Tsuki from his scarf. He hates that and he usually falls asleep when he's been for a long period of time"

Shizuo laughed at Izaya's actions "You know you're acting like a mom right now" Shizuo gently hoisted Tsuki up to his face. Tsuki giggled happily as grabbed his father's nose and hit his cheek softly. "Tsuki really is observant isn't he?"

Izaya saw that Tsuki was pretty much touching every part of Shizuo's face "He seems to be trying to figure out what things are just by tough" Izaya grabbed Tsuki and stared into Tsuki's eyes "I know he can't see anything yet but maybe….I'm probably just over thinking it"

Later that evening Celty and Shinra came over. Celty immediately began to carry Tsuki who showed no signs of fear or nervousness. Celty's smoke swirled happily as it emanated from her neck. Shizuo was dressed in normal clothes and so was Izaya, he wasn't dressed like a woman anymore seeing he was no longer pregnant.

"We'll be back in a few hours" Shizuo said as Izaya began explaining everything they would need to do in order to take care of Tsuki. What to do if he was hungry or if he was sleepy.

"Shinra this you must never forget never separate him from his scarf, he loves it like most children love their teddy bears" with those last words the couple exited the apartment.

"So Shizuo what do you have planned for us?" Izaya asked curiously.

"It's a surprise.

* * *

**Can you guess what Shizuo is going to do? I'm sure you all can. Actually I think you might know. Oh I'm rabbling aren't I, please review. **


	36. Chapter 36

**I love all your reviews.**

**They're appreciated anytime!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Izaya hugged his baggy gray sweater close to his body as he walked close to Shizuo. The blonde had his arm wrapped around the raven's once again tiny waist. Izaya rested his head on the ex-bartenders shoulder, the raven felt so comforted and safe surrounded in the blondes warmth. The raven scanned his surroundings, he saw the sun shine brightly giving of its final blazes of light before setting. The city was slightly crowded as it usually was and noise emanated from the crowds. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand tightly not letting go, he didn't want to get lost in the crowd. Just then Izaya felt someone bump into him. His hand slipped out of Shizuo's and he went back slightly. Izaya immediately turned on his heels and apologized to the person he had bumped into.

"S-Sorry" to Izaya's surprise the guy didn't even realize anything. Usually not being noticed was a good thing "Oh n-never mind"

Shizuo didn't take this as well as the raven did. Shizuo reached out and grabbed the guy who bumped into Izaya and pulled him roughly. Shizuo wanted to beat the guy but he didn't want to get any attention. "What gives, a guy apologizes to you and you ignore him. What kind of behavior is that" Shizuo was very pissed, it was taking all he had to keep his voice down.

"S….S-Sorry man, I…I" the man was defiantly scared; he fumbled on his own words and began to panic.

"Shizuo" Izaya whispered softly, only loud enough for Shizuo to hear it only "I'm fine, you don't have to worry. Come on, we were heading somewhere right"

The raven flashed a small smile that was all it took for Shizuo to let go of the guy. The man immediately ran off. "Sorry about that Izaya it's just-" Shizuo was cut off as he felt Izaya grab his hand tightly.

"It's okay, I understand"

Shizuo lead Izaya through the crowd and set his sights on their destination. Izaya fallowed in curiosity as he waited for this secret destination to be revealed.

They were out of the crowd when Shizuo began to speak "Izaya can you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Oh…alright" Izaya did as the blonde instructed and slowly closed his eyes. He felt the warmth that came from Shizuo's hand disappear for a moment. The raven felt nervous for a moment. What did Shizuo have to show him? He could feel something slip onto his finger before his hands intertwined with Shizuo's. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Shizuo laughed a little "First I have to do this" Izaya could feel heat on his face as Shizuo's face got closer to his and their lips locked. It was a loving kiss, it was comforting and warm. Izaya was shocked at first and opened his eyes by accident, his face flushed as he felt Shizuo's lips run along his. Izaya closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Shizuo slowly broke he kiss "Now you can open your eyes" Shizuo whispered into the raven's ear.

Izaya opened his eyes and immediately looked at his hand. On his ring finger was a small ring. "Shizuo" Izaya's eyes widened "H-How…..W…W-When d-did…h-how did…..I…I…"

"Don't ask questions" Shizuo lifted up his hand and showed it to the raven "See I have one too"

"Shizuo you didn't have to do that"

"Wanted to" Shizuo said simply.

Izaya scanned his surroundings and saw where he was. It was the same place he had been the night before he started the gang war. He was even in the same spot, right in the center. "Hey this is…"

"This is what?"

"Nothing" it really shouldn't matter because that that was the place where her decided to start the war. It should matter because it was really the place where the entire series of events that got his to this point started here and this is where Shizuo proposed.

The sun began to set and the sky was illuminated by a warm glow. Shizuo and Izaya sat down on a wooden bench and observed the sky.

"You didn't give me an answer" Shizuo began surprising the raven.

"Didn't answer what?"

"When I gave you the ring, you never said yes"

Izaya was a little confused "Well I just figured…Since I kept it…I thought…Sorry" the raven mumbled with a blush.

"Well what's your answer?"

"Well, yes of course I'll marry you, why wouldn't I? I love you after all" Izaya began looking at the ring on his finger and began to play with it. "Before I used to wear silver rings on my finger because I liked then now I'm wearing this because…"

"Say it" Shizuo whispered to the raven.

"I'm engaged to Shizuo Heiwajima" Izaya smiled like a child "Does that make me Izaya Heiwajima?"

"No not yet" Shizuo put an arm around the raven's shoulder and pulled him closer. Izaya arrested his head on the blondes shoulder.

"I still have to wear a dress though don't I?"

"Yeah, it's too bad guys can't get married to other guys here"

"Shinra and Celty are defiantly coming to the wedding, my sisters and your brother but who else is there"

"Are you suggesting we tell others, like Simon and Kadota? I think I should explain to Tom all the details of our relationship too"

"I want to tell them since I'm pretty sure neither of us is in danger of being attacked by gangs or the yakuza but I don't think everyone in the world is ready for a baby born from too males"

"Actually what did you tell that yakuza jerk that made his back off?"

"Oh that's easy, I threatened him by saying I'd reveal his relationship. I didn't do it before since I wasn't sure how I could keep the city at peace and not be an info broker for the yakuza or anyone specific" Izaya rested his head on the blondes shoulder and cuddled up close to him.

"Have you been worrying about Tsuki, our seem a lot calmer now then you were before"

"I not worried, I'm sure Celty and Shinra are doing fine with him. He is our son after all, he'll be fine no matter what life throws at him" Izaya began to wonder what type of people Tsuki would be interested in when he got older. The idea scared him a little, having to see his son grow up. He knew he really shouldn't think about that, Tsuki was just a baby after all.

Izaya looked at the sky once more as the sun gave of its last few glimmers of light. The raven realized how he had seen sun set so many times now. As the darkness took over it seemed to cast a shadow over everything, a form of depression in a way. Izaya understood that feeling. He had spent so many years in a sadistic cycle of life that seemed to have no end. Except it had ended, with Shizuo and with Tsuki. Then the moon came out, the bright pure light illuminated everything and even though it was dark, it was comforting. Izaya began to feel very tired as if the darkness just instantly made him tired, he almost wanting to fall asleep right there. Shizuo saw that the raven was drifted and figured it was time to head home "Come on Izaya let's get going. You better not fall asleep on the way there"

"I won't, I'm only a little tired" Izaya said as they began to walk. Izaya really wanted to get home so he could get Tsuki to go to sleep if Shinra and Celty weren't able to. Izaya began to get more and more worried as they approached the apartment. "I hope Tsuki wasn't a handful"

"He's a god boy besides he's very quiet. You said it yourself, he is our son"

"Our son. If someone told me that a year ago I'd laugh and say 'Me breed with that brute, ha! Actually that wouldn't be so bad, if we could breed I bet our child would be the most monstrous creature ever' but that's the thing Tsuki isn't a monster." Izaya blushed realizing what he was implying "Not that you're a monster, it' just that Tsuki is really calm and quiet considering he's the fortissimo of Ikebukuro's child. Well it's not just you, I'm rather crazy too."

Shizuo patted the raven's head, it made Izaya shut up and made him feel short and tiny. Izaya was about to protest when he saw Shizuo was smiling at him. "You know you're really cute when you blush, I've told you that right"

Izaya shrunk down into his jacket to hide his blush. The night was getting colder now and he came closer to Shizuo. The blondes body heat comforting him. Izaya looked at the sky and saw the leaves gently fall from trees and get caught in the wind.

"I think it's going to rain soon"

"Yeah I think you're right. We better get going" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and pulled him along. He hoped he wasn't hurting the raven by doing this. He looked back and saw Izaya was smiling slightly, even laughing.

The pair entered the apartment complex just when the rain began to fall. The pitter patter of the water drops as they hit the hard cement sidewalk and the soft earth. When Shizuo and Izaya made it to their apartment they saw Celty cradling Tsuki in her arms caringly. Tsuki wasn't asleep yet, he seemed to be distracted by everything around him. He especially seemed to be focusing on Celty's shadows as they swirled in the air. Shinra was sitting on the couch watching Celty lovingly as he usually did. The spectacled doctor noticed the pair and stood up.

"Hey you two, how was the night?" Shinra asked as he approached them.

"Good" Izaya said pulling his sleeve over his hand so the golden ring was visible.

"Hey what's that?" Shinra said getting closer to the raven. He picked up Izaya's hand and stared at the ring. "Finally Shizuo, I was starting to think you wouldn't do it. So I'm invited right?"

"Yeah Shinra of coarse" Izaya said as the doctor dropped his hand.

"Okay then, Celty we got to go. Oh and Shizuo and Izaya are tying the knot"

The dullahan handed Tsuki to Shizuo, the baby giggled when he landed in the blondes are.

**(Tying the knot?)**

"They're getting married, you can help Izaya with his dress"

Celty went up to Izaya and grabbed his hand. She looked at the ring and her gas formed a small heart around the two. She typed rabidly and showed the screen to Izaya only.

**(I think this might be the reason my head was smiling. Ever since you two have been together like this she hasn't stop smiling)**

Izaya smiled "Yeah maybe"

The headless woman and the doctor left the apartment and headed to their own home. Izaya took Tsuki from the blonde's arms and cradled him softly. Tsuki's eyes began to flutter and he began to drift. Izaya sat down on the couch where the sound of the rain was heard clearly. In an instant Tsuki was asleep.

"I'll go put him in bed then we can go to sleep alright" Izaya said and was then caught by surprise when he felt Shizuo's lips attacked his neck. "Sh-Shizuo don't I'm holding Tsuki"

Shizuo's warm lips left his neck "Alright, I can wait" Shizuo let the raven go so he could go put Tsuki down to sleep.

When Izaya got back Shizuo grabbed him by the waist and attached his lips onto his neck once more "Shizuo…...s-stop"

"Sorry it's just since you got the stiches I tried my best to keep my hands off of you but now that the stitches are gone..."

Izaya new where this was going and patted the blondes head before leaning in and kissing the blonde on the lips "Fine let's go to the bedroom. Tsuki's a pretty heavy sleeper"

* * *

**I burned my wrist. **

**Oh and the beginning came from a Shizaya doujinshis but I don't remember the name. **

**Funny thing is I like Shizaya doujinshis when they don't have sex. They seem deeper to me that way. Don't get me wrong I like some doujinshis when they do it too.**

**Speaking of sex, smut next chapter. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh I am so sorry for not being able to get this in sooner.**

**Christmas season really is the busiest time.**

**Not to mention studying for my final exam and the fact that my school had gone on lockdown for five hours. Nevermind that, SMUT!**

* * *

**Chapter 37 **

Shizuo grabbed the raven by the hand and pulled him to the bedroom. Once they were in Shizuo latched his lips onto the raven's neck. Izaya felt his spine shiver when the warm lips hit his neck, trying to hold back a moan. The raven felt Shizuo's hand slowly move underneath his hoodie touching his flat stomach.

"Shi-Shi…" Izaya let a moan escape his lips. "D-Don't…tease…m-me"

"Why you don't like it when tease you?" A sly smile formed on the blonde's lips. He lifted up the raven's hoodie and began to take it off. Suddenly the blonde felt Izaya's hand on his chest as the raven began to remove the shirt. "Huh?"

"What?" Izaya said with wide eye "Am doing something wrong?"

"No, it's just you don't really undress me, it sure is daring of you"

"You think?" Izaya said an innocent blush on his face "If you...don't want me to…"

"That's not it" Shizuo completely removed the raven's hoodie. Izaya's arms went up on instinct slightly shocked that the blonde was able to take of his hoodie so fast. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's chin and kissed his lips softly. The raven continued to take off the blonde's shirt. Shizuo picked up the raven bridal style mode and laid him on the bed.

Izaya grabbed onto Shizuo's neck once the blonde laid him on the bed. He kissed the blonde on the cheek, he felt Shizuo's hand grab them hem of his pants. He quickly took of the raven's pants along with his underwear revealing Izaya's sex. Izaya gasped when the cold air hit his cock, his penis slowly began to harden. "Ahh….ah..." Izaya tried to hold back his moans as his cock hardened.

"Hard already?" Shizuo asked teasingly as he began massaging Izaya's member.

"_Ahh…ahh!_" Izaya's hips buckled forcing his cock into Shizuo's hand. Beads of pre-cum began to leak out of his tip.

"Enjoying this?"

Izaya's blushed red and nodded shyly. "Yeah…l-let's try…not to be…too loud. For Tsuki's sake"

"Alright" Shizuo unbuckled his pants and removed them along with his underpants. Shizuo kissed the raven's neck sucking on the flesh gently hard enough to leave a mark. He trailed kisses down Izaya's neck all the way down to his chest. Shizuo took Izaya's left nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently.

"Don't, I told you milk might come out" Izaya said pushing the blonde away. "Do you want to drink my milk?" Izaya asked sarcastically. Suddenly his eyes went wide open "Oh please tell me you don't, I know you like milk but I really don't think you'd want to drink that. I know nothing bad will happen but…"

Shizuo stopped the raven by kissing him softly on his lips before continued to kiss the raven's chest. Izaya continued to moan as he felt his body heat up in pleasure. The blonde could tell Izaya was getting hotter and smirked "You're really cute you know that"

"Shizuo…I-I'm really _close_" Izaya moaned out. The raven looked down at his own erection and gently touched the tip of his penis and moaned. As he touched himself more pre-cum leaked out of his tip and a shiver ran down his back. Suddenly his own hand was replaced with Shizuo's as the blonde began to stroke his cock. "Ahh….._ahh!" _Izaya gripped the sheet tightly as the pleasure soured through his body. How could Shizuo make him feel so good? This must have been what love feels like; no matter how many times they did it each time was special in one way or another. He felt Shizuo's thumb tease his tip as his hips buckled into his hand. "Shizuo…I'm going….to cum" Izaya couldn't contain himself and white ribbons of his semen shot out his tip. Izaya panted quickly as he felt the high f his orgasm, he could feel his heart beating in his chest. "Sorry…I got some on your chest"

"You usually do when you cum, never bothered me before and doesn't bother me now" Shizuo said kissing him softly. "You ready?" Shizuo asked motioning two fingers up to his own mouth.

Izaya felt his body shiver in pleasure "Y-Yeah" Shizuo put a few of his fingers from his right hand into his mouth and covered his digits in a layer of saliva as Izaya laid on his back and waited to be penetrated. The raven began to get restless when it seemed the blonde was taking too long "Shizuo…what's taking…you so long"

"Anxious aren't you Izaya" Shizuo said smirking. The blonde placed his fingers next to the raven's hole and began tease him, rubbing his entrance.

"Ahh…_Ahh! _Shizuo…j-just put it in!" Izaya blushed once he realized what he had just said but he really did want the blonde in him.

Shizuo saw that the raven was really excited; the raven's cock was already starting to get hard again. Izaya probably didn't know it but he was grinding against his fingers. Shizuo decided to give the raven what he wanted and prepared to put in his fingers. Izaya was already so wet when he pushed two of his fingers deep inside the raven making Izaya's back arch in pleasure. The blonde maneuvered his fingers hoping to find his prostate, every push made the raven moan out in ecstasy.

Shizuo could tell Izaya was trying his best not to scream in pleasure but his moans still came out rather loud. Shizuo pushed his fingers in deeper and hit Izaya's prostate directly making the raven moan "Sh-Shizuo…there! Right there…m-more" Shizuo felt Izaya's entrance tighten around his digits and then began to scissor the raven.

"Sh-Shizuo!" Izaya moaned out as he gripped the sheets of the bed. He could feel Shizuo slip a third finger inside of entrance. He could feel his walls tighten around Shizuo's digits as they gently teased his prostate. "Shizuo…I-I think I'm ready"

"You sure, you know it will hurt more if I don't prepare you properly"

"I'm sure" Izaya said smiling gently as he felt Shizuo take out his fingers from inside of him.

Shizuo placed the tip of his cock on Izaya's entrance and gently began to push inside of the raven. He could feel the tip of his penis become surrounded by heat. "Izaya you're so tight" Shizuo moaned out as he continued to push inside the raven. Izaya's insides were so warm and tight, he could feel Izaya's walls adjust to his length.

"Shizuo…m-more…d-deeper" Izaya moaned out trying to push the blonde deeper inside him.

Shizuo hooked his arms around Izaya's waist and lifted him up placing the raven's chest on his. He could feel his cock slip deeper into the raven. He hugged the raven tightly feeling Izaya's heart beat quickly against his own. Shizuo could feel Izaya kissing his neck softly, he could tell the raven was trying to leave a mark on him. Shizuo let out a dry laugh as he felt Izaya's warm lips against the flesh of his neck.

"D-Don't laugh…at me Shizuo" Izaya managed to say in a pant. He looked at Shizuo's neck and didn't see a single mark. Izaya pouted, he really wanted to leave a mark on Shizuo like the ones the blonde left on him. They seemed like a mark of ownership and that no one else can touch that person.

"I'm not…laughing at you" Shizuo said connecting their lips "You're really cute you know"

As Shizuo kissed him, Izaya could feel the blonde's hands run along his exposed back. Izaya flinched when he felt something cold touch his warm back, his mouth opened slightly when he flinched giving the blonde a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Shizuo…I f-felt something" Izaya managed to say between the kiss.

The blonde grabbed the raven's left hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. Izaya noticed the ring on their fingers, he had forgotten about then. Izaya smiled, he didn't really need to mark the blonde, the raven leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. Izaya could feel Shizuo's tongue run along his lips asking for entrance which the raven gladly gave him.

As they kissed Shizuo pushed the remaining length of his cock into the raven's tight hole. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist as the blonde's penis hit his prostate.

"_Ahh…ahh!" _Izaya moaned out as Shizuo's cock continued to thrust into his hole hitting his prostate hard. As Shizuo's cock continued to hit his prostate Izaya could feel his cock rubbing against the blonde's chest. Every thrust sent shivers through Izaya's entire body, he could feel his length getting harder and harder. "_Sh-Shizuo…_I'm g-going to _cum_"

"Yeah…me too" Shizuo whispered feeling his entire length be surrounded by Izaya's tight heat.

Izaya couldn't contain himself anymore, with one final thrust Izaya good feel the shivers run along his body as he came all over the blonde's chest "_Shizuo...Ahh!"_

Shizuo felt Izaya's already tight walls tighten around his length; Shizuo came inside of Izaya with a small moan. The raven shivered as he felt his body became filled with the blonde's warm semen. Shizuo slowly took out his length from the raven's hole, Izaya moaned slightly as he felt Shizuo's length slide across his walls one last time. Shizuo laid next to his fiancée who immediately hugged him. Shizuo covered them with the blanket and the two lovers, both breathing heavily as they fell from the high of their orgasms, drifted slowly to sleep.

Morning came and while Izaya was awakening a small noise caught his attention, at first he ignored then realized the noise was very familiar. It was Tsuki. Izaya immediately stood up and saw that Shizuo was not lying next to him anymore. Izaya grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and the first piece of clothing he could grab, which was Shizuo's shirt, and put it on. Izaya tried to get up as fast as he could and almost tripped on the sheets. He fell onto the floor wrapped up in the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

Izaya looked up and saw Shizuo at the door way. The raven blushed as he hastily tried to free himself from the blanket when he noticed the crying had stopped. "Um…Tsuki is he…crying?"

"He was, he's okay now. I think he was annoyed of just lying there"

Izaya let out a sigh of relief "Can you help me up?"

Shizuo went over to his fiancée and helped him get up "I leave you alone for a few minutes and this happens – Are you wearing my shirt?" Shizuo said noticing Izaya was in fact wearing his shirt. Shizuo placed the blanket back on the bed and stared at the raven. He seemed so small and tiny wearing his shirt; it hung on Izaya's thin frame loosely. He helped the raven up to his feet and immediately kissed him.

Izaya felt that this scene was familiar for some reason and then gently pushed him away "I really should feed Tsuki now" the raven walked out of the room and walked over to where Tsuki was. Shizuo noticed that when Izaya left the baggy shirt lifted around his waist showing off his underwear. Shizuo fallowed the raven and when he caught up to him he saw Izaya was slowly taking off the shirt he was wearing. Izaya noticed Shizuo and tried to put the shirt back on in embarrassment.

"Why are you covering yourself" Shizuo asked getting closer to the raven "We did just have sex, just last night"

"I know" Izaya said blushing and decided to just feed Tsuki and not pay attention to the blonde staring at him. The raven took off the shirt and let it lazily fall on the floor. He picked up Tsuki who opened up his eyes immediately after being picked up. Izaya raised Tsuki up to his nipple and he infant lacked on and began to suck. Izaya let the baby enjoy his meal and then noticed Shizuo was looking at the scene over the raven's shoulder. "What are you staring at?!"

"Nothing" Shizuo said simply.

Once Tsuki was finished Izaya gently laid him down and stared at his son. Izaya played with Tsuki's chocolate covered hair for a moment until Tsuki caught his finger and squeezed it tightly. Izaya whispered a small ouch under his breath before maneuvering his finger out of Tsuki's grip.

Shizuo watched at the scene in front of him. Izaya, his fiancée, was looking down lovingly at their son who was a great combination of both of their traits, the raven's eyes, his own brown hair and strength. Shizuo buried his head into Izaya's shoulder surprising the raven. He wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and hugged him close.

"Shizuo?"

"I love you" Shizuo began "I love Tsuki too." Izaya was a little confused as to why the bleach blonde was acting this way but he wasn't complaining. "You know I' m kind of glad you shot me in the leg"

Izaya blushed red "I said I was sorry"

"Yeah and I forgive you but I'm still kind or glad you did it"

* * *

**Please review**

**Consider this kind of like an early Christmas gift. I didn't want to make you all wait till Christmas you guys have waited enough. **

**Oh and for the record** **I will be writing the wedding and Tsuki will grow up and have a brother later on and he'll meet Roppi I'm just not sure if that should be separate or still a part of this story. **

**Next Chapter Shizuo and Izaya will reveal their relationship to more of their friends. **


	38. Chapter 38

**The wedding is getting closer and closer.**

**I'm going to need to make it very romantic. I'll try my best!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"That's enough Tsuki" Izaya said removing his son from his nipple. He placed the baby down and opened up the dresser. The lithe raven grabbed a small red shirt and was about to put it on Tsuki when he noticed that Shizuo was still present. For the first time he noticed how close the bleached blonde was to him and that Shizuo wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of blue sweat pants. Izaya blushed a little, he could feel the blonde's heat radiating on him "Shizuo could you go and start making breakfast?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Anything's good, it's not like I'll throw up or anything" Shizuo did as the raven told him and left the room.

Once the blonde left the room Izaya carefully dressed the baby being sure not to bother the boy's head. Izaya was about to pick up Tsuki when an odd smell hit his nose, instantly he knew what it was. He grabbed a fresh diaper and cleaned his son once he was done and Tsuki was clean the lithe raven obtained Tsuki's scarf and let the baby grasp it. Tsuki smiled happily once he felt the soft cloth in his hands.

"You really love your scarf don't you Tsuki?" Izaya asked as he picked up the little brunette.

Izaya headed over to his and Shizuo's room. He placed Tsuki on the bed before heading over to the closet. Izaya took of Shizuo's baggy shirt and grabbed one he usually wore along with a pair of shorts. Fully changed Izaya picked up his son and held him lovingly as they headed over to where Shizuo was. The ex-bartender was in fact cooking and when Tsuki saw his father he giggled and moved his hands as if trying to grab something.

Izaya laughed at his sons attempt to reach out to his father. As Shizuo cooked Izaya sat down on the couch and played with Tsuki. He waved the boy's scarf around close to the baby's face who giggled happily. Tsuki contented himself with his scarf, playing with it, running his tiny fingers along it, drooling on it sometimes on accident. Tsuki was a calm baby and didn't mind lying lazily on the couch while his parents ate.

Shizuo called for Izaya once the table was set. Izaya obeyed and got up from the couch "Be right back Tsuki, play with your scarf" Tsuki did so letting his mother eat.

Once breakfast was done Izaya stood up straight, looked into Shizuo's eyes and asked "So who do you think we should tell first?"

At first Shizuo wasn't sure what the raven was getting at and then realized what Izaya was saying "Well I guess I can explain it to Tom once I get back to work maybe even let him meet Tsuki once he's old enough to go into the city"

"My sisters already know, my parents won't care. What about your parents?"

Shizuo was a little taken aback at what Izaya had said, about his parents not caring that their only son was able to give birth to a child. He was sure Izaya said his parents never really cared about him but it just seemed rather depressing even though Izaya seemed like he couldn't care less about his parents "Kasuka's really the only family member I have contact with, but he's an actor"

"What about Simon, and Dotachin and his gang?"

"You really think they would want to know?"

"I think they deserve to know, we've known Dotachin since High school and Simon was able to stop a few of our fights back then" Izaya went over to the couch and picked up his son who was still very entertained with his scarf.

"Pretty sure Simon's working; I'll go into the city and find him later today but I'm sure Kadota not busy"

"Okay that's good" Izaya looked down at Tsuki, the infant gave a toothless smile and gave an odd noise that seemed like a laugh. "Well Tsuki would you like to meet some new people" when Izaya said that Tsuki stopped smiling and his eyes went wide as if he could understand what his parent was saying. "He doesn't look very excited about it"

"He's an infant Izaya" Shizuo said as he took out his phone "I guess I'm going to have to explain that you've been living with me but how are we going to explain Tsuki. I mean we're not even sure how we managed to conceive"

"I don't think that matters, it's not like they won't believe you"

The ex-bartender began to call their friend while Izaya went back to their room and lied down on the bed with Tsuki in his arm. The little brunette enjoyed reaching out to touch the raven's face, sometimes hitting the raven's cheek. Izaya would stay in the room until Shizuo called him to go down and bring Tsuki. In order to keep Tsuki entertained he would wave Tsuki's scarf around and let the infant hit it and try to grasp it. Izaya didn't know what he'd do if Tsuki rip or lost his scarf, the little brunette seemed so attached to it.

Shizuo dialed his friend wondering how he was supposed to bring up Izaya and Tsuki. Would it be easier just to let them all come over and explain what they knew then? _Guess I'm just going to have to go for it._ The bleached blonde put the phone up to his ear as it rang. He heard Kadota answer and began to speak, there were several noises in the background.

"_Hello, Shizuo? It's been a while hasn't it? I feel like I haven't seen you in the city in months. Well face to face, we all see the occasional vending machine"_

"Yeah, I've been heading home directly after work for a while now"

"_So Shizuo wh-"_

The blonde male heard shuffling then a loud squeal hit his ear.

"_Shizuo! Hey I've been meaning to ask you this but since we barely see you in the city anymore, anyway how have you been holding up since Izaya-" _

Once again the phone was muffled.

"_Erika, stop interrupting my calls"_

"Well anyway Kadota I was just wondering if you and the rest of your gang could come over, I have something to say or rather explain"

"_You sure you want them there?"_

Shizuo knew he was referring to Erika and Walker, these two never cared what anyone thought about them no matter where they were. "Yeah they can come too"

"_Alright, we'll be over there in a few minutes"_

As usual they kept their promise and were there a lot faster than Shizuo thought they would. The bleached blonde went over to open the door he could hear a certain fujoshi talking to her best friend even though he couldn't make out the words. Shizuo opened the door greeting Kadota, Saburo, who looked irritated as usual, and an energetic Erika and Walker.

"Hey Shizuo Dotachin said you had something very important to say" Erika said barging in pushing he guy friends behind "Could it be a surprising and melodramatic confession of love now that the only person you could ever understand has now been missing long enough to be considered dead? And because of this revelation you've realized your true feelings and believe if you get them out it will somehow bring that person back and-"

"What are you getting at" Shizuo said plainly stopping the girl's rambling.

"So Shizuo what did you have to tell us" Kadota began as he entered the apartment, Saburo not far behind him.

"All of you might want to take a seat" Shizuo said motioning them to the couch "I'll be right back"

Shizuo went to his room where he found Izaya lying on the bed. Tsuki was on his stomach staring at the raven's face with a big grin on his face.

"Are they here?" Izaya asked as he stood up carrying Tsuki.

"Yeah, don't go right now just wait a bit okay"

"Sure thing, I was going to change Tsuki anyway. He has a dirty diaper and he drooled too much on his shirt"

The blonde left the room and returned to where his visitors were. As he waked there he tried to compose his thought wondering where he would start. When he told Kasuka he had already seen Tsuki and Izaya there was no avoiding it. Even with Izaya's sisters it was easy to explain since he didn't really know Izaya's sisters that well, he hadn't gone to high school with those girls but he had gone to high school with Kadota. If he and Izaya had started dating early on then it might have been easier to explain. Shizuo honestly thought that the last time Kadota saw them he was throwing signs at the raven. Shizuo let out a sigh, he was overthinking it. In this situation it would be better just to get it out. When the ex-bartender got there it seemed as if Erika was trying to figure out what he was going to tell them.

"If it's not a secret confession then Shizuo must want to tell us…..Oh I know! He and Izaya where dating this entire time! He must be heartbroken"

"I don't think…" Walker began but the male otaku didn't want to destroy his friend's fantasy. She never did that to him.

"Actually she's kind of right" Shizuo said as he leaned on the edge of the couch.

"What?! Really?! I knew it!" Erika jumped out of her seat; her eyes went wide and shone bright.

The other three males looked at Shizuo with a shocked expression, they looked a little pale.

"W-What? You're not serious Shizuo" Kadota said as he looked up at the ex-bartender.

"I'm serious. Just you're not exactly correct Erika" Shizuo began.

"Oh but please tell me you guys were dating!" Erika said he face flushed in excitement.

"Who said we stopped" Shizuo said smirking a little, the fujoshi squealed happily. "Alright seriously though, me and Izaya started dating a while back, not too long after that big gang fight. He's not dead, I took him and somehow we ended up dating and well…" Shizuo could feel a small blush for on his cheeks but he managed to overpower it "we're getting married"

Erika, in her typical fan girl fashion, let out a cheer in delight "Yes! Yes, yes yes! It finally happened! Did you get him a ring?!"

"Yeah of course" Shizuo said pointing at his index finger the girl squealed happily. Shizuo looked over at Saburo and Kadota; Kadota's eyes were wide while Saburo stared with his mouth wide open. Kadota put his hand on Saburo's shoulder and let out a sigh "I can't believe I'd ever say this, Erika your theory was right"

"Told you! They're perfect for each other!"

Walker put his hand on Erika's shoulder pulling her down on the couch. "Calm down Erika, you're letting your fujoshi show"

Slowly Erika calmed down and so did the rest of them. Shizuo let out a sigh in relief happy that all his friends approved.

"What's with all the yelling going on over here" Izaya said entering the area, Tsuki in his arms dressed in his little vest his scarf in his hands "Tsuki was starting to get suspicious that something was going on"

The entire gang stared at Izaya for a moment, not having any contact with him for over nine months made Izaya seem kind of like a ghost. Izaya seemed different too. More inviting and kind, not to mention he was holding a baby. All of their eyes shifted to Tsuki.

"Izaya…who's that?" Kadota said pointing at Tsuki.

"What Shizuo didn't tell you? This is Tsukishima Heiwajima, me and Shizuo's son"

Everyone nearly fainted in shock.

"Oh my god! That means you guys did it! Oh he's so cute!" Erika said as she quickly went to where Izaya was and began poking Tsuki's belly "He has your eyes"

"That's really your biggest observation" Kadota began "How about how it's even possibly that they had children? Shizuo please don't tell me Izaya's actually a woman"

"Kadota if Izaya was a woman then it wouldn't be Yaoi and of course Tsukishima is a product of love" Erika stated putting the emphasis on love.

"No, Izaya's not a woman" Shizuo said clearing things up "but he does have a womb from what I know"

"He is a cute kid" Walker said going up to Tsuki.

"Can I carry him Izaya" Erika said practically begging.

"Sure just don't take away his scarf" Izaya gave the small baby to the female otaku.

Erika and Walker spent their time playing with bay Tsuki while Izaya and Shizuo tried their best to explain everything to Saburo and Kadota. The entire gang war, Shiki trying to get Tsuki and of course Izaya's new mission on keeping the piece by being a different kind of info broker who took orders from no one.

"My name is Nakura on the forums and chat rooms, so if you see that name just know it's me" Izaya said smiling a little. The raven cuddled up closer to the blonde an action quickly noticed by Erika.

"You guys are so cute! I want to go to the wedding"

"Of course you can go just don't make a scene" Izaya said giving the girl a serious looks "Just for the record Erika I'm going to be wearing a dress since gay marriage isn't legal here"

"That really does stink, ruins the yaoi" Erika tickled Tsuki a little bit while making a funny face. Tsuki laughed happily "You think he'll like yaoi"

"Erika he's a baby" Walker said tempted to take the baby away from her.

"I know but what if he grows up and becomes like a chibi seme, wouldn't that be cool"

Once the gang left Izaya went to go feed Tsuki. As he did so Shizuo began to speak "So those four down, we still have to tell Simon. And I guess I could try to get in contact with me parents"

"That's great!"

"Why don't you want to tell your parents?" Shizuo asked in a concerned voice.

"Because I told you, they don't care about me" Izaya's face saddened a little "but that doesn't matter I have you and Tsuki" Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya on his lips, it must be hard for him to think about his parents.

"Can you tell me why you feel that way?"

"They never watched me or showed any sign of even caring about me, ever. You see my sisters running around wherever they want. I think they may not have wanted me but I don`t care because everything they did made me into the person I was and that lead me to meeting you and well everything that happened. Besides I don't really want to talk to them"

"Okay I see" Shizuo sat next to Izaya and put a hand over the raven's shoulder. Tsuki took his lips off of Izaya's nipple and looked up as his parents "I understand you do have your issues but that's fine" He pulled the raven closer "It's all okay now and I think we should just focus on the now. Tsuki and the wedding and you said yourself you wanted more children"

Shizuo planted a kiss on Izaya's lips and maybe the couple didn't know it but Tsuki watched as his parents kissed and he laughed a little in joy.

* * *

**Please review.**

**It's getting closer to 2013 and I just want to say I wish all of you a happy new year. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Why did it take me so long to type this? I'm a failure. Oh yeah four-year –old brother hogging the computer. **

**Anyway on to the chapter I love each and every one of my readers even the ones I don't know.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 **

Izaya slowly put Tsuki down on the bed, the little brunette was in a deep sleep, he clutched his scarf as if it was a blanket. The raven male went and got Tsuki's actual blanket so that the infant wouldn't get cold.

"Shizuo you should take a picture of Tsuki to prove to Simon he does exist, I don't want him to go out into the city yet"

"Yeah, and you can't really come to since you have to take care of Tsuki" Shizuo said maneuvering his fingers though his bleached hair. "I'll take a picture of you too, to prove you're not dead"

"Oh alright" Izaya said as he got on the bed and laid next to the little brunette baby.

Shizuo quickly took the picture and was about to go when Izaya grabbed his sleeve.

"You're phone can take video right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want to record a message, you know explaining everything. I'm just going to say it in Russian just in case there are like some nosey people around" Shizuo handed Izaya the phone and the raven quickly started to record his message. Of course Shizuo didn't understand anything the raven was saying. Even though he couldn't understand he noticed Izaya spoke very well. "Эй, Саймон, мне просто нужно сказать, что я живу с Шизуо сейчас. Я жил с ним на некоторое время, так как это большой бой, он был очень добр ко мне. И да, у нас есть ребенок вместе, не спрашивайте, я не могу объяснить. Я обещаю, что я не буду делать ничего, чтобы нарушить город, там будет мир. Ах да, и имя ребенка является Цукисима" (Hey Simon, I just need to say that I live with Shizuo now. I have been living with him for a while, since that big fight, he's been very kind to me. And yes we did have a child together, don't ask I can't explain. I promise that I will not do anything to disrupt the city, there will be peace. Oh yeah and the baby's name is Tsukishima.)

The raven snapped the phone shut and saw the blonde was looking at him. "What I told you I speak Russian" Izaya said handing the bleached blonde his phone. Once it was in the blonde's hand Izaya leaned in and kissed the man on the cheek. "Hurry back okay".

"Since I'm going out you want me to buy some sushi on my way back?"

"Sure, ootoro please" Izaya said with an innocent smile.

* * *

Shizuo maneuvered through the crowds, he was pretty sure that Simon was still standing outside Russia Sushi right now. The city was full of people, loud people, most of them talking on their phones, hopefully by the time he reached the restaurant it would be a little quieter. Luckily for the blonde he was taller than most people so he was able to look over the crowd to see if he was close, not to mention Simon himself is sight hard to miss. After a while Shizuo saw the older male doing what he usually did, trying to convince someone to go eat sushi throwing flyers everywhere. The guy Simon was talking to seemed rather confused staring up at him with puzzled eyes.

"Hey Simon" Shizuo yelled out getting Simon's attention, the guy took the opportunity to run off.

"Oh Shizuo" Simon said in his typical fashion, emphasizing the –zuo part "you come to eat sushi"

"Yeah sort off" Shizuo began to rummage throw his pocket to find his phone "I just think I should tell you something or show you something" Shizuo found his phone and went through the pictures until he found the one where Izaya was lying next to the sleeping Tsuki.

"Sushi very good for you, very fresh today-" Simon stopped speaking when Shizuo placed his phone in his face. Simon's eyes widened slightly at what he saw on the screen, Izaya lying peacefully next to an infant who had brown hair. "Izaya's alive" Simon said in a low tone.

"Yeah he is" Shizuo pointed to the spot on the picture where Tsuki was "you see this baby, he's Izaya's son" Simon stared at the picture once more, but even more confused now. The baby had brown hair not even close to Izaya's shade of jet black hair. Shizuo could tell Simon was a little confused since he didn't say Izaya was technically the mother "He's Izaya's son and my son as well" Shizuo said only loud enough for Simon to hear.

Shizuo retracted his phone he noticed that Simon was looking at him in an odd way "Shizuo are you saying Izaya's a women"

"Funny Kadota asked the same thing, no he's male"

"I didn't know men could create babies with other men. You and Izaya should give boy sushi when he's older, it healthy"

Shizuo just looked at him, he didn't seem very surprised, maybe Shinra and Erika weren't the only ones who thought their relationship made sense. "Oh yeah Izaya recorded a message for you" Shizuo found the recording and starting playing it, he quickly gave it to Simon for him to hear.

From Shizuo's point of view he could only slightly hear Izaya's voice but couldn't make out any words since it was in Russian. Simon seemed to understand what Izaya was saying, the phone was pressed to his ear as the message played, and he even nodded at some part. The low murmurs of the message stopped and Simon handed the bleach blonde back his phone.

"You named the boy Tsukishima. That's a nice name"

"Yeah Izaya chose it. We're going to get married soon and we want you to come, Kadota and his gang are coming too, along with Shinra and Celty"

"Marriage good, you come to Russia sushi I make you matrimony roll"

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh a little "You're joking right" he didn't really get an answer Simon just led him in and asked him what he wanted to order. He ordered some salmon sushi for himself and Izaya's precious ootoro.

Once his sushi was done Shizuo exited the restaurant Simon not far behind him, he still had some flyers to hand out.

"I'm glad Izaya won't cause violence anymore. Fighting bad" Simon said as he continued to hand out flyers.

"Yeah same here, but there will always be at least a little bit of violence, it is Ikebukuro" Shizuo slightly waved and began to walk off, suddenly he turned around and looked back at suddenly "But you know it's a good thing there people like us to keep the city at peace"

With that the blonde walked away but they both knew what he meant, people like him, Simon, Celty, the dollars and now Izaya.

Shizuo walked through the city he knew so well, he remembered how he and Izaya used to have their daily fights in these streets. Vending machines and trash cans tore through the air along with small silver knives and dust. It seemed like forever since those days, everything seemed do different now. As much as he like being able to go through the city without constantly getting into fights he really should have been getting back to Izaya. He gripped the plastic bag tightly as he walked, he tried to get his phone out to call Izaya when he spotted someone in the crowd. Not ten feet away was Tom along with Vorona who seemed to be talking casually as if they had just found each other in the crowd and decided to talk. He wondered if now was a good time to explain things to Tom since Vorona was there she could help him with the explanation.

Without giving it much thought Shizuo quickly walked up to the pair. Vorona noticed his bleach blonde hair sticking out of the crowd and immediately waved her hand.

"Hello sempai" Vorona said as she waved. Tom fallowed her line of sight and noticed Shizuo and waved at him.

"Shizuo what are you doing here? Funny thing all of us somehow found each other in this big crowd" Tom said noticing g the plastic bag Shizuo was carrying.

"Well I just came here to tell Simon something and I bought some sushi when I saw you guys and well I have something to tell you" Shizuo said referring specifically to Tom.

Vorona stared at Shizuo for a moment then realized what he was referring to "Oh, well Tom you know Shizuo's in a relationship well…" Vorona motioned to Shizuo as if to say he should continue.

"Um…well yeah the thing is…that person...well" Shizuo just couldn't get it out; it wasn't that he was ashamed he just couldn't get it out.

Seeing the blonde male was having trouble saying it Vorona tried to explain. "Shizuo's…um…partner…no I mean girlfriend…but wait that's not right"

Tom looked from Vorona to Shizuo and back, the two blondes seemed equally flustered and confused. Tom wondered what could possibly be so big that Shizuo would actually get flustered. Suddenly something caught his eyes; on Shizuo's clutched hand that he was using to carry the bag with a tight grip he could clearly see a ring on his finger.

"Shizuo are you going to get married?" Tom said bluntly making the two blondes freeze in their place. "Is that what you wanted to say, you're getting married"

"Yeah are you Shizuo?" Vorona asked puzzled, she thought Shizuo just came to explain his girlfriend was male and he had a son.

"Umm…Yeah I am pretty soon actually…"

"Well congrats, that's awesome"

"Tom right Shizuo that's really great" Vorona said as she tried to compose herself "Hey we're allowed to come right? I mean it's okay with you know…"

"Yeah you two can come" Shizuo let out a sigh now he had to explain the big stuff "the person I'm marrying is well…"

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts" Tom began sounding worried "Don't worry all girls get crazy when their special day approaches"

"That's just the thing, I'm marrying…" Shizuo was just about to say Izaya when Vorona beat him to the punch.

"A guy" the female stated bluntly before she froze realizing what she had done.

Shizuo and Tom both froze in shock at what the woman had said. For a moment there were no spoken words just an awkward silence between them all. Finally Tom broke the silence, he was very confused but he needed and explanation.

"Shizuo what is Vorona talking about?"

"Well you remember Izaya right" Shizuo could feel himself getting nervous but he was going to finish this.

"How could I forget? You two use to fight all the time"

"You guys used to fight?" Vorona whispered at Shizuo who nodded in response, she'd never really heard the full extent of their past.

"So what about Izaya, I was actually surprised you didn't seem too happy when he went missing-"

"I'm marrying Izaya" Shizuo said bluntly.

"You are? Wait he's alive?" Tom was trying his best to figure what the blonde was getting at. "You're not joking are you, if you're that's not-"

"I'm serious" Shizuo put his hand in his pocket and took out his phone, he found the picture and put it on full screen. "See I'm not joking" the bleached blonde said showing his boss the photo.

Tom stared at the screen, there in front of him was Izaya the man he thought Shizuo hated alongside an infant. "So all this time he was missing he was with you. Was him missing just a cover up so you two could be together?"

"No we weren't dating back then but we started not long after that" Shizuo was about to put his phone away when Vorona stopped him.

Vorona stared at the screen "He looks well, Tsukishima looks adorable"

"Tsukishima?" Tom repeated with an eyebrow raised "Is that the kid in the picture, who is that anyway? Did you two find an orphan?"

"No that's our son" Shizuo said snapping his phone shut and putting it away. Hopefully Tom wasn't thinking he was crazy now "Our biological son, Izaya gave birth to his a couple of weeks ago"

Tom seemed conflicted as if he wasn't sure if he could believe what he was hearing. Vorona went over and patted her boss's shoulder "It's true I was there"

"Wait so you're saying Izaya's a woman?"

"Why does everyone just jump to that conclusion" Shizuo muttered under his breath. "No he's male but he has like a womb or something and I got him pregnant"

For a solitary moment the group went silent, Tom seemed to be putting together all the knowledge he had been given. "So when you asked for time off it was because he was giving birth?"

"Yeah, so do you approve?" Shizuo asked anticipating the answer.

"Oh yeah I approve, I always thought you two had some unresolved sexual tension since high school"

Shizuo let out a sigh in relief "Well that's all I have to say. I really should be getting back to Izaya and Tsuki now. I'll see you two later"

Shizuo told them that he'd give them the details of the wedding later since Tsuki was still young and Izaya didn't want to let him out. As he made his way back to his apartment he couldn't help but smile a little, everyone was okay with their so-called taboo relationship. Shizuo entered his apartment and the second he got into the room he kissed Izaya on the lips, the raven's arms were busy carrying Tsuki. Izaya was a little shocked by the kiss but he didn't fight it.

Once there lips separated Izaya looked Shizuo in the eyes and smiled "So I take it things went well"

"Yeah I even managed to find Tom and explain things to him"

"Great, so where's my ootoro"

* * *

**So do you guys think their parents deserve to know?**

**Izaya certainly doesn't want to tell his parents.**

**I also wanted to do a chapter about Shizuo's birthday. I used google translate for the Russian so it may not be 100% right. I dont speak Russian only Spanish and English**

**Please review and tell me if you think the parents should know.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry it's been so long but htis chapter is rather long but not technically completed.**

**Where does my time keep going?**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

**Chapter 40**

Shizuo knew that Izaya didn't want to tell their parents, well his own parents anyway he didn't seem to mind if Shizuo's family knew, but part of him wanted to explain things to Izaya's parents. They had a right to know but there was still this voice in the back of his mind that said, _don't do it, don't do it, it'll piss Izaya off. You avoided one disaster so don't try to cause another one. _Shizuo refused to believe that meeting Izaya's parents would be as big of a deal as Shiki trying to steal Tsuki had been. Now that he thought about it, Shizuo had never seen Izaya's parents, not even in high school during ceremonies. Shizuo looked down at his son who instantly smiled at him.

"I guess your mom doesn't have a great relationship with his parents" Shizuo leaned down getting closer to Tsuki's face who laughed even more. Tsuki reached out and grabbed his glasses pulling them of his face "Promise me you won't be like that when you grow up" as if to answer Tsuki giggled.

Izaya was showering at that moment and the sound of water hitting the floor echoed through the apartment. The raven ran his fingers through his hair as he washed it, he'd have to give Tsuki a bath once he got out. Izaya turned off the water and grabbed a towel; he dried his hair slightly before wrapping the towel on his small waist. Izaya slowly got out of the shower and headed over to the room. Izaya saw Shizuo cradling a giggling Tsuki.

"I'm going to change then I'll give Tsuki a bath alright"

"Alright" Shizuo said just when Izaya took the towel of his waist and grabbed a pair of underwear.

"What are you staring at?" Izaya asked raising the pair of boxers up his legs.

"I think you know very well what I'm staring at" Shizuo said pointing at Izaya's legs. Tsuki was too busy grabbing strands of his fathers bleached hair to notice what his parents were doing.

"You really are too much sometime you know that" Izaya walked over to the closet and quickly changed. Once he was done he quickly took Tsuki who immediately started to giggle and squirm. "Tsuki stay still I have to get your vest off" Izaya's was trying his best to take off the baby's clothes; he managed to get most of it off. As he did that he could feel Shizuo staring at him. He looked up and saw Shizuo was in fact staring at him with a hesitant look on his face. "Something on your mind?"

"I want to tell both of our parents about us"

"No!" Izaya stated immediately and was about to leave as fast as he could when Shizuo caught his arm.

"You're not getting out of this Izaya" Shizuo pulled him back into the room "Why not? Why can't we tell our parents?"

"Your parent's sure but not mines" Izaya looked down at his child who smiled and tried to touch his face. 'They just can't know, I doubt they'd even care anyway" as he spoke Izaya's voice got softer until he was only mumbling under his breath.

"Do you…hate your parents?" To Shizuo's surprise Izaya let out a dry laugh.

"If only it were that simple. I don't hate them but I can't say I love them either" Izaya took a deep breath "Back in high school I considered them 'friends' but now I…I can't say for sure…" Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's shoulder as if to comfort him "I don't want to talk about his"

"I know but you do know you're going to have to face them some day" Shizuo said as he began to run his fingers through Izaya's dark locks. "I don't think they'll hate you, you are their son after all. They love you right?"

"I don't know how to answer that anymore" Shizuo's grip loosened for a moment and Izaya took that as an opportunity to escape. "We'll talk about this later"

Izaya began to fill the tub with warm water he hoped Shizuo wouldn't bring up the subject again. Izaya took off the remaining clothes Tsuki was wearing and gently placed him in the water. Tsuki began to splash his hands in the water happily.

"Tsuki promise me you won't ignore me when you grow up okay" Tsuki continued to splash happily. "Thanks Tsuki that helps. Tsuki I hope you'll find someone who loves you as much as I love your dad"

Tsuki giggled and slashed once more this time wetting Izaya's face. Izaya smiled and began to wash Tsuki; it surprised him how calm Tsuki was in the water even when small droplets of water ran down his face. _For the son of Shizuo Heiwajima he sure is very calm._

"Shizuo can you get me a towel" Izaya practically yelled out.

The blonde entered the bathroom carrying a towel for the raven to use. As Izaya gently wrapped Tsuki Shizuo decided to speak "So can we continue our conversation now?"

"Shizuo…if you want to tell your parents then that's okay with me" Izaya made sure Tsuki was secured in the towel and began to walk away, Shizuo fallowed close behind him.

"But what about your parents?" Shizuo asked as they entered the room.

"I told you they don't care at all about me…"

"Izaya are you ashamed of me?"

"What?!" Izaya was taken aback by the question, even Tsuki seemed startled "Of course not! If there is anything I'm proud of in my life it's you two. Don't ever asked me that again"

Shizuo smiled a little "Sorry" he said simply. Shizuo noticed that Izaya was fidgeting a little and he seemed hesitant.

"F-Fine….they can know…if you can find them that is. I lost contact with them not long after we graduated."

"Thank you" Shizuo kissed Izaya's lips surprising the raven a little.

"But I swear if my parents insult you or Tsuki I'm kicking them out, I don't care" With that Izaya walked over to bed and laid the infant on the bed. He dressed Tsuki in a diaper and small white shirt. "Here you go" he said handing the infant his scarf before the raven lied down next to him. "Good luck finding them Shizuo"

* * *

"Shinra you must know something" Shizuo spoke into the phone; he was hoping Shinra would know something seeing Shinra had known Izaya longer than he had. Izaya was still sleeping, it was relatively early in the morning but Shinra had been awake probably working on Celty's head.

"_How am I supposed to know where Izaya's parents are, I'm not their son. Hell, have you seen me keep track of my own dad."_

"Good point, but I was hoping you'd at least know something" Shizuo said irritated.

"_You know, you could try asking Kururi and Mairu. They should know something right"_

"Yeah, last time they were here they said they'd be living in the city and we could check in on them whenever, then again they also said I raped Izaya"

"_I can see why Izaya always complained about not being able to control them"_

"Well thanks anyway Shinra" Shizuo snapped his phone shut, he had no choice he had to go to Izaya's sister. _Now where exactly do they live again?_

Shizuo looked over the city crowds he made sure to see Izaya and Tsuki were still asleep when he left. If there was one thing he knew about Izaya's sisters it was there obsession with Kasuka and being his brother of course Shizuo knew when his new movies came out.

It was easy for the blonde to see over the crowds of people and he immediately found two thin figures of crisscrossing black and white standing in front of a poster of Kasuka.

"We have to see that one next Kururi!"

"…..movie….today….?"

"I think so. We should go check later to-!"

"Hey Marui, Kururi" Shizuo said getting the attention of the twins,

"Oh hey Shizuo!" Marui yelled out.

"…Izaya-nii…?" Kururi asked as she clutched her sister's hand.

"At home with Tsuki sleeping, speaking of isn't it a little early for you two to be out?"

"Then isn't it too early for you to be out?" Marui asked with a satisfied smirk.

"That's not the point, why are you two out this early?"

"Not that early" Marui mumbled.

"…..early….merchandise….movie later"

"We were hoping on buying some of Yuheii's merchandise before this early screening of one of his movies, is that so wrong?"

"Not wrong but kind of creepy" Shizuo said "but you are related to Izaya and he's done his share of creepy"

"Oh he told you about the picture he took of you in high school when you guys were in the locker room?"

"What?" _Note to self ask Izaya about that later._

"Nothing" Kururi stated simply putting her hand over her twin's mouth. "….something to ask….?"

"Yeah I was just wondering if you had your parents address?"

For a moment the two girls froze, Kururi's hand slowly slid off Mairu's face "….Mom…..Izaya-nii…..hate"

"What Kururi is trying to say is Izaya has never really gotten along with mother and father. Is he trying to reconcile or something?"

"No we agreed to tell his parents about us"

The girls seemed conflicted "I don't know Shizuo; it may not be the best idea"

Shizuo really didn't have time for this "I'll make sure Kasuka gives you tickets to his next movie"

"I really don't think it's a good idea but…" Marui directed her gaze to her quiet sister "What do you think Kururi?"

"….pen…."

"If you have a pen and paper we can give you mother's phone number, we're not sure about father we don't really speak to him"

Shizuo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone "Just tell me the number, thanks you two"

"Alright just don't tell Izaya we told you" Mairu gave Shizuo the number and the second she was done he grabbed her silent twin's hand and ran off with her.

Shizuo didn't care, he had gotten what he wanted and made his way back home. When Shizuo entered his apartment he found Izaya sitting on the couch watching television, Tsuki close to him. Tsuki began to make tiny noises as if to tell Izaya someone was coming in.

"Oh there you are Shizuo, I was a little nervous when I woke up and didn't see you" Izaya ran his hands over his pajama pants and let out a small sigh.

Shizuo picked up Tsuki before speaking "I managed to find your mother phone number"

"What" Izaya jumped onto his feet "How?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll just call Kasuka and see if he has our mom's number"

"Alright I'll give you some credit Shizuo but I warn you my mother can be…" Izaya couldn't finish his sentence, he buried his head in his knees "I don't want her to come here, she'll insult you I know it"

Shizuo sat down next to the raven "You can't be so sure of that"

"Yes I can because…because she did it when I was little" Izaya lifted his head and calmed himself down "She caught me going out to see you fight some people and observe you and she got mad at me. She said 'That boy is a monster, can you believe they just let him go out and destroy the city. I swear this entire city will be destroyed if he continues to fight like that. I don't like seeing you go out and watching him, he probably wouldn't even care if someone else got hurt' I told her to shut up and that I could do whatever I wanted and then she slapped me and said I didn't have the right to talk back to her"

Shizuo didn't know what to say "Sorry I dint know that that had happened"

"It's not your fault" Izaya said with a dry laugh "I do want to meet your mother though" Izaya let out a sigh. "I guess you better go call Kasuka and arrange things" Izaya took Tsuki from Shizuo hands and smiled.

When the blonde called his brother he was happily surprised the actor did have their mom's phone number. Shizuo hadn't seen his mother since he graduated high school, he had been too embarrassed to let her know he constantly got fired and even got arrested one time. She never believed he could pick up stop sighs since she had never seen him do it herself, not even all the torn up concrete on their street convinced her. The bleached blonde wondered who he should call first, his mother or Izaya's. He opened up his phone and was about to dial Izaya's mother but he figured it be easier if he called his mother first. His fingers ran along the keys and he dialed the number Kasuka had given him. He placed the phone up to his ear and waited as it rung.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"Mom, its Shizuo"

"_Shizuo? W-What I-I haven't heard from you in year, w-why are you calling me. Not that I don't like hearing from you for the first time in over six years"_

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I can't explain it all right now. I want you to come over, I'm sure you won't believe me if I just tell you"

"_Is something wrong? Did you get into an accident?" _

"No just come over okay, I'll explain everything then" for a moment the line went silent until he heard his mother hesitantly said okay. He gave her his address and she said she'd get there by the weekend.

Once Shizuo hung up he knew the hard part was coming, he'd have to call Izaya's mom. He dialed and waited for Izaya's mother to pick up.

"_Who is this and what business do you have for making this call"_

Shizuo was regretting this, _no wonder Izaya was so messed up. _"Well Ms.-"

"_Listen young man if you are going to address me address me properly"_

Shizuo let out a long sigh, he didn't have time for this "You're the mother of Izaya Orihara right"

"…_Yes"_

"Well I have something to tell you about Izaya and if you would come over I could-"

"_Who is this? What do you know about my son?"_

"I just want you to come over so you can see him"

"_Who are you? Are you one of his associates?"_

"You can say that…I guess. Just come over by the weekend so we can explain everything" Shizuo managed to tell her the address without the woman interrupting and relaxed. _I'm starting to think this may have been a bad idea._

* * *

Izaya shifted in his seat, his mother was coming over and he was nervous. He held Tsuki tenderly in his arms. "Oh Tsuki I'm sorry you have to see me this way" the brunette infant kicked his feet and gently tapped his parent's face "Thanks that helps" Tsuki continued to bounce on Izaya's lap "You know you need a haircut"

"Who needs a haircut?" Shizuo asked as he sat down next to Izaya. Shizuo was dressed in his usual outfit minus the vest and bow tie. Tsuki mode an infantile noise as if to say "me".

"So are they like almost here?"

"Yeah I think they should be-"

A small knock echoed through the apartment getting all of their attention.

"I'll get it" Izaya said hesitantly as he stood up, Tsuki in his arms. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it, a woman with brown hair stood at the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought this was Shizuo Heiwajima's apartment-"

"Hi mom" Shizuo said walking over to the doorway.

"Shizuo you've gotten taller? No wait that's not right…whatever who is this" She said awkwardly pointing at Izaya. Tsuki reached out and grabbed her finger, squeezing it tightly. "Ouch" she quickly pulled her finger away.

"Sorry" Izaya said "Doesn't know his own strength"

Shizuo put his arm around Izaya's shoulder and said "This is Izaya, me and him are going to get married soon. This is Tsuki, our son"

Shizuo's mother froze for a moment them blushed wildly "I'm so sorry! I could have sworn you were a guy but now that I get a good look at you, you do have a lovely face. Gomenasai" the name Izaya seemed very familiar to her but she wasn't sure from where.

"Um…I am a guy"

Shizuo's mother seemed confused and then she realized what this meant "Shizuo why didn't you tell me you liked guys? Wait! Izaya? As in that guy you would always say you were going to kill? And where did you guys adopt?"

"Mrs. Heiwajima I think you might want to take a seat" Izaya said as he closed the door and lead her to the couch. "Alright first let me say Tsuki isn't adopted, he's our son. I gave birth to him"

"He's telling the truth mom and I know you've never believed me when I used to tell you I broke my arm ripping out stop signs but it's true"

"Tsuki's strong too. You saw how hard he squeezed your finger" Izaya said as Tsuki tugged on his scarf and managed to get it off his neck. He seemed pleased.

Shizuo noticed his mom seemed very quiet "Are you disappointed?"

"What?! No that's not it, it's just that I haven't heard anything from you in years and now you tell me your engaged, have a son, and your fiancée is a man. It's a lot to take in but I don't disapprove or anything I just want you to be happy, I'm just a little confused" she ran her fingers through her hair "So can I hold the baby?" she asked nervously.

"Sure" Izaya handed Tsuki over to his grandmother. Tsuki's red orbs went wide; he grabbed a long strand of brown hair and pulled it. "Tsuki don't do that, you're going to hurt your grandmother" Tsuki seemed to listen and let go, he gave a tiny laugh as he let go.

"He looks so much like Shizuo did when he was a baby"

"Really" Izaya said excited "Did you hear that Tsuki you could grow up and look just like your father" just then another knock echoed through the apartment. Izaya's body tensed up.

"I'll get it" Shizuo said calmly as he walked over to the door. When he opened it he saw Izaya's mother, this was the first time he had seen her but he could tell they were related. "Mrs. Orihara"

"Yes now can you please tell me where my son is-" she peered into the apartment and saw Izaya and a woman holding a baby. She tried to push Shizuo out of the way to no avail.

"Mom" Izaya said rather quietly walking up next to Shizuo. Izaya grabbed onto Shizuo's arm tightly, his mother looked at them and he eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing" Izaya's mother began "Who is this man" she said pointing at Shizuo.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, my fiancée"

Izaya's mother showed no emotion "I'm not exactly surprised, I'm more concerned than shocked. Personally I never really cared who you dated seeing you never dated anyone before but" her faced darkened "if I remember correctly wasn't Shizuo the name of the guy you stalked in high school, the one who you always fought with"

"Yeah have a problem with that" Izaya said seriously.

"The one you called monster, the one who would rip signs out of the street"

"Yes" and before Izaya knew it his mother had attached herself to his wrist.

"I cannot believe you would consider dating this man, you're my son you should be smarter than this. I'm surprised you're still in one piece"

"How can you say that in front of him?" Izaya yelled out. He broke free from her grasp and stood next to the blonde "Get out! He's the one who wanted you here not me and if you're not going to respect him get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you-"

"Listen I may have just met you" Shizuo's mom began she handed Tsuki over to Izaya "but you don't speak about my son that way"

Izaya's mother sighed "Gomenasai but I'm not taking back what I said, I've seen what he can do"

Just then Tsuki began to cry loudly, Izaya was shocked Tsuki had never cried so loudly before "Tsuki don't cry" he whispered "Mom and dad are right here" Izaya cradled his son until the crying stopped.

Izaya's mother looked at Shizuo "Did he just say what I think he said"

Izaya tensed realizing what he had said, he latched himself onto Shizuo and held Tsuki close. "Yes you heard right, mother" feeling rather brave Izaya kissed Shizuo gently on his lips. "I love you Shizuo" he whispered into the blonde's ear "don't let anything she says make you stop believing that"

"Love you too Izaya" Shizuo said but he didn't whisper it like the raven had and everyone had heard.

"So mother you can come in and let me explain with an open mind or you can get out"

Her eyes went from Izaya to Shziuo and the to Tsuki she let out a deep sigh, she walked in and sat on the couch her legs crossed. "Fine explain but if I may based on my observations I believe that child is your son, correct"

"That's right" Izaya said as he and Shizuo sat down together. Shizuo's mother took her seat next to Izaya's mother "Now where do I begin?"

* * *

**Please review.**

**Next chapter pretty much Izaya vs. his mother.**


	41. Chapter 41

**The universe.**

**She is against me.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Well I wanted to start a war that only I could win, and yet I still loss" Izaya sighed; he looked at Tsuki who was sitting on his lap. The infant giggled and Izaya patted his head softly "but I can't say I regret loosing since my loss is pretty much the reason Tsuki is here now"

"So I was wondering" Shizuo's mother began as she ran her fingers through her hair "does Kasuka know?"

"Yeah he does" Shizuo told his mother noticing she seemed rather relieved "he was one of the first to know"

"The first being my two sister"

"What Mairu and Kururi already know" Izaya's mother practically yelled and almost jumped out of her seat.

Shizuo's mother gave the opposite reaction, she cupped her hands together and she asked politely "You have sisters?"

"Yes, twin sisters, and I warn you they're obsessed with your second son"

"I cannot believe that Mairu and Kururi knew about this and didn't tell me about it" the raven's mother said as she sat back down. "And they accepted this?"

"Yes….well at first they thought Shizuo had raped me but after explaining they seemed cool with it" Izaya told his mother as he looked down and saw Tsuki was trying to chew his scarf. "Don't do that Tsuki" he said removing the scarf from the infant's mouth "I'm going to go get his pacifier" Izaya stood up and made his way to the room, Tsuki in his arms.

The second she saw her son leave Izaya's mother spoke up "So did you?"

Shizuo looked at her in bewilderment "Did I what?"

"Did you rape my son?" she asked bluntly.

Both Shizuo and his mother looked at her in shock. "Of course not" Shizuo said in his defense "We had already been dating for a while before we did it"

"How can you even ask that?" Shizuo's mother said spite staining her voice "Why can't you see that my son has genuine feeling for your son-"

"Yes mother why can't you see that?" None of them had noticed the raven enter the room; Tsuki was sucking on his red pacifier his fingers entertained with his scarf. The raven took his seat next to his blonde once again. "So mom, are you going to give me an answer?"

"How can I accept your relationship" she closed her eyes and she folded her arms her fingers tapping her skin "when I know how he used to treat you"

Izaya sighed "Shizuo never hurt me back then, couldn't even catch me or hold me in one place long enough to hurt me" Izaya stared at his mother "Now come on tell me what's really bothering you" back in high school Izaya was able to read his mother rather well. He was hoping he could get her to talk like he did to others when he was an info broker. "Is it because I fell for a guy?"

She huffed "I always suspected, you were always surrounded by girls in high school but never had a single girlfriend or relationship for that matter"

"Then is it because" Shizuo spoke up surprising both Izaya and his mother "you found out what happened to the last person I liked"

"Something like that" Izaya's mother said as she shifted in her seat.

"Shizuo what are you talk about?" his own mother asked confused, she never knew her son had a crush on someone before this.

"You mean the bakery shop lady, right? You know that was kind of my fault seeing I was jealous"

"Yeah but I'm still the one who hurt her"

"Exactly!" Izaya's mom quickly stood up "You have no control over yourself! I don't know how my son can't worry about his life or his child!" Izaya's mother was panting now she seemed to have tired herself getting that bit of anger out of her system.

Everyone was taken aback from what they had just heard; Izaya could practically feel Tsuki tense up a little. Then the little infant's lips began to whimper and his pacifier fell onto the floor, once the pacifier hit the floor Tsuki began to cry softly.

"Look what you did!" I can't believe you would say that" Izaya gently cradled his son until his crying settled down "You can say all you want about me, you always have, but don't you dare insult Shizuo. He is not your son"

"Listen" Shizuo's mother began putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder "I can understand your concern for your son, believe me I never liked it when the other kids avoided my sons but he is a grown up now and don't you think you should trust in his judgment?"

"Are you aware of how strong your son is?"

"Mother, don't answer a question with another question" Izaya said interrupting as she picked up the infant's pacifier.

Wither way Shizuo's mother still gave an answer "I haven't really seen it in action"

"So I'm guessing he" she pointed a finger over to Tsuki "has inherited that strength"

Izaya patted a strand of Tsuki's brown hair "Yes but we aren't sure what he's really capable off. If we force him to pick up refrigerators he'll just break bones and get hurt, it's better for him to finish growing"

"Well I want to see this strength so" Izaya's mother began looking through her pockets for anything that might work, she could feel a few bits off paper but nothing else "How about he squishes an apple between his hands?"

"No mother, Tsuki isn't doing anything just because you say so" Tsuki began to pat Izaya's chest; he gripped some of the fabric and began to pull on the shirt.

"I think he's hungry" Shizuo said with a slight smirk.

"What? Like now, I can't feed him now? Our mothers are here and…" Tsuki continued to tug on Izaya's shirt.

"Yeah Tsuki doesn't seem to care" Shizuo tugged on the raven's shirts.

"Wait…you can breast feed? How is that…I don't…understand how…"

"Yeah it's weird" Izaya lifted his shirt slightly "Wait do I just feed him like that I mean I'm not a girl so I don't really have anything to hide"

"Just go ahead and do it sweetie" Shizuo's mother said motioning him to do it.

"Alright" Izaya continued to lift his shirt until it was just about over his nipple. Tsuki immediately noticed and tried to latch onto it. Izaya gently grabbed his infant son and raised him up to his nipple and Tsuki began to eat.

When Izaya looked up he saw both women staring at him, Shizuo was looking too but he usually did watch him breast feed so that didn't surprise him.

"Shizuo you have great taste in boy" the brunette woman said bluntly making everyone's eyes widen.

"Excuse me that's my son!"

"And he turned out great surprisingly"

"My _son _can breast feed, how is that great?!"

"How else is the baby supposed to get his nutrients?"

"That's it I just can't take it anymore!" Izaya's mother quickly stood up and reached out to grab Izaya's wrist. Izaya quickly moved back so that she wouldn't be able to grab him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming back with me you can just stay here, you'll get hurt"

"I won't get hurt" just then Izaya noticed his mother eyes wonder on his chest.

"What is that?" she asked pointing at the scar on his chest.

"Oh that, I actually did that myself-"

"What?! The victim always says that!"

"I'm no victim off anything" Izaya could feel Tsuki moving in his arms as if he was worried. "Mother if you're going to act like this maybe you should just go"

Izaya could see his mother was slightly shocked by what he said, she tensed up and backed up a little "I can't believe you, I gave birth to you and you treat me like this" She muttered under her breath "I'm just…I'm just trying to protect you!"

"How is forcing me to leave helping me?"

She pointed at Shizuo "I know the things he's capable off, you know it as well as I do. One slip up and not only you but your child too could end up getting hurt"

"Listen lady I can understand your concern" Shizuo began "but you should know that I haven't hurt Izaya for a long time now and I'm not going to hurt him I promised I'd look after him"

Even with this Izaya's mother still glared at him "Izaya as your mother I can respect your decisions I just don't know what you see in him or how you can trust him" she turned on her heels and headed for the door. "Fine I'll leave and don't expect me to be there when you two get married" she had started to leave when she turned back and said one last thing before she left "I'll be telling your father about this"

The look on her face made Izaya tense up a little, Shizuo saw this and put his arm around the raven to comfort him.

"Well I have to say that I'm surprised you turned out so well with a mother like that"

Izaya laughed a little "You give me too much credit; you should know I used to mess with Shizuo a lot back in high school. And I'm the reason he never had a girlfriend"

"Either way I can see you two have really become something" she looked into her sons eyes "I'm glad you finally found someone" She stood up and patted Tsuki's head, the infant giggled happily. "Be prepared to see me at the wedding"

Once she left Izaya handed Tsuki over to his father "Well that went better than I thought it would have"

"Your mother a bit crazy, did you get into an accident in front of her or something?"

"No I think it's just because I haven't kept contact with her and she knows how obsessive I was, well I guess I still am, with you"

"That reminds me your sisters said you had pictures of me or something"

Izaya tensed up and blushed slightly "Oh…um…well those…I took those in high school. I still had them and I added some new ones but you know, I bet they were destroyed since they were hidden in my apartment. Well I have the real thing now so I guess it's okay"

Izaya replayed the last sentence his mother had said before she left. He became worried; he saw how crazy his mother had become how would his father react? Shizuo saw that Izaya was deep in thought and wondered what was going through his mind. "Hey are you alright?"

"Huh yeah I'm fine" Izaya let out a sigh "I have to say though these last few minutes have been exhausting I don't think I'll survive to the wedding" Izaya heard Tsuki giggle and make his usual drool-filled baby noises "Oh Tsuki never grow up please"

Izaya's mother walked through the city as she opened her phone and began to dial. She raised the phone up to her ear and waited as the annoying ringing filled her ear.

"_What's the matter I'm in the middle of a meeting and-"_

"I just saw our son, he has a son who he gave birth to" the line went silent irritating the women "Don't play the silent treatment with me I want an explanation. I know you should have one since I don't"

For a moment the line continued to stay silent until there was a scratchy sigh _"Just get home"_

She heard a beep and she knew he had hung up on her, one way or another she was getting an answer.

* * *

**I am SO** **sorry.**

**It's been so long and it's shorter than usual.**

**I just have had so much junk to do lately.**

**Anyway please review and forgive me for the wait. **


	42. Chapter 42

**What is wrong with me? I just have so much junk to do. Not to mention I had gotten sick for almost three days. My skin was all red and swollen, been waking up with itchy hands too. **

**Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"Alright I need your help with this, what do you think I should get your father?" Izaya spoke to his child; the infant was running his hand over a plate with baby food on it. Izaya had been trying to get Tsuki to at least try baby food and somehow ended in a conversation with the child.

Izaya grabbed the tiny spoon once again and motioned for Tsuki to eat the apple baby food. Tsuki refused to open his mouth and kept trying to avoid the spoon. Izaya sighed and just decided to give up. "Alright you win" the raven said in defeat. He got up and went to go get some water from the fridge when he heard a loud crash. He went back to Tsuki and found the plate was shattered, bits and pieces or it were scattered around along with the baby food. Izaya immediately picked up Tsuki and looked at the infants hands. No cuts, not even a scape. "Tsuki you indestructible little monster you" Izaya said tickling hid son. Tsuki giggled happily and began patting his mother's face.

The raven put Tsuki to sleep and then went to go clean up the mess. As he picked up the broken plate chunks he wondered how Tsuki even managed to break it without getting cut. He didn't drop it on the floor so he must have smashed it with his fist. But he was a baby, how would he even accomplish that? He'd have to ask Shizuo once the blonde got home.

Now that he was alone Izaya thought about what he could possibly give Shizuo for his birthday. After the incident with his mother they both needed something to distract them from that he could throw a party and invite their friends over, maybe even his sisters but he needed a gift. Izaya looked at the ring on his finger and wondered what would be right. If anyone knew Shizuo it was him so he should be able to figure out what he wanted. Thing was Shizuo didn't speak very often on things he wanted, the wedding was really close.

Just then the phone rang and Izaya jumper to his feet to go answer it.

"_Hello" _Shinra called out from the other end of the line.

"Shinra, Shizuo's not home yet is something wrong?"

"_Not really I just…well I was working on Celty's head and I was wondering…well since you're going to be dressed like a woman just to get married…"_

"Shinra get to the point"

"_If I could figure out how you managed to get pregnant I may be able to duplicate it and well if enough people are on board it could legalize gay marriage here"_

Izaya wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't a bad idea. He was sure he and Shizuo weren't the only gay people in the city. He already suspected a couple of teenagers of being gay. "May not be a bad idea. If it works out then you'd be famous, you could have hit a break through." Just then an idea popped into the raven's mind. "Hey…you're not doing this…because you want to have children with Celty are you?"

The line went silent for a moment; if that wasn't Shinra's plan in the beginning Izaya had just given him a great idea. If Izaya, a male, could somehow get pregnant how hard would it be to get a female dullahan pregnant.

"_Hadn't really thought of that, truth be told I just wanted to see if I could dissect you"_

Izaya should have known that was Shinra's motivation. "Well I guess I just gave you more reason to do this" Izaya sighed "fine I guess I can go over to your place"

"_No need I just need some DNA samples, since its Shizuo birthday I can come over to help you set up and we can do it then"_

"Alright then, on the subject do you have any idea what Shizuo might want for his birthday? He doesn't talk to me about it"

"_Well let's see…he's engaged…has a child…cake and sweets never fail with him"_

"I know that but I want to get him something you know more special. I just can't seem to think of anything"

"_I'm sure you'll figure it out, you are Izaya after all"_

With that the line went dead and Izaya was left alone with his thoughts. As much as he loved the blonde and knew everything about him, it sometimes scared him how much he knew the blonde, he had no idea what to get him. Suddenly a weird idea hit popped into his mind. He was really hoping Shinra brought Celty along with him.

* * *

Later on that day Tsuki had woken up crying a little out of hunger. When Izaya had finished feeding him and changing him he heard a knock on the door and figured it Shinra he really hoped Celty was with him too. He held the infant in his arms and opened the door.

"Hello Izaya" Shinra said with his usual happy grin, he then focused his attention on Tsuki "Well hello there you little miracle, is it time for your check up yet?"

Tsuki, as if in response, gently slapped Shinra's face with the palm of his hand. "Does that answer your question? You are not going to dissect my son"

"I wasn't planning on dis-"

"Can't dissect me either" with that Shinra just kept his mouth shut. Izaya looked behind him and saw the headless rider. "Oh Celty I was hoping you'd come here"

Izaya let the couple in; he noticed Shinra was carrying his medical bag. Celty held out her hands wanting to carry Tsuki and Izaya gladly handed her the infant. Tsuki became entranced with the reflection on Celty's helmet. He gently hit her helmet and giggled.

"You can take of your helmet Celty; I know he prefers it that way" Celty took off her helmet and he shadows roamed free. Tsuki laughed happily as he waved his short infant arm in the air trying to catch the shadows and failing each time. "Alright Shinra" Izaya said taking a seat on the couch "Let's hurry and get this over with I only have so much time before Shizuo gets home and I still need to call people"

"Me and Celty will be happy to help you" Shinra said rummaging through his bag.

"No that's quite alright but I do need Celty to stay once you leave"

"What? How am I going to get home? I can't maneuver Celty's horse!" Shinra analyzed what he had just said "Wait why don't you want me here?"

"I…well….I got an idea…for Shizuo's present. I'm going to cook him something and a cake…and something I think only a woman can help me with"

Shinra looked at him in bewilderment "Forget I asked Celty can take me home once we're done"

"So what exactly do you need, blood, hair, please don't say bodily fluids"

"Nope a bit of blood should do and I do have a few questions" Shinra took out a notepad and pen from his bag "So when did you hit puberty and was it any different from a normal male?"

Izaya blushed slightly "Well um…I think I was 13 or close to that age and no I'd say it was the normal process"

"Okay, was Shizuo your first?" Shinra asked bluntly. Celty seemed surprised also and tried her best to focus on the infant.

"What?!" Why on earth would Shinra need that information?

"I mean have you ever slept with a woman?" Shinra said clearing up the situation he could tell the raven was getting embarrassed.

"No" Izaya said truthfully "And to answer your first question Shizuo was my first" the raven let out a dry laugh "Are you forgetting who you are talking to"

""My apologies" Shinra said jokingly "I forgot I was speaking to Izaya Orihara, poster child for god complex. Anyway did you ever notice cramps or mood swings during let's say around the time your voice was changing?"

"Shinra you can't honestly expect me to remember that. From what I know I was a normal boy and puberty was the same for me as it was for you or anybody else" Izaya said hoping that answer would get rid of a few questions.

"Alright I think I might be able to put all the pieces together with this, just a small fresh sample of blood is what I need now" Shinra placed his notepad and pen back in the bag and took out a small needle, the spectacled doctor wasn't joking when he said he only needed a small amount. "I'm pretty sure I have copies of your old medical records back home so let's get this over and done with"

Izaya outstretched his arm and let Shinra take out some blood. The action got the attention of Tsuki who, until that moment, was completely fixated on Celty's shadows. Tsuki began to whimper and soon enough began to cry. "Hurry up Shinra" Izaya commanded noticing his son's worriment. The second Shinra was done Izaya ran to his son without giving the spectacled doctor time to but a bandage over the small cut. "Tsuki it's alright" Izaya said ruffling the infant's brunette hair.

Izaya picked up his son as Shinra examined the little vial of blood "Alright I guess Celty can take me home now since you and he have something to do in private" Shinra said as he carefully put his things away "I see you in like what five hours for Shizuo's party"

The headless woman put on her helmet and she and the spectacled doctor mounted her steed. The pair tore through city, it was midday and the city was at its busiest. The dullahan left him outside of the apartment.

**(Is there anything you want me to get for Shizuo's birthday or do you already have his gift?)**

"I already have my present, do you have yours.

**(Since I'm going to be with Izaya I'll ask him, if I don't get an idea by then I'll go buy him something before I pick you up.)**

"Good luck, Izaya was having trouble too. I wonder why he needs you" Celty just shrugged her shoulders since she didn't know either. Shinra smiled at his girlfriend "I'm going to work on your head while I do this. I promise you I'll figure this out"

Celty at that moment must have done the dullahan equivalent of blushing. Her body seemed to tense and she quickly brushed it off. **(See you later)** she typed quickly and then rode away barely giving Shinra time to read the message.

Shinra laughed seeing the headless woman's reaction. He made his way to their apartment and saw someone at their door. "Um...I'm sorry are you looking for someone?"

The woman turned "Well hello Shinra it's been a while"

"I'm sorry but to I know you…Mrs. Orihara?"

"Yes now I know you must be wondering why I'm here"

"My dad's not using my shower again is he?"

"No, I came because I'm worried about my son"

Shinra moved past her and unlocked the door as he spoke "You don't have anything to worry about, Izaya's perfectly safe with Shizuo"

"I don't care who tells me that I refuse to believe that" she practically yelled as she entered the apartment behind the spectacled doctor.

"So why exactly are you here? Oh and don't thinks it's rude but how do you know where I live?"

"Don't think I don't have contact with your father. It has been a while but contacts are important to keep"

Shinra laughed dryly, _I see where Izaya gets it from._ "Okay one questioned answered, now why are you here?"

"Easy I want to know how it's possible my _son _managed to get himself pregnant. I tried asking his father but he just looked at me as if I was crazy since I had no evidence. He didn't believe me at all that bastard"

Shinra set his bag down on the table "Well" he said opening the bag "I guess you and me have the same interest, if you help me then you'll find out soon enough"

"Fine I'll help you-"

"Just promise me you won't try to take Izaya away from Shizuo and were good"

For a moment the older woman was quiet until she let out a deep sigh "Deal" she said no emotion in her voice.

* * *

**Please review. I procrastinated doing my homework to type; it was too good of a typing opportunity to pass. I was alone at home with no babies to look after, my mom always make me take care of them. I love them but I need breaks from those crazies every once in a while. Anyway promise I'll update soon. **

**Oh yeah and if anyone can guess what Izaya's going to give to Shizuo,**

**guess I dare you. **


	43. Chapter 43

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!**

**Gomenasai! Just…I'm so sorry! **

**But I have free time now so Hope this makes up for me dying and coming back to life.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**(So Izaya what did you want me to do for you that you needed Shinra out of the way?)**

Izaya read the text as he put Tsuki down in his little spot where he could move his small hands around and have fun as all infants do. "Well I remember back when Saika was overrunning the city you managed to make black gloves for him. He still has them too. So the idea came to me that Maybe I could get him something like that but then another idea popped into my mind" Izaya blushed and was getting a little nervous about what he was about to ask.

**(So you want me to make you some piece of clothing out of my shadows? Sure I can do that)**

"Thank you Celty it can be from the both of us…the thing is the clothing isn't going to be…for him"

The headless woman became confused. **(It's not for him? I don't get it)**

Izaya blushed widely and took a deep breath "Alright here goes I wanted you to make me a dress since we're going to get married so I should learn how to be in one not to mention that I'm pretty sure he wants to see me in one"

For a moment Celty didn't say a thing. Then a small puff of smoke erupted from her neck. Her fingers quickly moved past her phone typing quickly. **(That's a very cute idea. But why not just buy one, why need me? Not that I won't do it)**

"It's Shizuo, he'd probably rip it off me" Izaya stated simply.

**(Oh yeah, right. Alright I'll try my best; Shinra did want me to do this when he was gushing about wedding dresses)**

Izaya stood up straight getting the attention of the infant. Celty's shadows covered Izaya's body and for a moment Tsuki seemed frightened. He began to whimper and Izaya immediately noticed this and told the infant he was fine.

As soon as it started it ended and Izaya had on a black plain dress over his clothing. Since he was wearing clothes underneath it looked a little odd. Regardless Izaya looked down and he thought it was really nice. Maybe it was because he was still wearing pants but he didn't feel weird at all.

"Thank you Celty, I really appreciate this"

**(No problem. Now what else did you need me for)**

"Sorry to ask so much of you Celty, I just need help cooking or watching Tsuki. He broke a plate earlier so I don't want to leave him alone for too long"

**(He broke a plate. Was he hurt?)**

"No, not even a scratch but still I don't want him to hurt himself.

**(Alright then, I'll watch him. I 'll make sure he'll be fine)**

Izaya gently took the dress off and folded it he took it to his room before proceeding to the kitchen. He giggled realizing that Celty was watching his son when she didn't even have a head. Either way Izaya had a lot of faith in her.

* * *

"What does this do?" Izaya's mother asked as she took a vile of some foreign liquid from Shinra's desk.

"I wouldn't tough that unless you want to burn a hole through your clothes" Shinra said without straying his attention from the microscope. He heard the woman quickly set down the vial. "If you're going to help try analyzing the hormone balance from one of Izaya's current blood samples to the ones from high school"

Izaya's mother groaned as she went over the papers, they'd been working for what seemed like an hour now and she felt that they had gotten nowhere. Shinra was currently taking a closer look at a blood sample. The older woman turned her head, on the wall was Izaya's x-ray where Shinra had put pins in outlining what he said was Izaya's womb. She honestly couldn't believe it. Her own son actually seemed to be part woman somehow. How was that possible? She hadn't taken any drugs while pregnant or anything along the line. And if Izaya was like this she could only wonder how Mairu and Kururi were.

"I think I may have figured this out" Shinra said slowly just when his phone rang. The spectacled doctor quickly picked up his phone and saw that they have been working for almost three hours. Shinra couldn't believe it; they'd only done a few things. Right?

"Celty?"

"_Actually it's me"_ Izaya said as Shinra began to get worried.

"Oh…umm…hey how are things going" Shinra had to pay special attention to his word choice. Izaya didn't know his mother was here and he sure as hell didn't want the older woman to know he was talking to her son. She'd probably rip the phone from his hand and force questions on the raven.

"_Well I just wanted to know if you were on your way here. I already called my sister and Shizuo will probably be here in thirty minutes"_

"Actually….I think I might not be able to make it"

"_What? Why? Did something come up?"_

"Yeah…this is pretty important. I'll meet you guys tomorrow alright"

"_Okay I'll tell Shizuo and Celty about it"_

"Thank you" Shinra hang up the phone and saw that the older woman was staring at him.

"Who was that?"

"Sick client who wanted me to check on him" Shinra said with a convincing tone of voice.

"Can't be that sick if he was okay with you not going" she muttered under her breath.

_You know maybe I should let her burn holes in her clothes._

Shizuo went up to his apartment, Tom and Vorona not far behind him. Why the two where fallowing him he wasn't sure, did it have something to do with the fact that it was his birthday. Did Izaya plan a party for him or something? Sounds like something he would do.

"So I'm guessing Izaya invited you two over?" Shizuo said as he unlocked the door.

"You could say that" Tom said just as Shizuo unlocked the door and was blasted by several people. Suddenly something latched onto his waist. He saw dark hair and thought it was Izaya but it wasn't him. It was Erika whose eyes were wide and bright, full of excitement. "Happy birthday Shizu-chan! You won't guess what I got you two!"

The way Erika said "you two" worried the bleached blonde. He had known Erika long enough that when she had that gleam in her eye trouble wasn't that far behind. Walker walked up behind the girl and pulled her off the older male. "Sorry about that, she's been like this since we got here" Walker said as he led Erika to the couch.

Shizuo scanned the area, Kadota and the rest of his gang was there, Simon was there being his usual self, Celty was sitting on the couch along with…Mairu and Kururi.

"Shizu-chan!" Mairu yelled out and attached herself to Shizuo's leg "Happy birthday Shizu-chan, me and Kururi were so excited when Izaya called us and we went to this store we always go to when we buy things"

Once again Shizuo didn't get a good vibe when the girl said that. He knew Izaya's sisters, they were the girls who kissed in the middle of a street after beating a bunch of gang member who were three times their age and size. If Izaya told him that the twin girls were sleeping with each other he'd believe it.

Tom and Vorona saw the girl attached to his leg. Vorona tugged Tom's sleeve "Who is that?" she whispered.

"Izaya's sisters, they're a little weird" Tom said simply as Kururi got up and tugged on her sister's sweater.

"…Nii-san…not to open…other one" she said in her usual soft voice.

"Oh yeah don't open our gift in front of everyone" Mairu said happily as she stood up.

"Oh yeah don't open mine in front of everyone either" Erika yelled from her seat getting the attention of everyone. The girl didn't care if people where staring at her and just went on with her business.

"We have another gift for you too" Mairu said retrieving her train of thought "That one you can open in front of everyone"

"Shizuo" Izaya said as he walked up to him carrying the infant in his arms. Tsuki was dressed in his little vest and looked like a younger version of Shizuo. Izaya got up close to Shizuo and kissed him on the cheek making Erika squeal.

Tsuki reached out his fingers managing to touch a strand of Shizuo's bleached hair. Shizuo grabbed his son and the baby smiled happily, he giggled widely and moved his hands energetically trying to grip more strands of hair. Izaya was then grabbed by his two sisters who were trying to pull him onto the couch.

"I'll talk with you two later, go talk with Erika and Walker" he said motioning them to the two otaku's. Izaya got closer to Shizuo and spoke softly "Shinra said something came up and that he's not able to make it"

Shizuo looked at the raven confused. What was Shinra doing that was so important? "Whatever he's doing I just hope he hasn't gotten himself involved with any yakuza"

"He's an underground doctor Shizuo; he knows what he's doing. If I were him I don't think I'd ever take a job from them after everything that happened" Tsuki grabbed Shizuo's glasses and began to shake his chubby hand vigorously, shaking the glasses quickly. "He said he'd visit tomorrow though"

"It's cool with me, I don't mind, just hope that guy hasn't gotten himself into trouble"

The night progressed and things went rather well. Izaya and Celty talked casually while Kadota and Saburo talked to Simon asking him how things were going in the city. Erika and Walker chatted with the twin girls on anime and (when Erika was in charge of the conversation) yaoi. The girl sometimes moved from this topic when Izaya and Shizuo acted like a couple. She especially seemed to like it when Izaya fed Tsuki. She screamed "Kawaii" and then proceeded to play with Tsuki's hair. Vorona had asked to carry Tsuki after Izaya had fed him. That was a big mistake, the infant let out a small burp that was actually a little cute, and then threw up on the woman.

Shizuo apologized to the woman and got her a towel to wipe her shoulder. When it came time for the gifts Mairu and Kururi went first and handed him an envelope and box. They told him not to open the box here and that the envelope was the one he could open. He opened it and found a picture of Izaya when he was an infant; he looked so innocent but still had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"He was so cute back then right!" Mairu exclaimed.

"Was?" Izaya asked seeing the photo. "I still am cute; you two are already starting to lose your cuteness"

Vorona had gotten him a box of some really fancy sweets. Being a lover of sweet food too, she said they were delicious. Tom had given him some extra money saying he could spend it on anything her wanted, over 100 dollars. Simon had given him a coupon to Russia's Sushi which Izaya took and put it in a safe place. The coupon was for some free ootoro. Walker had handed Shizuo a big box, it seemed rather heavy, while Erika smiled wickedly. Shizuo didn't dare open it in front of everyone. Saburo and Kadota had joined forces to buy Shizuo some new clothes, normal clothes since he only had a few articles of clothing that were "normal".

When Celty's turn came up she said she had collaborated with Izaya and that he would give him the gift later. Izaya brought out the cake and they all ate cake while Izaya took Erika and his sisters' gifts up to their room. Tsuki enjoyed chewing on a strawberry and licking icing off a small spoon getting his clothes covered in red juice.

When night fell Izaya took Tsuki and went to go put the infant to sleep. Shizuo couldn't help but wonder what Izaya's gift was as he spoke to Simon. The older male told Shizuo he had a very cute baby, at least that's what it sounded like, and that he should eat sushi when he's older so he can be smart like Izaya. Tsuki was smart for his age, when Izaya came back he told him Tsuki had broken a plate and hadn't gotten a single scratch.

Shizuo really hoped that when Tsuki was older he wasn't seen as a monster like he had been.

* * *

Everyone had gone home, Celty especially left early since worried since Shinra hadn't texted her all night. Once everyone was gone Izaya tackled the blonde, or at least tried to and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" Izaya whispered as he hugged him tighter.

Izaya lead him upstairs and sat him on the bed. With a light blush he told Shizuo to close his eyes and that he wasn't allowed to peek until Izaya told him he could open his eyes. For a few minutes all Shizuo saw was darkness. He heard Izaya's voice say he could open his eyes now; his voice was rather quiet and shy.

Shizuo's opened his eyes and saw Izaya in a small black dress that went halfway up from his knee. Izaya looked so innocent and slightly embarrassed in the dress. He tried to tug it down a little but it kept going up. Izaya's slender, long and pale legs looked so much better in that dress than any woman's could. He reached out and gently touched Izaya's leg making him shiver.

"Guess I still need to get used to being in a dress" Izaya said with a small laugh.

"Why'd you do this?" Shizuo asked just now relizing how high his hand had gone up the raven's body.

Izaya blushed at the question "'Cause I know I'm going to be wearing a wedding dress….so I need to get…comfortable with the idea" Izaya sat down next to Shizuo and kissed him on the lips. "Celty helped me with it so you don't have to worry about your strength ripping it"

Shizuo embraced Izaya as the kissed and took the liberty of letting his hands wonder on the raven's body. "That dress really suits you" Shizuo said with a smirk, Izaya's face was already tomato red.

"Happy birthday" Izaya said with a smile that seemed more like a smirk "I love you, Shizu-chan"

"Love you too" Shizuo pulled Izaya closer until he was basically on the blonde's lap and hugged him tightly "Flea" Shizuo whispered as he began to kiss Izaya's neck. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**This will require your imagination! *starts jumping on bed wildly***

**So take your shots guessing what Erika and the Orihara twins gave Shizuo.**

**Remember it's a big box, it could be a lot of *cough* things **


	44. Chapter 44

**Double Update!**

**Take it as my apology for not updating in so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Izaya groaned as he got he ran his hand through his black hair and saw it was a tangled mess. Well at least Shizuo enjoyed his gift. He glanced over at the blonde sleeping peacefully. The raven smiled and he leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead. Suddenly he heard a loud knock at the door. Izaya saw that the sleeping ex-bartender hadn't even noticed the knock. The raven got up, his back was a little sore but he'd live. The clothing he had been wearing the night before was now scattered across the room.

Izaya ran his fingers through his black hair; it was tangled and messy from last night. Izaya didn't bother to brush his hair out; he simply grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and the nearest shirt which belonged to Shizuo. The shirt was baggy and went down to his knees, almost like the dress he had on last night. Izaya stretched as he walked out of the room.

The raven let out a small yawn as he walked to the door. Je was still very tired and whatever this intrusion was, he just hoped it was quick. He lazily opened the door and was greeted by a pair he didn't expect to see. Shinra, with a goofy and somewhat awkward grin on his face, alongside his mother who did not seem happy.

_I'm dreaming this has to be a dream_, Izaya thought to him as he looked at the pair. He noticed his mother was scanning him from top to bottom and he realized he probably looked like he had…well just had sex. His mother did not seem pleased.

"Well you look relaxed" Shinra said in a cheerful tone.

Izaya hid himself behind the door "Sorry I thought it would just…mother why are you here?"

The older woman was about to answer when Shinra cut her off "I've figured it out!" he exclaimed excitedly. For the first time Izaya noticed the stack of papers and files Shinra had in his arms.

"What do you mean by that? I held up my end of the bargain" the woman said in a bitter tone.

"Actually you haven't since in the time between then and now you've only been with me. The real test is now" Shinra said as he stepped inside.

As the spectacled doctor entered the apartment Izaya began to speak "Wait, so the 'work' you had to do involved my mother. Shinra explain now" Izaya said as he tugged on the shirt and fallowed the doctor. His mother took the liberty of entering the apartment.

"You sound like Celty; she seemed very worried last night. She was so cute! Well anyway the thing is your mother" he pointed an accusing finger at said woman "wanted to figure out why you are what you are so she basically harassed me into it"

"I did not harass you, I simply asked you to-"

"Anyway I was practically forced into this" Shinra began melodramatically "even though I was originally planning on doing this, but that's beside the point. The point is that she wanted to know this so badly she actually said she'd star being nice to Shizuo"

Izaya's head quickly turned to face his mother "Really?" he asked as she crossed her arms and looked indifferent. She muttered what sounded like yes under her breath. "Well that sure is…what's the word? Hmmm….understanding in that you can so easily let go of something so quickly to get what you want but aren't all people like that at least once in their life" Izaya went over to where the doctor was currently sitting.

Izaya's mother wasn't amused she crossed her and was about to head over to where the two males were when she heard footsteps.

She turned to see a shirtless blonde currently running his fingers through his messy hair. The woman's eyes went wide, first she sees her son looking like he just got done making another kid and now she sees his boyfriend with the same messy hair and not properly dressed. "Hey Izaya why are you not in bed…" Shizuo stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on Izaya's mother. Great, he needed criticism in the morning.

"Hey Shizuo, happy late birthday, guess what I got you" Shinra said forcing the blondes attention on him.

"What?" Shizuo said not very interested, he noticed the lithe raven on the couch and quickly sat next to him.

"Well I think I should have gotten you two some clothes since neither of you is properly dressed, next time I'll seriously consider that. Anyway I got your in-law to promise to leave you alone"

Izaya's mother coughed but the action wasn't noticed by the blonde "You filed a restraining order to get Mairu and Kururi off my back?" Shizuo said bluntly.

"Umm…no, I was talking about…"Shinra tried to point at the raven woman without getting noticed but failed.

The older woman sighed "Yes I promised to accept your relationship with my son" although she said that her face seemed indifferent. "Now stop abusing and let's just get on with it"

"Oh right" Shinra looked through his papers and pulled out what looked like some pictures. "Here you go, I was originally planning on giving you this yesterday but you know" Shinra handed the couple the pictures and Izaya's eyes widened when he saw then. They were pictures from when they were at high school. Shizuo looked pissed in almost all the pictures, but still very attractive. At the end there was a picture of Shinra and Shizuo back when they were in grade school. Shizuo was so small and he looked so cute with his brown hair.

"My god, Tsuki has the same face I had as a child" Shizuo said as he stared at the picture.

"Shizuo you were so cute" Izaya said barely able to contain himself. He took the pictures and kept them securely in his hands.

Shinra rose his glasses up to the bridge of his nose "Now to the matter at hand" Shizuo took out a paper that had several words and percentages on it "Izaya's current blood has more female hormones which is necessary seeing he has to substance a child. Now when I looked back on Izaya's old records his blood back then was normal, like any teenage boy. From this it seems that when Izaya hit puberty his body developed like a female might. His hormones where getting balanced and his reproductive organs were developing, you could say this is why you two had such a bad relationship since you guys met right around the time Izaya's body was in the final stage of developing. So basically Izaya was a girl on PMS.

"There is the process of creating eggs and them dying when not fertilized but seeing that Izaya's male and all he doesn't have a period. When the egg is fertilized his womb becomes ready to hold a child and his body reacts like any woman's would I that state. Since Izaya has a womb it allows for C-sections to be performed and the birth would be successful" Shinra took some time to clear his throat "Not that I would know" he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway there is also the option of whether this whole being male and female thing may have affected Izaya's sexuality. Sine Izaya has never been attracted to females, or really anyone, you could say his hormones could have caused his whole 'I love all humans equally' thing but since there are no there males like this that I know I can't say it's one hundred percent true. I can't even say he's the first this has happened too"

Izaya's mother then took her chance to speak "From the information we have it seems that this is a form of evolution. For whatever reason while you were developing in my womb you didn't completely switch to male. While in the first stages of life all embryos are female and the males later on develop their parts. You're female parts didn't completely disappear and would develop normally later on when you hit puberty."

Izaya nodded as he took in the information, he seemed to understand. Shizuo on the other hand stared blankly at the raven, said raven smiled at him "Does it really concern you why I was able to have Tsuki?"

"No not really" Shinra and Izaya's mother practically face-palmed when he said that.

"Then don't worry about it" Izaya said with a smile.

"Well that was riveting" Shinra said as he tried not to be too surprised from Shizuo's comment "Now the real question now is that it does seem like the process can be recreated along with being natural"

"Okay so what does that mean?" Shizuo asked as he but his arms around Izaya's shoulder.

"You know I think I'll tell you guys once Izaya outs on some pants and you put on a shirt! Seriously you two looked like you just making Tsuki's brother or something- Wait! It was your birthday and you did invited Erika"

Izaya's mother became very uncomfortable and shot Shinra a glance that said 'Shut up!' as she crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Shinra there is no need to be vulgar" Izaya said tugging the shirt trying to see if he could cover more of his body with the piece of clothing.

Shizuo on the other hand didn't seem even remotely uncomfortable; he was used to Shinra's unnerving bluntness. He felt very calm and relaxed this morning specifically because he had had a good night with the raven. Any other day he would have told Shinra to shut his trap but he was feeling a little more patience today and Tsuki was still sleeping. "Get your mind out of the gutter Shinra" Shizuo muttered.

"So now the question is, seeing that this process can be copied do you guys want to tell everyone about you guys?"

Shizuo looked at the doctor with a slightly confused look on his face "What does that have to do with any of this? Since Izaya is considered to be missing wouldn't it just cause more problems?"

"Not necessarily, seeing that this could lead to an epidemic of male pregnancy society would have to come to turns with it and eventually except it. Besides I'm sure this could lead to several other scientific studies not to mention women like Erika would probably love seeing male couple's out in the open and not having to hide their feelings"

"Well I can definitely see how this could be a good thing" Izaya began cuddling close to the blonde, an action not taken lightly by his mother "But to reveal myself, Shinra you must remember people hate me. Sure so far I have been keeping an eye on chartroom and the dollars to see if everything is okay but there are still people who do not like me"

"That's the thing, you have Shizuo to protect you along with your parkour skills and as a literal miracle of science anyone who dared to hurt you would either get into trouble with the law or die under Shizuo's blows. With time, after the information about you is understood, I'm sure the humans you loved so much would come to accept you. I mean I do, Celty does, and all your friends do"

"So what do you think of all this" Izaya asked the blonde who seemed very annoyed with all this talk of science and the law or whatever.

Shizuo let out a sigh "So from what you're saying I understand that either way I'll still have Izaya and Tsuki and peace" Shizuo ran his fingers through his tangled mess of blonde hair "If this is as big of a breakthrough as you say-"

"It is" Shinra said gleaming causing Shizuo to grunt in annoyance.

"Then go ahead and reveal us, right now I just want to go back to sleep" he stood up and grabbed Izaya's hand "And you're coming with me"

Once again Izaya's mother was not amused "Well are you okay with this…decision?" she asked her son trying to sound concerned about his well-being.

"Yeah I'm okay with this" Izaya said fallowing the blonde.

"Now the only thing we need to do now is get them to the alter" Shinra said as he got himself ready to go. The older woman once again shot him a look that said 'Shut up' as she herself headed to the door.

She was going to have to give up her only son, and she was going to have to learn how to accept it.

* * *

**Yay I succeeded in a double update. And boy can Shinra speak for long periods of time. **

**Now the wedding needs to be planned….Help me!**

**Oh…um…yeah…I can handle it, no problem. **

**I don't have split personality disorder. **


End file.
